Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear 勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: At the docks of Shanghai city, the sight of a short male with bright silver hair and multi coloured eyes was seen along with a large number of people with suits behind the male as he would smirk at the sight of the ocean. His eyes glowing Green and bright red as two giant mechanical tails would stick out from his back as they had lights glowing from the bodies of the tail.
1. Chapter 1:- Nova

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 1:- Nova

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-In the base of S.O.N.G., the sight of Kinji and Tsubasa were seen together as they were looking up at a screen that had the image of a man with jet-like wings on his back-

Tsubasa: A newly discovered gear, huh?

Kinji: What do you think we should do?

Tsubasa: There's nothing much that we can do except hope the best of us, but let us get everyone trained and prepared for the worse.

Kinji: Sounds like a plan then.

Tsubasa: I'll inform Maria and Kanade.

Kinji: Leave the rest to me~

-Three months ago. In Shanghai of China, within a tall skyscraper building, the sight of two female gear users were seen fighting as they were training. The large entrance door to the room was then opened up by an explosion as the two users stopped fighting and turned their attention to the door and saw a woman in a mechanical wheelchair heading towards them while being pushed by a girl in a pure red and black Symphogear armour. The two gear users would turn their attention to the end of the room as there was a large throne-like chair in the room.-

Woman: Ah, an Ultigear user and a Primalgear user. Certainly a sight for sore eyes.

Girl: Who are you and why are you here?!

Woman: I am here to meet an old acquaintance of mine. Am I right, Logan? -She said as the man on the throne would stand up and reveal that he was quite short. The male had bright green eyes on his right eye and a bright red eye on his left as the two eyes glowed. The man laughed in a villainous tone as the older woman was unable to see his face and body as it was completely shaded off from the angle of the light, the sight of two large mechanical mace-like tails were then seen behind the man-

Logan: It has been quite a while, Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya~ God, you gotta change your name, woman. -he said as he walked out of the shade as it revealed a man that looked really young as he had long silver hair and a deep voice- So what does the infamous leader of the Black Hand wants with the Red Nova?

Nastassja: I would like to hire you for a mission, Logan Shen Lee Ryuu.

Logan: Hire me? Again? Hahaha! -He wheezed and laughed hysterically and wiped the tears off of his eyes- It's been five years since you last hired me and now you want me back? What's the occasion?

Nastassja: The usual of course.

Logan: Oh? You want me to kidnap someone for you, huh? Why can't you ask my users? They're more than capable of kidnapping anyone.

Nastassja: Ah but this is not a random person, my dear boy.

Logan: Hmm?

Nastassja: I want you to kidnap a Symphogear user for me.

Logan: Huh? A Symphogear user? A specific one?

Nastassja: A girl from Japan, she is powerful and I could use her.

Logan: Why can't you get her yourself? I thought the Black Hand from Russia are good in kidnapping and killing?

Nastassja: This gear user works for the association of S.O.N.G and it is not something that I'd want my Black Hand to go up against at the moment.

Logan: Well isn't that funny? The Black Hand is afraid of some military organisation? Pathetic~

Nastassja: If you work for me, I'll pay you dearly.

Logan: What's the offer?

Nastassja: 900 thousand Euros.

Logan: 这位女士不明白我们在这里工作的方式。-He said as he spoke in Chinese and spoke to his units in the room- (Trans: This woman doesn't understand how we work here.) 向她展示我们的力量。-He said as the two gear users in front of Nastassja would draw out their weapons as they had masks on and their masks began to glow- (Trans: Show her our power.)

-The two gear users charged towards the Russian woman as the girl that was pushing Nastassja would jump up and draw out a long broadsword as it expanded and transformed into a whip and grabbed the two gear users and toss them across the room, after doing so, the sight of Logan was seen standing in front of the girl as her eyes widened when he had appeared in front of her. He would then grab the girl's face with the claws of his tail and lifted her up as she struggled-

Logan: Nastassja, what do you say?

Nastassja: I...

Logan: I'll gladly accept your work if you follow my four conditions.

Nastassja: What are they then?

Logan: Triple the pay, I want a team of my best assassins with me on this job, a perfect hideout and absolute freedom of this mission.

Nastassja: Absolute freedom?

Logan: I'll do whatever I want to get this girl of yours, got it?

Nastassja: F-Fair enough, you've got yourself a deal then.

Logan: I'll be in your care then, Miss Tolstaya~ -He said with a sinister smile on his face-

-Three months later in Japan, the sight of Logan was seen walking down the street of Shibuya as he was walking around-

Logan: A blonde middle school girl, huh? Easier said than done, you old hag.. -He said as he stroll around the city and saw a few food stalls that caught his interest as he would then approach the stalls to get some food-

"Boss, do you read?" -The sound of a man speaking was heard from Logan's ear as he had a communicator on-

Logan: Yeah, I'm all ears~ -He said as he was listening from his communicator while having a bite of his Taiyaki-

"We're undergoing through phases of the new units, what would you like us to do?" -The man asked-

Logan: Hmm~ Send one out for a run, I'd like to see how powerful it is against the Golden Army.

"Got it."

-Back in the school of Lydian, the sight of Miku and Hibiki were seen together with Chris and Maria as the four were in class together as they were taking a cooking class together-

Hibiki: Ow..! I cut my hand..

Maria: Jeez, you gotta be more careful with knives. -She said as she would wrap Hibiki's finger with tissue paper-

Hibiki: I'm sorry.

Chris: Oh hey, how are things with you and that Soran guy, Miku?

Miku: It's going great~ He's just so cute~

Hibiki: You must really like him, huh?

Miku: I do~ But he keeps talking about how great you are..

Hibiki: Eh? -She blushed slightly and would look away as Miku turned and frowned slightly-

Maria: Aww~ Looks like Miku's jealous~

Miku: I-I'm not jealous! I...I just wished he would praise me more at least..

Hibiki: Why don't you try to please him?

Miku: I did a lot of things.

Chris: Like what?

Miku: Cooking, going over to his place, trying to bathe him and even feed him!

Chris: The last two things were a little unnecessary!

Miku: But I heard from Kinji-kun that boys like that!

Chris: Why would you ask that idiot for advice?! You know he's full of bad ideas!

Miku: Huh? But he managed to win you, didn't he?

Chris: He didn't win anything! He just keeps bugging me everyday because he just thinks I-I'm...C..C-Cu...Cute... -She said in a embarrassed look on her face as she blushed and looked away as Miku chuckled softly and poked Chris' cheek-

Miku: You like him too, don't you?

Chris: Huh?! No I don't!

Maria: Why not? He's quite perverted but he's really smart and nice.

Chris: Easy for you to say! You don't have to deal with his crap everyday like I have to!

Maria: Ah, fair enough.

Hibiki: But still, as a strategist and a tech engineer, he's quite good at it.

Chris: Yeah, i'll admit that he's good with the tech work but he's still a pain in the ass!

-Back in the Colony, Kinji sneezed and rubbed his nose as he would then continue doing his blueprints-

Miku: By the way...About the thing that Tsubasa-san told us about..

Maria: The newly discovered gear user, huh?

Miku: What should we do about it?

Chris: There's nothing for us to do.

Miku: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Chris: We just joined S.O.N.G, all we gotta do is wait for orders.

Maria: We're technically the bad guys for fighting them after all..

Hibiki: Jin was not at wrong, he wanted us to fight for Earth.

Maria: Jin, huh? -She got quiet after Hibiki mentioned his name as Chris would pinch Hibiki's arm lightly-

Hibiki: Ow! W-What was that for?

Chris: You idiot! You forgot that Maria and Jin were-

Maria: Ah, it's okay! It's all in the past now, although I still do miss him..

Miku: I don't blame you, he was a kind man.

-The ground shook heavily as they heard the sound of a monstrous mechanical roar was then heard as the students in the cooking classroom would look outside the window and saw the sight of a sixty meter tall mechanical bot was then seen as it was walking around the city, destroying buildings and traffic-

Maria: Kinji's bots?

Chris: No, that one is silver and white, Kinji's gold.

Hibiki: Shouldn't we be heading out?

Chris: No, we need to stay here and wait for orders, I bet Kinji is on his way to stop that thing. -As soon as she said that, a giant mechanical wyvern would attack the silver bot but the giant bot grabbed the wyvern and threw it into one of the buildings and opened it's mouth and fired a breath of fire at the wyvern and destroyed it- That blonde idiot really needs to buff up his army or we're all screwed.

-Back in the city where Logan was-

Logan: I don't recall it being a Godzilla sized bot.

"We did mention to you that the bot was made to go up against the Goliath that Akatsuki Kinji had made." -The man said through the communicator-

Logan: Well I forgot, anyway, just continue with the test, I'm going to find this girl.

"As you say boss."

-The giant silver bot began terrorising the city as a giant sword landed onto the head of the bot and destroyed it, Logan looked back and saw the sight of Kazanari Tsubasa as she was singing the song "Gekkō no Tsurugi". Logan's eyes widened as he saw Tsubasa and would grin at her-

Logan: Now this is getting interesting.

"(Impermanence Ya, ya ha-ye Creation and Destruction

Transcendence Ya, ya ha-ye Freedom from Desires

Ame no habakiri Yae- Ya-ha-ye-ie)

The first blade, like the swiftest wind, faster than lightning

The second blade, like a forest, having an empty mind

This fear of a supernatural evil*

Is only the reflection of my inexperience in the water

Who will do it if I won't?

Awake! Matchless blue that crushes evil

Thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of millions of lives

I grasp and wield them all

A tearing that chills the spine

Do you have the resolve to break it?

The tip* of my sword in the evening sky

Resembles the fragrant crescent moon

Time and time again I disappear completely

To the flame of my sword

The third blade, like the eternal blaze of hatred's flame

The fourth blade, unperturbed like the mountain

I've resolved never to cry again

Even with blood spilling from my body

The song of sentinels, is "wind, forest, fire, mountain" *

Has the prayer already finished?

Along with your absurdities

Repent until you're broken fragments

At least live as a warrior to the end

Live beautifully, to hell

Conversely let me ask, in your heart

Is there something you can't hand over?

Time and time again... for a journey towards salvation,

Purify yourself

Everything is mortal…nothing is permanent…

Thousands, ten thousands, hundreds of millions of lives

I grasp and wield them all

A tearing that chills the spine

Do you have the resolve to break it?

The tip of my sword in the evening sky

Resembles the fragrant crescent moon

These wings that whip the wind endlessly,

Go forth!"

Logan: Red Nova, we're going to start this off with a bang! -He said as he looked up at Tsubasa and saw the sight of Tsukuyomi Shirabe along with Akatsuki Kirika beside Tsubasa- We just found our target!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Red Nova is based on the "Saints" from Saints Row.


	2. Chapter 2:- Failure

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 2:- Failure

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-As Tsubasa was standing on top of her giant sword after she destroyed one of the Red Nova's bot, Soran came and landed beside her-

Tsubasa: Took you long enough.

Soran: Sorry, I had to make an excuse to leave class anyway.

Shirabe: You could've just said that you wanted to go to the Nurse's office..

Kirika: Desu!

Soran: But it would be weird if all three of us said that at once!

Shirabe: Why would it be weird?

Soran: Two girls and a guy heading to the Nurse's office together?! It's obviously weird!

Kirika: You're just weird desu..

Soran: I'm not!

Tsubasa: Hey! W-What are you doing?! It's dangerous! -She yelled as she looked down and saw the sight of a little boy with long white hair climbing onto the bot-

Soran: I got it. -He said as he would jump down towards the boy- Hey it's dangerous! Let's get you back down to your parents.

Boy: Thanks...Boy~ -The child said and revealed his face as he had multi coloured eyes and a evil grin on his face as two large mechanical tails appeared behind his back as one tail grabbed Soran's face and lifted him up and tossed him into one of the buildings-

Tsubasa: Soran!

Kirika: Why you little! Ah-! -She was then shot in the face by a syringe as it was anaesthetic, she pulled out the syringe and began to feel drowsy as she would fall down from standing on the sword as Logan jumped towards Kirika and catch her-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

Tsubasa: Akatsuki! Tch! Get her!

Shirabe: I'm on it!

-In the school of Lydian, the students saw the explosions as the Symphogear users in the class were listening through their communicators-

Hijikata: Tatebayashi Soran is down! I repeat, Tatebayashi Soran, user of "Hasebi no Izanagi" is unconscious! A squad of medical bots are on their way to retrieve him!

Genjuuro: Stop that boy! Take him down!

Aoi: Sir! He's dodging Shu Shagana and the Heavenrend through the alleyways! It's like he knows the area more than the girls!

Genjuuro: What?! That's impossible!

-In the class with Miku, Hibiki, Maria and Chris. Both Chris and Maria slowly turned to Miki and Hibiki and saw that the two had death glares in their eyes as they both turned and walked out of the class silently-

Chris: I have a bad feeling about this..

Maria: L-Let's not get in their way..

-Back in the city, the song "Black Bullet" was heard as Shirabe was singing the song while pursuing Logan through the alleyways as he was jumping through the area with his tails and were dodging many of their attacks-

Logan: Y'all can't hit for jack! Haha! -He said and continued dodging Shirabe's buzz saws and Tsubasa's thousand tears-

"It cracks and breaks, this endless world;

Undiscovered creations are on the brink of losing all regulation.

As the pain keeps piling up in a reality stuck on repeat,

I cast the meaning of my everyday life with you into that darkness.

I want to light this path that was laid out for me,

So I'll pierce everything with a black bullet.

Within your burning red gaze, I see the beat and resonance of life itself,

As it pierces through powerfully, deeply; seeking the truth with a (black and red bullet!).

With my battered heart burning, and you by my side, I want to cut a path to tomorrow,

Taking everything inside these bodies and fighting back with a (black and red bullet!).

Believe that there's hope!

Sad memories of your shattered upbringing,

Wait with baited breath within this body you obtained.

The courage you sought while standing against the phenomenal,

Have been gently sleeping within your tiny body.

Our forms start to fade in midst an uncertain truth,

For we now live to execute the justice we defend.

We fly together through an endless dream, our hearts going forth with great speed.

Faster still, we'll break through the limits with a (black and red bullet!)

Clutching our battered hearts, we'll pull the strings connecting the future,

Someday we'll surely arrive, facing life and death with a (black and red bullet!).

And once we go beyond…

Eventually, those clear red eyes will be taken by this cruel darkness,

So I'll stay by your side each and every day.

With my battered heart burning, and you by my side, I want to cut a path to tomorrow,

Taking everything inside this feeling and piercing through.

Within your burning red gaze, I see the beat and resonance of life itself,

As it pierces through powerfully, deeply; seeking the truth with a (black and red bullet!).

Clutching our battered hearts, we'll pull the strings connecting the future,

Taking everything inside these bodies and fighting back with a (black and red bullet!).

Believe that there's hope!"

-Up ahead of Logan was Kanade in her Symphogear as she charged towards Logan but he would simply jump over Kanade and grabbed her by the back with one of his tails and tossed her at Tsubasa, causing Tsubasa to fall onto the ground with Kanade while Shirabe manoeuvred past the two and charged towards Logan while he was carrying Kirika, he then lifted up his tails and aimed at Shirabe and fired a single beam shot at Shirabe's giant saw that she was riding on and caused the saw to break, making Shirabe fall to the ground in front of Logan, she'd then get up but Logan would step on her armaments on her head and looked down at her-

Logan: So much for a rescue~ -He'd then jump up instinctively as he had dodged a beam attack. He turned to see who had fired the shot and saw the sight of Kohinata Miku in her Symphogear armour as she was staring at Logan with dead eyes- The ancient mirror, I'd love to have ya but I have my duties to take this little blondie instead. -Miku was singing the song "Eiai Promise" as she would then fire another beam of light at Logan as Logan would retaliate quickly as he raised his tails and pointed them at Miku like a Scorpion and fire a single red beam at her to combined the two beams into a single powerful shot-

"(Daylight) ...I want to become a being who

(Eternal love) ...lights up your future of suffering

And erases any past tears of sorrow

(I believe you)

No matter what world it may be, even if I meet a different you

I will definitely be waiting

(I love you)

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you

(Believe in me)

(Holy light) ...You'll never have to cry again

(Echoing trust) ...I'll take hold of everything

No matter what "you" it is, she will always be my beloved

(I need you)

Because you probably forgotten yourself

I'll give you the courage to connect once more

(I love you)

No matter the darkness that may spread

The sky is nothing but mournful

My future will not lose

Its sunlight that chases the sunflower

(Believe in me)

Because I've always watched the flower stand up while wielding justice

I can do it...surely!

(I love you)

You are not one to shed tears

Other than those of joy

I decided I'll bring you back

Don't underestimate this love...!

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you...!

(Believe in me)"

-As the two beams hit each other, Logan's beam was much more powerful as it was pushing Miku's beam back and would hit Miku, causing her to crash into a car as it exploded. Hibiki appeared right behind Logan as she had raised her fists and would then punch Logan but before she could land a hit on him, Logan acted quickly as he tossed Kirika up in the air as she was still unconscious and would jump up and spin as he kicked Hibiki in the face powerfully with his steel armoured legs from his gear and caused her to crash into a nearby gasoline truck, Logan would then quickly catch Kirika in his arms and was princess carrying her as he then heard the song "Gyakkō no Flügel" was being sung by two people as thousands of blades would then come flying down on him as he dodged many of the blades and protected Kirika's body from the blades, he then saw the sight of Kanade and Tsubasa with their weapons out as they cornered Logan. The sight of a giant Scorpion was then seen as it appeared behind Kanade and Tsubasa as Kinji got up from the cockpit of the machine and drew out a large number of guns and pointed them at Logan-

Kinji: Looks like you got nowhere to run, boy~

""Can you hear it...?" The dramatic music playing.

Let it sound out toward the sky!

Can you hear it...?" The pulsing heartbeat when a life starts.

Thrust your love into the air

That day, in the distance, when the stars became music

The season when hair sways in the wind, let's you and I make our heartbeats into a song.

With that, our dreams opened

Into a brand new world...

Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen.

A future flooded with light

Won't you fly there with us?

Wings stained with tears of just feeling

When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish

I'll hold that hand and add my strength to yours

When we're together, our singing hearts become wings.

The day when I understand will come, so

I will never... Forget.

And at that time, I will not forget

The way my heart was... When you smiled.

You and I can definitely, as one bird,

Holding hands like long ago,

Make a great leap across the big blue sky

So that's what I'm living for

Toward the light of a brand new day

Yes, just believe, a thousand years later or today, even if I'm reborn or change, I'll still want to sing

This warmth is so gentle

And I'll never let it go.

Just feeling. There's no such thing as fate.

This is my story, so I jump.

If you feel that you want to run away, just look at the stars.

Courage definitely shines bright, a singing star

That day, in the distance, when the stars became music

When I met you, it probably was already woven into legend

I'm not afraid of anything.

Let's go to a brand new world...

Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen.

A future flooded with light

Won't you fly there with us?

Wings stained with tears of just feeling

When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish

Melodies fuse and become a symphony

When we're together, our singing hearts become wings.

Let's go higher, even higher than the Sun."

Kinji: Now let go of my sister and we'll try to deal with the situation as humane as possible, yeah?

Logan: Hmm~ Nah~ I'd rather have the money. -He said as he smirked at Kinji as his tails would raise and transform on his back and become jet wings with a rocket on his back as he flew up into the air in a split second-

Kinji: What?! How?!

Tsubasa: It's the new gear that we discovered!

Kinji: That's the one?!

Kanade: Tch! He's too high up for us to catch! Kinji! Use your bots!

Kinji: I'm on it! -Hundreds of flying bots were flying towards Logan as the male stopped flying up and would look down while holding onto Kirika with one arm-

Logan: Titano Artemis! -He yelled as hatches around his wings, gauntlets and legs would open up and fired a million barrages of missiles at the bots and the gear users down below, the missiles destroyed all of the bots in the air and would explode upon impact with Kinji, Tsubasa and Kanade-

Kinji: -Within the explosion, Kinji was in a panic- Kirika-chan! Kirika-chan! You bastard! -He yelled out loudly as Logan smiled and flew away-

Logan: We got the package, heading to the hideout. -He said on the communicator-

"Gotcha, will meet you there."

"I'm on my way back." -Logans workers said as they had assisted in the capture of Kirika-

Kinji: NOOOO! -He shouted as he teared up and was bleeding from his arm-

Tsubasa: Kinji-kun...

Kanade: Kinji..

Kinji: I couldn't protect her...

Kanade: We'll get her back, don't worry!

Kinji: R-Right..

-Outside of Tokyo in a deserted island that wasn't far from the mainland of the city, there was a small building within the forests in the island as Kirika was tied up on a steel bed as she was in her school uniform-

Kirika: Wha-?! Where am I?! W-What's going on desu?!

"Shhh~ You need to sleep, child~" -The sound of a man was heard as Kirika couldn't see anything but a bright light in the ceiling as she then heard the sound of classical music being played as it was the song "Habanera", the steel bed she was on would then start to move and face up straight as she saw the sight of two glowing eyes in the shadows in front of her, she squinted her eyes to see and saw the sight of a young male who had green and red eyes-

Kirika: Oh, pretty eyes desu.

Logan: Aww~ Thanks! This is actually the first time someone complimented about my eyes! Haha!

Kirika: Wow! But can you explain to me why I am here desu?

Logan: Ah yes! I wish I can tell you but my client doesn't want me to gossip~

Kirika: C-Can't you at least let me go?!

Logan: If you're still alive after what my client decides to do to you then yeah, I'll let you go.

Kirika: Y-You seem very calm about this desu..

Logan: That's because this isn't the first time I've done this~ By the way, the name's Logan~ Logan Shen, you can just call me Logan~

Kirika: I'm...

Logan: Akatsuki Kirika, user of the powerful Symphogear called Igalima~ Yeah I know you, you're quite famous in China after all.

Kirika: Eh? In China? Why?

Logan: Ever since the world found out about the destruction of the Alpha-Gamma, they showed your face on TV and a lot of guys like you.

Kirika: Hehehe~ -She blushed and chuckled after hearing what Logan said-

Logan: -He smiled and chuckled softly as well- You seem quite calm about being captured, why is that?

Kirika: Because you're nice desu!

Logan: I'm nice?

Kirika: Very nice! You're a lot nicer than I thought desu.

Logan: I'm not doing anything nice, I was just talking to you..

Kirika: You just seem very nice desu.

Logan: -He got flustered slightly and smiled- You don't seem half bad yourself but hey, if you do get out of this alive, I'll make sure you'll return back to your family and friends~

Kirika: Desu~ -The door behind Logan would open up as the sight of Nastassja was seen as she was in her wheelchair-

Logan: You came faster than I thought you would.

Nastassja: Of course, I'd rush to get here since you had already captured the user of Igalima in less than two days, you did well, Logan.

Logan: Praise me more~ But hey, you're not planning on killing her, are you?

Nastassja: Perhaps not but if she lives then you can do whatever you want with her.

Logan: Fair enough.

Kirika: I-I have a bad feeling about this desu.. -She said to herself softly as she began to worry and panic as she saw the old woman pulling out a syringe with a sort of liquid inside of it-

Nastassja: This will be short.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Bad Apple

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 3:- Bad Apple

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-In the Red Nova's hideout, the sight of Kirika was seen on a bed as she was wearing a patient outfit while sitting down on the bed as she was reading a magazine with her eyes closed as she had doze off for a second, she'd then toss the book aside and stretch her arms-

Kirika: I'm bored desu!

-The sound of the door opening was then heard as Kirika looked up ahead and saw Logan-

Logan: Hey there.

Kirika: Ah! Logan! Where have you been?! I was bored desu!

Logan: Why are you so friendly to your kidnapper?

Kirika: Well you're not a bad guy desu, you were paid to do this anyway.

Logan: Yeah but still.

Kirika: Anyway, I'm bored and hungry desu!

Logan: Your tests were completed while you were asleep last night so I want you to rest up before we let you go.

Kirika: Okay? But what am I supposed to do?

Logan: I was thinking of heading back into the city to scout around, maybe while I'm doing that, I'll pack up something for you to eat and mess around with?

Kirika: A toy!

Logan: Try something that is easy for me to find, kay?

Kirika: A Beast Box!

Logan: Eh? Those cube toys that can transform?

Kirika: Desu! I've always wanted one desu!

Logan: I'll have my subordinates search around for it then, what do you fancy for lunch?

Kirika: Hamburger!

Logan: The bun burger or the burger patty?

Kirika: Bun desu!

Logan: Gotcha, I'll be back in an hour or so.

Kirika: Wait!

Logan: What?

Kirika: Are you really going back to the city?

Logan: Yeah?

Kirika: Onii-chan will be there you know?

Logan: Onii-chan? Ah, I forgot that's what you Japanese call "older brother", so? What's your point?

Kirika: He's going to catch you desu..

Logan: Are you worried?

Kirika: My Onii-chan has always been over-protective of me, so I thought it would be a little dangerous for you to go into the city, especially with Tsubasa-san there..

Logan: Akatsuki, there's no reason for you to worry about me.

Kirika: Why?

Logan: Because I'm not your friend. -He said as he turned his back to her and walked away as Kirika looked depressed and stared at the door after Logan left-

-Through the garage of the hideout, Logan was walking through it as there were hundreds of machines being built by other machines and were manned by over dozens of men, a girl with long red hair would walk up to Logan from behind and would walk beside him-

Logan: Nao, status report.

Nao: The Nova army is being prepped and will be ready in a matter of days.

Logan: The Golden Army still vastly outnumber us, we'll strike at their base at dusk, so tell the others to get ready by then.

Nao: Yes, Boss! -She said and turned back as she walked away as Logan reached to the exit of the garage and as he did, his mechanical tails would expand out from his back and connect to the back of his spine and ribs and transform into jet wings as he flew up into the sky and went straight to Tokyo. Later then he arrived into the city and went through the food district as he was looking for Kirika's burger-

Logan: A burger, huh? Maybe I should've gone to Mcdonald's or something. Oh? -He stopped walking as he saw a croquette store and was intrigued by it, he walked over to the old woman at the stall and ordered one to munch a little, he then heard the sound of music being played loudly from a distance as he squatted down quickly and dodged a beam attack from the side, he turned and saw the sight of a giant Scorpio in the middle of the district with Kinji standing on top of the machine- Oh hey, well if it isn't the older brother! How you doin'?

Kinji: Where is she?

Logan: Hmm?

Kinji: Where is Kirika-chan?!

Logan: Somewhere far away, my dear friend~ -He said and smirked at Kinji as he was taunting Kinji. The song "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream!" was then being played on Kinji's back as he fired multiple shots of bullets and beams from his weapons and the Scorpio at Logan as Logan activated his tails and jumped around to dodge the shots, he jumped up onto a light post and hang onto it with one of his tail as he was hanging upside down- Aww~ You sad? Don't worry, I'm taking good care of her~

"Death the Kid, you know how it is

Hate to dismiss any mistake

If it ain't right, then you must be kiddin'

Joke's mislead because you now slippin'

Oblique mind then I get a fix

Simply blast it, it ain't a trick

Just one click, then a second click

Rest is oh my goodness, you're history!

It ain't a mystery to entry

Just that I'm not so intrigued

Don't get it wrong son, I'm a sweet treat

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!

If it ain't proper it's incomplete

Making me shimmer because you lacking heat

Stop taking chances, it gets real step

Watch where you step cause my Glocks creep!

Not enough for me to satisfy

Any mistakes let's clarify

Let's post it for the classified

Find your bad and boom! Bye bye!

Do it together with my entourage

Please stick your head in the back of garage

Have a little sell and sell you cheap

So please get out, you're outta my league!

(Gibberish)

So intrigued!

You still don't understand the range

That you stay in, I ain't playin', no more tradin'

Losin' it ain't easy to get back

If you know what I'm sayin'

Hit your case with a big, bad, slap

Click the cap and go Blap! Blap! Blap

Everything I touch will go platinum

Somehow people figure that I'm in it

(Instrumental, Gibberish)

Death the Kid, you know how it is

Hate to dismiss any mistake

If it ain't right, then you must be kiddin'

Joke's mislead because you now slippin'

Oblique mind then I get a fix

Simply blast it, it ain't a trick

Just one click, then a second click

Rest is oh my goodness, you're history!

It ain't a mystery to entry

Just that I'm not so intrigued

Don't get it wrong son, I'm a sweet treat

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!

If it ain't proper it's incomplete

Making me shimmer because you lacking heat

Stop taking chances, it gets real step

Watch where you step cause my Glocks creep!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice dream!"

-One of Logan's free tail would open up and reveal a red lens as it brighten up and fired a shot of laser at Kinji's Scorpio, most of the people in the district began to panic as they ran as soon as Logan got down to the ground as he'd then give the old woman her money and took the croquette as he took a bite out of it-

Logan: Thanks! Mm! This is good!

Old woman: Enjoy your meal~ -She said with a smile as she calmly watched Logan eat and stared at his tails that were pointing forward at Kinji- Kids these days and their toys, they're so big than what I had before.

-Out from the smoke, Kinji and the Scorpio were still intact but were hurt as Logan snapped his fingers as the song "Cancan" was then being played in the background-

Logan: Ah~ I love classical music, they're the best! -He said with a big grin on his face as he was eating his food happily, Kinji would then charge towards Logan with rage but Logan's tails would open up as he began spamming out by firing beams from the lenses of his tails as it was hurting Kinji- Yadadadada~ God I love this song~

Kinji: You bastard!

Logan: Hey, calm down, boy.

Kinji: I'm 22 years old!

Logan: And I'm 26, you dumb potato. -He then charged up a beam from his tails and fired a powerful combined shot from his tail and destroyed the Scorpio and hurt Kinji badly as the blonde male fell down onto his knees as his gear disappeared- Oof, I think I went a little overboard. Oh well, it's all for self defence after all~ -He said as he would then turn his back at Kinji and walk away as he headed to a nearby Mcdonald's, Serena then arrived to the scene but was too late as she met up with Kinji who was unconscious in the area-

Serena: Kinji-kun! Kinji-kun!

Kinji: S-Serena-chan...

Serena: What happened?!

Kinji: He...Was here...

Serena: That boy? -She said as she had recalled the image of Logan appearing in one of Kinji's monitors, her eyes turned dark and blank as she would then stand up after Kinji's bots came to retrieve Kinji- Don't worry Kinji-kun, I'll stop him no matter the cost.

-Later then in a church, Logan was inside the church as he gave the food to one of his subordinates to give it to Kirika. As his subordinate left, he sat down on the chair and looked up at the large cross at the end of the church-

Logan: Peace and quiet, finally.. -The sound of creaking was heard from the door as Logan turned to look back and saw the sight of Serena Cadenzavna Eve in her Symphogear armour as she was glaring at him- Ugh, you Japanese people are just messed up.

Serena: I am..-

Logan: Yeah Yeah, whatever! I know that you're Yugoslavian!

Serena: I don't like you, I really don't like you at all..

Logan: You're not the first person to say that to me. -He said as he then heard the sound of music and singing as Serena began singing the song "Bad Apple" as a large number of daggers were flying towards Logan as he would jump up to dodge them and hang at the ceiling of the church- Airgetliam, huh? Not bad.

"Ever on and on, I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free- I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty

Enveloping my mind till I can't break free

And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move, there'd be no more turning back

Because everything would change and all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it though the night?

Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?

Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?

I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?

Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see, they will never understand

If I find a way to change, if I step into the light

Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

[Instrumental]

Ever on and on, I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free- I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty

Enveloping my mind till I can't break free

And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move, there'd be no more turning back

Because everything would change and all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come ? Will I make it through the night ?

Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light ?

Am I hurting ? Am I sad ? Should I stay or should I go ?

I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know ?

This time you're not hurting me, this time I will take a stand

All the hatred in my eyes building up an evil plan

Standing lonely in the night, with the darkness by my side

Looking deep inside myself and revealing only fright

If I make another move, If I take another step

Then it all would fall apart, There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, If I'm crying in the night

Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

Can you tell me who you are are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see, I've forgotten if I can

If I opened up my eyes, there'd be no more going back

'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all will fade to black

So I'm back here once again, so I'm back here once again

Can I ever make a change ? Will my heart begin to mend ?

Would you love me if I go, it feels like a heart attack

But still everything's the same, and it all just fades to black"

-Logan would jump towards Serena with his tails up and his palms open as he had claws as weapons on his hands as he would try to attack Serena but she dodged his attack and flew to the side of the church and held onto her dagger tightly while singing as she fired a blast at Logan from her dagger, causing him to hit the wall-

Logan: Tsk! Not bad for a kid! -He said as he jumped up on the walls and crawled around the walls like a lizard with as Serena continued firing shots at him but he dodged them and grabbed Serena with one of his tails and tossed her out of the church from the window that was behind the large statue of the cross and as Serena was thrown out of the church, she landed onto a large field of flowers as Logan had jumped out of the window and landed in front of her- I don't know how you found me but I'll make sure you won't be able to find me anymore. -Serena acted quickly and jumped towards him with her dagger out and tried to stab him in the stomach. Her eyes widened when she saw that her dagger was being blocked by a shield that was around Logan's body-

Serena: How..?

Logan: My Titanogear was made to counteract all relics on this planet and Symphogear is the weakest amongst them all. -He said as he would then punch Serena in the face with his tail, causing Serena to fly across the field as her gear would deactivate and Serena was unconscious, Logan would then get on top of her as his tails would grow out a sharp spear-like blade at the top and would charge right at Serena's heart and brain- Wait! -Logan yelled as the tails would stop as they were an inch away from killing Serena- Our job is to capture the girl, not kill her friends, now let's go. -He said as he would then turn back and his tails would transform into jet wings as he would then fly into the sky and head back to his hideout. Serena opened her eyes slightly and saw that Logan was gone-

Serena: It's so unfair...So unfair.. -She said to herself quietly as she laid down on the field of flowers- Kinji-kun would never lose to a jerk like him...He would never...Maybe Maria-nee-san could do something.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the scene where Logan and Serena fought was a representation of Tifa Lockhart and Loz's battle from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children along with the combination of the Licker battle scene from Resident Evil 2: Apocalypse.


	4. Chapter 4:- Betrayal

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 4:- Betrayal

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-Late in the middle of the night, the sight of three people were seen sneaking around the school of Lydian as they snuck into the school grounds and went towards an elevator as the three were Logan and his two best gear users as it was a Primalgear user and a Ultigear user-

Logan: So much for "top security". -He said as he was standing in front of an elevator door-

Aura: The elevator is locked with a security code! -The Primalgear user said as she failed to hack into the door-

Yona: Your orders, boss?

Logan: Oh well that's simple~ We'll force our way in~

-Logan would then raise his two large mechanical tails and would place them onto the door and would pull it open strongly, the three users would look down and saw a straight path that led down and it was deep-

Yona: I-I'll have you know that I don't like heights..

Logan: Don't be a baby, now come on. -He would jump down as Aura and Yona would follow behind as they fell down the long path down as an alarm was triggered-

Guard: We have been infiltrated!

-Ogawa along with many of the guards heard the alarm as they were still in the base-

Ogawa: Quickly! Protect the relics at all costs! Use whatever it means to stop them! -The guards would grab their guns and armour as they went out while Ogawa followed behind them-

-In the Elevator path, Logan had transformed his tails into wings as he saw a door-

Logan: We found the target! Once we hit it, search for the cane and eliminate anything in your path then return it back to the base!

Aura & Yona: Got it!

-Logan would land in front of the door and transformed his wings back into his tails and smashed the door open, causing the door to hit a few guards that were protecting the door, both he and his gear users would step out of the doorway as they were being fired by hundreds of guards but the three were not taking any damage from the bullets as they were protected by their gear-

Logan: Spread out.

Aura: I'll head downwards.

Yona: Straight is mine!

Logan: Then their main quarters is all mine. -He said as he turned to see hundreds of soldiers facing him as they fired their guns at him but were useless. He'd then aim his tail at the guards and fired a beam at them and as the beam hit the ground that they stood on, it created a massive explosion and killed the soldiers as Logan would then run through the smoke and head to the main command centre and saw the sight of Ogawa as the two would glare at each other- Another guard? Futile effort.

Ogawa: You shall not pass from here!

Logan: Think again. -In a blink of an eye, he had teleported behind Ogawa as he grabbed Ogawa's legs with his tail and tossed him into a wall, causing him to pass out in an instant as Logan would enter the commander centre by destroying the blast door- Weakling.

-Back with Yona, her bright red gear glowed as she destroyed a large metal door that led her to a giant underground city that was Kinji's base as it was called the "Colony"-

Yona: Now this is going to be fun! -An alarm was triggered as she spotted thousands of bots running down the roads below her as they were heading towards her- The Boss isn't the only one with massive firepower! -She said with a big grin on her face as music was then heard as she began singing the song "Kuraki Sekai no Doukoku" as her gear began to glow bright red as her armour would transform into large gun ports-

"A voice can be heard deep inside its tomb wailing

To embrace the aching of its wounds that can't be healed

Its living corpse forms the future becoming into a conflict

It scatters around the world that is arrogant

Follow these steps in order

To avoid the doubt of pain

Life goes beyond as a sacrificial expense

Just now known like magic

Silence fades away from this painful hardship like a shadow

But the moment of will continues to lurk in

Its hatred hides this power filled with abundance

By connecting an unknown chain that leads to eternity

A voice stirs its grief to liquid and let's out a roar

Making the blue moon start to tremble

It escaped and escorted to the future to see its life there

It's such a loss that it destroys the violent deceit

If two people clear out its doubts

As many times as they want

Its memories would be mislead and blur its mind

Whether go insane, or begin to hallucinate

Its lies laments through the wind and invites those who mourn

Will they be gathered or be blown away?

The reality is the only truth technique to turn around

And break the circulation of this never ending cycle

A descendant of a deceased's death tries to impersonate a voice

To call out and curse out God but sinfully fails to

Its lies laments through the wind and invites those who mourn

Will they be gathered or be blown away?

The reality is the only truth technique to turn around

And break the circulation of this never ending cycle"

-The sight of Yona firing millions of missile pods and laser beams were seen as she was destroying the Colony along with the bots within the base. On the other end with Aura, she had pierced a large blast door with long green wolverine-like claws and made a path for her to enter and once she did, she saw a large number of Kinji's bots were protecting the relics within the room. As she stared at the army, her bright green gear would transform and change Aura into an animal as she became a elephant sized armoured wolf that had two speakers on her back as it was playing the song "Flashing Silver Wind" to power her up as she would charge towards the army and attack-

"I'll overcome thousands of voices and ten thousands dreams

Oh tailwind, blow at me with all your might

I looked up to the stars in the sky; on the ground below lie the husks of dreams

Crushing footsteps lead my regretful soul to the sole path of glory

Oh wind, set ablaze my heart

Torches burn as I do a shout of victory to the sky

Advance (advance), halt (halt); what can I gain from this?

Some forms of justice can only be expressed by survival

Thousands of forces with ten thousand beliefs swirl to battle

Until they bring calm to the furthest ends of the sky

I'll transform my wails and rage into strength

Becoming one with the flashing silver wind

There's no good way to wipe away these red tears

Those who have passed on; my friends who fought to the very end, let this sky take you away

Push on beneath the flag we raised

In this scenery, we can entrust ourselves to each other

Bonds (bonds) cast aside (cast aside); what would there be to boast about?

Only those who show their beliefs can make tomorrow shine

I'll run through thousands of moments and ten thousand eternities

Until I grasp a sky not yet seen

I'll transform my regret and shame into shouts

Becoming one with the winds of destruction

.

Ah, I feel so many desires in this wind...

Thousands of forces with ten thousand beliefs swirl to battle

Until they bring calm to the furthest ends of the sky

I'll transform my wails and rage into strength

Becoming one with the flashing silver wind"

-Minutes later, the three met up at the elevator they came out from-

Logan: -He was holding onto a syringe with green fluid in it- I've got the LiNKER.

Aura: I have the cane. -She said as she was holding onto Solomon's Cane-

Yona: I destroyed over a few thousand of those bots!

Logan: Well that's a start, let's get the hell out of here while we still can. -He said as he would then aim his tails up at the ceiling as the lenses on his tail would glow brightly and he would fire a powerful bright purple beam of light at the ceiling above him and created a path for the three of them to escape- GO go go! -He yelled as Yona and Aura would use their gears and fly out quickly while Logan covered their backs as he was being shot at by a large number of guards, he'd then quickly escape with the girls-

"Activate the Rugidos." -The sound of a woman was heard as she was speaking through a communicator. The sight of Logan, Yona and Aura were seen escaping with their gears as they were flying towards the island but the sight of a giant colossal monster with a V-shaped eye and jaw appeared from the ocean as it would begin attacking Logan and his team-

Logan: What the?!

Aura: Whoa-!

Yona: What is that?!

Logan: -He flew around the monster and take a closer look at it as he noticed that the monster had long red wings that resembled a cape and had long monstrous arms and legs- I know this thing, I've seen it before!

Yona: What is it?!

Logan: Rugidos! It means "Roar" in Spanish! This is the legendary Jinichi Leonardo Satoru's monster form that was seen when he attacked the Alpha-Gamma mothership in Tokyo!

Aura: That bastard is still alive?

Logan: No! This isn't him! -The monster turn its head towards Logan as it's eyes flashed as it fired a beam at Logan but the man would quickly dodge the beam as the beam would explode in the air and create a massive explosion- Shit! This isn't the real Jinichi! This son of a bitch is a clone! -He'd then turn and look at the island and saw smoke coming out of the island- No... Aura! Yona! Head back to the island NOW!

Aura: Eh?!

Yona: What about you?!

Logan: I'll deal with this clone! Save everyone on that island! The mission has been compromised! We were back stabbed by our own client. -He said as he glared at the Rugidos as his eyes glowed. Aura and Yona's eyes glowed as well as they quickly flew back to the island. Imbrium Module! Activate! -He pressed on the purple crest on his chest as it lightened up brightly and transformed Logan as the song "Beat Hit" was heard as it was being played from Logan's gear-

-Logan's tails would extend out as they combined onto his back and limbs and granted him armour with a headgear that was similar to the Symphogear user's headgear. A new pair of tails would appear on Logan's spine as they were bigger and longer than before as they had a sharp long blade sticking out at the top of the tail while their bright purple lenses glowed brightly and Logan's back armour would expand out into bat-like wings-

"Now, the future is on the line

Two powers collide

There's no time left

To waver

That's right, long ago

Noon and night were divided

Surely, that's why this battle

Still continues

There is light and shadow, in your heart and in the world

It's an endless battle

That tests you

Ref:

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

If there's hindering you

That seems wrong

So, will you run?

Or will you stand and fight?

I don't know which is right

But if you give up, then everything

Will slip from your hands

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together

Ref:

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together"

Logan: Nastassja, you're going to pay for double crossing me.

-In the docks, the sight of the Gear users from S.O.N.G were seen as they had gathered together and saw the sight of the Rugidos and Logan-

Tsubasa: J-Jin...? -She said as her eyes had widened at the sight of the monster-

Maria: Is that really him?

Chris: Don't be fooled! That's obviously a fake Jin! We all know for a fact that he's dead! So get it over your dumbass heads you idiots! -She scolded as she transformed one of her crossbows into a sniper rifle as she aimed and fired a shot at the back of the Rugidos but it did not hurt the monster- Wha-?!

Tsubasa: Rugidos has always been heavily armoured, from what I've seen, nothing could penetrate its armour. -The sight of Logan flying towards the Rugidos was seen as he had combined one of his tails on his right arm and would punch the Rugidos in the face powerfully, causing it to fall down to the ocean-

Hibiki: H-He punched it in one shot..

Miku: That is just unfair!

Soran: We need to stop him!

Kinji: No! Leave him! -He said as everyone turned their attention to Kinji and saw that Kinji was standing on top of a giant Scorpio as he glared up at Logan with his arms crossed- Let him fight the monster on his own.

Hibiki: Well...I guess that is better than risking our own lives.

Soran: I don't like that idea..

Chris: Hmph! Whatever! Hmm? Wha-?! -Her eyes widened at the sight of Logan's armour opening up and revealed a large arsenal of weapons and fired a few hundred to thousands of glowing purple missiles at the monster, upon impact, it created a massive explosion that was similar to a nuclear explosion but rather than causing destruction around the area, it caused the entire city of Japan to lose it's electrical power as it was a complete blackout in the city-

Kinji: An E.M.P?! What will that do?!

Serena: Look! -She pointed as everyone turned to look at Logan and saw the Rugidos crying out loudly in pain as it stood up in the ocean as the sight of static was seen around the body of the monster as it would explode from the inside-

Tsubasa: H-He killed the Rugidos like it was nothing..

Kanade: H-He's a lot tougher than I thought. Hmm? W-Where is he going? -She said as she saw that Logan had flown away and disappeared within the darkness-

Kinji: Tsk! Not even Jinichi's monster form could kill him, huh?

Shirabe:...Kinji-san... -She said in a worried tone as she looked at the blonde man- I hope Kiri-chan is alright...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Logan's Imbrium Module is based on the Ignite module and the X-Drive.


	5. Chapter 5:- Blood for the Red Nova

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 5:- Blood for the Red Nova

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-On the island where the Red Novas had setup a base at, Logan arrived to the island and saw the sight of hundreds of his men were badly wounded as there-

Logan: Aura! Report!

Aura: From what the guys told us, the old hag had set up a bomb at the factory!

Logan: The factory?! Tsk! Of all places!

Man 1: B-Boss! We have a big problem!

Logan: What is it?! W-Wait! Where is the host? Where is Akatsuki Kirika?!

Man 1: Th-That is the problem, Boss... She is still somewhere inside the building..!

Logan: What?! And you didn't have the courtesy to save her?!

Man 1: I-I tried to! We all did but the fire was spreading too quickly!

Logan: You just left a 15 year old girl alone in the hell fire by herself! Tsk! We Red Novas kill because we were asked to but we do not let any bystanders or victims die because of our client's mistakes!

Man 1: I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Logan: I'll make sure I'll punish you for leaving her behind! -He said as he walked passed the man and went straight to the fire but it burst out even more strongly- Tsk! The heat's too great for me to handle. Titano, please help me. -He said as he closed his eyes and his two large tails would rise and look around the area and saw the flames, the lenses blinked for a moment as the sharp edges at the tip of the tails would open up and would fire out foams that were similar to a Fire Extinguisher's foam. As his tails were extinguishing the flames, he'd walk his way inside the building and went to find Kirika but noticed that there was no trace of her- Not here...Where could she be? Hmm? Don't tell me.. -He said as he would jump over the flames and ran inside and as he ran, he ran up to a door and opened it up and saw Kirika was sitting down on her bed with her patient clothes as she was eating a bag of chips-

Kirika: Desu? Is something wrong?

Logan: H-How are you alright?!

Kirika: D-Did something happen?

Logan: There's a fire outside and there has been a massive evacuation!

Kirika: Eh?! But I didn't know desu!

Logan: You're either lucky or just plain dumb. -He said as he walked over to Kirika and princess carried her as the blonde girl would blush slightly from having Logan to carry her-

Kirika: W-Wait! My clothes desu!

Logan: Huh? -He then turned to the closet and grabbed Kirika's clothes as he would then aim his tails up at the ceiling and fired a powerful beam into the ceiling and made a pathway to exit, he'd then fly up to escape while holding onto Kirika in his arms. After they had escaped, the two were outside as everyone gathered around Logan and Kirika-

Man 2: Are you alright, girl?!

Girl 1: Boss! You're safe!

Kirika: D-Desu..?

Logan: Yes yes, we're fine! Now give her some space! -He said as he slowly let Kirika down as she held onto Logan's arm and stood beside him-

Kirika: Desu.

Logan: How are you feeling?

Kirika: Still the same always desu.

Logan: I don't know what that old Bitch did to you but do you remember?

Kirika: She took out my blood and put some sort of watery liquid thing inside of me desu.

Logan: She put something in you?!

Aura: I thought you knew!

Logan: We don't get into our client's personal problems! We try not to deal with that! But whatever! We gotta find a new hideout in the city!

Yona: But the city's crawling with those things.

Logan: What choice do we have? Let's just go! I'll find a way to study whatever is inside of her while you guys find us a new hideout! Make sure nothing will catch us!

Everyone: Right! -The remaining workers would spread out as Yona and Aura headed back to the city while Logan stared into Kirika's eyes closely while the blonde girl blushed slightly-

Kirika: D-Desu...What are you doing?

Logan: Just making sure. Now let's go, I gotta check your vitals. -He said as he held Kirika's hand and would carry her once more and flew up into the sky as he went to a nearby boat that belonged to the Red Nova-

Kirika: Y-You have a boat desu! Why do you need to find another hideout?

Logan: To build a weapon.

-Hours later, Aura had contacted Logan-

Aura: Boss, I found a great spot.

Logan: Oh? Where would that be?

Aura: In the Colony.

Logan: You mean under Akatsuki Kinji's base? Why there?

Aura: They wouldn't suspect the enemy to be right under their noses and because Yona had destroyed a large portion of the Colony so it is likely that Kinji will not be looking for us in his territory.

Logan: Fair enough, begin your setup immediately, I'll meet you there shortly.

Aura: Yes, Boss!

Logan: Well then, it looks like you'll be returning to your normal life soon. -He said to Kirika as the young blonde girl was wearing her school uniform and the man would put on a pair of green glasses on the girl as Kirika would smile widely-

Kirika: I get to go home desu!

Logan: Yes but don't do anything too rash as your body is still healing.

Kirika: Buu you're just like my Onii-chan, you worry a lot.

Logan: Well, your older brother is a really caring person if he worries about you a lot. -He said with a calming smile on his face as he patted Kirika on the head, the blonde girl would blush and smile back at him. Moments later, the two met up with everyone else at their new hideout and within the passing hour, the Red Nova had already set up a fortified base within one of the destroyed buildings in the underground city and there were machines being operated by men as they were constructing parts for a weapon- Without a doubt, you guys are good at what you do, now, Kirika, you may go out and do whatever you want but don't rattle us out, okay?

Kirika: H-How come you can trust me desu?

Logan: If you trusted me for not killing you in the beginning then I believe that you will not betray our friendship.

Kirika: Hehe~ Th-Thank you for taking care of me desu!

Logan: Not at all, and I am sorry for kidnapping you! -He said as he bowed to Kirika and she'd bow back to him, the blonde would then turn and leave as Aura walked up to Logan-

Aura: Did she have any problem in her body?

Logan: She is physically weaker than she was before and there is an odd looking cell within her bloodstream. It's harmless but for some reason, her body is reacting to the lone cell and is not getting rid of the foreign cell.

Aura: Is that a bad thing?

Logan: Maybe, I cannot understand the biology of that thing but all I can say is that it is somewhat disturbing to know that something strange is going on within her body.

Aura: And does she know that?

Logan: No, but I'm going to look into it shortly after I complete my task here.

Aura: Right, what do you want the rest of us to do?

Logan: Hmm, I am sure you can find a few tech pieces that belonged to the Alpha-Gamma around here, why don't you help me gather them up and have Yona help you.

Aura: Yes Boss! -She said as she turned and did as she was told as Logan would enter an office room that had a large number of tools inside and there was a man in a suit waiting for him-

Logan: Ah, Jackson, status report?

Jackson: I found a few notable places about the asylums that you wanted me to search.

Logan: And did you find them?

Jackson: There's one in Okinawa and another in Kyoto.

Logan: Excellent, pass me the details and I'll head there as soon as I am done here.

Jackson: Yes Boss.

-Logan would walk by a radio and pressed a button on it as it would start playing the song "Red Like Roses"-

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns gold."

-A group of men would enter Logan's room as they were all carrying large metal pieces as Logan would pull out the purple pendant on his chest and set it down on the large metal pieces as the pendant would glow and began to absorb the material like a black hole-

Logan: Titanogear will soon be completed, all it needs now is a taste of Alien weaponry.

-Yona and Aura would appear as they entered the room while holding onto a crate of Alpha-Gamma weaponry and technology-

Logan: Oh? What do you have there?

Yona: I found a Chaos beam! Or whatever you wanna call it, it can absorb the air around it and turn it into fuel to fire gas at your enemies, then lights them up with flames like a flamethrower and would change into a powerful beam of light that could destroy anything!

Logan: Excellent, and what is that? -He pointed at a large round red and white orb that was translucent-

Aura: A Nanotech Mutater. It transform the user into any form of creature based on how much materials you have stored within your weapon.

Logan: -Logan smiled brightly and would pat Aura and Yona's backs- I am so proud of you two! As expected of my best students! These are weapons that I need to complete my Titanogear! The world's most powerful gear that not even the legendary Jinichi Leonardo Satoru could beat me if he was still alive. -He said as his green and red eyes glowed as he grabbed the two techs and placed them next to his pendant as it would absorb them and began glowing lightly as the pendant was changing colours from purple to red and white- Titanogear Alpha, the Red Nova's most powerful weapon, with this, nothing can stop us.

Aura: Blood, for the Red Nova.

Yona: Blood for the Red Nova!

Men and women: Blood for the Red Nova! Blood for the Red Nova!

-Up above in the city, Kirika would stroll around the streets with a smile on her face as she was heading back to her apartment-

"Kirika-chan!" -The sound of a man shouting was heard as Kirika turned back and looked behind as she saw the sight of her brother in tears as seemed that he had ran to look for her-

Kirika: O-Onii-chan..?

Kinji: Kirika-chan! -He ran towards her as Kirika dropped her school bag and ran towards her brother as the two siblings would hug tightly and passionately as they were both in tears- I-I was so worried for you..!

Kirika: I-I missed you so much, Onii-chan!

-Within Kirika's body, the green cell was on Kirika's lungs as it was spreading onto her lungs by growing roots around it slowly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know the term "Blood for the Red Nova" was used when the Red Nova was first founded by Logan. The meaning of the sentence has many meanings to it, one of the meanings being: "Vengeance for our loved ones!" and the other being "Support the Ultimate Being and Power!".


	6. Chapter 6:- Titanonova

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 6:- Titanonova

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-The sight of Hibiki along with Miku, Maria and Chris were seen together as they were walking down the street as they had just finished school-

Hibiki: That man's powers, he's...Like no other person we've ever seen..

Miku: I've always thought Jin was strong.

Maria: Jin IS STRONG! Much stronger than that man!

Chris: You say that but a single punch along with a single barrage of missiles killed the Rugidos in a instant, if Jin were to go up against that sort of power, he wouldn't be considered as an "immortal" anymore.

Hibiki: But the gear he was using, what sort of gear was it?

Miku: I don't know, I asked Soran and Kinji-kun but they both don't know.

Chris: From what the idiot(Kinji) had told me, the gear is man-made. Like the Megagears and Ignite gears.

Hibiki: Man-made gears are all inferior to our relics.

Maria: Yes! We are much stronger than he is!

Chris: Not so, from what that jerk had showed me in his office, the stats of that man's gear is extremely complex and hard to study.

Miku: But can it be destroyed?

Chris: I don't know but let's just say that even an army of Kinji's bots wouldn't be able to stop him even if he sent millions of them.

Maria: Hmph! I still think that Jin is much stronger than that little boy!

-Back in the base, Kinji along with Kanade, Serena, Tsubasa, Ogawa and Genjuuro were speaking together-

Genjuuro: You found an odd looking cell on Kirika-kun's lungs?

Kinji: Yes and I've been trying to get rid of it ever since yesterday but no medicine or vaccine works on it.

Serena: It's not a virus, is it?

Kinji: It doesn't seem contagiously dangerous but I worry that if we don't do something, something bad might happen to Kirika-chan and I'm worried.

Kanade: But what about that dude we saw last night? Did you find out anything about his gear?

Kinji: Nope, even through highly advanced scanning, the gear is so complex and sophisticated that I myself cannot comprehend the gear's techniques and technology. I do know for a fact that it is man-made because the materials used are tough alloy that can be found on Earth too but how it was made is still a complete mystery to me.

Tsubasa: The gear was much stronger than Soran-kun's attacks.

Kinji: That's why I'm worried, Soran has the most brute force in the team and to think that, that man showed more physical strength than Soran really boggles me..

Ogawa: The gear was somewhat unique, it combines and transforms with the user.

Serena: That's not all! It's like it has a mind of its own!

Genjuuro: A mind of its own?

Serena: Yes! I remembered when I was fighting him in the church! Rather than just him staring at me, his tails would look at me too!

Ogawa: What do you mean by that?

Serena: The tails have a single lens on them that could blink and stare all they like, they stared at me as soon as I entered the church to find him.

Kinji: Did they have their own personality?

Serena: I-I think so, it was all too fast, I didn't really pay much attention to it.

Tsubasa: A unique man-made gear, huh? Did you find out about the name, Kinji-kun?

Kinji: No, it's still completely new to me. -The sound of an alarm was then heard as Kinji and everyone in the room would then turn their attention to the large monitor in front of them- What's going on?!

Hijikata: The city is being under attack!

Genjuuro: By what?!

Hijikata: By some sort of ball!

Tsubasa: A ball?! You're not making any sense! -The monitor would then show the sight of a giant 60 meter tall mechanical ball rolling around the city- What the-?!

Kinji: Where is it heading?

Aoi: Kyoto!

Kinji: Hold on! What is that? -He squinted his eyes as he stared at the large monitor- Zoom in at that red insignia on the ball! -The camera zoomed in on the logo as it was a logo of a snake's face that was coloured in red- I-I know that logo!

Kanade: What is it?!

Kinji: It belongs to a large mafia group in China called the "Red Nova"!

Genjuuro: A mafia group from China? Why would they be here in Japan?!

Tsubasa: Perhaps they were hired to do some work.

Kinji: Tsk! We'll discuss these matters another time, right now we need to meet up with the others and stop that thing! -The Sonicgear and Symphogear users would leave the room as they ran out-

Genjuuro: What on Earth is going on..? Ever since Satoru's passing, strange things has been happening..

-The sight of the large ball rolling towards Kyoto was seen but was stop by a beam of light as Miku had fired the beam-

Miku: It stopped?!

Chris: It predicted your attack and stopped! Huh?!

-The ball would open up a small hatch as it revealed a round red light within the hatch as it looked up at the Symphogear users-

Chris: I-It's staring at us..

-The ball would open multiple hatches as it began firing missiles at the two girls, both Miku and Chris tried to dodge the attack but were hit by the dozens of missiles, seconds later after the smoke cleared, it revealed that Maria had protected Chris and Miku with her cape as she was singing the song "Ressō Gungnir" as she had a confident smile on her face-

"(Kort el fes Gungnir)

(Kort el fes Gungnir)

The flame of faith that resides in my heart

Is one that nobody can extinguish, an eternal blaze

Even if my body were to be burnt to ash

For the sake of the path I believe in, I would gladly go to heaven

Will the dark of the night be lit by my song?

Power wells from the serenade of holy light

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I have no need for tears, for my strike is unparalleled

I have steeled my resolve, I swear upon my pride

For whose sake is my voice echoing far and wide?

And for whose sake does my song exist?

I've decided I won't lose anything more...

The miracle of my repeating emotions will scatter fate

The lives that deliver beating strikes, fight upon their backs

The cadenza, as it is, is a bundle of their love

I will never lose, the fight that I fight

O world, sing, sing of tomorrow

The future you know will not change, even after one thousand years

To the brilliant sky of the dawn, I wish you all the best

At last, I've realized,

At last, I understand

I will sing the proof of my life, and offer my body and soul

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time

With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart

I swear upon my pride"

-Maria fired a beam from her spear as it would hit the ball but it did nothing, Hibiki appeared behind the ball and kicked it powerfully, causing it to crash into one of the buildings beside it-

Maria: Watch it! You'll hit the civilians!

Hibiki: Hmph, it's their own fault for getting in my way. -The sight of people running past Hibiki were seen as they were screaming and shouting in fear. A man crashed down onto the ball and kicked the ball up in the air as it would then crash down into one of the buildings as the man would jump back as he stood beside Hibiki as the man was Soran- Soran?

Miku: Soran~!

Soran: Hi! I'm back and ready to help! -He said with a confident smile on his face as Hibiki felt at ease at the sight of him as she let out a sigh of relief and patted his head lightly. A giant Scorpio would rise up from the ground behind Hibiki as Tsubasa, Kanade, Serena along with Kinji were seen walking out of the Scorpio's head-

Chris: Looks like the whole gang is here, hey kid! Did you kill it?

Soran: No! It's armour is too tough for me to break!

Miku: If Soran can't even destroy it then we might have a big problem..

Chris: Then all we have to do is keep beating it until it dies! -She said as she fired a barrage of missiles at the ball that was in the building as a large number of Kinji's bots appeared beside him and would fired their weapons at where everyone else was firing their long range weapons at. After minutes of shooting, they all stopped firing and noticed that the giant ball was gone- What the?! Where the hell is it?!

Soran: It made an escape root by digging down!

Kanade: How can a ball do that?!

Kinji: It's a robot, it can do a lot of things that even we cannot understand.

-Shots were fired at both Hibiki and Soran as the explosion caused the two to hit the buildings beside them-

Kinji: Hibiki-chan! Soran!

Miku: Soran! Tsk! Who did that? -She looked up and saw the sight of a gear user flying in the sky as he would charge down at Miku and grabbed her by the collar swiftly and rammed her through a bus as the man would let go of her and land in front of the bus as it created a massive explosion. The sight of Logan Shen Lee was then revealed as his bright green and red eyes glowed as he turned and stared at the other gear users-

Logan: Now then, who wants to get in my way of my plans next? -He said as Aura and Yona would land beside Logan-

Kinji: You... Tell us your name!

Aura: You dare speak to the Boss with such rudeness?! You'll pay dearly!

Yona: Only idiots will speak to our Boss rudely!

Logan: Now now girls, there is no need to get so angry at these kids.

Maria: Kids?! You're much younger than us!

Logan: I may look younger but I am very confident that I am much older than you, Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Maria: H-How do you know my name...?

Logan: I know everyone. Now, to answer your last question, Akatsuki Kinji. I am Logan Shen Lee, leader of the Red Nova.

-Kinji's eyes widened after hearing what Logan said as he was shocked-

Kinji: L-Leader of the Red Nova..?!

Logan: -He chuckled and crossed his arms as his tails raised up and stared at everyone in front of him- Of course, there's no reason for my to lie after all~ -His tails would fire shots at Maria and Serena, causing the two siblings to fall unconscious after getting shot at as their gears would deactivate-

Kinji: Maria-chan! Serena-chan! Tsk!

Tsubasa: We need to work together to defeat him!

Kanade: Kinji, you deal with Logan, Tsubasa and I will deal with the girls.

Kinji: Chris-chan, I could use some backup.

Chris: Hmph, you owe me one, you jerk! -She said as she patted Kinji's back and whispered to him softly- Don't overdo it, got it?

Kinji: I won't. -Chris then smiled as she aimed her crossbows at Logan and fired shots at him, both Aura and Yona would jump away to dodge the attack but Logan stood still and took the attack head on as it created an explosion upon impact-

Chris: Hyaha! How'd you like them apples, eh?! Huh? -The smoke cleared as Logan was unscathed from the attack and had his arms crossed as his tails would stare at Chris- Tsk!

Kinji: I'll take this one. -He squatted down and put his hands on the ground as the entire ground would begin to shake as a Goliath rose from the ground that Logan stood on and grabbed Logan with its palms- Now he can't escape.

Logan: Hmph, using a bot to fight your enemies, how primitive. -He said as he used his tails and destroyed the Goliath's palm from the inside as he climbed up to the Goliath's head and stabbed its eyes with his tails as the lenses on Logan's tails would glow, the entire body of the Goliath would then disappear as it was absorbed by Logan's tails- Ah, this feels good.

Kinji: H-He absorbed a Goliath..

Chris: This dude's monstrous!

-The sight of Yona along with Aura fighting against Kanade and Tsubasa were seen as the two Symphogear users were singing the song "ORBITAL BEAT" together-

"Now praying for your painful cry...

Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly

Even the thousands of millions of prayers, even with the warm light

Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything.

Like karma, like tripping

You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you,

And so I become true to myself and run right through.

Reach, reach to the speeding pulse of our connected burning hearts.

Strongly, strongly just gazing at the Sirius of the heart,

I will overcome this darkness.

A noise that seems to tangle together, and even a freezing silence

Everything is like a carol.

Rather than betraying, rather than hurting

Your heartbeat. I wanted to live purely.

Let me sleep now with that dream.

In the moment we connected hands, we smashed paranoia.

Hotly, hotly the memories I play - refrain

Beyond fate.

For love Ooh

I don't need tears anymore

Even to shine, even to embrace my dream

Are my Noblesse Oblige-like fate.

Become passionate, my Voice & Soul

Someday, someday let these feelings reach you.

Pause, pause like a music box, my fleeting, beating heart.

Faraway, faraway just gazing at the lonely Sirius,

Ah, endless melody (Ah, melody)

You flew to my burning heart. (reach my burning heart)

Strongly, strongly I will fight. Echoing in my heart, (as it plays)

I will overcome this darkness."

-Hibiki would jump out of the building as she charged towards Logan with a punch but one of his tail would grab Hibiki's fist and absorbed the gauntlet on her right arm and tossed her aside, Logan's left tail would transform as the tip would have a large spear-like blade. Tsubasa went down to assist Hibiki as she charged towards Logan at close range and attacked him with her sword but it was then Logan's right tail would grab the blade and absorb the blade as well as it would then knock Tsubasa aside as his right tail would transform and grow out four katana-like blades on the front-

Logan: Now, who's next? Hmm? -He then looked around and saw that he was surrounded by hundreds of Kinji's bots-

Kinji: I don't know what you are or what that gear is but I will take you down for kidnapping Kirika-chan!

Logan: Well then, this will be interesting. -He said as he jumped up into the air as his tails would form on his back and transform. Logan's entire gear would transform and expand out into a long serpent-like limb, after a second of complete transformation, the sight of a giant 700 feet length silver and red snake was seen as it had glowing red and green eyes- Now then, you'll be the first ever to face-

Yona: -Her eyes widened at the sight of the snake- After so long, he finally used his ultimate weapon...

Aura: Titano...

Logan: Titanonova! -The sound of pressure was heard as the giant snake towered everyone and everything around it as it made a powerful and loud mechanical roar loudly and the roar caused all of Kinji's bots to shutdown as it was an Electromagnetic pulse roar-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Titanonova is the largest monster/robot in this current Symphogear universe? It even towers Jinichi's Rugidos in comparison.


	7. Chapter 7:- The True Gear

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 7:- Consideration

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

Hijikata: Back up power is now online!

Genjuuro: Good! What's the current situation?

Aoi: The girls are up against the Titanonova!

Genjuuro: And the civilians?

Hijikata: Everyone in the city has been evacuated!

Genjuuro: Excellent!

-The sound of explosions were heard as Chris, Miku, Soran and Hibiki jumped back as they dodged a melee attack from the giant serpent's tail-

Chris: Tsk! The bastard is really unfair!

Miku: Where's Kinji-san?!

Soran: He said he'll be back! He had to go and grab something from the base! Without the support of his army, we lack the firepower to do more sufficient damage to that thing!

Hibiki: Hyaa! -She jumped towards the serpent and would punch it but her punch was unable to hit it as the serpent was protected by a force field- Wha-?! Agh! -She was then shot in the stomach as she fell and crashed down to the ground as Yona had sniped her from a distance, Yona would jump away as Tsubasa was chasing her-

Yona: Leave me alone!

Tsubasa: Victory is mine!

Yona: What?! You little tramp! -She got irritated as she turned and transformed the guns on her wrists into cannons and fired at Tsubasa. Tsubasa dodged the attack and would get up close to Yona-

Tsubasa: You can't beat me.

Yona: Is that so? -The sound of heavy metal was then heard as a blade would hit Tsubasa, forcing her to fall back as Tsubasa looked up ahead and saw the sight of a 10 feet tall green and black armoured Praying Mantis as it protected Yona- How'd you like that?! Haha! -The song "Insane Deposition" was then heard as it was being played at the back of the Mantis' back-

"Under the aglow sky at dawn,

I swallow beliefs imposed on me.

The deep set fog around us has cleared now,

but instead darkness shrouds your eyes.

Before we realised, the blood of hatred

had overflowed from the blood-filled glass.

What to hope for, and what to avoid...

For whom have I been murdering?

Ah, I don't know...

Please, someone...(tell me)

Get used to pretending to being manipulated

if I can be drawn into those eyes.

I could set the lock forever,

as to keep watching them, and not escape.

The sediment nesting in the heart is spreading,

as healthy consciousness erodes.

Lost memories of pleasure

have been subducted into the insanity.

You can re-paint the past...

and return...

I don't know anything anymore...

Who am I? Who are you? Where am I...?

Someone!

What to hope for, and what to avoid...

For whom have I been murdering?

Lost memories of pleasure

have been subducted into the insanity.

You can re-paint the past...

and return...

Madness that's cruel and entertaining,

Madness that's cruel and sad."

Tsubasa: What?!

Yona: I'm an Ultimate Gear user! And Aura here is a Primalgear user, she's dangerous when she transforms~ -She said with a smirk on her face as Kanade appeared behind Yona and would attack her but Yona acted quickly and grabbed the spear and tossed Yona to the side- Let's switch it up a notch! -She jumped towards Kanade with a rocket launcher on her right shoulder and a flamethrower on her left arm as she would then fire her weapons at Kanade-

Kanade: Tsk! I hate girls like you!

Yona: You're not the only one! Haha!

-The sound of loud horns was then heard as a 80 meter tall Goliath appeared as it had jumped down from being transported-

Kinji: The Calvary is here!

Chris: Hell yeah!

-The giant Goliath walked up to the Titanonova as it was holding onto a giant blaster canon, the serpent roared at it and charged at it as it wrapped its body around the bot and tried to crush it but the Goliath grabbed the neck of the snake and would spin and toss the snake across the city, causing the snake to fall down next to Tokyo tower-

Kinji: Solar powered Goliaths! I'll have you know that I have a lot more up my sleeves!

-The Titanonova's eyes glowed brightly as it got up and stared at the Goliath from a distance and saw the the bot was aiming its cannon at the serpent-

Kinji: Now, you'll die. -A powerful yellow beam was then fired from the cannon as it would nearly hit the serpent but the Titanonova dodged the attack quickly with its slithery body and would manoeuvre around the city streets as the beam would hit the tower and destroy it- Wha-?!

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G-

Genjuuro: Titanonova.. Ogawa, head out there and retrieve Maria-kun and Serena-kun.

Ogawa: Yes sir! -He said as he nodded and ran out of the room while Genjuuro watched the screen and studied the serpent with his arms crossed-

Genjuuro: This is the first time I've seen such robotics..

-Back in the battlefield-

Kinji: Tsk! Where's that little rascal? -He was in the cockpit of the bot as he was piloting it-

Chris: Kinji! Six O'clock!

Kinji: -He quickly turned to his back and saw the Titanonova had towered over him as the serpent would quickly grab the Goliath's head with its mouth and lifted it up into the air and slammed the bot to the ground after lifting it- Agh! You little jackoff!

-The Goliath would get up and saw the sight of the Serpent's mouth opening as its bottom jaw would split into two and it would vomit out black ashes at the Goliath, covering the entire golden giant in black ash and blinding it-

Kinji: Agh! What the hell?!

Chris: Vomit your black crap on someone else you slick bastard! -She yelled at the Titanonova and fired a barrage of missiles at it but from all of the explosions, the giant serpent was unscathed. The serpent simply ignored Chris as it would stop firing its black ashes and would start igniting the ashes with flames that were coming out of its mouth as it was lighting the Goliath on fire- Kinji!

-The song "Genocide Saw Heaven" was then heard as a giant buzz saw would fly down and hit the head of the serpent, causing it to fall to the ground and stop spewing out its flames, Chis looked up and saw the sight of Kirika and Shirabe together as the two would meet up while Shirabe went to fight against the Titanonova-

Kirika: W-What happened desu?! What's going on?!

Chris: Y-Your brother! Kinji! He's in the Goliath! We need to save him!

Kirika: R-Right! DesRyan Dantly De Paz

"Two joined round dances start your punishment

I'll even turn you into pieces

By initializing my justice

Like my immature heart the hostile sentiments that I vent

Is a voltage that has no place to go with my hidden tears

Did the words that I spat out match with a hypocrite's?

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

I want to be strong just by being protected

The feelings in my heart can't be achieved with just this

If I could become strong

Could I get closer to the shining sun?

Being shined on by you is Just loving

Those words which I spoke are irresponsible words

That are more like a sharp knife

Ah...there are times where I hurt too

I also can't delete them at least I want to redeem myself

My practiced smile isn't elegant

Even if I take a small step now I should connect

Our past and all our sins and wounds

Let's go and surpass them

Step by step I'll advance without stopping to my tomorrow

The road to my answer is surely beyond this

The lifetime's worth of "I love you" that we spun together

If you're with me

I can sing a melody Just singing

This hand bundled together with yours...

I definitely won't let go...

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

I want to be strong just by being protected

The feelings in my heart can't be achieved with just this

If I could become strong

Could I get closer to the shining sun?

Being shined on by you is Just loving"

-Kirika would swing her scythe around the Goliath to blow the flames away but it wasn't working-

Kirika: The flames are too thick desu!

Chris: Kinji! Kinji! -She would get closer to the bot but the flames were too hot for her to enter-

"Ninja arts! Blessed Rain!" -The sight of water was seen being poured down onto the Goliath as both Chris and Kirika looked up and saw the sight of Ogawa holding onto two fans that were creating water out of them. Once the flames were gone, Chris quickly went up to the cockpit and opened the hatch at the chest of the bot and saw the sight of Kinji being unconscious as his gear had deactivate on its own. Chris ran up to the blonde male and hugged him tightly as she was worried, Kirika watched the two and smiled softly and would turn her attention to the serpent as it was fighting against Shirabe-

Kirika: W-What is that thing desu?

Ogawa: That's the Titanonova, Logan Shen Lee's powerful weapon.

Kirika: Eh? L-Logan?

Ogawa: Yes.

-The sight of Tsubasa jumping off of a building was seen as she charged towards the Titanonova with her blade out but the snake saw her as it would open its mouth and grabbed her by her legs and tossed her to the ground, causing Tsubasa to crash onto the ground as she was badly wounded, her gear would deactivate on its own and Ogawa's eyes widened at the sight of Tsubasa being fatally wounded as she would run up to her-

Ogawa: Tsubasa-san!

-Ogawa ran up to Tsubasa and held her in his arms as she looked up at him with a pained look on her face-

Tsubasa: O-Ogawa-san...

Ogawa: -He felt hurt by seeing her in pain as he would turn his attention to the Titanonova and glared at it- You..

-A giant buzz saw would hit the back of the Titanonova as it was shot by Shirabe-

Shirabe: I got you! Wha-?!

-The buzz saw was then sucked in into the serpent as the entire machine began to glow as the entire spine of the serpent began to expand out as it grew out dorsal fins and spikes on its back from the head to the tail-

-From the base, Genjuuro's eyes widened at the sight of the Titanonova changing-

Genjuuro: W-What's going on?!

Hijikata: Radiation readings are going up from 50% to 80% and higher!

Aoi: Sir! It's evolving!

Genjuuro: E-Evolving?!

-Back in the battlefield-

Kanade: What's going on?

Yona: Titanonova is evolving..

Kanade: Is that normal?!

Yona: No...It isn't!

-The sight of Miku charging towards the giant serpent was seen as Titanonova would charge towards Miku and grabbed her steel fan and devoured it as it would headbutt Miku powerfully, causing her to crash into one of the buildings, the body of Titanonova began to glow once more but it was glowing purple this time. It then grew out bones on its neck and had steel cover ups as then looked similar to a Cobra and on the back of the Titanonova's back neck, it had a green and red biohazard insignia on it. The monster would turn its attention to the destroyed Goliath and saw Chris and Kinji were together, it opened its mouth as it was charging up a beam but Kirika went in front of the monster with her hands opened up-

Kirika: Stop!

-The serpent roared as its roar echoed throughout the entire city and it made a monstrous cackle at the end of the roar as it stared down at Kirika-

Kirika: Y-You don't have to do this desu.. We can help you! I can help you! -The head of the serpent would open up and reveal Logan as he looked at Kirika-

Logan: And how would you help me?

Kirika: I-I'll do whatever it takes to help you desu!

Logan: Even after what I did to you?

Kirika: You didn't mean to do all of that to me desu! You were asked to do it and you were betrayed desu!

Logan:...Hmph! I'll consider it then. -He said as he went back into the Titanonova as it would roar loudly into the sky, causing its roar to echo throughout the entire world as it would slither away with Yona and Aura on its back-

Kirika: Logan...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Titanonova's black ashes and flame breath is an idea that was used in the Shin Godzilla movie?


	8. Chapter 8:- Temporal Alliance

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 8:- Temporal Alliance

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-In the base of S.O.N.G, the sight of Logan, Yona and Aura were seen together as they were heading towards the conference room in the base and were escorted by a few guards, as they entered, they saw the sight of all of the Symphogear and Sonicgear users along with Ogawa and Genjuuro there in the room as the three members of the Red Nova would take their seats at a long meeting table-

Genjuuro: Logan Shen Lee. Pleasure to meet you.

Logan: Oh please~ The pleasure is all mine, Commander Kazanari~

Genjuuro: I don't recall us meeting before.

Logan: Yup, we never met but I've met your brother before.

Genjuuro: My brother?

Logan: He was...How should I put it? A stiff ass? -Yona chuckled softly but quickly covered her mouth-

Tsubasa: How dare you speak about my father in such manner?! -She yelled from across the room angrily as Chris and Kanade would pull Tsubasa back and calm her down-

Logan: Because I can and because I know each and every one of you. Now, back to business.

Genjuuro: Ahem! Yes, of course! We are all here to discuss your terms of peace.

Logan: Hmm..

Aura: What is your offer?

Genjuuro: One million yen.

Logan: -He'd then glare at Genjuuro from across the long meeting table as he would slam his hand onto the table strongly, causing the entire steel table to break, which caught everyone by surprise- I DO NOT WANT YOUR MONEY! -He yelled loudly in anger as Aura and Yona would try to calm him down as they held his arms-

Yona: C-Calm down, Boss!

Aura: They're not done with their offer..

Logan: -He then let out a sigh as his tails would rise and stare at Genjuuro and his members- Forgive me for my temper.

Genjuuro: N-Not at all..

-Kinji whispered to Kirika's ears softly-

Kinji: You said he was kind..

Kirika: H-He is but I didn't know he had a short temper..

Kinji: I guess that makes his height the same then.

-In a split second, Logan had disappeared as everyone began to panic and wonder where he had went as they then noticed that he had teleported behind Kinji as his right tail was on Kinji's head and the other tail was staring into Kinji's eyes closely and Logan was holding onto Kinji's shoulders as he spoke-

Logan: I can hear everything you say, Akatsuki Kinji and I will not tolerate any insult as I am not in the mood to hear any jokes.

Genjuuro: L-Logan! Let go of him! He has done nothing wrong!

Logan: Done nothing wrong? Done nothing wrong?! He assaulted my most precious girls and nearly killed them in battle with his damn machines! His creations nearly killed all of my subordinates! He is at fault for doing such things to my pupil!

Kirika: Logan! Please stop desu! Onii-chan was just protecting the city! It's his job desu!

Logan: Tsk! -He clicked his tongue and would stand back and teleport back to his seat and sit back down with his arms crossed as he'd then glare at everyone except Kirika in the room- In a single stroke, I could kill you all right now.

Aura: Boss..

Yona: Y-You gotta calm down, Boss! You can rest later, okay?

Logan: Hmph!

Kirika: D-Desu...

Logan: You're lucky that you're still breathing, boy or so be it that I'll have your head and use your body for experimentation.

Kinji: R-Right..

-Serena and Kanade would get close to Kinji as they got worried-

Genjuuro: N-Now, what is it that you would want from us?

Logan: Simple, so simple. I want Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya.

Genjuuro: Who is that?

Logan: A scientist and a leader of a powerful black market organisation in Russia called the "Black Hand". She was the person who hired me to capture Kirika for one of her experimental work and after she was done, she betrayed me.

Maria: Can't you find her yourself?

Logan: I can but if I do that, then that'll make you guys my enemy and if you're the Red Nova's enemy, you will surely die.

Genjuuro: I-I understand your reason now, will that be all?

Logan: Find me her location and direct me her EXACT coordinates! I will eradicate every member of the Black Hand and purge that old hag!

Genjuuro: Granted.

Logan: Oh and one more thing, Kazanari.

Genjuuro: What is it?

Logan: Anything that belongs to the Black Hand will be mine after I kill their leader, got it?

Genjuuro: O-Of course.

Ogawa: W-What about the Russian government? They will be questioning all of the nation's movements.

Logan: I'll let you guys handle it, after all, I heard that your brother is a good politician, is he not, Kazanari Genjuuro? -He said as Genjuuro nodded. Logan then got up of his seat and walked out of the room with Aura and Yona and when they left, everyone exhaled in relief-

Hibki: The immense pressure..

Soran: The fearsome aura..

Miku: The intimidating look..

Chris: He's no ordinary villain..

Genjuuro: No, he isn't...He is the most powerful gear user we have come across..

Kinji: Titanogear, the serpent gear, huh?

-Hours later as it was noon, Kirika and Kinji had went down to the Colony to find the Red Nova's temporary base as Kirika showed Kinji the way to their base-

Kinji: To think that they have built a base right under mine this whole time..

Kirika: Desu! Because Logan knew that you wouldn't monitor your own underground base, since you were confident that no one would sneak into the base desu~

Kinji: You got me.

-As the two siblings stood in front of the Red Nova hideout, the sight of Aura walking out of the entrance of the door was seen as she was wearing a feminine office suit-

Aura: The Boss is waiting inside.

Kirika: -She stared at Aura with a surprised look as she'd then smile at her- I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend desu~

Aura: The only person I need is the Boss, nobody else, but thank you for your compliment, Kirika. -She said as she smiled at the blonde girl-

Kirika: Hehe~ You're welcome desu~ Anyway, good luck, Onii-chan!

Kinji: Eh?! Y-You're not coming in with me?!

Kirika: I can't desu! I have not attended school in days desu! I gotta attend class desu!

Kinji: R-Right...

Kirika: Don't worry desu~ Logan is actually kinder than Chris-senpai~ Actually wait...No, Chris-senpai is kinder desu!

Kinji: W-Which is right?!

Kirika: Anyway, good luck desu~ -She hugged her brother and gave him a little peck on the cheek as she smiled at him happily and walked away as she headed back to class in the upper levels as Kinji gulped and walked into the hideout and was being led by Aura-

-As the two went in deeper into the hideout, Aura stood in front of a steel door that had a logo of a snake on it as she placed her palm on a panel and the door would open up-

Aura: You may enter.

Kinji: R-Right..! -He slowly walked into the room and saw the sight of Logan's back as his left tail was staring at Kinji and his right tail was on a steel table as the sound of electricity was heard- H-Hi there, Logan-san..?

Logan: Kinji. Akatsuki Kinji, I've been wanting to speak to you ever since I met you in that food district. -He said as he turned his head to look at Kinji looking nervous, Logan would push up the goggles he had on his eyes and looked at Kinji- Stop being so nervous and sit down.

Kinji: Okay, Okay! -He said as he would sit on a couch nearby as Logan stopped what he was doing and pulled his goggles and put it down on the table as his right tail would rise and stare at Kinji-

Logan: Now, I heard that you had questions, ask away, boy.

Kinji: H-How old are you?

Logan: 29.

Kinji: Twenty-nine?! You look so much younger than you are!

Logan: Ah yes, that is a trait from my gear.

Kinji: Fascinating.

Logan: Although I have always been short, perhaps my father or my mother was always short to begin with when they had me.

Kinji: What is that? -He said as he pointed at his tails-

Logan: This is Sieg. -He said as he held onto his right tail and patted it- This is Fried. -He rubbed the spine of his left tail as it made an electronic growl and stared at Kinji with its single lens- Together, they're called Siegfried.

Kinji: H-How is it possible that they have a personality? They're machines..

Logan: They may look like machines but I'll tell you this, Kinji. They are not just any sort of machines. They are the very first Bio-organic weapon that I made.

Kinji: B-Bio-organic?

Logan: Indeed, half machine, half living organism.

Kinji: How is that possible? Did you fuse their genetic code with the machine?

Logan: I use more than just their genetic code, Kinji. I used their entire organs and bones to construct the ultimate gear.

Kinji: How though?

Logan: I extracted the brain of a King Cobra along with a Rattlesnake, two of the most venomous Serpentes on Earth. Although I would have gone with a Tiger Snake and a Saw-scaled Viper but I have my limitations in finding these two snakes.

Kinji: Did you have to tame them?

Logan: Yes, when they were just hatchlings, I raised and tamed them myself, then morphed them into bio-organic weapons, which are my tails now.

Kinji: But how did you actually do it?

Logan: I guess you can call it as a brain transplant. This process cannot be done by just anyone, you need to know what you want and what you want to do once you were done, because one single mistake could get animal's heart and brain killed. I had to make sure all of the procedure goes as planned and there cannot be any mistakes.

Kinji: How long did it take for you to successfully do it?

Logan: Two days straight without rest and the results were astonishing. Signs of memories and strength just makes it so worth it. The time and knowledge put into making this successful was the greatest thing that I can think of. Ultimate power of transformation, mimicking and protection although it came with a cost.

Kinji: A cost?

Logan: Siegfried is permanent.

Kinji: Permanent? Meaning you can't take him out?

Logan: Nope, they're stuck to my spine until death. This is what makes Bio-Organic weapons scary and that's not the only thing that is scary, you can hear and understand the organisms' thoughts and emotions as you sleep, sometimes you may share the same dream and nightmares and knowing snakes, most of them have been known to be nocturnal at most times.

Kinji: Ah of course. By the way, have you made any other sort of bio-organic weapons?

Logan: No.

Kinji: Eh? Why not? If they're so powerful as you say, wouldn't that make you unstoppable?

Logan: Yes but there's always a drawback. If I were to create more bio-organic weapons, who will be their host? And the time and effort to create even one organic weapon just takes up a lot of time.

Kinji: What if you had someone to help?

Logan: It'll still take just as long, because you need to tame the animal at a young age and raise it up to only obey your orders and then proceed with the transplant, then if you were to fail, all of your efforts to become powerful and your bond with your animal will be destroyed in mere seconds because of a single failure.

Kinji: It's that risky, huh?

Logan: Exactly, which is why I stopped creating Bio-organic weapons.

Kinji: But you said yours was a Gear, how though?

Logan: It's part Sonicgear and Primalgear. I combined the two factors and made my own gear, called the "Titanogear".

Kinji: A Sonicgear?! I thought only three were discovered?!

Logan: Only three were known worldwide, which is yours along with Tatebayashi and Jinichi's. Mine was known as "Holy Light, Excalibur", the great sword of Britain.

Kinji: Y-You found the holy blade?

Logan: Yes, during my trip to England, since I was in the black market of course.

Kinji: I-Is that why your gear was resistant to all of the others?

Logan: Yes, the power from Excalibur protects me from any other gear based weapons along with guns and blades.

Kinji: What about healing factor?

Logan: I can only heal my own wounds, to deal with other wounds, I would have to provide with medical care.

Kinji: You're a doctor too?!

Logan: I studied medicine when I was a child, I know my way around things. Like for example, if your friend, Chris were to a period, I can provide her with a special pill that I made that will stop her from having her hormones go out of control and ease her pain.

Kinji: Fascinating! What else can you do?

Logan: I know all known martial arts there is to know.

Kinji: If you go up against the Commander, do you think you can beat him?

Logan: Kazanari Genjuuro? I don't know, I cannot say that I can beat him unless I see his skills for myself but then again, it would be unfair for him to go up against me because my Titanogear will always be active, regardless of the situation.

Kinji: Can't you not use it during a mock battle?

Logan: I can tell them not to interact but they would still fight and protect me from harm if I were in any danger.

Kinji: It's unavoidable, huh?

Logan: Yup, But I'm curious about something.

Kinji: What?

Logan: Your friend, Shirabe was it? It felt like I know her from somewhere.

Kinji: Oh! She's a popular idol! That's why!

Logan: No! I know her from somewhere, like I've met her, personally.

Kinji: Well do you want to talk to her?

Logan: Hmm, perhaps I'll drop by her school sometime to chat with her.

Kinji: Oho~? You like Shirabe-chan? I know she's cute and all but you're gonna be facing a lot of competition, since her fans love her~

Logan: I cannot deny that. -He said with a poker face as Kinji's eyes widened in surprised-

Kinji: Eh? You really like her? W-What about Aura-san or Yona-san?

Logan: My students? I cannot be together with them. It is forbidden for members of the Red Nova to be in romantic relationships with the other members of the group.

Kinji: Wow, you guys are really strict, huh?

Logan: Although sexual relationships are okay.

Kinji: What?! So dating is not allowed but sex is okay with you?

Logan: Sex is nothing more than a psychological and physical desire for pleasure, it is in our nature to want it. Romance can be controlled at least.

Kinji: I guess that is logical..

Logan: Now, I must take my leave, if you have any questions about our weapon engineering and how I am able to spawn out missiles and beams along with the ashes and flames that I produced from my gear, you can ask Yona, she's the demolition expert and the gunmen in the Red Nova, she takes charge of all long range weapons and experimentations of explosives and such.

Kinji: What about Aura-san then?

Logan: She's the melee expert, ask her only if you want to know about the blade's materials and such. -He said as he patted Kinji's back and walk past him as he exited the hideout and went out-

-Moments later, in Hatachi Middle School, the sight of Logan wearing fashionable casual attire was seen walking around the school as he was followed around by a large group of middle school girls-

Girl 1: So hey! Where did you come from?

Girl 2: Did you just transfer here?

Girl 3: What's your name~?

-Logan then looked up ahead and saw the sight of Shirabe, Kirika, Soran and Serena together-

Logan: Oh? Those four..

Girl 1: Ah, they're inseparable, the four are always together.

Logan: -He stared at Shirabe's back and used his powers as he had concealed his tails on his back, his eyes brighten up slightly as he saw through her uniform and saw the large scar on Shirabe's back, his eyes widened slightly as he then smiled- So she's the one, very interesting. -He said as he would ignore the girls and walk straight to the group- Kirika.

Kirika: Desu? Ah! Logan! W-Why are you here desu?!

Logan: To pay you all a visit. -He said as he then turned to Serena as she was glaring at him- Now that is rude, you should learn to hide your emotions better.

Serena: You have no right to tell me that!

Logan: Perhaps, but that was an advice from someone much older than you are. -He said as he smug at Serena as he then turned and looked at Shirabe- I'd like to talk to you, Tsukuyomi. There is a lot of things that must be discussed and only you can answer.

Shirabe: Eh? Me?

Soran: I-I have a bad feeling about this..

Kirika: Me too desu..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Did you know that the Titanogear's powers were all inspired from Symphogear IND and SVX along with the source of "evolution" from Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm?


	9. Chapter 9:- Shirabe's Seeker

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 9:- Shirabe's Seeker

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

Shirabe: I hope you know that you're attracting a lot of attention.. -She said to Logan as he was sitting down on the seat that was in front of Shirabe's desk as they were in class as Kirika, Serena and Soran were at the other side of the classroom and were watching the two-

Logan: I know but I don't care, the only thing I care about now is you. -He said as he pointed at Shirabe, the girl was caught by surprised as she blushed slightly and pouted at Logan as she looked at him seriously-

Shirabe: S-Stop your nonsense, now what is it that you want from me?

Logan: That scar on your back, how did you get it?

Shirabe: Eh? H-How did you know?

Logan: There's a lot of things that I can see while others cannot, my dear child, now, tell me, how did you get it?

Shirabe: I actually don't know, I'm sorry.

Logan: Huh? What do you mean?

Shirabe: The only thing I recalled when I was a child was waking up in a hospital bed with this large scar on my back.

Logan: Is that so? Who raised you then?

Shirabe: Kiri-chan and her family took me in after I had woken from in the hospital.

Logan: You honestly don't remember what happened before that?

Shirabe: N-No, not really..

Logan: Vague memories? Nightmares that seemed familiar? Nostalgia?

Shirabe: I do get nightmares from time to time and whenever I do, it would always cause headaches and dizziness for me..

Logan: I'm sorry if I ever come on too strong and aggressive but please, I would like to hear about this "nightmare" of yours, even if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry but I want to help.

Shirabe: Why do you want to help your enemy?

Logan: Right now, we are not enemies, we are allies.

Shirabe: R-Right. Well, the most I can remember in the nightmares of mine, is that I would always be hiding under a bed in a jail-type of cell, a woman would always search for me in the dark, saying "come out, come out my dear Shirabe, let us play a little game."..

Logan: A woman you say, huh?

Shirabe: I know she was tall but I don't remember her face.

Logan: Tsukuyomi, do you have time once school is over?

Shirabe: Time? For what?

Logan: I would like to spend some time with you.

Shirabe: Eh? -She blushed madly as everyone in the class heard what Logan said as the girls in the background squealed in excitement while some of the guys cheered and a few of them were grinding their teeth in anger-

"Oi, you're in my seat." -Logan would turn his head to see the sight of a tall male with red hair and red eyes that was holding onto a gym bag as he was glaring at Logan-

Logan: Oh? This is your seat? -He would then look at the chair and get up as he would then lift the chair and look underneath the chair and set it back down and would sit back down on it- Nope, it ain't yours.

Man: Huh?! It is my seat now get out!

Logan: It didn't have your name, besides, you wouldn't want to sit on a warm seat, now would you~? -He said as Shirabe chuckled softly as the male student got irritated-

Kirika: A-Aozora-kun, you shouldn't mess with him desu.

Aozora: Huh? Why? -The male turned back to look at Kirika as he was frustrated-

Kirika: Tr-Trust me desu, he's not exactly someone you should raise your voice at desu..

Aozora: I'm grateful that you saved us, Akatsuki but what is mine will always be mine and I have claimed this seat since day one and nobody is allowed to sit on it!

-Logan then whispered to Shirabe-

Logan: Who's the hothead?

Shirabe: Seiten Aozora-san, he's the captain of the kendo club and he's a black belt.

Logan: Ah, a musclehead then.

Shirabe: Y-Yeah..

Aozora: Who you callin' a musclehead, you pipsqueak!

Logan: "Pipsqueak"? -He flinched slightly upon hearing the insult as he stood up from the seat and glared up at Aozora as the two would stare at each angrily-

Kirika: O-Oh no...

Soran: I know he has a short temper but I didn't think he would take minor insults like that so seriously..

Kirika: H-He hates it when people makes fun about his height desu..

Serena: You don't say?

-The students began to worry about Logan and Aozora as Shirabe got up from her seat quickly and grabbed Logan's arm-

Shirabe: Stop it! You're not here to pick fights!

Aozora: Tsukuyomi-san, why are you holding his arm?

Shirabe: Eh? W-Well uh...

Aozora: Tsk! I've always hated guys like you, always doing whatever the hell you want. -He dropped his gym bag and opened it up as he took out a wooden sword from his bag-

Logan: Can I kill him? Please let me kill him.

Shirabe: No! No killing!

Kirika: Bad Logan! No killing desu!

Logan: Then let me do some damage!

Shirabe & Kirika: No!

Aozora: If you won't make the first move then I will! -He would then swing his sword at Logan but the way Aozora swung his sword was about to hit Shirabe. Logan acted quickly as he pulled Shirabe to him and held her closely and used his right arm to protect her head from getting hit by the blade, from that, the wooden blade would hit Logan's arm strongly- Wha-?!

Shirabe: -She blushed madly as her face was on Logan's chest, she then felt Logan's heart pounding rapidly as she would quickly look at Logan and saw that he was still glaring at Aozora and was holding her with his left arm, she turned her head and saw his right arm was bleeding from the impact of the wooden sword-L-Logan! your hand! It's bleeding.

Logan: I've had worse.

Kirika: Aozora-kun! What have you done?!

Aozora: I did what I did!

Logan: You should watch where you swing that toy of yours, kid. You might hurt an innocent bystander, or even worse, kill them. -He walked closer to Aozora as their bodies were touching, Aozora then felt a sharp blade on his stomach as one of Logan's tails had a blade on the boy's stomach- I'll make sure you will remember this, boy.

Shirabe: Stop it! -She yelled and hugged Logan tightly as Logan was surprised to hear her shout as he took a step back with Shirabe hugging him, his eyes widened at the sight of the girl tearing up-

Logan: W-Why are you crying?

Shirabe: You're always looking for fights! Even when people didn't mean it!

Logan: Huh?! Always?! The guy nearly hit your head with his damn stick!

Shirabe: I know but still! You don't have to threaten him! And whenever you do something selfless, you would always get hurt instead!

Logan: -He stared at Shirabe for a moment and recalled back the words she had just said- H-How did you know about all of that..?

Shirabe: I-I just do...

Logan: No...You're remembering! You're actually remembering something!

Shirabe: Eh? W-What are you talking about?

Logan: No time for that! I'll come and pick you up after school. -He said with an excited smile on his face as the young girl felt relieved and calm from the sight of his smile as Logan would wipe off her tears and patted her on the head as he would then turn his attention back to Aozora- You're lucky she's here, or your head would be on the floor right now.

Aozora: I dare you to say that again, you little ass!

Logan: Ugly tomato.

Aozora: Ugly?!

-Logan would then walk out of the classroom as he quickly headed out of the school, everyone in Shirabe's class would look out of the class window to see Logan walking out of the school grounds. The sight of Shirabe looking out as well was seen as she smiled at the sight of Logan and when Kirika saw Shirabe's smile, she felt a little unsettling. Hours later as school came to an end, Soran and Serena headed to the base while Kirika and Shirabe was walking together as they were heading out of the school gate, the two then saw Logan waiting for them outside as Kirika raised her hand cheerfully and waved at Logan while Shirabe smiled happily at the sight of him-

Logan: Oh? Will you be joining us, Kirika?

Kirika: Where will you two be going desu?

Logan: A hotel~ -He said and winked at the blonde girl as Shirabe blushed and lightly smacked Logan's arm-

Shirabe: Don't be ridiculous. Oh wait! Your arm! I'm so sorry!

Logan: Don't worry about it, Titanogear can heal any wound within minutes.

Shirabe: Ah, I see. Shall we go then?

Logan: Of course, Milady~

Shirabe: Oh you. What about you, Kiri-chan?

Kirika: I um...I think I'll pass desu, I gotta head back home and do my homework desu!

Shirabe: Huh? You doing homework? Now that's new.

Kirika: I can change too, you know?

Shirabe: Yup~ You can~ -She said with a smile on her face as she then turned to Logan as the two would walk away and Kirika was left alone as she waved at them sadly-

Kirika: Bye...Bye..

-Back in the base, Miku was in the infirmary with Kinji, Chris and Hibiki as Soran entered the patient's room-

Soran: H-Hello..?

Miku: Ah! Soran~!

Soran: M-Miku-san.. Your body..

Miku: I'm still healing but Kinji said I'll be alright.

Soran: Really? -He asked as he turned his attention to Kinji-

Kinji: Don't worry, she'll be fine once she gets enough rest for today and tomorrow.

Chris: Hmph! For an incompetent jerk, you do your work good. -She said as she lightly punched Kinji as the blonde male laughed-

Kinji: Hehe~ Getting praised by Chris-chan is the absolute best thing in the world~

Chris: Shut up..!

Hibiki: How was school? -She asked Soran, who was standing beside her-

Soran: Ah..Well, Logan-san appeared in school today.

Everyone else: Eh?!

Miku: He appeared in school?!

Kinji: He really went?!

Chris: And you knew about it?!

Kinji: I-I didn't...Know..?

Chris: You ass!

Kinji: What?! I didn't think he'd actually go!

Hibiki: W-What did he do in your school?

Soran: He just came to see Kirika and Shirabe.

Kinji: Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan?

Soran: I don't know what he was talking about with Shirabe but I can only assume that he went there to actually speak to Shirabe, personally.

Chris: Was it serious?

Soran: It was, until a fight broke out..

Chris: A fight?!

Soran: Between a guy in my class and Logan-san..

Kinji: Did the dude die?

Soran: N-No, but my classmate nearly hit Shirabe in the head and Logan-san protected her and got injured because of that.

Miku: He protected Shirabe-chan?

Soran: Yes, yes he did.

Chris: I guess he still has his humanity.

Kinji: By the way, why are you here, Soran?

Soran: What do you mean?

Kinji: I did message you about Miku-chan's health and you still came and asked about her?

Soran: Ah well...I was just...-He blushed and scratched the back of his head lightly- I was really worried and I um...

Kinji: You just missed her~

Soran: Eh?! -He blushed madly but did not deny it-

Kinji: You missed Miku-chan! Hahaha!

Soran: I-I...

-Miku blushed as she was touched-

Miku: I missed you too~

Soran: Eh?! -He got embarrassed as he hid behind Hibiki as the short haired girl would sigh and get up of her seat as she then left the room- H-Hibiki-san?

Hibiki: I'm going back, I'll see you all tomorrow.

-Back with Shirabe and Logan, the two were in a hidden cafe that was in Akihabara, both Shirabe and Logan were in a private room together as they were chatting-

Logan: The things you said about me were all true and we only met and talked to each other for the first time today, how did you know about all of those things?

Shirabe: I actually don't know, to be honest, it just felt nostalgic when I saw you get angry and when you wanted to fight.

Logan: Nostalgic? -As he stared at Shirabe, a flashing memory of a little girl was seen playing with a young boy in the forest- But you don't know why?

Shirabe: I know it sounds weird but the way you acted just made it seem like I know you and made it felt like I met you before..

-The sound of the door knocking was heard as the sight of a maid was seen holding onto a tray of drinks-

Maid: Vanilla Latte for you, Ojou-sama~

Shirabe: Ah, thank you.

Maid: And a cup of ice black coffee for you, Sir~ -She said with a smile and placed the drinks as she bowed and leave the room-

Shirabe: But anyway, thank you. -She said as she was stirring her drink with her teaspoon-

Logan: For what?

Shirabe: For saving me back there, you even risked your arm for me.

Logan: It was the right thing to do, besides, that Seiten guy was at fault here for swinging his sword at your direction.

Shirabe: Yeah but he's always been a hothead, which is why nobody talks to him in school.

Logan: -He'd then take a sip of his coffee and looked at Shirabe with a serious look on his face- Tsukuyomi, I-

Shirabe: Please, call me "Shirabe", it's easier to pronounce.

Logan: R-Right, Shirabe.. I um..

Shirabe: Hmm?

Logan: I want you to come with me to go to China.

Shirabe: Eh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Seiten Aozora was originally a male Symphogear user that uses the relic: "Gáe Bulg" from the SVX story-line.


	10. Chapter 10:- Shared Bed

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 10:- Shared Bed

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

Shirabe: Huh? Y-You what?

Logan: Like I said, I want you to come with me to go to China. Together!

Shirabe: Eh?! That's so sudden! We just met today!

Logan: Don't you see, Shirabe?!

Shirabe: S-See what?

Logan: The fact that we just met today could be a sign and how we are speaking to each other makes it seem as if we have known each other for years! This cannot be coincidence!

Shirabe: But you're Chinese and I'm Japanese..

Logan: I wasn't born in China! I was raised in Japan and I moved to China soon after I was in my early teens!

Shirabe: Eh? H-How old were you when you moved?

Logan: 8.

Shirabe: You're not even a teen then!

Logan: I thought I was.

Shirabe: Jeez... Agh! -She then put a hand on her head as she got a sudden headache-

Logan: W-What's wrong?!

Shirabe: Ugh...I-I don't know... I just got a massive headache out of nowhere..

Logan: Is this normal?

Shirabe: N-No it isn't, it just started since this morning in school after you came..

Logan: Aww~ I'm causing you headaches, isn't that sweet?

Shirabe: No it's not!

Logan: But hey, you want me to help you with that headache?

Shirabe: Please tell me that you're not going to kiss or hug me and say "Headache please go away.".

Logan: Oh damn, you actually knew what I was going to do.

Shirabe: R-Really?

Logan: Yes, I was literally thinking of doing that with a hug and a kiss on the forehead!

Shirabe: H-How though?

Logan: This isn't just a lucky guess, Shirabe! This is more than that! This could be scientific! Fate could have brought us here to solve the mystery of your past!

Shirabe: M-My past? But I don't care about my past..

Logan: Don't you want to know about your parents? Or if you had any friends or siblings when you were young?

Shirabe: Well...Since you put it that way..

Logan: Alright! Great! I'll pick you up at your place at 9 tonight!

Shirabe: Eh?! To-Tonight?! We're leaving tonight?! How?!

Logan: You have two options, either I use my Titanogear to fly the both of us there or we take a plane there instead.

Shirabe: Which is more safer?

Logan: The plane.

Shirabe: We'll go with the plane then- wait! Explain why we're going again?!

Logan: For our honeymoon.

Shirabe: -She pouted and blushed slightly as she flicked Logan's head lightly- I'm being serious!

Logan: Hehe~ Well, my tech and my main scientific crew are all at the main Head Quarters and the only way to access your memories is with the tech I have there.

Shirabe: Does it really have to be now?

Logan: Yes~ And don't worry, I'll make sure Aura handles your attendance in school along with your homework and such.

Shirabe: Huh? How?

Logan: Ah, don't sweat the minor details, just leave it to Logan and everything will be A-Okay!

Shirabe: R-Really? Can I really trust you?

Logan: Don't worry, Aura is my secretary, she has done a lot of my insane work for years with passing grades and excellent results throughout each time!

Shirabe: What is she going to do?

Logan: I don't know, I'll think of something.

-Within the passing hours as night came, Kinji, Kirika and Shirabe were in their apartment as Kinji was playing Super Smash Brothers with his sisters while Shirabe was in her room as she was packing, the sound of the doorbell was then heard-

Kinji: Oh? Could do that be?

Kirika: Pizza desu!

Kinji: We didn't order pizza, I doubt it'll be pizza.

"Pizza delivery for Tsukuyomi Shirabe-san!"

-The man at the door shouted-

Kinji: Eh? Shirabe-chan asked for Pizza? But she just ate.. -He peeped through the peephole and saw no one as he would then open the door and saw Logan-

Logan: Hey, I came to pick Shirabe up.

Kinji: Huh? Shirabe-chan? But she's in her room doing her homework?

Logan: You think she is?

Kinji: What? -He turned and saw Shirabe walking out of her room with her luggage as she was dressed up nicely- Eh? W-Where are you going?

Shirabe: Well uh... I'm..

Logan: We're engaged, we're moving in together!

Kinji: What?!

"WHAT?!" -The sound of Kirika yelling was then heard as she ran from the living and ran straight to Logan-

Kirika: YOU'RE ENGAGED DESU?!

Logan: Yup~ Shirabe and I are getting married~

Kinji: You lie!

Logan: I have proof. -He lifted his left hand and reveal the ring on his ring finger of his left hand. Kirika and Kinji's jaw dropped at the sight as Shirabe rushed to the front and stared at Logan closely as she pouted and looked upset- Yes, love?

Shirabe: Stop joking around with them! You know that they'll believe in anything that seems more real than it should be!

Logan: Aww~ You ratted me out, well alright. -He took off the ring on his finger and held Shirabe's hand lightly as she blushed slightly and opened up her palm as he put the ring on her hand- Here.

Shirabe: Eh? Y-You're giving me the ring?

Logan: It's not just any ring, it's called the "Twin 1", it's a nanotech ring that I made just a few hours ago, it will ensure your safety if your heartbeat raises because you're afraid or stressed out and in pain. It'll activate an internal mechanism that will ease your mind and keep you calm.

Shirabe: W-Wow! Thank you so much!

Logan: Oh, and also, your pendant.

Shirabe: What about it?

Logan: You should hide it, China is a dangerous place, if anyone sees your pendant, they'll know that you're a gear user and they will hunt you.

Shirabe: Eh?! W-What will they do if they catch me?!

Logan: Sell you in the black market? Rape? Slavery? Drugged or anything inhumane really.

Kinji: Hey! Then she shouldn't be going! She's only 15 years old! You can't take her to a foreign country! Let alone you two just met today!

Logan: Perhaps, but I ensure you that my top priority is her. We'll return in two days and she will be fine once she comes back.

Kirika: Desu.. -She felt uneasy when she heard Logan was taking Shirabe away but Logan would poke Kirika's nose lightly as she would look at him as Logan winked at her and gave a bracelet- What's this?

Logan: "Swan 0", it's a communicator, a personal one that I made just for you, in case anything happens, if you want to talk, I'm all ears for you.

Kirika: -She blushed and smiled sweetly as she held onto the bracelet happily and looked at Logan with a pleasing look- Thank you very much desu! I'll treasure this~

Logan: Alrighty then, you ready, Princess?

Shirabe: Yes.

-Both Logan and Shirabe would walk away as Kinji and Kirika waved goodbye to the two-

Kinji: I still don't trust him..

Kirika: Don't worry Onii-chan, Logan is a very nice man desu.

Kinji: You say he's nice because he gives nice things to you!

Kirika: He taught you about nano technology desu!

Kinji: Well yeah but still! He's still our enemy, we should be on our guard at least!

Kirika: -She pouted and walked away- You're just so dense, Onii-chan, no wonder Chris-senpai hates you desu.

Kinji: WHAT?! She really hates me?! YOU LIE!

-Moments later as Shirabe and Logan were in the plane together, they had already taken their seats in the First class section as a Chinese air stewardess came and served Shirabe a warm glass of milk and a glass of wine for Logan-

Shirabe: How did you get us into the first class section? -She said as she took a sip of her milk-

Logan: I just took it from a political couple after the guy in the counter found out that I was Logan Shen Lee.

Shirabe: Eh? Y-You took it? What?

Logan: Yeah, after the crew found out about me, they asked what I want and said that they would pay for my flight fees along with yours, so I asked for the first VIP seats in the First Class section.

Shirabe: Wha-! You shouldn't do that?

Logan: What? Why not? It's fun.

Shirabe: It's bad! You shouldn't take things that others had paid for! It's basically stealing!

Logan: Ah don't worry about it, the airport paid the couple back their money and they were moved in the normal economy class seats.

Shirabe: That's still not good!

Logan: Should I ask one of the stewards to send them drinks?

Shirabe: No!

Logan: Food?

Shirabe: No! Logan, what I'm trying to say is that if you're getting something, get it with your own hands and not take it from others.

Logan: Get it with my own hands? You mean I should've asked those old geezers for their seats and if they don't give it to me, I should have threaten them? Wow, you're dark!

Shirabe: What? No! No! I mean, use your own money and ask nicely, don't scare them. Fear will only create more enemies.

Logan: Is that so?

Shirabe: Yes, and your first job is to be nice to whoever you meet, okay?

Logan: Even if the dude is rude as Chris?

Shirabe: Y-Yes...Even if the person is rude and harsh like Chris-senpai..

Logan: Then how should I treat that dickhead of a classmate of yours? Should I torture him with my Titanogear? Use him for one of my experimentations?

Shirabe: You will do no such thing!

Logan: Awww~ Fine then.

-Shirabe sighed softly but smiled a little as she looked out of the window from her seat as the plane began to move-

Shirabe: B-By the way, what is your relationship with Kiri-chan?

Logan: Kirika? Why?

Shirabe: Oh nothing, I was just wondering.

Logan: Hostage, friend, victim?

Shirabe: Is that all?

Logan: Yeah, we do talk about games and stuff too.

Shirabe: Do you like her?

Logan: She's cute, very cute.

Shirabe: I-If um...If she were to ask you out, would you accept her?

Logan: Hmm... I can't say that I won't but I also cannot say that I will, because I don't know her that well.

Shirabe: But you don't know me that well either and you're already joking around with me about us getting married and stuff..

Logan: To be honest, I don't know, this is the first time I've actually joked to a girl this much, even I don't joke with Yona and Aura all that much but maybe I just feel comfortable joking and talking to you.

Shirabe: Oh? Is that so..? -She said as her face was slowly getting red as she was blushing and her heart was raising, the ring would begin to glow a little as Shirabe calmed down without realising that the ring was working- But have you been in any relationship before?

Logan: No.

Shirabe: Eh? Why not?

Logan: Because I'm still waiting to meet the little girl I met in the past.

Shirabe: Really? Who is she?

Logan: To tell you the truth, I don't know her name but she was younger than I was and we were close. We were inseparable but for some reason, I can't remember who she is anymore.

Shirabe: How much younger was she?

Logan: Actually...I think we were the same age, she should be around the same age as I am right now.

Shirabe: Ah I see.. -There was slight discomfort coming from Shirabe's tone as she seemed disappointed but was trying to hide it-

Logan: But let me tell you something that nobody else knows, not even Aura and Yona knows about this.

Shirabe: What is it?

Logan: I'm actually not 29 years old.

Shirabe: Eh? You're not?

Logan: By normal rights and age, I should be 18 by now but someone or something had inserted a sort of ageing bacteria inside of me, causing my age to accelerate than of a normal person, it's three times faster than usual.

Shirabe: But you look so young! You really look 18!

Logan: You call these wrinkles: 18 years old? -He said as he pulled back his long sleeves and showed the pale and rough skin he had of his age- That's not all, my eyes are unnatural, they were never red and green, they were cyan coloured from what I have found out and my hair isn't natural, it's due to age.

Shirabe: Eh?! Y-Your silver hair isn't natural?

Logan: It's not exactly silver, it's grey hair, old men's hair. My face looks young but most parts of my body is not. I've been trying to find a cure for this ageing thing for years and I still couldn't find it, it won't be long till I die of old age anyway.

Shirabe: What?! D-Don't say that! -She put her glass down onto the cup holder that was next to her as she would hold Logan's hands and looked at him as he would look back at her- We will find a way. Together!

Logan: Shirabe...

Shirabe: I will do whatever it takes to help you get your age back and make you young again!

Logan: -He blushed slightly and looked away- Th-Thanks...

Shirabe: -Surprised by his embarrassed looks, she blushed a little and smiled as she chuckled softly- You're pretty cute when you get embarrassed.

Logan: S-Shut up..

Shirabe: Hehe~

-Moments later as they arrived to Shanghai Airport, the two were going through immigration as they were lining up and there were people staring at the two-

Shirabe: Is it just me or are there people staring at us?

Logan: There are, try to act normal.

Shirabe: How?

Logan: Hold my hand.

Shirabe: Right. -She said as she held Logan's hand, a minute later, she realised what she was doing as she blushed madly and turned to Logan and pouted- Why am I holding your hand?!

Logan: To not act suspicious.

Shirabe: This is already awkward enough!

Logan: Yet you're still holding my hand~

Shirabe: I-It's cold...Hmph!

Logan: Shirabe.. -He whispered softly-

Shirabe: W-What?

Logan: On the count of 3, hold onto me tightly.

Shirabe: What?! I am not-

Logan: Three! -He shouted as he grabbed Shirabe and princess carried her as he jumped over the long queue of people and over the immigration counter as security guards were chasing after the two and were shooting at them-

Shirabe: Ah! You did not count!

Logan: I did in my head.

Shirabe: Why are they shooting?!

Logan: I hope you remember that I am a wanted criminal in the entirety of China. The government would pay good money to have my head on his wall but he knows that he can't get me even if he threw in a nuke. -He jumped down from the third floor of the airport as his tails would support Logan and transform into wings as he flew out of the airport-

Shirabe: W-Wait! My luggage!

Logan: Don't worry! I had someone on the inside to help get our luggage for us! It'll be at the HQ by the time we get there!

Shirabe: Jeez! You're insane!

Logan: I know! -He said with a smile on his face as Shirabe pouted and the two were heading towards a tall skyscraper building that was in the middle of the city. Logan would land on top of the helipad that was on the roof of the building as both Logan and Shirabe were then greeted by a large number of men and women in black suits- Alright, let's go.

Shirabe: Eh?

Logan: Come on! You'll love this place! -He said with a big smile on his face as he held Shirabe's hand as the two would enter the building and took the elevator down and as the two were in the elevator, Shirabe was able to see the entire building from the elevator as she looked through the glass and saw the number of floors they had and the large number of workers everywhere-

Shirabe: This place..

Logan: Welcome to the Red Nova Head Quarters~ This is where the world's top technology is made and where the world's greatest Assassins are born!

Shirabe: Assassins?! -She then leered at Logan-

Logan: Ah...I uh...Yes... Assassins..

Shirabe: You shouldn't make people kill other people!

Logan: But it's worth a lot of money in the Black Market! And our business is fantastic!

Shirabe: It's still inhumane to do such a thing!

Logan: Buu~

Shirabe: Hmph! -The elevator stopped as they reached to a certain level as the door behind Shirabe would open up and lead both Shirabe and Logan to a large room that was practically an apartment- Wow, is this yours?

Logan: Yes~ This is my quarters, this is where I sleep.

Shirabe: Ah! My luggage! -She noticed her luggage along with Logan's were in the room together- By the way, where will I be sleeping?

Logan: Here. You'll take the bed.

Shirabe: What about you?

Logan: I'm going to sleep in the bathroom.

Shirabe: W-What?!

Logan: I'm just kidding, I'm taking the couch.

Shirabe: Eh? I should sleep on the couch! I'd feel bad for taking the bed all for myself.

Logan: Then how about the two of us sleep together?

Shirabe: Huh?! That's shameless!

Logan: It's not like we'll be doing anything, we'll just be sleeping together on the same bed.

Shirabe: B-But...

Logan: You're not dating anyone are you?

Shirabe: No but still..

Logan: Then it's fine~ If you don't want me to sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the bed, if you don't want me to sleep on the bed then I'll sleep in the bathroom bathtub, if you don't like that either, I'll sleep on the floor.

Shirabe: O-Okay okay! Fine! Sleep in the bed with me so that I won't feel bad! -She said with an embarrassed tone as she blushed madly-

Logan: Hehe~ Now you look even more adorable because of your embarrassed look~

Shirabe: Hmph! -She pouted and crossed her arms as she looked away-

-An hour later after Shirabe had taken a shower, she was at the makeup table combing her hair and was wearing her pajamas, she looked at the mirror and saw that Logan had just finished taking a shower as he was topless and was wearing sweatpants with a towel around his neck, she blushed slightly and skipped a heartbeat when she saw his muscles and packs but then noticed the scars all over his body along with his shoulder, Logan turned back to hang his towel on a rack as she then noticed a long and large scratch-like scar on his back with a tattoo of a snake's head on his right arm and had just noticed that he had a steel spine as she was surprised and concerned-

Shirabe: Hey um...Logan.. -She said as she put the comb down and turned and looked at him-

Logan: Yeah?

Shirabe: Those scars...Are they...Um...

Logan: Oh sorry, you're not comfortable with them?

Shirabe: N-No no, it's not that I'm not comfortable with the scars, it's just that...How did you get them...?

Logan: Training and hard work that lead to this entire company.

Shirabe: Your back?

Logan: My spine? It's because of my tails. -He said as his two tails raised and looked at Shirabe- It was surgical.

Shirabe: What about the wound on your back?

Logan: The scratch mark? I was tortured when I was very young, when I was a kid, I remembered getting whipped by someone but I don't know why and who did it to me.

Shirabe: Does it still hurt?

Logan: No but there's no way for me to get rid of it.

Shirabe: How do you even sleep with your tails?

Logan: I can change their size, I can make them small and slim and connect them to the back of my spine, that's what I did when I was in your school.

Shirabe: Oh! I guess that makes sense. By the way, why do you have a makeup table?

Logan: I get women up here from time to time.

Shirabe: Eh?! To-To...Do what?

Logan: Don't act innocent~ You know what I'm talking about!

Shirabe: N-No! I don't wanna-

Logan: Sex!

Shirabe: Ahhhh! You pervert! Why did you have to say it?!

Logan: Because it's super fun to mess with ya~ -He said as he chuckled as Shirabe pouted- But hey, don't worry, I do have self control and I won't do anything to you, I promise.

Shirabe: You swear?

Logan: Cross my heart.

Shirabe: Okay, you better not grope me while I'm asleep.

Logan: Ah don't worry about it, the only thing I'd do in my sleep to a girl is that I'd rub her butt and kiss her neck.

Shirabe: Eh?! -She then blushed madly-

Logan: I was just kidding, it's a joke! I never did that once!

Shirabe: S-Stop it with you and your jokes!

Logan: Aww~ An old man like me gotta has his fun too you know?

Shirabe: Jeez.. -The two would then get into the bed together as Logan clapped his hands and the lights would then turn off- Good night.

Logan: Good night, love~ Ow! W-Why'd you kick me?!

Shirabe: No more jokes, just sleep for now, you can joke around all you want in the morning.

Logan: Gotcha.

-Back in Japan in Kirika and Kinji's apartment, Kirika was lying down on her bed as she was staring at her bracelet and was staring at the small screen on the bracelet that had Logan's name on it, she was about to press the call button but hesitated as she would then take off the bracelet and put it aside and went to sleep. Deep within the skies above Shanghai of China, the sight of a flying black fortress was seen hiding above the clouds and deep within the fortress, the sight of a little girl with long blonde hair and diamond coloured eyes were seen sitting on a throne and in front of her were a large number of doll-like figures with many colours and patterns on them-

Girl: Jinichi, I'll make sure I'll bring you back, since you brought me back to this despicable world.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jinichi and Logan had fought in a one-on-one match before and Logan had beated Jinichi once?


	11. Chapter 11:- The Source of Everything

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 11:- The Source of Everything

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-Within the dark room, the sight of Shirabe sleeping was seen as slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times and tried to move but then realised she couldn't move, she looked up a little and saw Logan's face up close as her eyes widened at the sight of him hugging her as he was asleep, she'd blush madly and try to wake him up-

Shirabe: L-Logan... Please wake up...

Logan: F-Five more minutes...

Shirabe: Please wake up, it's already morning..

Logan: Huh? -He opened his eyes slowly and tiredly as he saw that he was hugging Shirabe- Oh, good morning~

Shirabe: W-Would you please let go of me?

Logan: Why?

Shirabe: I feel awkward here..

Logan: But it feels nice to hug you.

Shirabe: Th-Thank you... -She got flustered as she stared at Logan closely- Can we go now?

Logan: R-Right.. Hold on. -He said as he let go of Shirabe and yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms and legs- You wanna take a shower first?

Shirabe: If you don't mind?

Logan: Please, by all means.

Shirabe: Thank you. -She said with a smile as she got up from the bed and took her stuff from her luggage and went to the bathroom to take a shower-

-Logan yawned as he got up from his bed and went to his dresser to get some clothes. Down below at the lobby of the building, a girl at the front desk was staring at the screen of her computer as she was getting worried as she saw the beeping red light next to her computer screen-

Man: What's wrong? -A man in a black suit approached the girl with a cup of coffee in his hands as he gave the girl a cup-

Girl: Th-The Boss...Is awake?

Man: Huh? Nah, there's no way, he never wakes up this early.

Girl: THE BOSS IS AWAKE! -She yelled out loudly as everyone in the lobby would stop what they were doing and ran to the front reception desk quickly-

Man 2: WHERE?!

Girl 2: LIES! HE ALWAYS WAKES UP LATE! -Everyone then saw the beeping red light that was next to the monitor as everyone began to panic-

Man: QUICKLY! QUEUE THE MUSIC! -The receptionist quickly pressed on a button on her keyboard as the Overture of the Summer Wars music began playing loudly as everyone ran and prepared their jobs quickly and went to setup. The sight of a tall robot walking down the lobby was seen as it was carrying large supplies of boxes around in its arms and there were gear users flying around the area from one floor to another as some were mailmen, there were girls serving drinks and cleaning, men washing the vehicles and windows outside-

-Minutes later after Logan and Shirabe were done changing, both of them would step out of the room together and took the elevator down and headed straight for the lobby-

Shirabe: How was your sleep?

Logan: The best, I hadn't had a good sleep like that in years.

Shirabe: Hehe~ That's nice.

Logan: What about you?

Shirabe: I love your bed, it's really comfortable.

Logan: Thanks, it's an Amerisleep AS3. One of the most comfortable mattresses made in America. I can get one for you if you want.

Shirabe: Eh?! R-Really? I-I mean uh..No! I can't accept such a thing from you, it would be rude of me to take so much..

Logan: Oh come on~ I got to hug and sleep with ya on the same bed, let me treat you to a mattress when we return back to Japan. Besides, I had a little fun too while you were asleep.

Shirabe: -She slowly turned her head to Logan with a worried look on her face- W-What did you do to me last night?

Logan: -He took out his phone and showed her his phone screensaver as it was the image of him taking a selfie with Shirabe as she was asleep on his chest- This.

Shirabe: Logan! -She shouted as she blushed madly and tried to take Logan's phone but he stretched his arm, making sure she couldn't reach it as he would laugh joyfully- D-Delete it! It's so embarrassing!

Logan: Aww~ Alright, we'll trade then. I'll use this image as a gift from you for letting me use and I'll get you the mattress in exchange, how about that?

Shirabe: Jeez... Do whatever you want then.

Logan: Alright~! I can't wait to show Kirika this image.

Shirabe: N-No! Not Kiri-chan!

Logan: I'm kidding, I won't show it to her, besides, I love this image too much to even show it to others~ This is just between the two of us~ -He said as he winked at the girl and Shirabe would pout as she got flustered and looked away, she then saw the sight of gear users flying around the large spaced lobby and saw a large number of people walking around as they were working-

Shirabe: W-Wow, there's more people then I saw last night.

Logan: Most of them will be at home or out doing their jobs at night outside, but what do you think?

Shirabe: It's organised, well sorted out, properly prepared in everything. Did you do this all by yourself?

Logan: I had a little help with the working shifts with Aura and Yona but yes, I did organise the sections of work place and such along with the interior design of every floor.

Shirabe: By the way, where will be having our breakfast?

Logan: Behind the lobby on the ground floor. There's a restaurant there that serves everything you'd want.

Shirabe: Anything?

Logan: Anything.

Shirabe: Anything like what?

Logan: Literally anything, even the illegal stuff like Turtle eggs, Snakes, Crocodiles, Shark Fin, Insects like Scorpion, Centipedes, you know.

Shirabe: I-Insects?! Ew...

Logan: I know, it's gross but quite a few of the workers here enjoy them as snacks, since they're deep fried.

Shirabe: Well some people are just odd..

Logan: Indeed.

-As the two reached to the Lobby and the door to the elevator opened up, both Shirabe and Logan walked out and were greeted by over hundreds of men and women who were wearing black suits-

Every worker: Good Morning, Boss!

Logan: Morning! Today, I am feeling refreshed! And we have a guest, this is Shirabe Tsukuyomi, a Symphogear user from Japan, she's a member of S.O.N.G, a strong military organisation of Japan.

Man 1: Boss, I have a question.

Logan: Yes?

Man 1: What is the occasion today?

Logan: What do you mean?

Man 1: You normally don't wake up until 10 or 11 but you're very early today Boss.

Logan: That's because she's here. -He said with a calming smile on his face as he turned to Shirabe and smiled at her. The girls were pleased to see Logan smiling happily and the guys were all happy to be able to see a girl that could finally wake Logan up in the early morning and not make him angry-

Men: She's an Angel!

Shirabe: Eh?

Logan: Oh, don't mind them, they've very enthusiastic, let's go have breakfast, shall we?

Shirabe: Ah, right~ Of course.

-The two would then head to the restaurant together as they were chatting-

Man: She's the one! She is definitely the one for the Boss!

Man 2: Definitely! He's slept with many women before and none of them could wake him like this! This is the first time!

Woman 1: Not to mention, he's happy after waking up so early!

Woman 2: Oh my, God, could it be that she's going to be the Boss' wife? AHHH! She's so lucky!

Man 1: Let us support them!

Man 3: Didn't they sleep in the same room together and share the same bed?

Everyone else:...

Man 1: The girl is so young! You're not saying that she and the Boss did...

Woman 2: It could be a possibility.

Woman 1: Girls get horny when they mature.

Man 2: Damn! She was cute too! She's literally an Angel!

Woman 3: Guys! Guys! Look! -She ran to the large group of workers as she was holding onto a tablet that was showing the CCTV cameras around the building and she zoomed in into the restaurant and saw the sight of Shirabe feeding Logan and he was feeding her as well- Kyaa! They're acting like a couple!

Man 3: What if they're actually dating?

Woman 1: No way! Really?

Man: Hypothetically speaking of course.

Woman 2: She's so lucky to have the Boss..

Man 1: Rules are rules, we're not supposed to get into relationships with our colleagues.

Man 3: But he's allies with S.O.N.G, which means their gear users are his colleagues as well.

Woman 1: Yeah but we can't get into relationship with the members of Red Nova, the people outside are okay.

Man 3: Ah, fair enough.

-Back in Japan in the base of S.O.N.G, the sight of Genjuuro was seen in the operations room as he was looking at the screen and was rewatching the recording of Logan fighting against the Rugidos in the pacific ocean-

Genjuuro: Something is odd..

Hijikata: Like what?

Genjuuro: Kinji-kun said that the Rugidos could possibly be a clone but all he detected was plasma radiation after Logan had killed it.

Aoi: Sir? You better take a look at this..

Genjuuro: Hmm? -He looked at the screen and saw a chart bar of high radiation within the ocean and saw a chart of the clone of the Rugidos' radiation is over 200%- W-What is this?

Aoi: That's not all, it's not killing the fishes but is killing all bacterial organism within the ocean!

Genjuuro: Quickly contact Kinji-kun!

Hijikata: He had already sent in a company of bots to study the radiation!

-The sight of hundreds of golden mechanical sharks and other fishes and shellfishes were seen roaming around one area of the ocean as they were scanning the section for any radiation and traces of the body of the Rugidos but found no trace except one-

Kinji: Oh? They finally found something, let's see what it is. What?! -His eyes widened when he saw the trace of "zootoxins" on his computer screen- Snake venom, huh? That could only mean one thing. Logan.. -He would quickly press on a large red button on his desk as it alerted everyone in the underground city-

Genjuuro: What do you need?

Kinji: Send Chris-chan and Kanade-chan out to bring back Shirabe-chan, I'll provide them with an army to make sure Shirabe-chan comes back unharmed! I knew we couldn't trust him, he took the body of Rugidos and used the venom to eliminate the traces of radiation so that we can't study what was in the clone!

Genjuuro: That cunning bastard, very well! I'll inform the two! -He then turned off the communicator as Kinji turned back and saw the sight of Kirika-

Kinji: Kirika-chan? What's wrong?

Kirika: I'm going too desu!

Kinji: Huh?

Kirika: Let me follow Chris-senpai and Kanade-san! I can at least reason with Logan and talk to Shirabe desu!

Kinji: No! It's too dangerous and you're still recovering after being kidnapped by that freak!

Kirika: He's not a freak! You just don't understand him.

Kinji: And you're telling me that you do?

Kirika: More than you at least! Please Onii-chan! He didn't hurt me before and has never hurt me, I doubt he would do that to me desu!

Kinji:...F-Fine but avoid combat at all costs, got it?

Kirika: Desu! Thank you so much Onii-chan!

Kinji: You can thank me later, now go! We need to make sure Shirabe-chan is safe!

Kirika: Desu! Desu!

-Minutes later, the sight of a large number of giant golden hawks were seen flying over Tokyo city and were heading straight to China as they were being led by a flying 300 feet four winged golden wyvern as Chris, Kanade and Kirika were inside of the wyven and were heading towards China as well-

Chris: That bastard better not have done anything to Shirabe or he'll pay.

Kanade: I'll make sure that he won't be breathing once we're through with him!

Kirika:...Desu...

-Back in Shanghai of China. Both Shirabe and Logan were taking a blood test together as Logan was studying his blood along with Shirabe's-

Shirabe: Found anything?

Logan: Your blood is fine and mine is still the same.

Shirabe: Eh? Y-Yours is the same? But..There's a lot of white and purple cells in your blood stream.

Logan: It's radiation and venom.

Shirabe: Huh?! Radiation?! Isn't that dangerous?! And venom? Wouldn't that kill you?!

Logan: My Titanogear has serpentine cells, I'm immune to most potent venom.

Shirabe: And what about the Radiation?

Logan: It's the cause of my ageing issue.

Shirabe: I-I'm sorry.

Logan: Don't sweat it.

Shirabe: Now you wanna look through my memories?

Logan: If you don't mind?

Shirabe: I don't but do tell me whatever you see in there.

Logan: I will, I promise. But you'll be asleep during the time I'm checking, do you think you can do it?

Shirabe: Sounds a little scary to be honest..

Logan: I'll be right next to you when we do it, so don't worry, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong.

Shirabe: -She gave a warm and heartwarming smile as she nodded- Okay.

-Shirabe would lie down on a bed and placed a sort of helmet on her head as she lied down and closed her eyes as there was a computer next to the bed, Logan would hold onto her hand as Shirabe held his hand tightly and fell asleep as Logan had activated the machine and put her to sleep as he went through the cells in her brain to search for her memories in his computer. Within the city, some of Logan's assassins were out working as they were in the streets and saw the hawks flying around the city-

Worker 1: We got the Golden Armada here. Alert status 2. -The man said on the phone as the operator in the lobby of the main base would contact the other assassins and prepare for an ambush attack-

-At Shanghai airport, the wyvern glided down to the airport and climbed over the airport as it roared loudly into the sky, causing the city to shake slightly from its loud roar-

Chris: Find him and his damn base! His Red Nova or whatever the hell it is should be around here somewhere!

Kanade: Deploy the army and spread out! Find him!

-The hawks that were flying above the city would drop pods from their bellies and as the pods landed and hit the ground, the pods would open up, releasing large numbers of gold bots with powerful weapons as they were causing a panic within the city. Back in the Red Nova base, Logan was still looking through Shirabe's memories and saw a black coloured cell within her brain and would try to look into it from the computer but was being blocked-

Logan: She's blocking it? No...It's being blocked by someone or something else. -The building began to rumble as explosions could be heard, Logan got slightly frustrated as he knew who it was outside- I knew he doesn't trust me, especially after I kidnapped his sister. -He ignored the explosions and held onto Shirabe's hand tightly and try to find a way to technologically hack his way through the black cell and he saw a small opening- I found it, praise Nano technology.

-Outside in the city, the sight of bots and gear users were seen fighting with each other as large numbers of Red Nova units were attacking the bots but they were facing casualties as the bots were armed with anti-piercing steel armour. Far behind the army of bots, the sight of the Wyvern walking towards the main Red Nova base was seen as the mechanical beast growled at the sight of the Red Nova members and fired large number of grenade pills at the opposing side, causing a lot of destruction upon impact as the none gear users were getting slaughtered-

"All Red Nova members! We are being under attacked by the Golden Armada! Alert status has been raised to 10! I repeat! Alert status has been raised to level 10! This is war!" -The announcer said loudly through the microphone as large number of gear users rushed out of the building to retaliate while the wounded and dead were being dragged and carried in by many of the field medics-

Worker 1: Medic! We got a bad one here! He lost a leg from the grenades!

Medic 1: I'm on it!

Worker 2: Excessive bleeding from his back, his right elbow has been dislocated from the explosions!

Medic 2: Set him down there! I'm going to need you hold him up while I rearrange his arm!

Soldier 1: Two wounded female gear users! Both Primalgear users, lost a fight against Raptor bots.

Medic 3: Tsk! We can't take in too many patients, call the Boss!

Worker 3: But we mustn't bother him during his work or he'll yell at us!

Medic 3: There is no time! Our lives are at stake here! This is war!

-The worker began to panic and worry as he heard screaming and shouting outside as there was a war outside of the Red Nova's doorstep. The bots were overwhelming the Assassins and their gear users by over thousands-

Worker 3: F-Fine! -He quickly ran up to the monitor at the lobby and called for Logan's phone but Logan did not answer after three consecutive calls- He's not picking up!

Medic 3: What?! Then we have no choice but to defend this sacred place! Our home!

-In the Wyvern, both Chris and Kanade were watching the battle and Kirika was covering her mouth as she saw people dying in front of her-

Kirika: W-We should stop desu! This isn't right!

Chris: It's that jerk's fault for betraying us!

Kanade: Yeah! Kinji wanted to study the body in that Rugidos but that idiot took it instead!

Kirika: But that doesn't mean you should kill his colleagues desu!

Chris: We were given permission to get rid of anyone that gets in the way and these guys are villains! They kill for money, about time we get rid of them!

Kirika: N-No...This isn't right.. They were so many nice people.. -She recalled the time when she was being taken care of by many of the Assassins and workers when she was on the island as they had chatted with her, played games and made food and drinks for Kirika-

-The sight of laser beams and buzz saws were seen as they were destroying many of the bots in front of the Wyven as they heard the sound of music and a familiar voice-

Chris: The hell is going on?!

-The sight of Shirabe was seen roller-blading around the battlefield as she was singing the song "PRACTICE MODE" while killing many of the gold bots-

"I don't know our words, our warm words

A disparate A.I. from protocol

Initialized emotion reclaimed by our hypocrisy

Even the last security hacked by warmth

I see an alert from something hitting my chest

A "thump thump" so much that it's in the way

A hazard from lack of experience

My heart is now caution, caution

A hidden program of

Kindness, yes Searching, searching

Don't search for it

The feeling of touching fingers isn't that bad

Who is it… who is it that will tell me the definition of a "heart?"

Our icy, clasped hands repeat "I'm alright"

What can you see straight ahead with those eyes?

I want to progress… There's no advancement

I want to change… There's no change

This dilemma confuses my body

Destiny – decisions – Pretending to embrace them

Carrying on with half my courage

That hand extended out to me melted… something

Starting now, smiling, smiling

Could I do well?

I return yes teaching, teaching

I'll teach everyone

Sorry for my clumsy smile, don't leave

Why is it… Why is it it's flowing the opposite way?

What should I do in this situation?

Is having my face say "thank you" enough?

My heart is now caution, caution

Programs have been lost

For gentleness, yes searching, searching

I'm changing out of "love"

I'm practicing my smile since the day we met

Surely… Surely I'll become better with a song of happiness"

Kirika: Shirabe!

Chris: She's alright!

Kanade: What did that dude do to her?! She turned against us! Oi! Shirabe! Stop it, we're your allies!

Shirabe: You are killing innocent people here!

Chris: Kiss my ass, they're bad guys for killing people!

Shirabe: They have nothing to do with us and you're slaughtering them!

-The sound of hissing was then heard as Logan landed on top of the Wyvern's head-

Logan: You'll pay for killing my subordinates. -He said as he was in his Imbrium Module form as he would then punch the Wyvern's head powerfully and jump back, causing the Wyvern to fall back on its back- Tougher armour than the Rugidos, I guess that damn Blonde did learn a few things from what I had taught him. -Shirabe stood beside Logan as she glared at the Wyvern and watched it get up as it roared at the two gear users as Kanade, Chris and Kirika jumped out of the machine- Kirika?

Shirabe: Kiri-chan?! Why are you here?

Kirika: To bring you back desu!

Shirabe: Why?

Kirika: O-Onii-chan said that Logan may have tortured you or something desu..

Shirabe: Don't be ridiculous, he saved a large portion of my life!

Kirika: Eh?

Shirabe: I remember a lot of things now, Kiri-chan, a lot of things...

Kirika: Like what?

Shirabe: My very past. -She said and then saw Chris aiming her crossbows at Logan as she glared at Chris and unsheathed her large saws from her armaments on her hair- I will not hesitate but to attack you, Chris-senpai, if you ever try to hurt him.

Chris: Why are you defending a jerk like him?! Come back home, you have no place here!

Shirabe: You're wrong!

Logan: Leave them to me.

Shirabe: Don't hurt them..

Logan: I'll go easy on them. -He said as his two large tails would open up and reveal a machine-like mouth as the sound of mechanical roars were heard from his tails as the tails fired beams of light at both Kanade and Chris, causing the two to retreat to different buildings, Kirika stood by at a safe distance as the wyvern would charge right at Logan but Shirabe jumped right in and defended Logan but she was knocked away by the beast as she crashed into a car- Shirabe!

Kirika: Shirabe!

-Logan's eyes began to glow as he jumped up to the Wyvern's head and punched its face powerfully and would grab its neck with his tails and lifted it up as he would then throw the wyvern into a building-

Kirika: L-Logan? Y-You need to calm down desu! You're letting your anger boil again!

Logan: Vanquisher...Beam... -He said as his two tails aimed at the wyvern and fired a purple beam at the same time as the two beams would combine into one powerful red beam and hit the wyvern, causing it to explode upon impact, Logan would then look around and saw that he was surrounded by the bots. He raised his right leg and slammed his foot down onto the ground as it created a massive pulse wave, causing all of the bots to shut down- Pathetic machines, such primitive tech. -He was then shot by multiple missile fire and a rain of spears as Kanade had thrown hundreds to thousands of her Gungnir while Chris spammed out her missiles while firing her gattling gun at Logan.-

"Logan! Logan!" -The sound of a girl shouting was heard as Chris and Kanade stopped what they were doing and saw the sight of Shirabe heading towards where Logan was as she was slightly hurt, as the smoke cleared, Shirabe jumped onto Logan, causing him to fall to the ground-

Logan: O-Ow...W-We're in a middle of a fight here...

Shirabe: Are you hurt?!

Logan: N-No..I'm fine but you're hurt.

Shirabe: Don't worry about me, you're the one who needs to be careful!

Logan: Not at all, I'm good. Honest.

Shirabe: No you're not! You're physically weak after all..

Logan: Wha-?! That was when we were kids!

Shirabe: You're still weak! If I threw a rock at your shoulder, you'd cry!

Logan: You might dislocate my shoulder if you throw one at my shoulder!

Shirabe: Weak!

Logan: S-Shut up..!

Chris: Hey! Hey! Hey! We're fighting here! Why are you two arguing like an old married couple?!

-Both Logan and Shirabe blushed slightly as they quickly got up and stood straight as they looked at Chris and Kanade-

Kanade: What did you do to her?

Logan: I just brought her, her memories back.

Kanade: Huh?

Kirika: You brought back her past desu?

Logan: Yes, the source of everything. The scar on her back, he fragile memory were all retained.

Kanade: How?

Logan: As if explaining it to you would do anything good.

Kanade: Whatchu say?!

Logan: If you wanna kill me then go ahead, because if you do, I'll make sure I'll kill every single person in the entirety of Japan in less than a day.

Chris: HA! With what? Your so-called army? They're weaker than Kinji's bots!

Logan: You bitch...

Shirabe: Enough! Let's not fight! Our true enemy is not each other, our real enemy is Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya!

Kirika: Why her?

Shirabe: She's the reason why she kidnapped you and made you- no...All of us fight Logan! She is the reason why I have lost my memories too.

Chris: Your memories?

Shirabe: She is the source of everything! The reason why we are fighting! The reason why people are dying and suffering!

Kirika: Desu... -She turned and looked at Logan and saw that he seemed tired as he did not seem like he had the energy to do anything- Logan? Are you okay?

Logan: Just...A little..-His Imbrium module would deactivate as he fell onto his knees and pass out as Shirabe and Kirika panicked-

Kirika: Logan! Logan!

Shirabe: Logan? LOGAN!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

During the battle of the Red Nova and the Golden Armada, it was a representation of a realistic battle between Man and Machine. Machines have much more resistance than Humans, despite that Humans could create and control more weapons.


	12. Chapter 12:- Our Greatest Enemy

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 12:- Our Greatest Enemy

Theme song: Killy Killy Joker - Wakeshima Kanon

Ending Song: メビウス - Konomi Suzuki

-In the base of the Red Nova, the sight of Logan was seen on his bed as Kirika and Shirabe were sitting beside the bed as the two were asleep and were leaning on each other shoulders. Logan woke up and saw the time as it was noon, he looked at the two girls and smiled but his smiled slowly disappeared-

Logan: Status report.

Aura: We had to evacuate from the outpost that was in the Colony.

Logan: Casualties?

Aura: Zero.

Logan: How many men did we lose from the invasion in Shanghai?

Aura: One hundred and twenty three were killed, fifty two are injured.

Logan: Where is Yukine Chris and Amou Kanade right now?

Aura: They are waiting at the airport as we speak.

Logan: Any messages from their higher ups?

Aura: Yes. "You are given 24 hours to return Tsukuyomi Shirabe to us, if you do not return her to us and if she is harmed, we will wage war against you and your people.", said by both Akatsuki Kinji and Kazanari Genjuuro.

Logan: All of this just for one girl...It's like they're locking her up in a cage, impudent fools, this is why the Japanese military will never advance because of their narrow-minded brains of theirs.

Aura: What are your orders?

Logan: Alert Status 666, Operation: Thunder Break.

Aura: B-Boss, are you sure? This could mean breaking your relationship with them. -She said as she looked at Kirika and Shirabe-

Logan: -He sighed softly and looked at the girls with a sad look as he would then turn to Aura- I love them very much but my people and my organisation is much more important than anything else on this pitiful world, the only way for me to reach to Nastassja is to make sure no one else gets in my way and if S.O.N.G wants to get in my way then so be it, it will be war then.

Aura: As you command, Boss.

Logan: Oh, and one more thing, Aura.

Aura: Yes?

Logan: Prepare the Spore for me.

Aura: Y-Yes Boss, as you say. -She said as she bowed and left the room quickly as Logan got out of his bed and cracked his knuckles as he went to change his clothes in his bathroom and took out a bottle that was filled with translucent pills that had many different colours as he fed his tails with the pills, causing Logan's eyes to glow slightly. He then walked out of the bathroom and saw that the girls were still asleep, he went to the elevator that was in his room and would take the elevator down and left the two be. Down underneath the base of the Red Nova, Logan was gathering his men as thousands of them would prepare their armour and weapons along with their gear armour-

-Within the city of Shanghai, thousands of men and women with black suits and gear armour were seen walking down the streets as they were heading to the docks of the city, giant steel silver balls with spikes on them were seen rolling down the streets as there were gunships and armoured choppers flying down past the city buildings. Submarines were seen coming out of the large sewage pipes as there was a few battleships and aircraft carriers as well as Logan was in one of the battleships and were all heading towards Japan. Back in Japan, in Hibiki's apartment, the sight of Soran and Hibiki were seen together as Soran was napping under the kotatsu while Hibiki was sitting next to him as she was watching a Bruce Lee movie. She smiled softly and rubbed Soran's head lightly, it was then someone knocked on the door and spammed the doorbell as Hibiki got up and went to the door-

Hibiki: Yes, yes! Stop doing that! It's annoying! -She said as she opened the door and saw Maria- Maria? What's wrong?

Maria: W-We need your help! Now!

Hibiki: Eh? B-But Soran is..

Maria: Never mind Soran! This is important! Let's go! -She grabbed Hibiki's hand and ran as she would then shut the door while Soran was left at the apartment as he was asleep. Maria dragged Hibiki out of the apartment complex as Maria pointed up at the sky- Look!

Hibiki: What the... -She said as she saw multiple colours of light up in the dark clouds as there was thunder and flashing colours of lightning- What is that?

Maria: Kinji-kun said that it could be a form of phenomenon that happens every after hundreds or thousands of years.

Hibiki: So? What's so important about that?

Maria: It's more important than you think! It's a rare sight!

Hibiki: Maria, I have no time and I am not interest in these fantasies or phenomenons, Soran is upstairs and I gotta watch him.

Maria: Really?! You're just going to leave for a young boy?

Hibiki: He's more than just a young boy! He's a... -She blushed and remembered the things Soran did for her and how kind he was to get Hibiki a new home along with many other things- My hero...

Maria: Huh?

Hibiki: Anyway, I'm leaving. -She said and turned but the entire city would then shake strongly, causing the two girls to lose balance and fall- Agh! What was that?!

Maria: Earthquake?!

-The alert siren rang throughout the entire city as the sounds of screaming was heard-

"Please evacuate the city! I repeat, we are having a mass evacuation! Please stick together with your family members and follow the laws! You must evacuate with proper order!" -The man on the speaker said loudly as he announced to the entire city-

Maria: What's going on?!

Hibiki: Go! I'll go and get Soran!

Maria: Right! -She said as she activated her Symphogear and sang the activation song and sang the song "Ressō Gungnir"-

"Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl"

"(Kort el fes Gungnir)

(Kort el fes Gungnir)

The flame of faith that resides in my heart

Is one that nobody can extinguish, an eternal blaze

Even if my body were to be burnt to ash

For the sake of the path I believe in, I would gladly go to heaven

Will the dark of the night be lit by my song?

Power wells from the serenade of holy light

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I have no need for tears, for my strike is unparalleled

I have steeled my resolve, I swear upon my pride

For whose sake is my voice echoing far and wide?

And for whose sake does my song exist?

I've decided I won't lose anything more...

The miracle of my repeating emotions will scatter fate

The lives that deliver beating strikes, fight upon their backs

The cadenza, as it is, is a bundle of their love

I will never lose, the fight that I fight

O world, sing, sing of tomorrow

The future you know will not change, even after one thousand years

To the brilliant sky of the dawn, I wish you all the best

At last, I've realized,

At last, I understand

I will sing the proof of my life, and offer my body and soul

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time

With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart

I swear upon my pride"

-Maria went deeper into the city as Hibiki ran up to her apartment quickly and once she reached her apartment, she saw that Soran was still sleeping soundly, she ran towards him and would try to wake him up-

Hibiki: Soran! Soran! I'm sorry but please wake up! The city has just initiated a mass evacuation, we gotta go!

Soran: Oof...Ugh...Hibiki? -He opened his eyes slowly and lightly as he looked at her and smiled- Hi..

Hibiki: H-Hi- No! I mean, let's go!

Soran: Eh? Where..?

Hibiki: Out! -She said as she carried Soran on her back and ran out of the apartment quickly as Soran slept on her back, as soon as Hibiki got out of her apartment complex, she saw a large number of people running away quickly as they were evacuating, she turned her head to the right and looked up into the sky as she saw planes with the insignia of a viper on their wings as they flew above the city- Jets? Why would the military be sending in their planes?

-The sound of thousands of people were heard as they were yelling something in a foreign language as Hibiki looked at the clouds with all of the lights and saw the large number of gear users flying down and were attacking the city-

"对于红色新星！"(Translation: For the Red Nova!) -They shouted as many of them were destroying buildings and vehicles and were killing civilians and policemen that were fighting back. Hibiki turned her head as her eyes widened as she saw the sight of a male gear user in red and black armour aiming his gun at Hibiki as he was flying in the air, he fired a shot at Hibiki as the girl froze and was unable to do anything-

-Back in Shanghai airport, both Kanade and Chris were waiting in the giant Wyvern transport-

Chris: What the Hell is taking that jackass so long?!

Kanade: Tell me about it, he's starting to really piss me off.

Chris: Tsk! Kinji! Give us a feedback! What should we do? -She asked as she pressed on a communication button on one of the monitors but she could only hear static- Huh?

Kanade: What's wrong?

Chris: I can't get through to Kinji..

Kanade: Bad reception?

Chris: I doubt it, my line on my phone works fine.

Kanade: Then I doubt it's communication jamming, it must be something back at the base.

Bot: -The bot ran towards the two girls- Miss Chris, Miss Kanade! We have just received word from the base of S.O.N.G, they have been under attack by the Red Nova!

Kanade: What?! But we have been monitoring them! They couldn't have left the city without us noticing!

Bot: It appears that they were using different pathways to leave the city without us noticing.

Chris: Tsk! Wait! What about the two kids?!

Bot: We do not have time, miss! We must return back immediately!

Chris: Ugh... I really hate this...Fine! Let's just go!

-The giant Wyvern would flap its wings as it flew and left the airport as it headed straight for Japan. Back in the base of Red Nova, in Logan's room, the sight of Shirabe shaking Kirika was seen as she was calling out to her-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan! Wake up!

Kirika: Ugh...Desu...What's wrong desu?

Shirabe: It's Logan! He's gone!

Kirika: Eh?! H-He's gone?! Call Aura-san desu!

Shirabe: That's the thing! She's not here! She's in Japan!

Kirika: Eh?! Why?!

Shirabe:...She never followed me to begin with..

Kirika: Oh! Good point, call someone else desu?

Shirabe: The whole base is deserted! Nobody is here!

Kirika: Huh?! Where did they all go?!

Shirabe: There... -She said as she pointed at the TV that was muted as it was the News, showing the invasion in Japan with the Red Nova members as Kinji's army was seen fighting the Red Nova and the sight of Maria along with Serena and Miku were seen fighting together in the background-

Kirika: N-No...

Shirabe: -She fell down onto her knees and put her hands on her head as she began to panic- I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do! Kiri-chan! What should I do?!

Kirika: W-Why are you panicking so much desu?!

Shirabe: Logan! It's Logan! He's sensitive and overprotective, if he goes overboard with his fights, he'll eventually hurt himself and when that happens, he'll never be the Logan that we knew!

Kirika: W-What are you saying?

Shirabe: I saw it all, Kiri-chan. I saw it all in my head, my past. The boy who saved me from being kidnapped and murdered, it was Logan when he was in Japan. He was then taken by another person soon after he saved me...

Kirika: Who took him?

Shirabe: Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya... She took us both and put us in a mental asylum to understand our mentality but instead, she experimented on us and drugged us... The pain, Kiri-chan.. I hated it! Getting beaten up, choked till I fainted, yelled at everyday! Watching Logan get beaten up till he couldn't breath, it all hurts!

Kirika: S-Shirabe, calm down desu! We can turn this all around desu! All we need to do is find a way to get back to Japan and bring him back to us and he'll be normal again desu!

Shirabe: R-Right...Yeah...

"I can bring you both there. Under one condition." -The sound of a girl was heard as Kirika and Shirabe turned their heads to the sight of a blonde haired little girl with diamond-coloured eyes as she had a witch hat on her head-

Shirabe: W-Who are you?

Girl: Carol. Carol Malus Dienheim.

Kirika: I-I know that name. Y-You...

Shirabe: You were Jin-san's subordinate..

Carol: Indeed.

Kirika: W-What is your condition?

Carol: Let me speak to this man that you two love, he has quite a few things that I need.

-Both Shirabe and Kirika would blush madly as they looked at each other and then looked away-

Shirabe: B-But how are you going to get us there?

Carol: Alchemy has its way of doing many things in life. -She said as a magic circle appeared in front of her- Now, shall we?

Kirika: L-Let's go desu..

Shirabe: Right..

-Back in Japan, Hibiki was holding onto Soran tightly in her arms as she tried to defend him and Soran was wide awake as he had his face planted on Hibiki's chest, both of the two would look and saw that a giant sword had defended the two from the attack as they looked up and saw the sight of Kazanari Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Tachibana, Tatebayashi-kun, are you two alright?!

Soran: N-Not at all..

Hibiki: Thanks for the save, what's going on?

Tsubasa: The Red Nova have dispatched an invasion onto Japan after the Commander and Akatsuki-kun had upset Logan Shen Lee.

Hibiki: What did those two say to him?!

Tsubasa: "Return Tsukuyomi Shirabe and we will let you go.". Is what they said..

Hibiki: Idiots..

Soran: Watch out! -Tsubasa drew out a sword and cut a missile pod that was fired towards her as the split pod would explode behind her-

Tsubasa: Hmph! I would suggest you two help everyone else and help speed up the evacuation.

Hibiki: Right, let's go.

Soran: Aye!

-Tsubasa would sing the song "Shippū Jinrai" as she jumped towards the gear user with her blade out and attack the man but he would dodge her attack by flying around as he would spam out firing barrages of missiles and laser beams at Tsubasa-

"すっと目を閉じて 呼吸を深く落とし込む

一刹那より 更に高みの

「縮地」の域へ

だがどこまでも 鏡の中の己より

一歩は遅く 悟りは遠く

「我」に囚われる日々

ふと空を見る 光が地を創っている

独りではない 足りないものは

ほんの一つもないことを知った

「…見えた気がする」

何時-いつ-になく心は晴れやかに 風を感じる

どんなものにも「命」の 不離一体が在ると

目には目を刃には刃を構えた 己の弱さ

「速さの向こう側」を信じ

疾風迅雷 友と往かん

落葉を斬り 且つには綿毛も斬るような

剣(つるぎ)の道も 天にゆくほど

険しき山と知る

どの世界でも 極めることは甘くない

然れど道なら すべては同じ

何処かに着くと 火燈に闇照らす

夢を灯して

絆は人だけのものじゃなく 万物に在る

共に時を交わす度 真の強さ帯びて

守り守られる愛を以って 初めて超える

「道なき道」さえも何にも

一蓮托生 友と飛ばん

言葉を持たず この手で握るだけでいい

長き寄り添う 盟友のように

語らずともに 全部わかり合える

「…さあ共に明日(あす)へ」

何時-いつ-になく心は晴れやかに 風を感じる

どんなものにも「命」の 不離一体が在ると

目には目を刃には刃を構えた 己の弱さ

「速さの向こう側」を信じ

疾風迅雷 友と往かん"

-A massive explosion occurred within the city as Tsubasa turned her attention to the source from what had caused the explosion, she saw a large battleship in the ocean with an aircraft carrier beside it as the two ships were heading straight towards the city-

Tsubasa: Wh-?! What are they doing?!

-The massive ships would hit the docks as their sides would open up as spider-like legs would come out and the boats would start walking around the ground while destroying the buildings around them, the carrier had artillery cannons on its side as it was firing from long range while releasing fighter drones from the hangar that was inside the transport-

Tsubasa: Amphibious navy?!

Man: The Red Nova are more tougher than you think! -The man said as he aimed his cannon at Tsubasa and fired but she retaliated quickly and dodged the attack-

Tsubasa: Perhaps I may have looked down on your technology but Akatsuki-kun is more well versed in his weapons than you would think! -She said as the sight of a Goliath and a large number of Scorpio and Titan class bots were seen fighting in the city-

Man: You may have the numbers but numbers cannot fight against sheer power. -The sound of a loud thunderous horn was then heard as thunder roared loudly in the sky, Tsubasa turned back as her eyes widened at the sight of a giant 80 meter height metal pod dropping down from the sky as it landed right on top of Tokyo tower-

Tsubasa: W-What is that?

Man: One of Red Nova's greatest creations! The Ravager Tripod! -The pod would transform as four large spider-like limbs would come out from the pod as the top of the pod would rise up and reveal a bright red lens as it scanned the entire city, a missile would then hit the tripod as it turned its head and looked down to see a large number of the Golden bots firing their guns at the tripod. Six tentacle-mechanical limbs would pop out from the sides of the tripod as the tentacles would begin firing beams of light at the bots, slowly destroying them at ease, a Goliath ran towards the tripod but the giant tripod would use its tentacles and grab the Goliath's arms and legs, thus immobilising from battle-

Tsubasa: Such monstrosity..

Man: You may think that! But it is more powerful than you think- Agh! -The man was then attacked by a giant golden hawk as Kinji was in his Sonicgear armour and would fly next to Tsubasa-

Kinji: Did I miss anything?

Tsubasa: You...You started this!

Kinji: Well hey! I wanted to get Shirabe-chan back! You can't blame me for everything!

Tsubasa: Ugh! Whatever! I'm heading down there! Evacuate the civilians and make sure nothing bad happens!

Kinji: Gotcha~

-Tsubasa would jump down to the ground and ran to the city but she then stopped as she heard the sound of a child screaming, she turned her attention to the side and heard the child screaming inside as she ran inside, when she ran inside, her eyes widened in shock as she had stopped running and saw the sight of blood and organs everywhere in front of her, she then looked up ahead and saw a little boy running away with blood all over his body as he ran past Tsubasa as fast as he can-

Tsubasa: W-Wait! Where are your parents! Hey! -Before she could pursue the boy, she heard the sound of a mechanical screech as she turned and looked up ahead in the darkness and saw the sight of a large green and white praying mantis- Aura...

Aura: Kazanari..

Tsubasa: You did this? All of this?! Why?!

Aura: To make sure you and your people will not get in the way of the Boss' plans!

Tsubasa: What plans?

Aura: You will soon find out. -The praying Mantis said in a mechanical voice of Aura as it would back away into the darkness-

Tsubasa: I don't understand, I thought he just wants to help Tsukuyomi but he has other plans..? -She asked herself as she then felt a powerful explosion outside as she quickly ran outside and saw the sight of a giant floating fortress above the city as it was being attacked by Kinji's army along with the Red Nova but there were a large number of mannequin-like dolls with many colours coming out of the fortress and would attack the opposing forces- W-What is going on?!

"Senpai!" -The sound of a familiar voice was then heard as Tsubasa saw the sight of the giant Wyvern flying over Tsubasa's head as Kanade and Chris jumped out of the wyvern while it charged right in to attack its enemies-

Chris: The hell is going on?!

Kanade: We were in China a minute ago and they got here in just a few minutes?

Tsubasa: I don't know either, but perhaps we may have underestimated the Red Nova. They seem technologically more advanced than Akatsuki-kun's army.

Kanade: Yeah right! You should know that Kinji's army is the most advanced military on Earth!

Tsubasa: But even so, Akatsuki-kun was unable to replicate gears and use them on his bots! If he could, his machines would be even more powerful right now!

Kanade: We were trashing them just awhile ago, how the hell are they beating Kinji's army then?

Chris: That was because we weren't fighting against a whole army of Gear users..

Kanade: What?

Chris: When we attacked, we were just fighting dude with normal guns, nothing else! There were only a few gear users that fought back but that was the reason why we won!

Kanade: Then you're saying that we never stood a chance?!

Chris: I'm saying that we didn't calculate the amount of soldiers that damn jackass would have! We didn't know anything about the Red Nova!

Tsubasa: Enough! We must not argue! We need to help the others! -Chris and Kanade nodded as the three would head towards the flying fortress and inside the fortress, Carol, Shirabe and Kirika were inside as they were waiting-

Kirika: W-Why are we waiting?

Carol: We're waiting for him..

Shirabe: Who?

Carol: Logan..

-In the giant aircraft carrier that was walking around through the city, destroying building by building, Logan was commanding his troops from the inside as his eyes glowed in anger-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the character: Logan Shen Lee is primarily based on Momonga from Overlord along with Deadpool and Venom from the Marvel universe.


	13. Chapter 13:- Soft Side

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 13:- Soft Side

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-From the sound of explosions, the sight of Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris were seen together as they were singing in sync as they were singing the song "RADIANT FORCE"-

"The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat

The resounding sound of hope

Says to "never give up on life"

The dawn of this heated dream

Bursts through to this miracle

That holds no lies

In order to grasp something with these hands

You probably won't be able to pass it just by waiting

In order to protect somethings with these hands

They will ignite the tomorrow

Due to the heat that becomes a spark

Now let's pull the trigger for a new era

It's the countdown to a legendary future

You are not flying alone as

What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome

We will make history blossom

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light

Slash through to see the unseen day

Nothing can be considered impossible

We have never had so much strength in our hearts

We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything

Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in

Even if our blood hurts like tears

The place we belong to is waiting for us

Uniting to protect this promise

The manifestation of courage is a miracle

Hope, prayer, carries every burden

For a earnest song that is serious

Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all

May my body boil and burn

So we can brandish the lightning

In the darkness

When we meet, we laugh then cry

Let's make the blaze of life burn together

Scream with your five senses

Love can easily be called

"A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship"

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light"

-Hibiki would punch an autoscorer in the face, causing the doll to explode while Chris fired barrages of missile into the air as she was taking down the gear users from Red Nova while Tsubasa was fighting against a gear user and a autoscorer-

Chris: There's just too many of them! And who or what the hell are these things?! -She said as she was surrounded by autoscorers but they were then hit by missiles as Chris turned and saw the sight of Kinji with his Scorpio- Kinji!

Kinji: Prince Charming is here, ladies~

Tsubasa: Akatsuki-kun! We need help with these dolls!

Kinji: Gotcha! Oh and these things are called "Autoscorers", they are magical dolls that were used to protect the most powerful kingdoms from harm and were used for many other reasons in the old days. -He said as he jumped and opened up his backpack and began firing thousands of small missile pods from his bag while the song "The Biggest Dreamer" was being played on Kinji's Sonicgear and he was singing along with the song-

"Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present

That's right, I've realized it,

I forgot to do my homework

That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle,

"Who am I?"

Even if I slide

and skin my knees

I've gotta stand right back up,

I know my chance will run away

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything

that's the answer

I'll fly farther than anyone

through all the tomorrows

Fly to the horizon,

our courage has gained wings

In order to grow big and strong,

I'll run too

For a long time

I've heard the count down

I'm prepared,

let's start now, change into zero!

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything,

that's the answer

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present"

-As Kinji was fighting, he turned his back as his eyes widened at the sight of Maria and Serena on top of a building as they were badly wounded. Kinji would jump towards the two with his arsenal out and helped the two siblings-

Kinji: Hey! What's up with you two?!

Maria: Her! -She said as she pointed up above Kinji upon the sight of Yona-

Yona: Heyyy~! -She shouted excitedly as she was holding onto two large rocket launchers on her shoulders and fired the rockets at Kinji-

Kinji: Wha-?! Ah! -The rockets would explode on impact-

Serena: Kinji-kun! -Yona would land in front of the two siblings as Kinji had fell into the rubble after Yona had destroyed-

Yona: Now, where was I? Oh yeah! You two! -She said as she grinned at the two with a murderous smile on her face and transformed her rocket launchers into gattling guns and aimed them at Maria and Serena-

Maria: Tsk! -She stood in front of her sister with her cape and spear out as she was bleeding on the head- Serena, get back.

Serena: No! This is my fight too!

Maria: I said get- -The entire began to shake as Yona looked behind her and saw the sight of a Goliath rising from the ground-

"You really think a few rockets could kill me? You must really like to underestimate us." -Kinji said as he was controlling the Goliath from the inside. The Goliath raised its right arm and would hit Yona but the girl jumped back and dodged the attack as she fired at the Goliath but her bullets weren't hurting the machine-

Yona: Tsk! -She would then turn and flee quickly-

Maria: Wait! Come back!

Kinji: Leave her, we got other problems.

-The sound of activation songs were then heard from the flying fortress as Kinji, Maria and Serena turned their attention to the source and saw two lights, one was glowing pink and the other was glowing green-

Kinji: Wait..Could that be..?

Serena: Shirabe-san and Kirika-san!

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-The song "SENSE OF DISTANCE" was then heard as Shirabe was singing the song and she was holding onto Kirika's hand as she heading towards the amphibious aircraft carrier-

"Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

The imitation of my heart's cry

Was scared of a world that it never saw before

I couldn't accept it and with a negating chain

I hid my broken heart

This antithetical song

Couldn't receive anyone's touch

With a "I love you"

I can't return to your swelling chest

"All of it...is true" beyond that

The words gently stopped

If we line them up together without pushing ourselves

We can say we'll go on

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

We'll open the door to that day

Our 50:50 interactions are

Like extending parallel lines on a graph

Although we can't cross over I'll raise my hands up

With a sense of distance I'll connect our feelings

The emotions that fell sparkling

Are the pieces of a diamond

I'll accept them

They're a guidepost of light to our strength

"I won't let this end somehow"

Shining in this world

We'll walk bearing it again to the love

That breaks into our opposing courage

Confirming with our gazing stares

The breath of the future that I drew

Hypocracies don't exist

Just the dawn of justice

(Growin' up) If I don't hesitate again

(I just swear) ...I won't hesitate again!

(I won't hesitate)

Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

To tomorrow we'll sing our dreams

We'll open the door to that day!"

-As the two were heading towards the carrier, no one was attacking them as the members of Red Nova let the two pass along with the Autoscorers and the bots. Inside the carrier, one of the men would speak out to Logan-

Man: Boss! Tsukuyomi and Akatsuki are heading right to us!

Logan: -He had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he was listening to Shirabe's song as he would then smirk- She has a resolve. Continue the mission and destroy the base of S.O.N.G, I'll deal with the dolls and along with that flying fortress. It's about time that damn girl showed herself. -He said as he would walk out of the bridge and exited the carrier-

-Logan would jump out as he was in his Imbrian armour and would stand in front of Shirabe and Kirika-

Logan: Good afternoon, how are ya'll?

Shirabe: Logan! What are you doing? Why are you attacking the city?

Logan: So many reasons that I cannot say.

Kirika: You can't just avenge your dead colleagues desu! It's not the right thing to do!

Logan: I'll do whatever the hell I want, if your brother wants a war then I'll gladly give him a war that he can never win!

Shirabe: Please! Don't do this! There's more in life than what you are doing now!

Logan: Oh really? Like what?

Shirabe: I...Um...

Logan: You see? Even you don't know. -A beam of light would hit in front of Logan and Shirabe and Kirika as Carol appeared in front of Logan- Carol Malus Dienheim, about time your showed your face.

Carol: So you knew I was here then.

Logan: I knew that you were around ever since I made that contracting deal with that sly old bitch. Now what do you want?

Carol: I want you to-

Logan: I'll have to say no to that. -He said before Carol could finish her sentence-

Carol: What?!

Logan: If its to revive Jinichi then no! I'd rather be dead than revive scum like him!

Carol: How dare you speak to Jinichi in such manner!

Logan: I'll talk shit about anyone I want and I swear to you, Malus, asking me to bring the immortal being back to life is like asking me to summon Satan to destroy this world!

Carol: Rude! Jinichi is no destroyer of worlds!

Logan: Then you don't know the Jinichi that I had fought for years! The man who could and would destroy this planet for universal control!

Carol: He is our saviour! He brought me back to life and sacrificed his own! He even saved the planet!

Logan: Save the planet?! You are a blind little girl, now aren't you?

Carol: I beg your pardon?

Logan: The Queen of the Alpha-Gamma were trying to exterminate the "threat" on this planet, which was us! The Humans.

Kirika: W-Wait, what are you saying?

Logan: All of this tech you're looking at right now are Nano technology, they are Alien technology that belonged to the Alpha-Gamma and each organic nanomachine has a memory card.

Shirabe: W-Wait, you're saying that you..

Logan: I read through all eight hundred million memory cards to gather information about the Alpha-Gamma and their knowledge of Space and technology. This is why the Red Nova has advanced this far.

Carol: You are insane. I guess Jinichi is right, some people cannot be changed, no matter what the consequences. -She said as she aimed her right palm at Logan as a magic circle appeared in front of her palm- I'll just have to kill you then.

Logan: Try me then, pipsqueak. -His tails would aim at Carol as he got into battle positions but Kirika and Shirabe got in front of the two-

Shirabe: Stop it! Stop it now!

Logan: Move aside, Shirabe, she's a supporter of Jinichi, anyone who works for that despicable man deserves death!

Kirika: This isn't the right thing to do desu!

Carol: In this world, death is the last option!

Shirabe: Logan! You're so stupid!

Logan: What?! I'll have you know that studying eight hundred memory cards takes up a lot of time!

Shirabe: You never once listened to me! You always do what you want! Can't you consider me for a moment?!

Logan: I..

Carol: Oh? You have a soft side for her?

Logan: S-Shut up, shorty.

Carol: I'm not short! I'm just overly underaged and young...

Logan: W-What is it that you want me to do then?

Shirabe: Call off this invasion and I want you to be in good terms with the members of S.O.N.G!

Logan: Huh?! You're asking me to be friends with that incompetent brother of hers?

Kirika: I know my Onii-chan can be tough to handle but he's a nice person desu! Trust me, you just need to understand that he's a lonely person desu..

Logan: Right.. -He then looked at Shirabe and saw the serious look she gave and noticed that she was shaking and that she seemed afraid- Ugh..Fine! Fine!

-Shirabe would let out a sigh of relief as she would smile at Logan happily and he would get flustered as he looked away. He'd then pressed on a button on his right wrist-

Logan: Red Nova, we're falling back, stop what you're doing and return back to the base for the next briefing. I'm going to stay here to negotiate our terms of peace with the Japaneses. Aura, Yona, on me. -He said as he turned off the communicator-

-An explosion would occur not far from where Logan was as a giant rubble would fly towards where Shirabe, Carol and Kirika were as Logan would quickly get in front of the three girls and grabbed the giant stone with his tails and tossed it aside as he protected the girls-

Kirika: Thank you desu!

Shirabe: Thank you..

Carol: -She recalled a scene that she had remembered in the past in her old village when Jinichi had saved her from an explosion as Logan reminded Carol of Jinichi- Th-Thank you.

Logan: Not at all. -Yona and Aura would meet up with the rest of them- Let's go then, hopefully your friends will put the blame onto her brother.

Shriabe: Logan!

Logan: What? I'm just saying..

-Later in the base of S.O.N.G, Logan was kept under close watch with Aura and Yona as the three along with Carol were waiting in the meeting room while Shirabe was in the infirmary as she was drinking soup while on the bed-

Shirabe: Bland..But why am I here? Shouldn't we have the meeting now?

Kinji: After we're done checking your vitals.

Kirika: Where's Hibiki-san and Soran desu?

Tsubasa: I sent those two along with Kohinata back home, they were the most stressed out after all.

Kinji: How should we negotiate terms with him?

Maria: Let's just leave it to the Commander..

Kanade: Hope he doesn't piss Logan off like last time..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that there was originally a scene in this chapter, where Carol and Logan would fight to the death but the scene was scrapped because it was too dark?


	14. Chapter 14:- Completed Experimentation

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 14:- Completed Experimentation

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-In the meeting room in the base of S.O.N.G-

Kinji: I'm sorry for not trusting you! -Kinji said as he bowed down on his knees to Logan as Shirabe and Kirika were beside Logan-

Kirika: Onii-chan..

Logan: Whatever, let's just get back to business. Genjuuro, what is your proposal?

Genjuuro: From my data, I have discovered where Nastassja is right now but it would be suicide to attack her.

Logan: What makes you say that?

Genjuuro: -He pressed on a button on a remote as it showed the image of an entire gear user army- She has gathered over more than a few hundred thousand gear users and she's held up in Moscow.

Aura: She did not gather them.

Ogawa: What do you mean?

Logan: Those gear users are clones. Genetic made clones that were taken from the dead. Most of them are from the middle east when Jinichi went to destroy the F.I.S base.

Tsubasa: Eh? S-So you're saying that..

Logan: She has cloned Jinichi but it won't be the same person that you know and love, Kazanari. -He said as he looked at Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Wha-?! What nonsense are you speaking?! -She said as she blushed madly-

Logan: Anyway, back to the subject. If that bitch has a whole army to dispose of, then I would be obliged to create an army of my own to eradicate whatever she created!

Shirabe: I don't it'll be that easy, Logan. If you said that they are clones, doesn't that make them slightly more powerful than the originals?

Logan: Not at all, the Rugidos that I fought a few days ago was also a clone and it was much weaker than I thought it was.

Kirika: Desu? Rugidos?

Logan: It's best if you don't know what it is.

Kinji: Then what should we do then?

Logan: We'll stop the meeting here for now, I'll get back to you all once I find a solution.

Carol: Where will you be going?

Logan: Somewhere.

Carol: Why won't you tell me where you're going?

Logan: Because you're not my mom. -He said as he got up from his seat and walked out with Aura as Carol pouted while Shirabe and Kirika were trying not to laugh as the two girls along with Carol would get up as well and follow Logan- Why are you three following me?

Shirabe: Are we not allowed to?

Logan: I didn't say you weren't allowed to follow but..

Kirika: We wanna follow desu!

Carol: I'm curious to see how you work.

Logan: You're just trying to annoy me so that you can make me bring Jinichi back to life.

Carol: N-No...?

Logan: That's a yes then. -He sighed softly and continued walking- Do whatever you want then.

-Hours later, on the deserted island that the Red Nova had built their base before, Shirabe, Kirika along with Carol saw the base was built deep within the forest and that there were hundreds of Red Nova members constructing weapons and armour-

Logan: Aura, where's Yona?

Aura: She's preparing the treaties with the other gang members in China.

Logan: Good. Now I'll be in my garage, you girls may do whatever you want here as long as you don't cause trouble.

Shirabe: Okay~

Kirika: Roger desu! -She said as she saluted-

-Carol was looking around as she saw the sight of men wearing gear armour and was testing the armour as she was fascinated by them-

Logan: So you're interested in our Gears, huh?

Carol: Man-made gears?

Logan: Yes, we don't waste our time looking for relics to create powerful gears, we learn and expand our knowledge and further increase the power of our original gears.

Carol: Much different from what Jinichi had.

Logan: His Sonicgear was strong only because of what he had become, although not much from science could explain how powerful that Sonicgear was. -He said as he turned and went into his personal garage while Shirabe and Kirika walked around the base with Carol-

Kirika: Carol-san!

Carol: Hmm?

Kirika: How old are you?

Carol: 12.

Kirika: Eh?!

Shirabe: From how long you have lived and travelled in time, you should be over thousands of years old.

Carol: That's true.

Shirabe: By the way, I'm sorry if I sound rude or anything but I thought you were dead? Jin-san wrote it in one of his logs, saying that you died.

Carol: I did but I was resurrected

Kirika: Resurrected?! Like a zombie?!

Carol: N-No! From what I was told, Jinichi resurrected me but he died when he did.

Kirika: Could it be..

Shirabe: Maybe that's what Tsubasa-san said when she saw Jin-san whispering to some white figure.

Carol: White figure?

Shirabe: A-Ah it's nothing!

Carol: I see..

-Hours passed as the three girls got bored as they were in the cafeteria with Yona-

Kirika: I'm so bored desu! Why hasn't he come out to play with us desu?!

Yona: Haha! -She said as she took a bite of her mashed potato- The Boss wouldn't use his time to play when he uses his time to build and experiment, he's the reason why we have advanced this far~

Shirabe: I knew he was smart but I didn't think that he was a prodigy.

Yona: Oh you bet! He knows a lot of things that even we didn't know!

Kirika: Like what?!

Yona: Like toilet paper! They were made from trees!

Kirika: What?! I thought they were just made out of paper desu!

Shirabe:...K-Kiri-chan, all paper are made out of trees..

Kirika: EH?!

Carol: It's common science and you did not know that?

Kirika: No desu!

Carol: I pity your friend. -She said as she looked at Shirabe and was referring to Kirika-

Shirabe: Ah..Well she's always like this..

-The cafeteria door would then open up as the sight of Logan was seen walking towards Kirika and her group as he would sit next to Yona-

Yona: Boss! I didn't think you'd be out here!

Logan: I just finished my work, so I'm hungry.

Yona: Oh~ Say "ahh"~ -She said with a big smile on her face as Logan would look at her with a straight face but would then open his mouth and take a bite of her mashed potato- Hehe~

Logan: This doesn't mean that you can brag to Aura about this. You'll make the situation a lot worse if you told her.

Yona: Damn it..

Carol: What were you making in there?

Logan: That is confidential.

Carol: Can't you give me a hint?

Logan: Nope.

Carol: Please?

Logan: No.

Carol: I'll teach you alchemy.

Logan: I'm fine. -He said as one of his tails would rest on the table as it would cast out a small floating amber above his tail as he was using magic- I've studied alchemy, engineering and everything that you can think of. I know a lot of things.

Carol: What about Armageddon?

Kirika: Desu! I-I don't think you should be teaching people that..

Carol: Why not? It's powerful and fun.

Logan: Why do I need Armageddon when I am a living Armageddon?

Carol: So you don't know how the spell then, if I teach you, will you bring Jinichi back to life?

Logan: NO!

Carol: Tsk!

Logan: Don't you click your tongue at me!

Carol: I'll click whatever I want!

Shirabe: They're like siblings fighting...

Kirika: Desu desu..

Shirabe: By the way Logan.

Logan: Yeah?

Shirabe: After we get Nastassja, what are you going to do?

Logan: Hmm, that is also confidential.

Shirabe: You won't tell me?

Logan: Not yet~ Now come with me, I'd like to show you three something.

Yona: D-Do I have to come?

Logan: You stay here and enjoy your meal, all I need is Aura.

Yona: -She'd then spit out her drink after drinking it halfway- Pfftt! You're not gonna have an orgy without me, are you?!

-Kirika and Carol blushed madly in embarrassment while Shirabe tilted as she looked at Yona-

Logan: I am not going to have an orgy, you idiot!

Yona: Just asking, mate, no need to get so angry~

Logan: Ugh... I swear, you...

-The four would then head out of the base as they were deep within the forest of the island and were alone-

Kirika: What do you want to show us desu?

Logan: The thing I have been experimenting on, the Spore. -Both of his tails would stab the ground he stood on as the trees around the four would start moving on their own, Carol, Shirabe and Kirika got cautious as they got close to each other. The trees began moving their branches and morphing each branch into arms as they would pull themselves out of the ground as the roots became legs-

Carol: W-What sort of weapon is this?

Logan: This completed experimentation was going to be used on Japan, if Akatsuki Kinji wanted to fight to the end. The Spore is a weapon that allows me to turn any living or any organic organism into a sub-species of monsters that will serve and obey my every will. These trees will attack whatever I say and will head to a certain location and invade the territory, although I'm not going to do that now. -He said as the trees would return to where they were before and returned back to normal trees- The uncompleted Spore would have turned all Humans that were not wearing gear armour into ash and transform soil into monsters. With science and alchemy together, anything is possible!

Carol: You are insane.

Logan: Thank you. -He said with a smile on his face as Shirabe and Kirika began to worry for him while Carol was frightened but intrigued at the same time-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the idea for the Spore was actually a mutated nuclear bomb? Similar to a viral infection weapon that will infect Humans and turn them into Zombies but the Spore was made to scientifically create an army within an instant if the user is strong enough to handle is experimental power as it was made out of powerful relics.


	15. Chapter 15:- A Girl's First Try

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 15:- A Girl's first try

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of explosions and gunfire was then heard within the a beach. The sight of Chris and Aura were seen fighting against each other as Aura was in a mechanical praying mantis form as she had used her Primalgear to transform while Chris fired her bullets at Aura but the bullets were bouncing off of Aura's tough armour-

Chris: Tsk! How tough is your armour anyway?!

Aura: Tougher than a tank's. -She said as she charged towards Chris and would slash at her but Chris jumped back and dodged the attack as Aura had slammed her claw into the sand-

Chris: Ha! You missed!

Aura: Think again. -She said as she opened the hatches on her back and fired missile pods out of her back as they would fly towards Chris and hit her upon impact, causing an explosion. Not far from the two, the sight of Maria, Kanade, Miku, Soran, Hibiki along with Kinji and Serena were seen together as they were playing around in the water, except Soran and Hibiki as Hibiki was under the shade of an umbrella, Soran was sleeping soundly with his head laid down on her lap while Hibiki watched everyone play as she was watching over Soran-

Logan: As expected of the Kazanari family, they do have their own private beach. -He said as he was wearing a jacket along with his swimming trunks as his tails would look around and Yona was next to him-

Yona: Oh that looks fun!

Logan: Go on then, this isn't my sort of thing.

Yona: Yay~! -She said and ran ahead as she went into the water with the others as Tsubasa would then arrive to the beach-

Tsubasa: Did I miss anything?

Logan: Nothing much, I colleagues just beating their asses over there. -He said as he was referring to Chris and Aura as the two were still fighting-

Tsubasa: Why are they fighting?

Logan: "Training", is what they said.

Tsubasa: They could do it somewhere else..

Logan: That's what I thought too but apparently they wanna show off here.

Tsubasa: Are you impressed by them?

Logan: I've seen better. -He said and would take a seat next to Hibiki and Soran as Tsubasa chuckled softly and would join Maria and the others-

Hibiki: Hey.

Logan: Yo, how's your boyfriend?

Hibiki: -She got flustered slightly- H-He's not my boyfriend..

Logan: Yet?

Hibiki: Stop. So you're here to let out some steam?

Logan: About the old witch? Yes.

Hibiki: Good to know.

-Inside the house that was in front of the beach, Kirika and Shirabe were inside as they were still changing-

Kirika: Hey, Shirabe.

Shirabe: Hmm?

Kirika: What do you think of Logan desu?

Shirabe: Eh? W-What do you mean by that?

Kirika: I mean like, do you like him or anything?

Shirabe: Like? As in what way?

Kirika: In love..?

Shirabe: I-I don't know, I can't really say.. Well um...He's nice and he's funny and he teases me a lot.

Kirika: But do you have feelings for him desu?

Shirabe: I-I can't say that I do. Why?

Kirika: I-I wanna ask him out desu.

Shirabe: Eh?! K-Kiri-chan?! Really?!

Kirika: Desu! I made up my mind desu!

Shirabe: H-He's been dating a lot of women in the past, so do you really think that you'll have a chance?

Kirika: I won't know until I try desu!

Shirabe: Then I'll support you from the shadows. -She said with a smile on her face as Kirika smiled happily. The two would the exit the house together as the song "THE MEMORIES APARTMENT" was then heard as Logan was playing the song on his phone-

"ようこそ ノックはいらない

さあ扉をひらいて その目で確かめて

ずっとキミを待っていたよ

そう絶対楽しい思い出つくれそうさ

新しい世界が見たくて 自分を信じて踏み出して

大きくなった腕で掴んだ たくさんの宝石のような景色見せよう

今 キミと出会えたこと ありがとうが溢れてくるんだ

楽しいこと嬉しいこと はんぶんこに分けましょう

そう 悲しい出来事もエールを飛ばし続けてるから

涙ふいてよ いつだってキミは笑顔でいて

ポーズより心が大事 スキップするように自由に今手を繋ごう

いつも同じ空の下 キミがそばにいれば今日もいい天気

似合わないはずだったもの 身につける楽しさ覚えて

でももっと話がしたいよ いつだってキミに伝えたいことがある

ねえ キミと出会えたこと ありがとうが溢れ続けてる

悲しいこと淋しいこと はんぶんこに分けましょう

そう いつもここにいるよ 辛い時は帰っておいでよ

どんな時だって キミに笑っていてほしいんだよ

いろんな生き方が 混ざり合うこの場所から

今日はどんなキモチ キミは感じているかな

Ah 全ては明日へ 繋げるため 支えたいんだよ

このアパートへ ようこそ

今 キミと出会えたこと ありがとうが溢れてくるんだ

楽しいこと嬉しいこと はんぶんこに分けましょう

キミと出会えたこと ありがとうが溢れ続けてる

悲しいこと淋しいこと はんぶんこに分けましょう

そう いつもここにいるよ 辛い時は帰っておいでよ

どんな時だって キミに笑っていてほしいんだよ

いつだって いつだって Ah Hah…"

-As Kirika and Shirabe walked out, the two saw Logan together with Hibiki and Soran as they were talking to each other. Kirika was getting nervous as Shirabe would lightly push Kirika as the blonde girl would approach Logan-

Kirika: H-Hi!

Logan: Hey.

Kirika: B-Beautiful day, isn't it desu?

Logan: What's up, Kirika?

Kirika: Eh?

Logan: The swimsuit looks good on you.

Kirika: -She blushed and would speak back- And you look uh...

Kinji: Drunk! -He shouted from a distance as he could hear their conversation-

Yona: Round! No, soft! No that's bad, Ballsy!

Kinji: Blurry!

-Kirika got slightly irritated from the two as she would ignore them and continue speaking to Logan-

Kirika: Ravishing~

Logan: Uh huh, you too.

Kirika: I-I have something I wanna say desu...

Logan: Oh? You do, do you? -Hibiki was listening but paid no attention to the two as it was none of her business-

Kirika: W-Will you...

Logan: -Before Kirika could finish her sentence, one of Logan's tails would stare at Kirika up close- Not yet.

Kirika: Eh?

Logan: I know what you're going to say and I'm not looking for that sort of thing at the moment.

Kirika: S-So that's a no?

Logan: Not exactly. We'll just put that little confession of yours on hold and once I'm done with Nastassja, I'll give you a proper answer, so wait for me, okay?

Kirika: Y-Yeah! Desu!

Logan: Now that's the Kirika I know. -He said with a smile on his face as he would stand up and pat her on the head as the blonde would blush and smile back. Shirabe would walk up to them with a ball in her hand-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Hmm? Oh! Let's play desu!

Shirabe: O-Okay.

-The two would then head to the ocean to play as Logan would watch the two from a distance-

Hibiki: I feel sorry for her.

Logan: I beg your pardon?

Hibiki: Kirika-chan.

Logan: Oh? What makes you say that?

Hibiki: You're answer is "no", isn't it?

Logan: What makes you think that my answer is a no?

Hibiki: It's obvious, you like her but not in love with her.

Logan: -He was surprised to hear Hibiki say that as he was caught off guard by her- Heh, you knew, huh?

Hibiki: The person you obviously love is...Her. -She said as she pointed at Shirabe-

Logan: -He chuckled softly and blushed slightly- An old man like, in love with a 15 year old, I could go to jail for that.

Hibiki: You sure could, but hey. You treated my wounds along with Soran's so you're not a bad person, the things you do in life are personal and I understand that, since we both have lost a lot of things in life. -She said and turned to Logan and smiled at him as Logan was shocked but would smile at her as the two would fist bump lightly-

Logan: Who would've thought that we could become friends this easily?

Hibiki: We have a lot in common after all.

Logan: Yup, we both like people who are younger than us.

Hibiki: Wha-?! I-I did not say that!

Logan: He's much younger than you and she's much younger than me, I'm pretty sure we share something in common.

Hibiki: Not in that sense.. idiot..

Logan: Hehe, good luck with him, because your opponent is pretty tough if you ask me. -He said as he turned his attention to Miku who was playing volleyball with the others in the water and Hibiki would also look at Miku-

Hibiki: Miku...She's quite obsessive with him but she isn't a bad person, perhaps she's just a little...

Logan: Overprotective?

Hibiki: Yes, she cares for him too much but I'm not sure if she even loves him.

Logan: Oh? I'm surprised you can't tell if she loves him too.

Hibiki: "Too"? You mean that you can't tell as well?

Logan: Yeah, you and I have this unique ability to tell if someone is in love with another but for some reason, she's the only one who is hard to crack. What's up with her story anyway?

Hibiki: Truthfully speaking, I don't know. She never told me or anyone about her family and past, even Soran doesn't know..

Logan: He doesn't know either?

Hibiki: The only thing that Soran knew was that she did a lot of running in the past.

Logan: Running? Oh, sports, huh?

Hibiki: Yeah and that's it. She's very mysterious unlike the rest of us.

Logan: Should I break her then?

Hibiki: Don't, you'll upset him if your hurt her.

Logan: I was only kidding~

Carol: I heard breaking, who are you going to break? -Carol asked as she appeared behind Logan-

Logan: You.

Carol: Huh?! You breaking me?!

Logan: Get in bed and you'll see for yourself.

Carol: -She blushed madly and covered her tiny little body and glared at him- You pervert! This is shameless!

Logan: You have a body of a child, yet you're so smart to know all of these things, naughty girl~

Carol: Silence or I will break you!

Logan: Holy crap, you're a trap?

Carol: I am not a man!

Logan: I could imagine if you were, it would be creepy as hell.

Carol: Rude!

Logan: Haha! Now go on and have fun.

Carol: Hmph! -She would then walk away and head towards the others as Logan would watch Kirika and Shirabe from a distance-

Logan: Not in love, huh? Emotions work in a mysterious way, don't you think?

Hibiki: Yup, but there's nothing we can do about it.

-Moments later, everyone was packing up and was about to leave. Kirika was holding onto an umbrella as she looked around and wondered where Logan had went off to-

Kirika: Where's Logan desu?

Tsubasa: Could someone go and find him? We need to pack up for the day.

Shirabe: I'll look for him! -She said as she raised her arm and would head out to find Logan. Shirabe would then head inside of the house and saw a note on the dining table, she picked up the note and read what it said as her eyes widened at the sight of the note and dropped it as she would run out to call the others-

-On the piece of note, it said: "To whoever is reading this, I'm heading out to finish the job, make sure no one gets in my way, this is my duty."-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the original scripted scene, there was supposed to be a scene where Logan and Shirabe would have a romantic moment inside of the house but was scrapped because it would be rushing the story.


	16. Chapter 16:- Slaughter

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 16:- Slaughter

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

Shirabe: Where is he?! -She yelled and asked loudly as she had entered outpost on the island but saw no one- Eh? Where's everyone?

Chris: Heh, they had an outpost here, huh? Smart.

Kinji: Told ya'll we couldn't trust him!

Kirika: No! You're wrong! We can trust him desu! It's the matter of wanting to trust him. I know he's a good man desu! He's really really nice but the things he had to do to reach where he is right now cost him a lot desu! You just don't understand how hard he worked without the support of anyone, Onii-chan!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan..

Tsubasa: We found his location! -Everyone would then exit the building and went out to the beach as Serena was using one of her daggers to trace him- Serena, anything?

Serena: He's in the pacific ocean, heading to the North from the South, he's on the move.

Shirabe: What do you mean by that?

Serena: It means that he's heading towards Europe for war!

Shirabe: No..

Maria: What do you propose we should do?

Kirika: Help him desu!

Hibiki: But would we be getting in his way if he tried to help him?

Kirika: Good point..

Shirabe: No, we'll go! If it's the last thing we'll do!

Hibiki: I'm going too.

Soran: Eh?! H-Hibiki-san?! You're going?! I thought you didn't like the guy?

Hibiki: After getting to know him, he and I had a lot in common.

Soran: Th-Then I'm going to!

Hibiki: Why?

Soran: To help you! To back you up! -He said with a confident yet nervous look on his face as Hibiki would then smile as Miku approached Soran from behind and stood by his side and looked at Hibiki with a smile-

Miku: If Soran's going then I'm going too~

Hibiki: Miku..

Tsubasa: If you're all going then I will join you!

Kanade: Sounds fun, I'm in!

Maria: Serena?

Serena: I'm joining! I want to see the look on his face to prove him that I'm a nice person!

Maria: Then I'm in!

Kinji: Tsk! Since everyone is...Fine!

-Everyone would then turn their attention to Chris-

Chris: What? I thought it was obvious that I'd come.

Tsubasa: Excellent! Let's roll out!

Kinji: Hold up, Optimus! We need an army first! Let's prep up in twenty minutes and then go.

Tsubasa: Of course.

-Hours later in Moscow of Russia. The sound of an electric guitar could be heard from a distance as the sight of gear users could be seen looking around in confusion as they were protecting the docks, they looked over to the ocean and saw a large tidal wave heading towards them, they would jump up and dodge the wave but were then instantly shot down by submarines as the subs would head to land and transform as they had spider-like legs and were launching gear users out from its port and the song "This Will Be the Day" was playing from the subs-

"They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder,

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware if the dark returns.

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.

Day and night will sever.

Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.

We are lightning.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

and victory is in a simple soul."

-The sight of giant mechanical balls were seen with a large army of gear users were seen heading towards the city and began attacking the clones relentlessly-

Yona: The Black Hand had evacuated the civilians and this place is fully under their control! GO ALL OUT! Yeehaw! -She yelled and fired a barrage of missiles from her launchers as the missiles would hit a few buildings as she created a massive explosion- Hell yeah!

-in a large aircraft carrier, the sight of Logan was seen with Aura and Carol together as they were inside at the hangar bay and were about to leave-

Carol: So what are you going to do?

Logan: Slaughter them all.

Carol: Once you're done?

Logan: I'll go back to my usual life. Work, get hired for a job and kill the person I was asked to kill.

Carol: Then perhaps I'll stick by your side, you seem quite interesting.

Logan: Do whatever you want then.

Aura: What are your orders, Boss?

Logan: Slaughter all of them, leave no trace of the Black Hand behind.

Aura: As you say. -She said and bowed as she jumped up into the air and transformed into a giant green armoured eagle and flew into the city as she opened up large hatches and fired missiles into the city and the song "I'm the One" was then heard from the aircraft carrier as Logan would jump up into the air and activate his Imbrian form and flew into the city as Carol followed behind him with her army of Autoscorers-

"Welcome to the bloodbath jump into the tub

Fist-fight, death-match come and join the club

Kick-start your face with a metal-clad boot

You should give up now your retaliation's moot

I'll run circles round ya, I can touch the sky

I'm gonna make ya hurt and I'm gonna make you cry

You want to mess around? Well come on let's go

I got no time to waste let's start the show

I'm the one that your mama said

'Don't mess with them or you'll end up dead

That type they don't follow any rules'

You're looking tall, you're looking tough

I'm sorry dude, it's not enough

Your girlfriend's purse won't help you win this duel

The bigger they are then the more that they bleed

The deeper the scars that won't heal

Buckets of pain as they lie there in shame

Knowing how true defeat feels

I'm the one

That was born in a nightmare a murderer's son

Got no gun

But I gleam like a blade and I'm harder than iron

I'm the one

Who rose out of filth and was loved by no-one

Delusion

I'll steal til your blind and defeat you from inside your mind

You're still standing up? Well let's go another round

Singin' king of pain and you're gonna get crowned

You like the way I dress? Yeah I know I'm fine

The blood's gonna stain but it won't be mine

Just chill here while I drop into the brush

See you when I land and you're gonna feel the crush

Lay right down and grab a little rest

I guess you didn't know that you were dealing with the best

You shoulda stayed at home today

This fisticuff won't go your way

This confrontation isn't just for school

It might be hard to hear me say

Kicking your ass is child's play

I hope you're not crushed by this ridicule

A slap on the wrist and a kick to the chin

A hint of the flavor of steel

No one to blame it's the end of the game

The humiliation is real

I'm the one

That was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun

Overrun

By the hate and the beatings defiled by a father

I'm the one

I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun

Illusions

Will conquer your mind and will make you fulfill my design."

-An hour later, the members of S.O.N.G had arrived with Kinji's army as they were in air transports and saw the sight of Moscow completely under fire as there was an all out war within the city-

Chris: Good God..

Maria: I'm heading down there.

Serena: Me too, we'll cover more ground. -Both Maria and Serena sang their activation songs and transformed into their Symphogears-

"Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl"

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

-The two sisters would jump out of the transport and land in a sports stadium as they then noticed that they were surrounded by hundreds of gear clones-

Maria: Great...

Serena: Maria-nee-san, let's just show them how much more powerful we are.

Maria: I guess that's a start.

-On the other end, Tsubasa, Miku, Soran, Hibiki along with Kanade were fighting as well at the other side of the city while Kirika, Shirabe, Chris and Kinji were looking out for Logan-

Kinji: How hard is it to find a Titanogear user?

Chris: Really hard, since he's a shorty.

Kirika: I'm heading down desu!

Shirabe: Me too!

Kinji: Be careful out there, you two! Logan could be on a rampage and he might just kill everyone he comes across.

Shirabe: We'll control him.

Kirika: Desu desu!

-The two girls sang their activation songs and transformed into their Symphogear armour-

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

-After the two girls had transformed, they would both sing the song "Edge Works of Goddess ZABABA" together in sync as they searched the city for Logan-

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

a dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

an unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is

Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism

Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts, let's cut it to pieces

(That's why… that sort of world…Let's cut it all to pieces)

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

courage and the will to believe that spin hands together

(Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales)

Surely, Surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly.

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky.

(I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody)

We become delinquents from operating with drugs

Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Quickly… these kinds of tears…

Let's cut them all to pieces

(Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces)

Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits

"Restraint" isn't necessary. Now I'll try my all

(A legend is too much, my heart now attacking with everything

Restraint isn't necessary. Now I'll try love)

My strength won't ever stop growing for I'll convey that "I love you!"

Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon

(Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, yes, fuses together the sun and the moon)

Our hands clasped together…

I'll absolutely never let them go…

That's why… that sort of world…

Let's cut them all to pieces

(Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces)

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

courage and the will to believe that spin hands together

(Whoever you want to protect, true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales)

Surely, surely, I'm still fine, I can still fly.

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky.

(I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly!

Shining bonds embrace a singing melody)"

-In the transport, Kinji would get up from piloting the transport as it would fly on its own. He would approach Chris and pat her on her back lightly-

Kinji: I'm going out, what about you?

Chris: -She'd lightly slap his hand away and look at him with a flustered look on her face as she blushed slightly- I'm heading out with you too, you dumbass..

Kinji: This will be tough, think you can handle it?

Chris: I've had worse when Jin was still around.

Kinji: Then let's kick some ass!

Chris: Heh, I knew you'd say that! -She said with a big grin on her face as the two would jump out and transform into their gears as they flew and went to attack-

-Kinji's armour would transform from his usual form as it took a samurai outlook with a large number of firearms on his body. -

Chris: Holy crap! How did you do that?!

Kinji: Ninpo! Copy jutsu! I found out that I had an ability to mimic abilities from other gears so I copied Tsubasa-chan's gear along with the design pattern from Kirika-chan, now you got a Samurai ninja by your side!

Chris: Then you better show me what you're capable of, you jerk! -She said as she jumped onto his back as Kinji had jet wings and would fly around firing his weapons at the enemy while Chris did the same and was singing the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD"-

"The silent beat of the cherry blossom blizzard...

The excited sparrows fly down making a ruckus

No matter what world I throw myself into,

I have targets on parade

Your etiquette is poor (Go to hell!)

Shall we dance to the flashy fireworks? (Go to hell!)

I've got some fancy clothes on so

Hurry up and pull yours out

Or I'll put you to sleep in three seconds

(Three,two,one!Go to hell!)

Let's bang! (I will never forget) these connected bonds

Like the string of a sturdy bow,

They're things that can't ever be cut!

Let's bang! I also (finally) have a back I want to show

If you try to invade this airspace

You won't be met by a thousand needles

But get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows

It's a festival of skewered brains, how many should I service?

Since they have such light heads, these are just extra weights

If it's a song that is like a flame (Go to hell!)

It will kill the darkness and bring us light (Go to hell!)

Setting myself ablaze as hot as a flame

Even if my throat is torn apart

I won't drop the melody I'm shouldering

(Three,two,one!Go to hell!)

Let's bang! (I won't forget) the days or the daily life where I once

Sang to the clearing sky

One day I'll take it back again

Let's bang! So I can (finally) remain as myself

In this unrealistic world,

I'll be shooting arrows,

Towards a tomorrow I can laugh at while crying

Let's bang! (I won't forget) the trust between these connected hands

Like the string of a sturdy bow,

They're things that can't ever be cut!

Let's bang! (Let's live) for the sake of everyone's ever expanding dreams

If you try to invade this airspace

You won't be met by a thousand needles

But get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows"

-The sound of a powerful explosion was heard from a distance as Kinji and Chris looked up ahead and saw a giant purple explosion and went up ahead, Kirika and Shirabe were down below and saw the explosion as well as they would then head towards the source. When all four users reached the destination, they saw the sight of a tall gear user in a complete white coloured armour as he had a long mace-like tail that was similar to Jinichi's tail but the user had green outlines around his body as he was fighting against Logan. Logan would grab the male's head with his tail and toss him into one of the buildings and charged up a beam and fired the beam towards the male gear user as it created another massive explosion-

Kirika: Logan! Are you alright?!

Logan: I'm fine but that bitch is hiding and she sent out her strongest clone.

Shirabe: Her strongest clone? -She turned and saw the white armoured gear user and saw that it was extremely identical to Jinichi's Ushiwakamaru Sonicgear but it did not have the cape like Jinichi did- J-Jin-san?

Logan: It's not him, it's a clone! -The clone would charge towards Logan but was then hit by a giant missile pod as Chris had fired the missile at it-

Chris: I got your back!

Logan: Not like I asked for it but thanks anyway..

-The sound of a monstrous cackle was then heard as the sight of a white Rugidos was then seen rising from the ground-

Logan: Why are you four here anyway?!

Kirika: We're here to help desu!

Logan: If you wanna help then do me a favour!

Kirika: What is it?!

Logan: Leave this place!

Kirika: No! We want to fight by your side!

Logan: You don't understand, the longer you guys stay here, the more dangerous it will become! -He said as the Rugidos would slam his giant long slender arm onto Logan-

Shirabe: Logan!

-A bright light appeared under the arm as the Rugidos was then pushed back as Titanonova appeared and roared powerfully at the white monster-

Kinji: Tsk! If he's that busy with the Rugidos then let's go help with something else!

Chris: Like what?!

Shirabe: Find that Nastassja woman! Once we find her, this will all end!

Kirika: Desu desu! We must hurry desu! -The four would then leave Logan alone to fight the powerful Rugidos as Titanonova would spray a large amount of black ash towards the clone, covering the entire monster with ash as Titanonova would light up the ash with flames and try to burn the monster alive but it wasn't working, Titanonova would then turn its flames into a purple beam that cut through the clone and destroy many of the other clones that were near the area. Titanonova stopped firing and roared powerfully as the roar could be heard from across the globe and it shook the entire planet. Kirika and Shirabe would stop and look at the giant snake that had roared and saw the look in its multiple eyes- Logan..

Shirabe: Don't worry...We'll find her and end it here. Once and for all..

Kirika: Desu!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	17. Chapter 17:- Secure, Contain, Protect &

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 17:- Secure, Contain, Protect & Pledge

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of explosions could be heard from a distance as the sight of Nastassja was seen on her wheelchair as she was experimenting on a Human body, a clone would enter her room quickly-

Clone: Ma'am, the Red Nova along with the Golden Army are pushing in.

Nastassja: Unleash the Packs.

Clone: Yes Ma'am. -The clone said as it ran all the way across the corridor and pressed on a large red button. Up above, the sight of missiles were seen being fired into the air from many multiple buildings as the missiles would gather around one tall skyscraper and create a giant magnetic shield around it-

Kinji: What the Hell is that?!

Chris: Some kind of shield! We'll just break it then! Hyaa! -She fired a barrage of missiles at the shield and as the missiles hit, the shield was unscathed from the attack- What?!

Kinji: -He'd then press on his communicator and spoke to his army- Unit 0991 to 2310, focus all fire on that shield, take it down with everything you got! -Thousands of bots would quickly turn their attention to the shield and ignored the enemies around them as the shield was taking fire from all directions- That shield is a lot tougher than I thought.

Chris: How long you think you can take it down?

Kinji: Considering that I've only advanced this far with advanced A.I, I can't say that I'll be able to take it down in a few minutes..

Chris: What? An hour?

Kinji: M-More..

Chris: Huh?! 2 hours?

Kinji: More than that..

Chris: 3 hours!

Aura: Akatsuki Kinji would need over fifty thousand of his bots to take down that shield in 3 days, with the amount of bots shooting at it right now, it'll take about 3 months for him to take it down.

Chris: What the hell?! Just how advanced is this bitch anyway?!

Aura: More than you can imagine, cloning cannot be possible unless there is a known genetic code along with the right technology to produce such powerful clones, Nastassja has advanced far more than the Red Nova and Golden Army combined.

Kinji: I guess close range attacks are useless, huh?

Aura: It is. -She said as the sight of Hibiki and Soran were seen together as the two would jump straight to the shield and punched it powerfully as it created a powerful air wave that broke all of the glasses in the city but the two were knock back by the static of the shield-

Kinji: Soran and Hibiki-chan can't even pierce it..

-The sight of a large and powerful purple beam was seen being fired towards the shield as the beam was fired by Miku and she was singing the song "Eiai Promise"-

"(Daylight) ...I want to become a being who

(Eternal love) ...lights up your future of suffering

And erases any past tears of sorrow

(I believe you)

No matter what world it may be, even if I meet a different you

I will definitely be waiting

(I love you)

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you

(Believe in me)

(Holy light) ...You'll never have to cry again

(Echoing trust) ...I'll take hold of everything

No matter what "you" it is, she will always be my beloved

(I need you)

Because you probably forgotten yourself

I'll give you the courage to connect once more

(I love you)

No matter the darkness that may spread

The sky is nothing but mournful

My future will not lose

Its sunlight that chases the sunflower

(Believe in me)

Because I've always watched the flower stand up while wielding justice

I can do it...surely!

(I love you)

You are not one to shed tears

Other than those of joy

I decided I'll bring you back

Don't underestimate this love...!

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you...!

(Believe in me)"

-The beam would then reflect back into multiple shots and hit the buildings everywhere-

Kinji: Miku-chan's beam can't even hurt it too..

Tsubasa: Kinji-kun, it seems that Carol is planning to do something. -She said as she had just arrived with Kanade-

Kinji: Like what?

Tsubasa: That. -She said and pointed above the skyscraper as the sight of the flying fortress was seen above the shield-

Kinji: She's gonna drop it?!

Chris: Don't be an idiot, you dumbass! I doubt she's going to drop it! -The fortress would transform and open up as it fired a large and powerful beam from underneath as it would hit the shield but the beam would reflect back the same way it did with Miku's, causing more destruction around the city-

Kinji: Oh boy..Oh well, time for me to throw in my Ultimate!

Chris: Your what?

Kinji: Black Fortress, Armoured Destroyer, Hell Swarm! -He yelled as his samurai Sonicgear armour would open up hatches all around his armour and fire missiles right at the shield and the missiles would split into thousands of smaller missiles that had blades at the tips, upon impact, it created a powerful explosion that shook the entire city per explosion- Yeehaw! -He would then get hit on the head by Chris- Ow! W-What was that for?

Chris: If you had that shit in your pocket, why didn't you use it in the first place?!

Kinji: I-It takes up a lot of energy out of me and I can only use it once a day..

Chris: Hmph! Jerk!

-A large purple beam was then fired as it fired past Kinji and everyone else as they were shocked by the sudden sight of the beam, the beam would hit the shield but was not reflecting back, the beam would then pierce the shield and destroyed half of the skyscraper, everyone would then turn their attention to the source of the beam and saw the sight of Titanonova as it roared powerfully and would slitter towards the building-

Tsubasa: Such ferocity..

Aura: He's angry... Very angry. Come, we must help him.

Kanade: Second to that! -Everyone would then jump down onto Titanonova's back but as soon as they got onto his back, they were thrown off as Titanonova was hit on the head by a giant green blade and a giant buzz saw was launched at Titanonova and would hit it as it caused a massive explosion-

Chris: Ugh! What's going on?!

Tsubasa: No...

Kinji: Kirika-chan!

-The sight of Kirika and Shirabe were seen as their eyes were glowing red and they were singing the song "Just Loving X-Edge", a black aura would appear from the two girls as they screamed in rage and would charge towards Titanonova and attacked him, the giant metal serpent would get up and roared at the two girls and attacked them as well but once charging towards the two girls, Titanonova was knocked back powerfully by their kicks-

"A flashing red light

which do you prefer paradise, hell or Death?

Have you really decided on the two Attention!

Pay attention for Death

Like my immature heart the hostile sentiments that I vent

Is a voltage that has no place to go with my hidden tears

(Did the words that I spat out match with a hypocrite's?)

Hey could we merge on a rail that just pushes forward to Death?

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

(I want to be strong just by being protected)

What is there to becoming strong

Just be continuing to seek it

The feelings in my heart

(My real thoughts)

Can't be achieved with just this

(If I could become strong)

The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart

(Could I get closer to the shining sun?)

In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies

(Being shined on by you is)

I want you to shine

Just loving

To just my dear enemies

welcome to our black history of Death

For sure we'll surpass our yesterdays with Affection!

It's the strongest Death

I also can't delete them at least I want to redeem myself

My practiced smile isn't elegant

(Even if I take a small step now I should connect)

The wish that I believed in right...should be a Death that connects us

Our past and all our sins and wounds

Let's go and surpass them

(Step by step I'll advance without stopping to my tomorrow)

Surpassing our regrets we gamble our advancing lives

Step by step the dream we draw

(The road to my answer)

If you are seeking the answer

Surely it's there beyond this

(The lifetime's worth of "I love you" that we spun together)

The passion that I spin is my absolute trust

In the beloved life that I share

(If you're with me)

I'm fine if you're by my side

(I can sing a melody)

I want to sing this melody

Just Singing

This hand bundled together with yours...

I definitely won't let go...

Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces

Let's kiss

(I want to be strong just by being protected)

What is there to becoming strong

Just be continuing to seek it

The feelings in my heart

(My real thoughts)

Can't be achieved with just this

(If I could become strong)

The courage to become strong is hidden in my heart

(Could I get closer to the shining sun?)

In the radiance concealed by the moon our paired love has no lies

(Being shined on by you is)

I want you to shine

Just loving"

Kanade: What the?! How are they so powerful?!

Aura: That damn bitch..

Kanade: Huh?

Aura: Black Light, it is one of Nastassja's abilities with her Demongear.

Chris: A Demongear?

Kinji: It's a demonic relic that were created by heretics in the stone age..

Aura: Her Demongear can control up to two other gear users and make them ten times stronger than they normally are and forces them to obey her every command but in exchange, the users fight with the truth.

Tsubasa: Fight with the truth?

Aura: Their song, it's what their hearts are speaking of.

-The sight of Kirika and Shirabe were seen flying back as they crashed into one of the buildings, Carol appeared in a gear armour as she was larger, taller and more mature through her physical appearance from before as she stood in front of Titanonova and protected him-

Carol: Logan, are you alright?

Logan: God, I'm going to kill that Russian whore for doing this to them!

Carol: Take note that she's controlling them telepathically, you need to find her quickly and stop her from controlling them.

Logan: Then what about you?

Carol: I'll deal with these two myself.

Logan: Be careful, Carol and...Thank you. -He said through the Serpent's speakers and slitter away as Carol would sing the song "Senkin Dur da Blá" and cast magic spells at Shirabe and Kirika while the two girls dodged her attacks and would attack Carol but as they were about to hit Carol, Tsubasa and Kanade got up to Carol and protected her from their close range attack-

"Ah, the canon leading to the end is so sweet

Let the gospel of slaughter be spread together with blood I throw up

I'll dissect everything to the molecular level

And sever any rebellion forever

RuLuRiRa...The universe tilts

RuLuRiRa...The sun freezes

Genocide & genocide

'til not even a drop of blood is left

With hatred and power it tears you apart

Tremble in fear of the love song to break the world apart

I swore to kill the miracles

I'll burn up all the atoms of my memories

If I intoxicate myself with frenzy even that gentle smile

Will be brought to oblivion in a song to destroy the world

I do see love not

I know love not

I shall bring love to end

Ah, I touched it faintly and gently

That gentle and warm palm of your hand

I can't even recall the name

My heart has withered completely

RuLuRiRa...A requiem of hellfire

RuLuRiRa...It spins and dances

Genocide & genocide

Everything that pulses and beats

Everything that is alive

Will be brought down from the stairway to salvation

Nothingness is the only peaceful paradise

What can I do but believe in that?

I'll expose and extol the providence of all creation

With my music enshrined in 0s and 1s

I'll torment love

I'll trample on love

As a compensation for having loved

RuLuRiRa...Disappear...End...

RuLuRiRa...Be discarded...Die...

Genocide & genocide

'til not even a drop of tears is left

I'll squeeze out a catastrophic roar

And deny and burn everything from its foundations

I swore to kill the miracles

I'll burn up all the atoms of my memories

If I intoxicate myself with frenzy even that gentle smile

Will be brought to oblivion in a song to destroy the world

Those days where I loved

Those days I loved

Through my love be brought to rest"

-As the Titanonova was heading straight for the skyscraper, two black Rugidos would appear and push it back, pushing it further away from the building. Inside the building, the sight of Nastassja was seen on her wheelchair as she was escaping from underground with a few of her clones and a large white pod being carried by the clones-

Nastassja: Contain it safely, secure it from everything, protect it with your life and pledge your allegiance to it once it awakens.

Clone: Yes Ma'am. -The Clones escaped to a boat as it turned invincible once they entered and left, Nastassja's wheelchair transformed and supported her to stand up on her legs as she would leave the pipelines and was flying in the air as she saw the sight of Titanonova destroying the Rugidos clones-

Logan: Nastassja!

Nastassja: You're just a child with no patience! -She yelled as her entire body turned completely black and had transformed as the sight of a giant black figure appeared in front of Titanonova as it was a giant black armoured dragon with purple eyes, the beast roared strongly at the snake as Titanonova would grow out arms and wings as it dwarfed the black dragon-

Logan: I'm going to take my time killing you slowly.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	18. Chapter 18:- El Ragna

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 18:- El Ragna

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of buildings crashing and explosions were heard as the sight of a black armoured dragon was seen flying above the city but was grabbed by the tail by Titanonova's arm as the giant serpent would slam the dragon down onto the ground, it was then Titanonova would get hit by a giant scythe and multiple giant buzz saws from behind as Shirabe and Kirika had attacked Logan as they were still under Nastassja's control and were singing the song "Gizagizagirari Full Throttle"-

Tsubasa: It's harder to take them down than I thought..

Kanade: Kinji! Give us some ideas!

Kinji: ATTACK!

Chris: Don't be stupid!

Hibiki: Attack!

Miku & Soran: Attack!

Kanade: Attack! Attack! -The four gear users rushed up to the two Symphogear girls and attacked them, pushing them away from Logan as they had Logan fight Nastassja on his own while they tried to hold off Shirabe and Kirika-

"The smiling girl from hell buzzes her scythe

Even the demons are looking pale

Don't underestimate them for being small

Electric saws are the most painful, understand?

For some reason, my heart rejects synchronising

I want to rescue you from the "Why" in your heart(Death！)

Meow Meow Meow(Death！)

But still becomes warm.

I'll give you warmth

A melody of love which belongs to us alone...

The moon doesn't always shine by itself

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?？

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Let's bundle and overlay our bond

KIZUNA Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

And make "I love you..." overflow

our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger

I can't decipher the shape of the heart,

It looks like it could hurt those who touch it

Uryaa, Toryaa, No Problem

Nothing to say about how cute I am as well,

Everyone just come after me

I want us to understand each other, I want to believe in more things

I sing so we can understand each other(Death！)

La la la～?(Death！)

It's not overreaching if you're actually obtaining your true power

It's not overreaching! That's right！

Not if I'm obtaining my true power

Let's run together and burn all of this soul

Let's give our all to live through today together

Singing all of our emotions

Let's fight together

Without ever losing our courage

Without ever looking back

Let's surpass the present into the tomorrow

I spread wide a smile, Yes！

I won't let go of your hand, We have a dream

A pitch that embraces both light and darkness,

Let's show them the song of miracle

The melody of love which belongs to us alone...

The moon doesn't always shine by itself

What can I do to become the Sun that protects the moon?？

Sparkle and Shine, Sunshine!

The two of us are one

Let's bundle and overlay our bond

KIZUNA Bundle our bond tightly and warmly

And make "I love you..." overflow

our "I love you"s will overflow, Yes！

Supporting each other into becoming stronger"

Serena: Tsubasa-san! I think it's time!

Tsubasa: Are you sure you are ready?

Serena: It is now or never!

Tsubasa: Alright then!

Maria: W-Wait! What are you two going to do?!

Tsubasa: Stop Akatsuki along with Tsukuyomi!

Serena: Then Logan and Nastassja! -The two girls would pull their pendants as their pendants glowed bright red and would transform their gear armour as the two were in their X-Drives as the two were singing the song "Towagatari ~El Ragna~"-

"The god that flies on the wind exchanges an oath with fate.

The god travels on the wind with its roaring wings." -Serena sang the first line of the song as Maria, Chris and the other Symphogear users heard the song-

Maria: This song..

Chris: What song is this?

Maria: It's a song that my mother would sing to us when we were young..

Chris: What?!

"The light of the beginning sparkles... sparkles...

The light of the end... Lulala lila

The god will not return to us

The hourglass

In which time overflows.

Lulala lila

The flames of hundreds of millions of lives

Fall smoothly, and become stars.

[Tsubasa & Serena]

Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,

(Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,)

And then once again, in the cradle of life and death,

(And then once again, in the cradle of life and death,)

They froth softly.

(They froth softly.)

Sing... Sing, now, these two wishes

Strongly... Strongly shine of the gold of Heaven.

They speak of eternity.

[Serena]

Ah... On the journey of 1,000 years of reincarnation

The hand and hand that are connected seek each other.

Exchanging hearts, oh, blowing wind,

Fly to a new world.

[Tsubasa]

Shine, oh god,

With all of your sadness.

Spinning, and spinning...

Lulala lila

Sadness, joy, and even lamentation.

If you see them from the silver river in the sky,

[Tsubasa & Serena]

Everything is but a mere moment's dream fireworks.

(Everything foams into nothing.)

They disappear without a trace

(In the flight of return, )

At the mere blink of the god's eye.

(It disappears and does not come back.)

Echo... Echo, and now, return to the form you were meant to be.

Faintly... Faintly, just as the legends say.

Pray for eternity.

[Serena]

Ragna, Ragna, El ragna

Ragna, Ragna, El ragna

[Tsubasa & Serena]

Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna

Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna

Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna!"

-Tsubasa would fly towards Kirika and Tsubasa as she was singing and would slash at the two, causing the two to stop attacking as Kirika and Shirabe glared at Tsubasa with their bright red eyes, Tsubasa would drew out her sword for a second and would withdraw it with her eyes closed, it was then both Shirabe and Kirika's pendants had cracks on them and their gear would disperse and the two would return back to normal-

Kirika: Desu? W-What happened?

Shirabe: Eh? W-What's going on? Wha-?! -She looked to the side and saw the sight of Titanonova fighting against the dragon- L-Logan..?

Kirika: Did we miss out that much desu?

Tsubasa: No time for chatter, you must leave! -The bots would quickly grab both Kirika and Shirabe and escaped-

Kirika: Wha-?! I'm not done desu!

Shirabe: Wait! Logan!

Tsubasa: -She then turned to Logan and Nastassja and flew towards them as Kanade, Miku, Soran and Hibiki followed behind to support Tsubasa-

Serena: Logan! Please come back to your senses! -She yelled and called out to Logan as she was flying in front of Titanonova's face but Logan's attention was focused entirely on Nastassja, but the black dragon would turn around quickly and fired a breath of purple flames at Logan and would hit Serena but the flames weren't able to get to Serena as Logan grabbed Serena and protected her from the flames, the girl would blush slightly but get slightly irritated- W-Why am I getting flustered for? He's not the one I like..! -She said to herself quietly as she got out of Titanonova's palm and would fly towards Nastassja and hit her with her wings but her damage reflected back- Tsk! I can't hit her!

-Titanonova roared loudly and powerfully as it would stab its tail right on the ground as the buildings and the cars around the area would start to take shape of monsters and would surround Nastassja-

Logan: You can always try running but you'll just prolonged the inevitable! -He said the black dragon would roar and jump right at Titanonova's face as the entire body began to glow. Serena along with everyone else's eyes widened at the sight as they began to shout out in panic-

Tsubasa: Logan!

Serena: Logan!

Kirika: LOGAN!

Shirabe: No! No! Logan!

Kanade: Shorty!

Kinji: Oh shit!

Chris: What the hell?! -The black dragon would detonate and explode on Titanonova's head, as it created a powerful explosion-

Kinji: Oh hell no! There's no way he could've survived that!

-After the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widened in surprised to see the sight of Titanonova's head intact as it was unscathed from the explosion, with no trace of scratches, dents or even dirt on it but the sight of Nastassja could be seen as half of her body was sticking out of the serpent's mouth, she was still alive but barely-

Nastassja: You...Are...Too...Late...! Agh! -She coughed out blood as Titanonova would raise its head and slam Nastassja down to the ground and killed her instantly, Titanonova would then vomit out ash at the corpse and incinerated her body, leaving no trace of her-

Logan: The Overlord cannot be defeated, he can be tricked and lied to but he will kill. -Logan said through his microphone as the powerful serpent would roar loudly into the sky but would disappear as the form had been deactivated and the sight of Logan was seen falling down from the air, Serena acted quickly and caught him-

Serena: Logan! Logan! Are you alright?

Logan: God...You're being noisy...Let me rest, will ya? -He said as Serena sighed in relief-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was stated that Titanonova's weak point was the head as it was weak against powerful explosions such as TNT, grenades and rocket launchers or any explosives that could break through adamantite and Titanium but Logan had found a way to improve the armour, thanks to the upgrades from the technology of Alpha-Gamma and the Spore's weapons.


	19. Chapter 19:- My Plans Have Only Begun

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Light that shines upon Humanity's Power"

Chapter 19:- My Plans have only Begun

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-In the medical bay of the base of S.O.N.G, the sight of Kirika, Shirabe and the rest of the Symphogear users and Sonicgear users were seen outside of the room as Aura and Yona were blocking their path-

Kirika: Why won't you let us through desu?! We want to see him!

Aura: You must understand that he is under medical care at the moment and must not be disturbed.

Shirabe: Who's taking care of him?

Yona: His gear.

Tsubasa: His gear?

Aura: Titanogear has a mind of its own and it can repair broken tissue and wounds of its user and by doing so, the process must not be disturbed or it could kill its user.

Shirabe: But that is just so..

Yona: Come on, now~ I know you guys are worried and all but give him a break, he went to fight someone he hated in his life and tried to find a cure for his age but couldn't find anything to fix it.

Maria: I guess, we should leave him alone until he wants to speak with us.

Chris: Hmph, what a pain in the ass.

Kinji: Reminds me of you.

Chris: What?!

Kirika & Shirabe: Shhh! -They shushed Chris as everyone would then leave while Yona and Aura watched them all leave. Aura would then turn and enter the room to see Logan lying on the bed with his two tails resting on his legs-

Aura: How are you feeling?

Logan: Unhappy.

Aura: Because of the plan?

Logan: No thanks to that old hag, we had to delay the plan.

Aura: Well Boss, I do have good news and bad news for you.

Logan: What is it?

Aura: The bad news is...With your current condition and that you have been using your Titanonova form too much, you have just absorbed a massive capacity of your life.

Logan: State the point, Aura.

Aura: You have only a year to live..

Logan:...And the good news?

Aura: From the consumption of Super Phonic Gain when you were in your Titanonova form and absorbed the blast from Nastassja, you absorbed her genetic code from her gear of super regeneration.

Logan: So in other words..

Aura: You have only one year to be completely invulnerable to anything. Even if your brain explodes or your heart gets stabbed, you'll still live until your time is up.

Logan: But if I were to continue using my gear, would it consume my life even more?

Aura: That has not been confirmed but it is a possibility.

Logan: I see. Aura, call for a meeting for the Red Nova in two hours, I want to speak to everyone about the next plan.

Aura: What about the members of S.O.N.G?

Logan: Leave them out of it, this is only between the Red Nova.

Aura: As you command, Boss.

Logan: Oh and call Shirabe and Kirika for me, I'd like to speak to them in private.

Aura: Of course. -She said and would leave the room and once she left the room, Logan's eyes glowed green and red as his tails would raise as their armour began to glow slightly as well-

Logan: It's still alive...He's still alive...I cannot let him live.

-Moments later, the sight of Kirika and Shirabe were seen with Logan in his room as the two girls were worried for him-

Shirabe: Logan..Are you-..

Logan: I'm not. -He said it bluntly, which caught Shirabe by surprised- I'm not alright.

Kirika: Is something wrong desu?

Logan: The mission isn't complete.

Shirabe: What do you mean? You already killed Nastassja, how can it still be incomplete?

Logan: I may have killed her but not her spawn.

Kirika: Her baby?!

Logan: Her experimentation.

Shirabe: Do you really need to kill it?

Logan: Yes, I do. You don't know what that thing is capable of doing..

Shirabe: Have you faced it before?

Logan: I don't need to face it to know how powerful it is, I know it is much more dangerous than anything else.

Kirika: What sort of clone is it desu?

Logan: It's an super-mind clone, it is based off Jinichi just like the others but this one stands above them all..

Shirabe: If it's a clone, wouldn't it be easy to kill?

Logan: That depends if I can kill it.

Kirika: Then we'll kill it together desu!

Shirabe: That's right!

Logan: It will be dangerous.

Shirabe: We have faced a lot of dangerous things in the past, we aren't afraid!

Kirika: That's right desu!

Shirabe: But you would have to promise us one thing!

Logan: Promise one thing? What?

Shirabe: If we fight for you, do your promise to stay here with us?

Logan: Be part of S.O.N.G?

Shirabe: N-No but just here with us..

Logan: Alright, sounds fair enough.

Kirika: Yes! Yay! -She cheered loudly and joyfully as both Kirika and Shirabe hugged each other happily as Logan smiled slightly-

-Hours later, outside the base of S.O.N.G, in the island with the Red Nova outpost, the sight of all Red Nova members were seen with Logan walking up to them all was seen as the song "Rightfully" was being played in the background-

"Chained onto me

My adolescent dreams

Pulling, dragged me deep

All my body exposed

Marked up by your shadows

Tighten up

Numb your senses

No fairness is needed for pigs

Laughters above

Playful smiles

Die gets rolled

Bathe in sorrow

My tomorrow is built upon your flesh

Slay the last of your kind

To reclaim what's rightfully mine

Each time we'll enter

First time to make this

Final dungeon munen na mirai no

I have a reason

Don't part the rivers

Surround them, off with their heads

Christen my motive

First time to notice

Final dungeon murete mayou

I hide among you

Facing my fire

At night I'm dreaming ahh

I still dream of you

Will you be disappointed that I'm not who I used to be

Will you hold me tightly

Chained onto me

My adolescent dreams

Pulling, dragged me deep

All my body exposed

Marked up by your shadows

Piece by piece the tables turn and turn again

In this eternal game

Biscuits with clotted dream and milk tea

Time to roll your d20

Gods nor demons ready to admit defeat

Eat up

Grind your teeth

They're not that much smarter than us

Laughters above

Playful smiles

Die gets rolled

Swallow your fate

Lubricate our blades with blood and tears

And your piercing screams are music to celebrate

Infiltrate penetrate

Soon we'll have you destroyed

Back to the old days

Slay the last of your kind

To reclaim what's rightfully mine

Each time we'll enter

First time to make this

Final dungeon munen na mirai no

I have a reason

Don't part the rivers

Surround them, off with their heads

Christen my motive

First time to notice

Final dungeon murete mayou

I hide among you

Facing my fire

At night I'm dreaming nagai yume no kotoha"

Logan: Red Nova! It's a pleasure to meet you all again!

Everyone: Yes Boss!

Logan: In twenty-four hours, we'll be commencing our final mission and once we are done, the Red Nova will cease to exist from this world. I'm sure you are all wondering what will we be going up against, well to answer your question, we will be fighting against the remnants of the Black Hand. There are still clones out there and are trying to revive the Black Hand and they have a single clone that is so powerful that we cannot let it live any longer. Aura. -He said and took a step back as Aura walked forward to continue-

Aura: Our next target is a supernatural clone that goes by the name of "Kisunagi Shon". We have discovered that he was concealed in a large tube as he was transported out of Russia. His abilities are unknown but we managed to read a high amount of Super Phonic Gain, making him extremely dangerous to be kept alive on this planet and he must be exterminated at all costs for the sake of Humanity and our sake.

Logan: So listen up! When we roll out to attack, be sure to do whatever you want before we leave! This could be your last day to live.

Everyone: Yes Boss!

-Logan sighed softly as he remembered the smiles of both Kirika and Shirabe and felt somewhat heartbroken but he kept his cool. Up in the far north, the sight of a man in a complete white suit was seen sitting on top of the peak of the mountain as he was covered in blood. His eyes was bright red and had hair that was red as well. The man smiled and laughed as he looked up ahead and saw a plane was heading towards him-

Man: It's a good time to kill...And kill..And kill. -He said as he would jump onto the plane and killed the pilots as the plane would then crash onto the mountain and explode, minutes later, the sight of the man was seen walking out of the flames with the head of a woman in his hand was seen as he would crush the skull with his palm and lick the blood off of his hand- Need more blood.. -His eyes glowed brightly-

Shirabe: Ahh! -She shouted in fear as she took multiple deep breaths and was breathing heavily, she looked around and noticed that she was in her room and was sleeping just awhile ago as she had woken up from a nightmare- W-What was that..? -She looked out of the window that was next to her bed and saw that it was raining heavily as flashes of lightning was seen with the roars of thunder- Logan... -She said his name softly and took her phone as she looked at the phone wallpaper as it was a picture of her and Logan together-

-TO BE CONCLUDED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The character "Kisunagi Shon" was originally a villain from an original story called "Kisunagi", his powers from his original series was that he could kill and mutate corpses into symbiotic mutants that obey his every will and could spawn a swarm of them around his body at will through the flow of his blood.


	20. OVA 00- Containment Breach

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 00:- Containment Breach

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

"One week after the battle with Nastassja and Logan."

-In Central America, deep within the mountains. the sight of a large facility that was in between the mountains was seen as there were over hundreds of guards around the facility as there was a sign up as well that said "Foundation". Within the facility, there were test subjects wearing orange-yellow coloured uniforms as they were tested in rooms with monsters and other creatures and beings with them while they were being studied by the many scientists watching. In one specific room, deep underground, the sight of five test subjects was seen entering a large containment room that had no light or whatsoever-

Test 1: I-I can't see shit!

Test 2: Stick close, we don't know what's in here!

Test 3: What the fuck! Why are we so goddamn unlucky!

Test 4: Shh! I heard something! -The sound of bone cracking and breathing could be heard in the large containment room-

Test 5: Look... Over there.. -The man said as he pointed and whispered, he pointed at the sight of two bright red lights that were glowing at a distance- The hell is that?

Test 1: Lights?

Test 3: No.. I think it's something else.

Test 2: Eyes! Those are eyes! -As soon as he screamed, he got stabbed in the stomach by a large flesh-like tentacle and as he was stabbed, the tentacle glowed red as the blood stream in the tentacle would glow within the dark. The man died as the tentacle's tip would split open into multiple parts, splitting the man into four pieces, causing the blood to splash all over, the blood on the walls and floor would begin glowing, revealing the sight of the man with glowing eyes. He had dark black hair with pale skin, he was tall but seemed much more different than any normal person-

Test 1: Good...God..!

-The sound of muscle spasm was then heard on the ground as the other test subjects would look to the ground and saw the torn limbs were spazzing out of control and were growing new forms of limbs, the limbs took form and began attacking the other test subjects as the man would look up behind him and glared at the wall up above that was next to the CCTV camera that was in a wall. Next to the camera was an invisible glass where the Scientists and speakers would watch-

Scientist: SCP-6690, Object Class: Keter. Category: Human/Monster.

Scientist 2: It looks exactly like a normal Human being.

Scientist: Indeed, but this creature's eyes will glow extremely brightly in darkness and has tendencies to kill any living being that gets near it.

Scientist 2: Have you tried it with animals?

Scientist: I did and they were not harmed. For some reason, it only attacks Humans, although I don't know the reason why.

Scientist 2: What about the blood?

Scientist: It is a sort of radioactive organic substance that glows in the dark but the blood infects any flesh around it and turns the flesh into "familiars" if I might add.

Scientist 2: Do these familiars last long?

Scientist: No, it seems that they'll melt away after an hour or so.

Scientist 2: Where did the guys find this thing anyway?

Scientist: Somewhere within the coast of Europe, it was in a large capsule tube that was protected by guards on a boat that was heading to England. Data showed that SCP-6690 has all organs that are similar to the rest of us, he has a brain, heart, lungs and even kidneys like all Humans but what amazes me is his mutation.

Scientist 2: Mutation? What do you mean by that?

Scientist: SCP-6690 has the ability to mutate his own flesh at well, hardening it or even transforming his entire vital system into something else, he can actually disguise himself as any sort of animal when we least expect it. He would make a great hunter and seeker.

Scientist 2: True that, such a shame that he is harmful to us Humans.

Scientist: If we could at least negotiate terms like with SCP-035, then we could progress our technology of communication and military power to a higher level.

Scientist 2: If only it was that easy..

"Now...Is the time.." -The sound of a man speaking could be heard throughout the entire facility, the scientists that were in the room would look around in consciousness as they ran to the window, turned on the lights in the chambers and looked down to find SCP-6690 but was unable to find him in his chambers-

Scientist: Where did he go?!

Scientist 2: Did he mutate? Where are the familiars?!

"Right here." -The man said once more as he appeared right in front of the two scientists as he was on the glass screen, he would melt the glass away with his palms and jumped into the room as the scientists panicked and ran as they punched the button on the wall and alerted the entire facility-

Man: Now, why would you do that?

Scientist: You freak! -He took out a pistol and began shooting at the man but the bullets bounced off of his skin- What?!

Man: Like you just said, I can mutate my flesh. I can be resistant to any dangerous form. -He said as his eyes glowed brightly and would scream at the two scientists and jumped towards the two and killed them as he would break free off of the room-

"Alert! Alert! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! SCP-6690 as escaped its chambers! I repeat, this is a Containment Breach!" -The man said in a microphone to notify all of the workers and guards-

Man: Go my spawns, release the other monsters and cleanse this world. -The limbs around him from the corpses would mutate into small monsters as they would crawl and run out of the room and head to every room they could find and kill all of the personnel. As the man walked out of the room, he looked down at the ground and saw a smartphone, he picked it up and went through the music folder and saw a few songs as he would play the song "Faint" by Linkin Park and would begin walking out through the hallways as he went to infect the other personnel in the Foundaton-

"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars

I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real

So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Now

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me, like it or not

Right now

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me, like it or not

Right now

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I can't feel

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored"

Man: Such a nice song. Humans are creative in the art of music, too bad that they are a curse of a living organism on this planet. -He said went scroll through the music album once more and played another Linkin Park song as the next song was "Points of Authority"- Ah, this seems interesting. -He walked past a few chambers and was followed by a large number of other SCPs, two were teddy bears, one was covered completely in Human ears, he was also followed by a tall male that had a monstrous looking face and its entire body was black as he phased through walls and doors, other two had masks on, a brown coloured statue followed behind the group as well as it was teleporting. A large red beast followed with a male with pale skin and long forearms-

"Yo, yo!

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you outta the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

You love the way I look at you

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

You take away if I give in

My life

My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you

You take away when I give in

My life

My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you outta the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you outta the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong

(Forfeit the game)

You live what you've learned

You have to act like you're someone

(Forfeit the game)

You live what you've learned

You want someone to hurt like you

(Forfeit the game)

You live what you've learned

You want to share what you've been through

You live what you've learned"

-The man grabbed a black card from one of the corpses and went to the elevators with the other SCPs and had reached to the outer levels of the facility as they would all run out and charge right at the enemies in front of them, slaughtering every guard and soldier they could find. The man jumped up from one building to the other and jumped up really high as he reached the top of a mountain, he looked down from the mountain and saw the sight of smoke and flashing light coming from below as there were screaming, gunfire and explosions. He looked up ahead and saw the sight of a air-plane, he smirked at the sight of the plane as his arms would mutate into tough hardened flesh and jumped right onto the plane-

-In a dark large open area, the sight of Kazanari Tsubasa along with Yukine Chris and Tachibana Hibiki were seen together as Tsubasa was singing the song "Gekka Bijin" while the three were fighting against a large black and orange monster as the monster was "Nephilim"-

"Ah... What resounds on the wind is the song of the melancholic sword

Even tigers fear the rumbling "Blue Flash"

On your way to hell, once, twice

Take count of your sins

Ah... the flowers are in bloom, your parting gift shall be bloodied cherry blossoms

Ah... on the battlefield

Sheaths cry and rave

Even tonight

Now these wings march forth, even if it's God

I shall not forgive dishonour

If I meet Buddha, I shall cut Buddha

I shall slash your windpipes

Excessive even when assisting in her lord's suicide

It's laughable for a servant to hesitate

The flash of my resolve's blade

Can never be taken back even if it turns to rust

It's as a dragon's roar, the falling "Heaven's Wrath"

The skies laugh in astonishment, for this can't be the work of man

I am as a vengeful spirit

Ah... the image of beauty is fleeting and hazy

Ah... by all means

The dancing winged blade

Goes to her death

If that's how it must be, Hail Amitabha Buddha

Shall we meet again in our next life

To wither and them to blossom again, returning to the lotus

That is the cycle of rebirth

The flower of murder blooms all night

The crescent moon suits my final pilgrimage

I go with a prayer of repentance

And this slash as my offering

Ah... it is painful, but a samurai's life is transience

Ah... the fox stands high

To have lived through tonight too

Bravo

Now these wings march forth, even if it's God

I shall not forgive dishonour

If I meet Buddha, I shall cut Buddha

I shall slash your windpipes

Where blades clash, where conflict exists

The warrior shall reach her peak

Holding on to her honour and justice

On her path of the sword"

Chris: Ugh! Explain to me why we have to fight this ugly thing!

Logan: That thing is called "Nephilim", it was made by back when the F.I.S were still operating, he made the monster to destroy relics and any other living organism around, it was a prodigy of God but since it's too weak to be fully awaken, I want you three to hone up your skills and fight it. Don't kill it but wear it down. -He said as he was speaking through a microphone as he along with Kirika and Carol and Maria were in a room, watching the three girls as they were training in a large room-

Hibiki: This is such a pain..

Logan: I heard ya! If you want Soran's attention then you gotta be stronger, Tachibana! -He said as the girl blushed slightly and would jump right into battle while Tsubasa and Chris were fighting against Noise and the two were caught in a trap made by the Noise, leaving Hibiki to face Nephilim by herself- Remember, don't kill it, that creature as astonishing powers that could lead Humanity to a better future. Its evolution chain could help us learn a few things about the food chain.

Kirika: This is complicated desu..

Carol: Have you tried asking Kohinata to fight against it?

Logan: It's useless, Nephilim is resistant to Kohinata's beam attacks.

Kirika: Buu...I'm bored desu! When can we go out and play, Logan?

Logan: After this training session.

Kirika: -She pouted and sat down on the chair as she looked away- Hmph!

-The door would open up as a Red Nova member entered the room and approached Logan and bowed to him-

Member: Boss! I have news for you!

Logan: What is it? -The man got up and approached Logan and would whisper into his ears softly as Logan's eyes widened in shock- Send out a force and find him, I want his head.

Member: Yes Boss! -he said and would leave the room quickly-

Kirika: Hmm? What was that all about desu?

Carol: Something important?

Logan: It's Red Nova business, nothing for you two to be concerned about.

Carol: I see..

Kirika: You're always hiding secrets from us!

Logan: have my reasons..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The idea of an SCP-based crossover was implemented as a secondary arc to support the ending of Chapter 19.


	21. OVA 01- Reincarnation

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 01:- Reincarnation

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sight of Logan was seen in his bedroom in the base of S.O.N.G as he was on his bed and would sigh deeply and lightly pinch the line down his nose as he would stare at Aura-

Logan: Come again?

Aura: The Church of Andrea in San Francisco are against your act to attack this clone that they consider as "God".

Logan: I don't care what those damn believers say! All I want is to find that Clone and kill him before he causes anymore destruction!

Aura: But Boss, going against the Church would mean going against the World!

Logan: Aura, we were already fighting against the World to begin with, all governmental officials despise us! We are mercenaries! Hunters, killers, assassins! We fight for the Black Market, Aura! We only do what we think it's worth doing and what is right!

Aura: But the Church of Andrea has the authority of the U.S Government! Going against them would mean war for us!

Logan: I would rather face war against those jackasses than live in a post-apocalyptic world that the clone could destroy!

Aura: I-I understand that you are frustrated about the clone and it has been three weeks since its escaped from the Foundation but we're still trying to find it..

Logan: You don't seem to understand just how powerful it is, Aura.

Aura: W-What do you mean?

Logan: This clone was made by the most powerful cells on Earth with the support of Alpha-Gamma technology, if a Rugidos clone is so powerful enough to take on barrages of explosives and not have a single scratch on it, would mean that this clone is most probably a hundred times stronger than a usual clone! It already took out three planes in a week after it's escape from the Foundation and each plane has over a hundred fifty to nearly two hundred passengers on it! You're not going to let this go, now are you?

Aura: W-Well...I...

Logan: He killed nearly six hundred to possibly seven hundred innocent lives on those planes. He could possibly do even more damage on cities or even countries! He could even be worse than the Alpha-Gamma!

Aura: But we'll be hunted down by the officials!

Logan: Tell me something that I don't know, Aura. Look, we live in a world filled with monsters, demons and even Gods and Angels walk alongside with us without us even knowing! This is the world we live in! And we cannot put our humanity ahead of ourselves to fight against the Supernatural! It would just mean that we'd rather die by doing nothing.

Aura: Then what do you want us to do?

Logan: Stick to the plan, spread out, hack through the satellite scanners and find that clone. If we can locate him then all we have to do is kill him.

Aura: Is he that easy to kill?

Logan: Overwhelm him with sheer numbers, if that doesn't work then I'll personally handle the clone myself.

Aura: Yes Boss. -She said and nodded as she bowed to Logan and would then leave. After Aura left, Logan sighed softly in stress as the blanket that was covering his legs would begin to move lightly, he lifted up the blanket to see the sight of Kirika under the sheets-

Kirika: I-Is it safe to come out now?

Logan: Coast is clear.

Kirika: Phew! That was close desu~ -She said and crawled up to the top as she lied faced down on the pillow and turned her head to Logan, revealing her back to be exposed as she wasn't wearing anything on top, as Logan was also topless-

Logan: I did tell you that it was risky coming here.

Kirika: But it's even worse to do it at my place desu.

Logan: I know, considering your brother and Shirabe, they'd kill us both.

Kirika: Desu~ By the way, what's so important about that clone you mentioned desu?

Logan: It's...Confidential..

Kirika: Eh?! I've heard the story so far, why not just tell me already desu! If the other doesn't know, how can it hurt to tell me?

Logan: Knowing you, you'd accidentally spill the beans to them or other brag to them that you know me better than the others so you'll use this information to get your way.

Kirika: Eek! Y-You knew desu?!

Logan: Whatever, you'll find out sooner or later anyway. Well, I'm just going to be direct, the clone that I'm hunting down is a clone of Jinichi Leonardo Satoru but is also his reincarnation. He goes by the name of "Kisunagi Shon".

Kirika: Eh? J-Jin-san? His clone and reincarnation?

Logan: By fact, it is indeed his clone but when the Foundation in America found him and captured him, they found out that his scans were exactly the same as the original Jinichi, which means that the all-powerful Immortal Sonicgear user was reborn in the clone that was made of him.

Kirika: But why kill him desu? He's a good guy!

Logan: Good guy? You don't know what that bastard is capable of, Kirika. He can destroy worlds with a clap of his hands, he has the power to mutate any living organism into the creatures of nightmares.

Kirika: N-No, he can't be a bad guy desu! He saved Earth twice desu!

Logan: If he lost Earth to the Aliens, where would he start his domination? On the Sun?

Kirika: D-Domination?

Logan: His ordeal is to take control of the population and wipe us all out in a blink of an eye when we least expect it, then create an army of monsters that are on Earth and use them to fight other species beyond other universes.

Kirika: That makes no sense desu..

Logan: Whether or not it makes sense, it's all a fact.

Kirika: But what will you do once you find him?

Logan: Kill him. Permanently. -He said as he got off of his bed as his two multi coloured eyes glowed and would head to his dresser as Kirika sat up while covering her chest with the blanket as she seemed worried for Logan-

-In Carol's study room, the sight of Carol and Shirabe were seen together as Shirabe put on a pair of pink glasses and would take out a few books of Alchemy and would begin studying them while Carol watched her from the side-

Carol: You must really like him that much to find ways to make him fall in love with you through alchemy..

Shirabe: I-I don't want to lose to anyone after all.

Carol: Even to your friend, Kirika?

Shirabe: Y-yes! Even to Kiri-chan. I love her but I don't want to lose to her.

Carol: Logan is a smart man, he is also very unpredictable, I cannot say for sure that what you are doing now will even help you, as he defies all logic.

Shirabe: He defies logic?

Carol: He has magic cells around him, hovering over his body like an aura of great strength, he has the knowledge of the smartest Human being on Earth, even prodigies such as Einstein is no match to him. Logan's very existence defies all sense of logic on Earth. Considering his mutation, he should have been dead.

Shirabe: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Carol: He was experimented on, hundreds to possibly thousands of times and has lived through them all, not because of his pride or strength nor his will to live but there's something in him that just pushes him over the limit to make sure he keeps staying alive, no matter the cost.

Shirabe: Wouldn't that be the Titanogear?

Carol: No, the Titanogear was only made recently to support his current lifestyle and his future battles and calculations, it didn't keep him alive.

Shirabe: What about the drugs in him?

Carol: The experimented cells within his body have mutated and merged with his vital organs, making him invulnerable to all sickness, he cannot feel pain nor can he be sick. He can still be hurt like any normal person but to not be able to feel pain must be frightening for him..

Shirabe: -She gulped slightly in fear- W-What else is there about him?

Carol: His genetic code was altered after his battle with Nastassja, he gained the power of super regeneration, which allows him to heal any wound, no matter how deep the wound is. If he were to get shot in the head, he'd still live but he has one problem that he cannot avoid.

Shirabe: W-What is it?

Carol: His life span. He is running out of time.

Shirabe: Eh? His life span? W-Wait, you're not saying that he's going to die, is he?!

Carol: He will die, soon but I cannot say exactly when he will die as my Alchemy cannot tell me that much.

Shirabe: Why?! Why is he going to die?!

Carol: The over use of his Titanogear led him to this problem. He is facing death because of the power of the gear.

Shirabe: Why...? Why didn't he tell me?

Carol: Shirabe, you know him. He cares about you and the others way too much to let you all know of his condition. You must understand that he doesn't want to make you all worry for him.

Shirabe: Too late! -She began to shed tears as she was getting worried for Logan-

Carol: Now now, it'll all be alright. I am currently trying to find data in my books to see if there is any cure for this. -She said as she patted Shirabe's head softly and tried comforting her- I'll do what I can to help but keep this to yourself, okay?

Shirabe: W-Why must I keep this to myself?

Carol: For Logan's sake. You wouldn't want to see him be stressed out from the others because of his condition, now would you?

Shirabe: N-No..You're right...

Carol: Now, let's get back to work.

-In the city of Tokyo, the sight of Kinji was seen with Chris as the two were walking down the streets together-

Chris: Why do I have to follow you?

Kinji: Because this is a date~

Chris: I never agreed to go out with you, you dumbass!

Kinji: Yeah but you didn't say "No" for today~

Chris: You jerk.. -She said and blushed as she walked beside him, the two then stopped walking as they heard the sound of screaming up ahead along with an explosion- What was that?

Kinji: Enemies? But I thought we were done after we got rid of Nastassja!

-The sight of a dark haired male with bloody-red coloured eyes as he had flesh-like arms that seemed to cover his arms like gauntlets, the man turned to the two gear users as his eyes glowed brightly as the man was none other than "Kisunagi Shon"-

Chris: I don't like the look he gives.

Kinji: We can talk about that once we kick his ass!

Chris: Right! -She took out her crest and activated her gear as she sang her activation song-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

-The sound of electric rock music was then heard as Chris and Kinji were in their gear armour. Behind the two were an army of Golden bots and giant titan bots as they all aimed their weapons at Shon-

Kinji: Let's make this flashy!

Chris: Go to Hell, you scum! -She yelled ou to the man ahead and sang the song "Makyū Ichaival" as she fired a barrage of missiles at the man as the bots followed her lead and fired their guns and explosives as well-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

Kinji: Nice shot! Wait...What the?! -The sight of Shon was seen jumping out of the explosion unscathed as he would charge towards the army and the two gear users-

Shon: Let the fun begin! -He smiled as he jumped into battle-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The character Kisunagi Shon was originally an Original Character protagonist that had the power to mutate anything around him into bacteria that serves only his will but the original story was scrapped due to how illogical and long it was.


	22. OVA 02:- Unfair

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 02:- Unfair

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of screaming was heard along with explosions and gunfire as the sight of Chris and Kinji fighting against Shon while Kinji's bots and the police were fighting a swarm of infected corpses while Chris was singing the song "GUN BULLET XXX"-

"It's the turn of the Missile Surfer, one whose entire body is a weapon

Until my ammo is zero, I'll be sending bullet kisses

The girl who has a 100% Ascension hit rate

Where's the cherry who wants their heart to be shot through?

Bang ×2 yeah!

It's a world filled with unfairness anyway

The enemy has their own circumstances too, right?

Regardless, once they're my prey, I won't hold back

The same way a bullet that was shot doesn't bend,

The past won't change, I thought while looking at the moon at night

I spent many days hiding my pain, asking a clock that won't turn back over and over

"Then what about tomorrow?"

Ah... Even if I can't dream now, If I believe

Someone will sing that it will become strength

Whenever I cock the gun, my chest feels rough

The trigger of destiny is always on these hands

The muzzles of decision are actually always pointing at me, crying coldly

No×2 uh...

The hand which connected with mine was the only one to say

"I think you've become strong enough not to turn your eyes away"

Making me understand that there are things which I can't reach

The moment it's released, the blood coming out of the wound,

The tears and the sin are forgotten and shaken off

An awkward gunshot echoes on the battlefield

But once more...now...my friends pull my hand

I cried at the unchanging yesterday, thinking of it as my repentance

But there's a voice that passionately believes that "The future can be changed"!

Just like the bullets released with a BANG won't bend

A straightforward feeling will surely become true

Since the clock doesn't turn back, It'll go forward

Let's go to the world that exists ahead

Ah... Even if I can't dream now, if I believe

Someone will sing that it will become strength

(No matter how many times, let's reach out)

So that it becomes strength, I will sing as well"

Kinji: Time for you to suffer! -He yelled loudly and fired a barrage of missiles at Shon and would hit the clone upon impact but the clone still lived and was unscathed from the attack- Tsk!

Chris: Leave this to me! -She said as she fired two giant rockets from her shoulders, the rockets exploded right next to Shon while he was in the air and caused him to crash into one of the buildings- Hell yeah!

Kinji: Great shot!

Chris: Heh! You can say that again!

-The sound of techno based music was then heard with the sound of rock, it was then the two gear users heard the sound of a man singing as a car was thrown at Kinji and would hit him, causing him to crash into a building behind him-

Chris: Kinji! -She called out to him in worry and would turn back to Shon as her eyes widened at the sight of a fully body armoured Sonicgear that was completely white and the gear was the exact same as what Jinichi's Sonicgear was and the song the man was singing was "Points of Authority"- H-Hikaru... No Ushiwakamaru...?

"Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you outta the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

You love the way I look at you

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

You take away if I give in

My life

My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you

You take away when I give in

My life

My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you outta the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you outta the frame

And puts your name to shame

Cover up your face

You can't run the race

The pace is too fast

You just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You have to act like you're someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong

(Forfeit the game)

You live what you've learned

You have to act like you're someone

(Forfeit the game)

You live what you've learned

You want someone to hurt like you

(Forfeit the game)

You live what you've learned

You want to share what you've been through

You live what you've learned"

-On the white armoured Sonicgear user, two large plasma cannons would rise up from the man's shoulders and aim right at Chris as Shon would fire a large green beam at Chris but the girl quickly dodged the attack and would look back to see Kinji nearly got hit by the beam-

Kinji: W-What the hell was that?

Chris: God, that was close!

-The ground began to shake powerfully as Shon would jump up high into the air but was a second too late as the sight of Titanonova was seen rising from the ground attacking Shon. The giant serpent grabbed the clone's leg and slammed him onto the ground powerfully, causing the clone to crash deep into the sewage system, behind Titanonova was a large pink beam that would hit Shon from a far distance along with a few large green blades flying towards the clone. The sight of Shirabe and Kirika along with Hibiki was seen as the three girls stood on top of Titanonova's head while Shirabe's gear armour was much different from before as she was more heavily armoured and had four compartments on her hair instead of two while she was singing the song "Only My Railgun"-

Chris: W-What's up with her armour?

Kinji: I heard she got it as a gift from Logan.

Chris: Now that ain't fair!

"Release the dream engraved in your heart! Leave even the future behind.

I know no limits; they're meaningless!

This power scatters out those feelings that are so far from how they used to be.

If I can't do anything but look back at this road I walked down…

I can break down everything here and now.

On a street that falls into darkness, how far can people fight on?

I can definitely protect anyone from the accelerating pain.

Looking!

The blitz loops this planet to search for a way.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it right now.

The certain prediction circulated

Through my body at the speed of light.

If there's something you wish for, grab it and don't leave it behind! We can shine with our own style.

I believe in the vow from that day.

Even the tears that shine in these eyes will become my strength.

I won't lie that I've never been confused at all

By the pain of standing still.

The parabola drawn by the coin that dances in midair decides my fate.

Today, the answer it came to circulates through my chest.

Sparkling!

The shiny lights awaken true desire.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it without fail.

I go through; I'm not lost.

Even if I'm hurt, I keep on running.

Aim! The glance that sparkles coldly cuts through the darkness without disorder.

We should just blast away hesitation.

My heart screams as loudly as it can. I won't let anyone interfere.

The countless wishes that flutter fleetingly

Collect in my arms.

What comes into view from the shredded night

Is heavy, deep, painful memory.

I shake in the faded reality.

I don't want to lose to despair.

The fact that I'm here now as myself

Fills my chest with pride – I'm proud of it all!

Looking!

The blitz loops this planet to search for a way.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it right now.

The certain prediction circulated

Through my body at the speed of light.

Release the dream engraved in your heart! Leave even the future behind.

I know no limits; they're meaningless!

This power scatters out those feelings that are so far from how they used to be."

-The sound of an echoing roar could be heard from down below as the sight of Shon was seen flying towards the Titanonova with its cannons and guns out as he would fire a barrage of weapons right at the serpent but the giant snake would retaliate and attack back by charging towards Shon. With its sheer size, it slammed its head right at Shon, causing the clone to crash into a building while the Symphogear users that were on Logan's head would watch from a distance-

Kirika: With Logan here, it'll be easy desu!

Shirabe: Yup, he's the strongest after all.

Hibiki: I have a bad feeling about this.

Kirika: What do you mean desu?

Hibiki: Get down! -She panicked as she would jump to Kirika and Shirabe, pushing them down to safety as Shon flew past the girls and would land behind them as he would charge towards them and attack them. Shirabe charged up a beam and fired it at Shon but he took no damage from the attack and would launch a small missile pod at her, causing Shirabe to fall to the ground. Shon would then raise his fist and was about to punch Kirika but Hibiki grabbed his fist and protected Kirika from the attack- I won't let you touch her.

Shon: Wanna bet? -The song Gokuren Igalima was then heard as Kirika sang the song and attacked Shon aggressively with her scythe while the clone jumped back and dodged her attacks- Foolish girl!

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

A dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

I shout at an unreasonable future, but the truth is I'll never forgive myself

Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky

Killer beat with MAX volume at full tension

I teach death to the corners of your brain

A music scale of beheading chills your spine at Hades' masquerade

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces

A legend is too much, my heart now attacks with everything

"Restraint" isn't necessary so now I'll try to love

Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, fuses the sun and the moon together

I'll absolutely never let them go...

Of our hands clasped together...

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky"

-The sight of Titanonova was seen standing behind Shon as it would roar at the clone powerfully as it would open its mouth as the sight of Shirabe was seen in its mouth as Shirabe would then fire a beam of light right at Shon but the man dodged quickly as he transformed his armour on his back into jet-like wings and would flee from battle. Shirabe jumped out of Titanonova's mouth to meet up with the others but Titanonova would transform back into Logan's human form as Logan would activate his jet wings and went after Shon-

Shirabe: Logan! Wait! Where are you going?! -Logan took chase as he nearly caught up to Shon but the clone would turn to the side quickly as he fired a beam at Logan but missed, Logan's eyes glowed as he glared at the clone and would attack him but the clone would vanish in thin as Logan stopped-

Logan: You can run all you want but when I find you, I'll have your head on a pike! -He shouted angrily-

-Hours later, back in the base of S.O.N.G, the gear users except Logan were having a medical check up-

Shirabe: Why was Logan to eager to go after that man...?

Chris: Some old nemesis?

Kinji: But the dude had a white armoured version of Ushiwakamaru! That is just messed up!

Hibiki: Clone?

Chris: A clone?! That's not possible! We got rid of every possible clone that existed! We even destroyed Nastassja's base!

Hibiki: Maybe this one escaped before we got a chance to kill it.

Shirabe: But it was so powerful that even Logan's attack couldn't kill it in a single shot.

Chris: It was resistant against my missiles along with Kinji's missiles too.

Kinji: He's too powerful to be a normal clone..

Kirika: D-Desu..

Shirabe: Kiri-chan? Is something wrong? -She turned to her friend as she was getting worried for her-

Kirika: N-No! I'm fine desu, just a little tired desu.

Shirabe: I see. Oh! By the way, where were you last night?

Kirika: Eh?

Shirabe: Kinji-kun was working at the base whole night so he didn't come by to sleep so I waited for you but you never showed up, where were you and what were you doing?

Kirika: Ah...Well, I was sleeping over at a friend's house desu!

Shirabe: A friend? Someone I know?

Kirika: N-Nope! You don't know her desu~

Shirabe: Why didn't you tell me beforehand?

Kirika: Sorry but I was just excited desu~

Shirabe: Jeez..

Kirika: A-Anyway, I'm gonna go now desu, I'm getting a little tired desu~

Shirabe: R-Right..

Kinji: Told ya not to sleep late because of your animes!

Kirika: S-Shut up desu! -She stuck her tongue out at Kinji and would walk out of the medical bay and would take a deep breath and sigh softly as she walked over to the Red Nova outpost that was under the Colony. Kirika would reach Logan's chambers as she would knock on the door lightly but heard no answer, she'd then enter the room and saw that Logan was lying on his bed. Kirika would lock the room and walked towards Logan as she would then climb on top of the bed and sat on top of Logan's waist and rested her body on top of his- Are you alright?

Logan: Never better... -He said in a sarcastic tone as Kirika pouted slightly and pocked Logan's cheek-

Kirika: Sheesh, I know you hate Jin-san and you wanna kill the clone but there will be other opportunities desu.

Logan: He still got away!

Kirika: Calm down desu~ You won't look that cool if you always look angry desu. -She smiled at Logan lightly as the male would blush slightly and look away from the girl-

Logan: Hmph! Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with the others?

Kirika: Eh? Isn't that obvious? I came to see you desu!

Logan: Is that so? And here I thought you wanted to do it.

Kirika: Wha-?! -She blushed madly as she got flustered and sat up quickly- I-I'm not that shameless desu!

Logan: Last night told me otherwise.

Kirika: Lies!

Logan: You were the one who came onto me in the first place.

Kirika: Th-That was because...Because... Ugh.. -She got frustrated as she got off of him and would look away as she pouted and crossed her arms. Logan chuckled softly as he sat up and hugged Kirika from behind as he would nibble on her neck softly, causing the blonde girl to moan softly in surprise- Ah~ Wha-?! W-What are you doing?!

Logan: Just teasing you, why? You got excited?

Kirika: I-I did not!

Logan: You're so cute when you're angry. -He said with a happy tone in his voice as he smiled and continued hugging Kirika. The girl would then hold onto Logan's hand-

Kirika: Then why won't you love me..?

Logan: That's because... I cannot fall in love with two people and be with just one. It's not right for me. -He said as Kirika would then turn to face Logan as the two were sitting up on the bed while holding hands-

Kirika: Even if I'm the first girl desu?

Logan: It still won't be right without her..

Kirika: But who is it?

Logan: You'll know soon enough, my dear Kirika. You will know soon enough. -He said as he moved his hands to her cheeks and lifted up her head to have her look at him directly. Kirika blushed as she placed her hands on both of his hands as Logan would lean down to her slowly as they both closed their eyes, Logan then lightly pressed his lips onto Kirika's forehead as a single tear ran down Kirika's cheek as she teared up slightly-

Kirika: You're...So unfair desu..

Logan: I'm always unfair. -He said as the two would laugh softly as Kirika lightly pushed Logan down the bed as she snuggled him and hugged his warm body. Moments later, Logan was stroking Kirika's hair softly while she was in his arms as she had fallen asleep- Don't worry, I'll always be by your side. Always. -He said quietly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The romance between Kirika and Logan is completely pure as the two love each other but Logan cannot cherish Kirika as there is another person that he truly loves as well and he wishes to be with that girl as well but does not want to break both of the two girls' hearts.


	23. OVA 03:- The Betting Game

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 03:- The Betting Game

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sight of a beach was seen as all of the Symphogear and Sonicgear users were in their swimming wear and were playing on the beach at the Red Nova outpost on the island, the sound of Kirika singing was heard as she was singing the song "Happy Smile Vacation" while building a sand castle with Serena and Soran-

"Happy, nyappy

Death Desu De-desu!

(Death × 7 De-desu )

Sun x 2 Summer Vacation

It's my first summer vacation

This is so much fun

A fire I never knew before

Wearing a yukata at the festival

Holding onto a cold hand

Insane enough to have

100 times more common sense

Go all out with a huge smile!

For those who can't be here

For friends that are somewhere else

Right now, today I'm laughing

Watching from above so it doesn't spill

Happy, nyappy

Laughing, de-desu!

Summer is more than just the heat

It's discovering surprises- "Unbelievable!"

And spine-chilling tests of courage

Any kind of memory

There's crushing pain

Because I've cried in the past

The pale blue sky and the pool water

Make me feel good and happy

My beat's hearting all out! [sic]

Somewhere, your summer vacation

Makes me laugh cheerfully from my heart

No time for pouting

Sharing with everyone

Happy, nyappy

I'll do my best, de-desu!

The beauty of fireworks blooming in the night sky

Like a concert of stars

I grasped it and touched it

I hope the music of my heartbeat

Isn't too loud...

Soon...Soon...the day will come

To become an adult, after tomorrow

This summer, this day

I swear I will never forget it

Happy, nyappy

Living on, de-desu!"

Logan: Something to make them happy, huh? -He asked as he sat next to Tsubasa under the umbrella with her-

Tsubasa: They have been feeling stressed out lately so I thought maybe they should relax out here for awhile.

Logan: As expected of the Leader, you do care for them, huh?

Tsubasa: Who do you think I am?

Logan: I thought you were kind of heartless at first but I guess you do show some compassion.

Tsubasa: Rude! I do care for my teammates and friends!

Logan: They're obviously more than just friends or teammates.

Tsubasa: Huh? What do you mean?

Logan: You guys are a family.

Tsubasa: A family?

Logan: Yup, you all understand each other, care for each other and would protect each other the same way a family would, although the one who is left out of the action is her. -He said as he turned his attention to Kirika-

Tsubasa: Akatsuki? Why her?

Logan: No one else is close with her except Shirabe. Perhaps Serena and Soran occasionally talk to her in school but that's totally different. That girl has no one to open up to.

Tsubasa: What makes you say that?

Logan: Her brother claims to love his little sister but there's a lot of arrogance from the man, he shows his love in a protective manner, not in a compassionate form. He loves her only because she is his step-sibling, nothing else.

Tsubasa: So I'm not the only one who thinks that way too then.

Logan: Have you consulted with the two?

Tsubasa: With the brother.

Logan: And what did he say?

Tsubasa: "I don't know what you're talking about. I love her like any normal person." was his reply.

Logan: Odd, I'll consult with his sister, I'll leave the brother to you?

Tsubasa: Sure thing. Although, if anything goes wrong with his sister because of you, I won't hold responsibility for that.

Logan: Don't worry, I got it all planned out.

Tsubasa: By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now.

Logan: What is it?

Tsubasa: Akatsuki's vitals, what's the progression?

Logan: Oh, you mean the virus I found in her? It actually shows no harm at the moment but it's extremely useful for her.

Tsubasa: Why is that?

Logan: It accumulates adrenaline and it heals scars and wounds almost instantly, although I worry that they still may be some side-effects that will show up if it was triggered by something or someone.

Tsubasa: Have you found a way to get rid of it?

Logan: I have considered surgery but it's extremely risky as it could possibly kill her. The thing is latched onto her kidneys and had multiply onto her heart and lungs.

Tsubasa: So there's three?

Logan: Yup, but as usual, I'll conduct the usual daily checkups.

Tsubasa: Good and thank you.

Logan: Oh? You're thanking me? What for?

Tsubasa: For being so considerate of us, despite us treating you so badly at first.

Logan: Oh don't worry about it, I do make bad first impressions after all. -He said as Kirika would turn her attention to him and wave at him happily as he smiled and waved back at her-

Tsubasa: By the way, what is your relationship with her?

Logan: My relationship with her?

Tsubasa: Yes, you two seem awfully close. Like really really close.

Logan: Ah, well. I love her. -He said to Tsubasa honestly and bluntly as he got up and walked to Kirika as Tsubasa's eyes widened in surprised-

Tsubasa: Huh? He loves her? That man is just full of surprises..

-Moments later, everyone had gathered around each other as they all played rock-paper-scissors to see who would have to go out and buy lunch, the ones who lost were Tsubasa, Kirika and Shirabe. The three had no choice but to head out to the nearest convenience store to buy food whilst the others were waiting at the beach. Soon later after the three girls had returned and saw the sight of Soran and Hibiki and Miku together under the umbrella while Kinji and Chris were playing against each other with their water guns, Maria and Serena were playing Volleyball against Kanade and Logan was under the same umbrella as Miku, Soran and Hibiki, he was resting his head on Miku's lap as she was rubbing his head with a smile on her face-

Logan: I can see why the boy is so fond of you, you spoil him.

Miku: Oh? Isn't that obvious?

Logan: You give out a warm and relaxing aura that helps calm the mood, it's a good thing.

Miku: Why thank you~

-Kirika and Shirabe pouted at the sight of Logan and Miku as the two would approach them and pull Logan away from Miku-

Kirika: Bad Logan! Very bad desu!

Shirabe: You know she has Soran, you can't hog her!

-Serena was watching the three from a distance as she then got hit by the volleyball-

Serena: Ow!

Kanade: Oh! Hell! Sorry!

-Back to Logan and his group-

Logan: Hey, let's play a game.

Shirabe: A game?

Kirika: Oh! I love games desu! What sort of game?

Logan: A betting game~

Kirika: Desu?

Logan: Truth or Dare?

Kirika: Oh! I like this desu! Truth!

Logan: Who's the person you love the most?

Kirika: Eh?! -She blushed madly out of shock as Tsubasa and the others were watching from a distance-

Kinji: Wew wew Kirika-chan! Tell'em that you love me!

Kirika: B-Be quiet Onii-chan!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan?

Kirika: Well uh...-She looked down at her feet and then glanced over at Logan while blushing embarrassingly as everyone's eyes widened in surprised while Logan chuckled softly and patted Kirika on the head-

Logan: Your turn, Shirabe.

Shirabe: Eh?! You're going to dodge that confession?!

Logan: I have my reasons.

Shirabe: F-Fine! Truth or Dare?

Logan: Dare.

Shirabe: K-Kiss me! -She blushed madly as everyone else was caught off guard by Shirabe's order-

Logan:...As you command, Princess. -He said with a smile on his face as he walked over to Shirabe and lifted up her chin lightly and slowly moved down to her as the girl had her eyes closed, it was then Serena got in between the two and pushed Logan away- Hmm?

Serena: No! You shouldn't be kissing her!

Shirabe: Wha-?!

Logan: Why not? You jealous?

Serena: I-I...Am not jealous!

Logan: You are~ -He teased Serena-

Serena: I'm not jealous! Stop it!

Logan: Make me~ -He said and continued to tease Serena as the girl would pout while staring at Logan as a lightning strike would hit behind Logan as Carol appeared while holding onto her book-

Carol: Logan, I need some help with my Alchemy.

Kirika: Carol-san?!

Shirabe: More obstacles..

-From the waters, Chris and Kinji were watching the four-

Kinji: I somehow feel a little jealous..

Chris: Why?

Kinji: He has a harem of lolis!

Chris: Lolis?

Kinji: Lollipops!

Chris: You're an idiot.

Kinji: And I love you too~

Chris: S-Shut up and stop saying that you jackass!

-From a far distance, the sight of Kisunagi Shon was seen stalking the group as he was in hinding-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	24. OVA 04:- Corrupt

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 04:- Corrupt

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sight of explosions and smoke could be seen in a city as the sight of a giant cobra-like mechanical monster appeared from rising from the ground as a giant golden armoured scorpion that was half the size of the cobra. The sight of Kinji along with Logan were seen together from the operating room as they were watching the battle and were studying the fight while Chris and Aura were beside the two-

Chris: So tell me, what is the point of this again?

Kinji: I'm here to test out my new Mark VIII Scorpio, aptly named as Alpha Command.

Chris: Uh huh? So?

Kinji: Alpha Command is a super computer scorpion that is three times the size of my other Titan bots and is my absolute strongest!

Chris: So? What's your point?

Kinji: Jeez! I'm testing out its power and strength against Logan's Titanoboa!

Chris: Titanoboa? Something new as well?

Logan: Yes, Titanoboa is a serpent-based machine that is made out of nano-machines along with Magnets.

Chris: Magnets?

Logan: Tiny little nano-machines that are the size of microchips with an A.I in every one of them and they all have magnets connected on the chips, allowing them to separate or connect at will.

Chris: Sounds complicated.

Logan: Indeed it is, my dear friend. Because this technology took me years to master and I have created one of the most dangerous weapons on the world. -He said and pointed at the fight. Alpha Command would fire a beam of light from its tail as it would hit the serpent but the serpent exploded before the impact as tiny bits of chips were rolling around the ground as the chips would surround the giant scorpion and cover its entire body with the chips but would quickly jump off of the body as the scorpion then burst in flames, igniting its entire steel body structure in flames- Hmm?

Chris: The hell is that?!

Aura: It ignited itself in flames?

Kinji: Hehe! You ain't the only one who has upgraded tanks! The Alpha-Command has a defence mechanism that engulfs itself in flames if it is ever surrounded by potential close combat enemies that are too small for it to kill with its own arsenal. But that ain't all!

-The song "Target -akai shougeki- " began to play in the background as the giant scorpion would transform and stand up in two legs as it had the head of a cyclops and giant pincer-like gauntlets with the tail supporting its back and head like a helmet as it would fire beams out from its eye while still being covered in flames, destroying everything in sight, the nano chips scattered as they tried to reconnect with each other-

"The story which has begun to revolve at full speed

Dyes the earth red

The globe is an empty paradise

Let's save it with our hands

The endlessly continuing sloping road

Now, with all your heart, run far away on it!

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle

My energy's swelled to the limit

The time to pull the trigger has come

The blurring, bridge-building rainbow

Now, overheat as you pursue it far away!

Stand up! The soldier is within me

There's no way I'll run from the approaching target

Blaze up! The will to fight is burning up my chest

I won't lose my way on the branching road

Scatter the hot fireworks

Stand up, the angel is at my side

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle"

Logan: Wow, impressive, very impressive indeed.

Chris: Hmph, show off!

Kinji: I'd show off to you, Chris-chan~

Chris: Shut up. -She said as she would then punch his shoulder lightly-

Logan: The defensive mechanism is certainly brilliant, it protects your units from losing in a fight and can help your allies by stalling the enemy, intriguing tactic.

Kinji: Hell yeah!

-The door behind would open up as Kirika would walk through the door with Soran and Hibiki as the three went to see what the others were doing-

Kirika: Oh! You guys were here the whole time? I thought it was just my Onii-chan desu.

Soran: So you guys are using the training room for this? An experimentation?

Kinji: Yup!

Kirika: And I wanted to train with Soran desu~ -She said as she walked up to Logan from behind and hugged him from his back as she rubbed her cheek on his head as she looked at her brother while the brother stared at her for a brief moment and would then turn to Chris and hold Chris' hand-

Chris: What the fu-! Let go, you freak! -She yelled and blushed madly as she pulled her hand away and looked at the training grounds, she then felt bad for what she did and would held onto Kinji's shoulder sleeve lightly while blushing- Hmph..

Kinji: Yay~

Soran: By the way, have you guys seen Serena-san?

Kinji: Serena-chan? I thought she's at home?

Soran: I called her home but she nobody answered.

Kinji: Was she at school?

Soran: Nope, I wouldn't ask where she was if she was at school.

Kinji: Good point, when was the last time you saw her?

Soran: In the base.

Kinji: She could be in the Colony.

Logan: She's not there.

Kinji: Oh? And how would you know?

Logan: Thermal readings, no sign of life down below us right now, the only things that are moving are our factories.

Kinji: Oh! Fair enough..

-In the battle, the sight of Titanoboa's chips were seen gathering in one building, taking cover from Alpha's beams. Minutes later, the chips were creating sound as they were making music from their magnetic waves on their chips as Alpha Command would then get attack by a black figure that managed to sliced its armour slightly-

Kinji: What the?! What was that?!

Logan: Titanoboa isn't just a snake, it can be anything. -He said as he chuckled softly as the sight of a giant humanoid black figure was standing in front of Alpha-Command as it had no face but a large mouth and fingers with sharp edges as claws as it dwarfed the robot and would slash it once, cutting it down within an instant-

Kinji: NOOOOOOOO! Goddamn it!

Chris: Holy hell..

Logan: Looks like you'll have to improvise more, Kinji. -He said as he got up from his seat and turned as he would walk away with Kirika holding onto his left arm while Aura followed from his right side as the three left the room-

Soran: Ouch..

Hibiki: There's actually a counter to that.

Kinji: Like what?

Hibiki: Water.

Kinji: Eh? Of course! Water! Why didn't I think of that?!

Chris: Because you suck.

Kinji: S-Shut up!

-As soon as the group of three exited the base of Song from the other end, Logan stopped walking as he quickly pushed Kirika away and raised his right tail as he protected himself from an ambush attack from Shon-

Logan: You...!

Shon: Aww~ You saw that coming?! Then how about this?! -He'd open his mouth and breath out flame towards Logan, igniting the man in fire-

Kirika: Logan!

Aura: Boss!

Kirika: You bastard! -She quickly took out her pendant and sang her activation song-

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

Kirika: You'll pay for hurting him desu! -She yelled at Shon and jumped towards him as she attacked him while singing the song "Gokuren Igalima" as Shon jumped back and dodged her attacks as he smiled all the way, as the two were battling, the flames cleared away as Logan appeared to be unharmed but was breathing heavily as he did not have enough oxygen from being inflamed-

"A warning melody calls an angel of death;

A dream of despair - Death 13

A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror

I shout at an unreasonable future, but the truth is I'll never forgive myself

Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change?

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky

Killer beat with MAX volume at full tension

I teach death to the corners of your brain

A music scale of beheading chills your spine at Hades' masquerade

Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody

From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss

Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything

Let's cut it to pieces

A legend is too much, my heart now attacks with everything

"Restraint" isn't necessary so now I'll try to love

Surely, surely, yes, "I love you" is what I want to convey

Sparkling fate, fuses the sun and the moon together

I'll absolutely never let them go...

Of our hands clasped together...

Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts

Let's cut it to pieces

Believing in each other's bonds; true strength is

"Courage" and the will to believe that spin hands together

Surely, surely, if I'm still fine, I can still fly

Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky"

Logan: -He turned his head to Kirika and Logan and saw their fight as his eyes widened- No..! Kirika! Don't battle him! It's a trap!

Shon: For an inferior species, you're pretty smart! -He said as his arms would mutate into flesh-like gauntlets as he protected himself from Kirika's attack and would grab Kirika's scythe head on and pull her in close to him-

Kirika: Wha-?!

Shon: Tonight, I feast!

Logan: Kirika!

-In the city, the sight of Shirabe was seen with Ogawa as the two were inside a building as Shirabe was practising her dance lessons as she'd stop and look out of the window from the studio she was in and saw that it was about to rain as there were thunderstorms-

Ogawa: Shirabe-san, are you alright?

Shirabe: Hmm? Ah, y-yes, sorry, I spaced out for a moment. -She said with a smile on her face and continued with her lesson-

-Back in the battle, the sight of Kirika was seen screaming in pain as she struggled to break free from Shon's hold as he was biting her neck strongly-

Aura: No!

Logan: Don't just stand there! Contact the others, Alert Level: Blood Moon! -He said as he jumped up towards Shon and would angrily attack him as Shon would grab Kirika and toss her to the side and before Logan could act, Kirika was about to land and hit the ground but the sight of Hibiki was seen as she saved Kirika right before she landed- Hibiki!

Hibiki: I got her.

Logan: You son of a bitch! -He screamed and grabbed Shon but missed as Shon fired sickles of flesh right at Logan, causing the Titanogear user to fall and crash onto the bridge-

Shon: Hahaha! Humans! Weak!

-Logan acted quickly and jumped up as he landed next to Kirika and Hibiki, he then turned his attention to the two girls as his eyes widened at the sight of Kirika being in pain as her eyes were bleeding while Hibiki was holding onto her-

Kirika: I-It hurts...

Hibiki: Don't worry, I'll get you out of here safely..

Kirika: My...Body hurts..

Logan: Hold it! -He turned to Kirika and held her hand and as soon as he did, Kirika screamed in pain and quickly let go of her hand-

Kirika: Ahhh! It hurts! Everything...HURTS!

Logan: -He panicked as his tails would stare at Kirika and scan her body as his eyes then widened in fear as he turned his attention back to Shon- You are going to die!

Shon: If I can! Hahahahaha! -He laughed maniacally as Logan scanned his body from a distance and saw the same bacterial cell that was stuck in Kirika's body before as Shon had absorbed the cells over to him by force while putting Kirika's nervous system in a breakdown-

Logan: Titanogear! Collapse Module! -The two tails' eyes glowed purple as they opened up and connected to Logan's arms and transform his entire body and grew out a long single mechanical tail as his armour was completely black and purple. He had the helmet of a creature that was similar to a knight's helm as he had a long red cloth-like string coming out from the tip of the helmet that reached out to the length of his tail. The man roared loudly that shook the entire Earth-

Shon: Now that's one hell of a roar! No wonder my creator called you a freak! Hahaha!

Logan: Corrupt Module! Combine! -His tail would split into six multiple tails and combine onto his spine, arms and legs, leaving only one tail behind. The five tails that connected would glow in red as Logan's eyes glowed red as well while blood bled through his eyes and was in pain, the single mechanical tail would transform into a larger hammer-like tail as it would shed its armour and mutate into scales as he floated into the air while Shon smirked at Logan, eager to battle-

Kirika: Logan...Don't...Do this... -She said as she then fainted from the pain and her Symphogear armour would disappear as the wind blew strongly. Hibiki held onto Kirika and looked up to see that the clouds were gathering above Logan as he was generating the wind. In a split second, a black halo would appear above Logan's head-

-All members of S.O.N.G and the Red Nova ran out of their bases to see what was going on as they were all in shock to see Logan's state-

Aura: No...He flipped the switch!

Kinji: What switch?!

Chris: What the hell?! Is that a halo?! -She asked as she pointed at Logan's halo-

Aura: We're all doom..

-In a church that was in the city, the same church were Serena and Logan had fought before, Serena was inside as she was praying, she felt the ground shake as she opened her eyes slowly and stood up from her seat and walked out while holding onto a Cross Necklace-

Hibiki: Logan Shen Lee... Just...What are you..?

-Two giant shadow serpents appeared from the ground below Logan as they both glared at Shon and the four would rush towards each and attack-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alert Level, Blood Moon is a reactive alert status where all Red Nova members are to be prepared for the possible death of their leader or even the destruction of Earth and Humanity. It is a final alert level that can only be ordered by Logan himself if he is unable to protect his company from peril.


	25. OVA 05:- We Believe

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 05:- We Believe

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sight of Shon was seen crashing into a building as the man acted quickly and jumped out of the building and then jumped up to dodge a beam attack by Logan. While Kirika was inside the base, getting medical support by Carol, the other gear users were outside-

Tsubasa: Kinji-kun! Any ideas?

Kinji: It's simple but direct, all long range fighters attack from a distance and close quarter units try to hit him a few times and then back off to let Logan do more damage!

Chris: Sounds really simple but if only it was that easy! -The song "Gekishō Infinity" was then heard as Chris, Hibiki and Tsubasa would sing their song while Chris, Kinji and Miku stood from a distance and aimed their weapons at Shon while Soran, Hibiki, Kanade and Tsubasa would run up to Shon-

"Now fly!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To the sky

Now go!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To tomorrow

The best symphony is when

Our voices "blend together to become one!"

The dream in our hearts

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it there?

The passion in that song

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it really there?

To the best of our abilities

[Hi/Tsu] You

We battle the strong heat

[Hi/Tsu] Break at the seams

That is what makes an infinite soul

Holding hands, listen to

Our resounding infinity

My fist will come swinging to hurt anything in the RED ZONE like a large bell

With no clouds to hide the soldiers, my sword

Will come trampling on them from nowhere without any fear

So watch your back

I'm ready to fire my bow

Because we feel you

Once again

Don't come closer

I regret coming today

Because I didn't do what I should have done

Even in the darkness

A heart's

Power is to

Hold onto the pain that threatens to eat it up

With all my heart

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] This song means

With all my heart

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] These feelings mean

No matter how far away you are

"I swore to be courageous!" for you

Now once again

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] In this wind

Now once again

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] I'm prepared

How many times must I cry?

[Hi/Tsu] Sinking

How many times must I bleed?

[Hi/Tsu] Sinking

Until the day when I call to you with love

Do you think I can make it?

A resounding infinity

It's okay, even if I fall over a million times

When you eat dirt, there's many reasons to get back up

Use a million times your power to sing a song to the heavens

And only face

Forward

That was the "answer" I was taught

The true

Enemy is

Always yourself

But in your heart

Is a weapon

Reflect upon its

Meaning

And load it with an oversized amount of passion

Fire

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] For your life

Until you

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] Reach your limit

Resonate excellence

"We're gonna change the world!" from where we stand

I want to hold you

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Hope is

I want to hold you

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Light is

Use everything you got

[Hi/Tsu] With these arms

And then you can sleep

[Hi/Tsu] Definitely

I won't run away or give up

Hear the notes echo

A resounding infinity

Open

Your eyes

Say a prayer

But say it quietly

Even in the darkness

A heart's

Power is to

Hold onto the pain that threatens to eat it up

Now fly!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To the sky

Now go!

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] To tomorrow

The best symphony is when

Our voices "blend together to become one!"

The dream within our hearts

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it there?

The passion in that song

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] Is it really there?

To the best of our abilities

[Hi/Tsu] You

We battle the strong heat

[Hi/Tsu] Break at the seams

That is what makes an infinite soul

Holding hands, listen to

Our resounding infinity"

-Chris fired a barrage of missiles right at Shon while Kinji had his army of bots support him by firing all of their guns at the clone and Miku used her mirrors to get close to Shon and fired their beams of light up close. As the long range fighters were shooting at the clone, they all stopped as the sight of Soran, Kanade, Hibiki and Tsubasa were seen in front of Shon in the air as Soran would kick Shon's back, Kanade stabbed the clone in the chest, Tsubasa would slash at the clone's arm and Hibiki punched the clone's side and quickly get away as Logan would fire a bright white beam at the clone, causing Shon to crash into the building-

Soran: Great! We're putting the pressure in!

Kanade: Let's keep up the good work!

Logan: Don't think too far ahead. This clone is far more powerful than any other being we've faced. -He said as the close range fighters would stand on top of the building behind Logan. All of their eyes widened when the sight of the clone was seen walking out of the rubble unharmed and unscathed-

Shon: Strong fighters, weak resolve to kill. -He said as his eyes glowed and would glare at the gear users-

-Back to Kinji and the others-

Miku: Shouldn't we be getting closer to help them?

Kinji: No! It's better to keep our distance, we are weak against close quarters combat, if we face an enemy that is extremely powerful in hand-to-hand fights, we'll be at a disadvantage, even when we have the numbers!

Chris: Hey you! Why the hell you just sitting there?! -She yelled and looked at Aura and saw that she was on her knees and was crying in sadness-

Aura: We're doomed...We're all doomed..

Miku: What is she saying?

Chris: I don't know but this bitch is going to get some beating! -She said as she walked towards Aura as Kinji and Miku followed behind Chris. Chris then approached Aura and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up as she glared at Aura- Explain! What do you mean that we're all doomed?!

Aura: The Boss...No...He's no longer the Boss anymore, Logan had activated a forbidden artifact that was in his Titanogear. The Corrupt Module.

Chris: So?! What's the big deal?!

Aura: That's not all, he had also activated the Collapse Module, which is a relic of the Titanogear and is one of the two most dangerous forms...

Chris: Stop speaking in riddles and get it over with!

Aura: Corrupt Module is a powerful destructive artifact that controls all time and space along with the weather of Earth, this allows the user to have complete control of the battle and battlefield but upon using it bring certain death to the user.

Kinji: Death to the user?!

Aura: Yes, this has been tested with many other individuals and they have all died soon after using this artifact..

Miku: W-What about the Collapse Module?

Aura: The Collapse Module is a transformer, it transforms the user into a temporary deity that controls the life cycle of any living organism.

Kinji: Controls the life cycle of any living organism?

Aura: It allows evolution to go beyond time and become stronger than what it should be. The Collapse Module's strength would certainly kill Logan..

Chris: If it can control all life cycle, why can't he just kill the clone with that power?!

Aura: That's because the clone has just become immortal!

Miku: Immortal?!

Aura: When he bit Kirika-san's neck, he pulled in her one bacterial cell that allows all wounds to be healed in less than a second, even the deepest cuts that could kill a human, would be healed in a instant, allowing complete immortality to the user.

Kinji: Then that clone...He's..

Aura: A god..

Chris: But why did you say that Logan isn't your Boss anymore?

Aura: He broke a rule in the pact of the Red Nova, never use the artifacts of war and if you did, we'll hunt you down and you will be exiled from the Red Nova.

Chris: Then that is his problem then!

Miku: I agree but let's help out!

Kinji: You can say that again! Bots! Cancer formation! -He gave the command to the bots as they nodded and ran straight ahead to the battle as Kinji, Chris and Miku would follow from the back of the bots. From the rear of the base, Ogawa along with Shirabe had arrived to the base to see what was going on as the entire city was in full evacuation-

Shirabe: What's going on?!

Ogawa: There appears to be a battle! Please get inside, Shirabe-san!

Shirabe: R-Right! -She would then enter the base with Ogawa's protection while the others were fighting Shon-

-The song "Beyond The Blade" was being sung by Tsubasa as she ran up to Shon with her two blades that were engulfed in flames, she slashed the clone with her blades, causing the man's body to be cut in half and was ignited in flames but his wounds were healed instantly as he'd simply chuckle while looking at Tsubasa-

"Sin… Destruction… Insanity… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

Traces of the howling wraiths stretch madly beneath the moon

Tonight I feel pity for the sharpness of my fangs

How would you like your name on your gravestone? Tell me now.

A stanza from the death poem for your agony says: Ah… It was inevitable

Were we no different from beasts to begin with? Are we to rust and break?

Days of endless hesitation and confusion, but today

I only offer these heretics this flash of sorrow [Kill evil immediately]

The shining fangs of the hungry wolf are a double-edged sword that will also destroy me

I grind my teeth and spit my blood, I know that yet I consume

Can a sword be called anything other than a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [One That Gives Wings To Dreams]

I solemnly close my eyes in a moment of calm and sheath the blade which I live by

Due to my mastery of dueling, you'll now sleep without ever knowing you've died

It can't be helped if I'm called a demon child, even if I have to slash with cruelty

I still bear the iron chains that can't be torn away known as destiny

That the past are memories that give birth to the present, was something I couldn't believe in

The voice that pushes my back sounds strongly, I wanted to listen

to this warmth Ah!… It drives me to tears [… Your weakness, only for now]

Even if I break and die today, it's so that tomorrow I can sing as a human

Learn that the battlefield isn't the only place for me sing in

The voice I wanted most to listen, resound and reach, surpassing Heaven and Earth

My life's purpose is to be [The Guardian Of Dreams]

Sin… Destruction… Insanity… Imprisoning… Absolute… Blade

Kill… Evil… Immediately…

Holy am I alone through Heaven and Earth. As I am now,

There is nothing that I cannot cut

[Kill evil immediately]

The shining fangs of the hungry wolf are a double-edged sword that will also destroy me

If I am truly alive, then I can fly away from even from the past

Can a sword be called anything other than a sword? Nay, friends call me Tsubasa

…My name means [One That Gives Wings To Dreams]"

Tsubasa: Tsk! Even I couldn't cut him with my sword..

Soran: Hibiki-san! Cover!

Hibiki: Got it. -She said as she would jump right at Shon and attack him head on as Soran would follow from behind. Hibiki would punch Shon's back strongly but the clone would grab the girl's leg and toss her into a building, which Soran would then grab Shon's neck with his tail and pulled him down as he was choking the clone-

Soran: You'll pay for that! -Soran would jump back as the song "Brave Heart" was heard from Soran's back as he transformed his entire body structure into an animal and the sight of an armoured Jaguar was seen-

"If you give up and run,

Anybody can do that

If we work together,

We can do it

There's a reason that you can't do it on your own

On this blue planet

It will never lose it's light

Seize it! The dreams you have granted!

Protect it! Your important friends!

Until you become a brave self

The unknown power dwells in,

And your Heart sets on fire

No matter what the wish is, it's not a lie!

It will surely be granted...

Show me your Brave Heart!

Not every day could be sunny,

At sometimes,

But, even though a cold rain is falling,

Just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, but,

It's free after all

If anybody can go anywhere, you should too

Run for it! Faster than the wind!

Aim for it! Farther than the skies!

Until you meet your new self

When the unknown courage is sleeping within,

Your Heart realized

That from your chest, the downpour

Will surely stop...

Show me your Brave Heart!

Seize it! For the bright tomorrow!

Protect it! your beloved ones!

Until you become a brave self

Crush it! Your desperate self!

Cut it! Striking down the walls!

Your hot heartbeat will become your weapon

Believe in your Heart!"

-The Jaguar would pounce on the man and attack Shon but the clone grabbed Soran's body and tossed him towards Kanade as the girl would catch Soran-

Kanade: Whoah! Hey! You alright?

Soran: Never better...But I think I could use some firepower.

Kanade: Oh? Then let's!

Soran: Great! -Kanade's armour would then change into a completely new form as it was in her new Ignite form and she was singing the song "Gyakkō no Resolve". She would jump onto Soran's back and rode him as the two would charge towards Shon while Kanade's lance would transform into a longer shaped spear-

"Composing a sound that I can sing with you

The footprints we had left behind were

Born from violence

And swallowed up by cruelty

Come the day when your wings are drenched with tears

Making them too heavy to fly with

I'll be right there beside you

With my extended hand taking us through the wind

A thousand tears from now (we could meet), we were to be born

In which the Flügels of our souls would call out to each other

To smile (in memory) of the backlight

Is where I remain as the "me" envisioned by wings

The finite that was seen as infinity

Pours down upon us like the sound of despair

I'll give you the strength to climb out of

The hopeless hell you had fallen into

I do not intend to take a step back

As to those watching over me

This letter is my lifeshield

For I am a warrior who "doesn't give up on life"

The twilight (on that hill) is where our wings are gathered

Even now, it burns within me as if burning it

Let's pierce through (our tomorrow) with this spear of determination

Until this never ending pulsation of sadness passes

A history made of light

Is unknown to God and everyone else

Until these wishes written into song

Come true, I'll alive

A thousand tears from now (we could meet), we were to be born

In which the Flügels of our souls would call out to each other

To smile (in memory) of the backlight

Is where I remain as the "me" envisioned by wings

I'll sing with you until the sound of my voice burns out"

-As the two charged towards Shon, Kanade stabbed Shon in the heart as her spear pierced through his armour-

Kanade: I got you!

Shon:...Think again! Hahahaha! -He laughed loudly and grabbed the spear as he would lift the spear up and toss both Soran and Kanade away, once he did, Shon was shot at by hundreds of arrows, missiles, bullets and laser beams as the sight of Logan, Kinji, Miku and Chris were seen together as Chris was singing the song "TRUST HEART"-

"A discount sale of lead bullets just for you, as there is no something that cures stupidity

It's time for the rodeo, baby, the pistol fire party is starting, get yourself dancing

If you wanna file your complaints to the world

You better get out of my range first

Neither God, Buddha or me will allow that

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles

Long range or short range, it doesn't matter

If these hit you

It's a base-filled homerun, so start praying

Let me look cool, Baby

I didn't understand, it was all so new to me, so I bit my lip in frustration

I only knew how to hold hands, not how to reach out

Even if I'm alone on a cold iron room

I'll be fine

As long as everyone else is heading to a world of smiles

I, who only knew how to load the tears

shed when wanting to protect others into the cartridge

Now have the bond with these friends who I can't trust enough to load myself with!

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles"

Chris: This just makes it that easy and fun for us! -She said with a confident smile on her face as a giant Scorpion stood beside Chris while Kinji was riding the machine and that an army of bots along with the Symphogear users and Sonicgear users with Logan were surrounding Kisunagi Shon-

-Back in the base, Shirabe was in the operations room as she was watching the fight-

Shirabe: Logan... Everyone.. -She heard the door behind her opening as she saw the sight of Kirika as she was in medical clothes- Kiri-chan! What happened?!

Kirika: Stuff happened desu.. -Shirabe ran over to Kirika and helped her to walk as the two would look up at the screen and saw the sight of Logan in his dark form- You can do it Logan! I know you can desu!

Shirabe: That's right, as long as we believe in his strength then it'll all work out!

Kirika: Desu!

-Back in the battlefield, a missile was fired as it was about to hit Logan's back but the man was protected by two daggers that created a shield behind Logan. Logan turned his back and saw the sight of Aura in her Mantis form along with Yona pointing her guns at him as he saw the rest of the Red Nova members, all pointing their weapons at Logan-

Logan: You guys...

Yona: You broke the pact..You betrayed the Red Nova. We'll have to take you out, Logan..

Aura: It is our duty..

-The whole group of Red Nova were then trapped in a large white shield and they were unable to move their legs from within the shield as they looked over and saw the sight of the Candenzavna sisters-

Maria: We were waiting for you to make a move on your ex-leader.

Serena: I won't let you touch him. -She said as she glared at Yona and Aura-

Aura: Tsk!

Yona: This is none of your business!

Serena: It is! He is my-...No...Our friend!

Maria: Any account of insult and assault towards Logan would mean war against S.O.N.G and without your leader, you are all powerless!

Logan: Thank you. The both of you and I'm sorry but what must be done has been done. It's too late for me to go back. -His eyes glowed as he turned his attention back to Shon but noticed that Shon had been standing in front of Logan as Shon grabbed Logan's face and tossed him right at Serena, causing the two to crash into the building-

-Back in the base-

Shirabe: Logan!

Aoi: Titanogear and Airgetlám have taken heavy damage from the impact!

Genjuuro: My the Gods, help us all!

Kirika: Logan! Serena!

Maria: Serena!

-Back in the rubble, both Serena and Logan were together as they were hurt badly as Serena had fallen unconscious and her gear had disappeared and the shield holding the Red Nova back would disappear as well, leaving only Maria and the bots to handle the Red Nova-

Logan: Serena... I'm sorry..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	26. OVA 06:- One's Life

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 06:- One's Life

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-In the rubble, Logan was holding onto Serena in his arms as the young girl would hold onto one of Logan's hands and look up at him-

Serena: Save them... Before it's too late..

Logan: You have my word. -He said as the two would smile and look at each other passionately as Logan flew up quickly with Serena in his arms as he would meet up with Chris- Chris!

Chris: God, what now? -She said as she stopped firing her weapons at the members of Red Nova and turned to Logan-

Logan: I need you to bring her back to the base and protect everyone at the base, I fear that the Red Nova will assault the base while we are preoccupied with Shon.

Chris: Right. Kinji! Cover me! -She said as she held Serena on her back as Kinji turned to Chris and nodded as a large number of bots would surround Chris and cover her from all sides as Chris ran to the base with the supports of the bots while Logan turned back and looked up to see Shon was fighting against Tsubasa, Hibiki and Soran-

Kinji: Hey! What's the plan?!

Logan: There isn't one. -He said as he jumped right towards Shon and attacked him head on-

Kinji: Heh! I like the sound of that! -His helmet would cover his face as he flew behind Logan to back him up as he reeled up two large gattling guns from his back and a flamethrower on his right arm and a cannon on his left as he would play the song "The Biggest Dreamer" on his back-

"Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present

That's right, I've realized it,

I forgot to do my homework

That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle,

"Who am I?"

Even if I slide

and skin my knees

I've gotta stand right back up,

I know my chance will run away

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything

that's the answer

I'll fly farther than anyone

through all the tomorrows

Fly to the horizon,

our courage has gained wings

In order to grow big and strong,

I'll run too

For a long time

I've heard the count down

I'm prepared,

let's start now, change into zero!

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

We've gotta believe,

disappear into the twinkling instand

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

through all the tomorrows

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

Dreaming is the start of everything,

that's the answer

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

Running full speed through

both the future and the present"

-Kinji got up close to Shon after the clone had pushed back both Soran and Hibiki away from him as Kinji fired his cannon right the clone, causing the clone to crash onto a car as Kinji fired a barrage of missiles and would land right in front of the clone as he aimed his gattling guns at the clone and started shooting him with all of his weapons-

Kinji: Hahahahaha! Eat some you fake! -Shon would grab Kinji's leg and pulled him as he would toss Kinji into a building but the clone would get hit on the back by Hibiki, causing his spine to break from her single elbow punch but the clone's regeneration worked too quickly as he healed his wounds in a instant as he would turn and look back at Hibiki-

Hibiki: Tsk! He's harder to kill than I thought..

Soran: Technically, they did mention that he is an immortal, although I do believe that immortals are a myth and they actually have limits to how many lives they could carry!

Hibiki: I don't think that's how it works, Soran. -She said as she and the boy would jump to the side to dodge an attack by Shon- Although, he seems to be much more slower than he was awhile ago!

Soran: He's running out of stamina! We can beat him!

Shon: You kids make it sound so easy to beat me, but I'll have you know that I am- -Before he could finish his sentence, he was shot by a bright purple beam from the air as both Soran and Hibiki would look up to see Miku in the sky as she had fired her beams from her fan while she was singing the song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng"-

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

Soran: We got back up! All we need to do is beat him to death!

Tsubasa: Tatebayashi-kun! -She jumped down from one of the buildings and landed next to Soran-

Soran: Tsubasa-san!

Tsubasa: I have a plan.

"I want in on that!" -The sound of a man speaking through the communicator was heard as Kinji was the one that spoke through the communicator as he stood up from the rubble-

-Back with Maria, she was fighting against over hundreds to thousands of Red Nova gear users with the support of Kinji's bots and was badly hurt-

Aura: Give up. You can't beat us! You're the weakest in your group!

Maria: Shut up! I may be the weakest but that doesn't mean that I am alone! -The song "Ressō Gungnir" was then heard as Maria sang the song and the sight of two giant golden scorpions appeared behind Maria from as they had crawled up the building to support her. Maria's eyes glowed as her black armour changed colour from black to white and the image of Jinichi appeared behind Maria, which shocked the Red Nova members as her giant spear would transform into a sword as Maria drew out two white swords and charged right at the Red Nova members-

"(Kort el fes Gungnir)

(Kort el fes Gungnir)

The flame of faith that resides in my heart

Is one that nobody can extinguish, an eternal blaze

Even if my body were to be burnt to ash

For the sake of the path I believe in, I would gladly go to heaven

Will the dark of the night be lit by my song?

Power wells from the serenade of holy light

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I have no need for tears, for my strike is unparalleled

I have steeled my resolve, I swear upon my pride

For whose sake is my voice echoing far and wide?

And for whose sake does my song exist?

I've decided I won't lose anything more...

The miracle of my repeating emotions will scatter fate

The lives that deliver beating strikes, fight upon their backs

The cadenza, as it is, is a bundle of their love

I will never lose, the fight that I fight

O world, sing, sing of tomorrow

The future you know will not change, even after one thousand years

To the brilliant sky of the dawn, I wish you all the best

At last, I've realized,

At last, I understand

I will sing the proof of my life, and offer my body and soul

I will never yield, my dream will roar out aloud

For the sake of justice, I will pierce through evil

I will be remembered as a legend, from now to the end of time

With my resolve and my smile, I will follow my heart

I swear upon my pride"

-The sight of Logan and Shon were seen fighting ruthlessly as Logan was thrown to a wall by Shon but the clone would get attacked by the other gear users as Logan acted quickly and jumped towards Shon and started bashing the clone's head with his barehands while Tsubasa was holding onto her sword as she was meditating and was glowing. Tsubasa began singing the song "Towagatari ~Hikari no Uta~" as her entire body began to glow and her gear was transforming-

-In the base, Chris, Shirabe and Genjuuro along with the others were watchingTsbasa-

Genjuuro: What is she doing?

Shirabe: I think she's trying to manually activate her X-Drive by singing her song.

Chris: Heh! That chick sure knows how to take all the fun!

"With light of the beginning Sparkle, sparkle

The light of the end lu la la li la

The hourglass El Ragna that does not turn

Time does not flow from it lu la la li la

The flames of countless lives,

fall through and become stars

They fly beautifully and fade away

in the cradle of life and death

Sing, sing, the two wishes are now,

strongly strongly, shining in heavenly gold

It speaks of eternity-

Shine upon me El Ragna Upon everything,

it spins and spins lu la la li la

Sadness and happiness are both

part of my hazy destiny

All of this is the dream works of a minutes time

When God blinks, we are already dead and gone again

Resonate, resonate, now as your true from

Fleetingly, fleetingly, the visions of men recede

It prays for eternity."

-Back in the battlefield, the sight of Tsubasa was seen with her X-Drive as everyone turned their attention to Tsubasa as she was singing the song "Shippū Jinrai" as she would then charge towards Shon and stab him in the heart with her giant blade-

"I close my eyes and take a deep breath

Heading towards a height higher than that of a moment ago

However, no matter how far I go

I'm always one step behind my reflection, ever so distant from enlightment

My days being spent imprisoned on my "Self"

I turn to the sky, and the light is building the earth

And thus I learn that I'm not alone, that I'm lacking in nothing

"I think I saw so"

Unlike ever before, my heart gleefully feels the wind

Everything has an inseparable "Life" in itself

An eye for an eye, and a blade against a blade, one's weakness

Believing on "What lies beyond the speed," as fast as the wind, as ferocious as the thunder, I'll go there with my comrades.

To know the path of the sword enough to cut falling leaves or even a dandelion

Takes a mountain of experience that reaches as high as the heavens

No matter in what realm, mastering something isn't easy

And whatever path it may be, they are all the same

Wherever you reach, you light the darkness with your lantern and kindle a dream

Bonds don't belong to humans alone, they're present in all beings

The more time is spent together, more true strenght is donned

The Love present in protecting and being protected will you make you surpass it for the first time

A roadless path or whatever it is, we are all together in this, I'll fly over it with my comrades

Without saying any words, just holding this hand is enough

As close as we have been for so long, like sworn friends, even without talking, we understand each other

"Let us go, towards our tomorrow"

Unlike ever before, my heart gleefully feels the wind

Everything has an inseparable "Life" in itself

An eye for an eye, and a blade against a blade, one's weakness

Believing on "What lies beyond the speed," as fast as the wind, as ferocious as the thunder, I'll go there with my comrades."

-As Shon was trying to get the sword out of his chest, Tsubasa flew up into the air with Shon and ripped the clone in half. As Tsubasa turned back, her eyes widened at the sight of the clone's body was being put together as he would turn and look at Tsubasa with a maniacal smile on his face as he would fly towards Tsubasa and try to stab her with his sharp nails but instead of getting Tsubasa, Logan got ahead and protected her as he got stabbed in the chest instead. At the base, everyone was shocked to see the sight of Logan getting stabbed as Shirabe teared up and called out to Logan-

Shirabe: No! Logan!

Logan: Ugh... Now! Carol! -He called out to Carol as he grabbed Shon's hand and made sure Shon wouldn't escape as Carol appeared behind Logan while singing the song "TRUST IN ETERNITY" and she was in her gear armour-

"Time is eternal, And the bird has flown to the northern sky

黙ったのはね 言葉 足りないせいじゃなくて

伝えたいことが多過ぎたからだよ

からまり合った運命の糸を解き放ち 飛べない鳥は明日へと羽ばたいた

ここにいない君を傍に想うだけで 胸はただ 苦しいけど

熱く 熱く 強くなれるよ

誰のため探し続けるの？

誰もがきっと 誰かを 誰より 焦がれ求め行くのなら

喪失がくれた物語(ストーリー) そして始まる

傷みも 涙も 私が生きる証だから

(Time is eternal) 大いなる空よ(Northern sky)これが愛だと教えて

ほんとは全部 理由なんて分かってるのに

何故ってまた自分に問いかけるの

ひび割れた記憶 選びとるべき未来はどれ？

現実はくり返し突き付けてくる

君に届くために 心 映すために

どこまでも 今よりもっと 高く 高く 舞い上がるから

どこかに終わりがあるのなら どこかに祈りの詩があるなら

口移しで歌ってよ

翻弄がみちびくその場所へ たとえ見果てぬ夢でも

それでも 新たな夜明けが待ってるから

時のうねりの中で 砂の一粒のような 私たちの命でも

この世界でめぐり会い 共鳴し合えるはずなのに

強くなりたい

誰のため探し続けるの？

誰もがきっと 誰かを 誰より 焦がれ求め行くのなら

喪失がくれた物語(ストーリー) そして始まる

傷みも 涙も 私が生きる証だから

(Time is eternal) 大いなる空よ(Northern sky)流れる風の彼方に

(Time is eternal) 大いなる空よ(Northern sky)これが愛だと教えて"

-A giant box would appear behind the clone and pulled the clone in as the box would disappear after that. Tsubasa held onto Logan as his armour would fade away and his body began to bleed from the injury-

Carol: Quickly, we must take him back to the base!

Tsubasa: What of the others?

Carol: The Red Nova members will no longer be a problem for us. -She said as the sight of her army of Autoscoreres were seen supporting Kinji's bots as they were at war against the Red Nova members-

-Back in the base's medical bay, the sight of Serena was seen on a bed as she had just woken up. She'd turn her head to look out of the window and saw the sight of thunder and rain as she would mumble softly-

Serena: Logan..-san..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	27. OVA 07:- Protection

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 07:- Protection

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-The sight of a large flame being ignited in the center of the city was seen as the battle between the Red Nova along with Carol's army of Autoscorers and Kinji's Golden Armada were still taking place. Everyone stopped attacking as the flames appeared right in front of everyone in the middle of the battlefield. Hibiki was in front of the crowd of bots and Autoscorers with Miku and Kinji as the three were in a panic at the sight of the flames-

Aura: Tsk! What the hell's going on now?!

Yona: Aura! It's that boy!

Aura: The boy?! Soran?!

"Let my soul burn with the ashes of my opponent! Grant me the power of the great beast! Hasebi no Izanagi! Evolve!" -The sound of Soran calling out was heard as everyone took a few steps back as the sight of the Sonicgear user was seen within the flames as he was transforming into a sort of beast-

Miku: S-Soran!

Kinji: Hold on! He's awakening the Gear armour's beast form!

Miku: Wasn't the wolf the beast form?

Kinji: That was a minor form, it was nowhere near the ultimate beast form! Besides! We can't lay low while Logan gets all the glory of transforming into Titanonova! -He said as he smirked and jumped up in the air-

Chris: Wha-?! You idiot! The hell you doing?!

Kinji: Showing off! Brave! Activate! -He shouted as he created a burst of electricity from his armour and his entire body would glow brightly and he was seen transforming as well-

"Brighten up this dark forsaken world with our great intellect and bring a smile to everyone we wish to protect! It's a survival! Grant me the power of the great king! Tsuki aru no Tsukuyomi! Evolve!" -He shouted as his armour began to transform-

Soran: Ameno-HonoTora! -He said loudly as the sight of a giant armoured tiger with armour plating all over its body was seen as it had two large ancient mirrors floating around the beast as the tiger would roar loudly-

Hibiki: A tiger?!

-Miku was in complete shock as her eyes widened at the sight of the armoured tiger as she'd then smile widely and happily as she cheered loudly to Soran-

Miku: You're very cool, Soran! Go and get'em! -The Tiger roared as it raised its left paw and took a step forward as it caused the ground it stepped foot on to melt-

Aura: Tsk! I'll take the Tiger.

Yona: Gotcha!

Aura: Flash Armour! Activate! "Shinichimaru Guard"! -She said loudly as her Primalgear would transform her into a giant black armoured praying mantis and towered the Tiger by over fifteen meters in length and height as it also had four arms and guns on its shoulders and its rear-end, making it formidable on all sides-

Kinji: Tesshin Jishaku-Sasori! -He said the name loudly as the sight of a giant gold and black stripped metal armoured scorpion was seen standing behind Ameno-HonoTora as the giant armoured arachnid had two long heavily armoured stingers on its rear-end along with four forearms, each carrying large armoured pincers with spikes on all over of its body. Chris' eyes widened at the sight of the machine as she was amazed by the transformation as she'd then blush slightly and scratch her nose softly-

Chris: I-I guess...That's pretty cool..

-Yona got in front of Kinji as she took out two rocket launchers from her back and aimed them right at Kinji and fired them, causing them to explode right on impact-

Yona: Haha! You may look like some badass kaiju right now but in the end, I'm still better than you in all weaponry! Hahahaha- Wha-?! -A large pincer grabbed her by the body and another pincer grabbed her by the legs as Yona would struggle to break free- What the hell! Let me go! -As the smoke in front of her cleared, her eyes widened at the sight of Tesshin Jishaku-Sasori unharmed from the attack. Chris would jump and land right on top of the scorpion's pincer that was holding onto Yona as she smug at Yona-

Chris: Why don't ya tell him who's the weak one now? -She said with a smirk on her face as Chris jumped back away from Kinji's pincer as the arachnid would strongly toss Yona right at Aura, causing the two to crash into their army behind them- Hell yeah!

-The sight of Ameno HonoTora was seen roaring loudly as it would burst out in flames as it fired its flames right at the members of Red Nova, as it created a massive explosion that had the shape of a tiger. The tiger would turn and look back to see Hibiki as the girl would smile passionately as Hibiki could hear Soran's voice in her head as he was speaking to her telepathically-

"After this, let's go for some ice cream and cake!" -Said Soran as Hibiki teared up slightly in happiness as she was touched as she would nod and smile as the mighty Tiger would turn and face the army ahead and charge right at them with the Scorpion and army of bots along with the Autoscorers following behind-

-Back in the base, the sight of Logan was seen in the medical bay as he was being operated by doctors as Kirika, Tsubasa and Shirabe were waiting for the doctors outside of the medical bay-

Kirika: Please be alright desu..

Shirabe: H-He'll be fine, Kiri-chan..

Kirika: I just hope so..

-At the entrance of the base, the sight of Maria was seen injured as she returned back to the base, Ogawa ran up to her to help her but she'd slap his hand away, rejecting his assistance-

Ogawa: W-What are you doing?! We need to get you to see a doctor, Maria-san!

Maria: I don't need a doctor! Now tell me, where is he?!

Ogawa: Wh-Who?

Maria: Logan! -She angrily asked for Logan-

-Minutes later, the sight of Maria was seen rushing towards the medical bay as Tsubasa, Kirika and Shirabe stood up from their seats to look at Maria and were completely shock to see her hurt-

Shirabe: M-Maria! What happened to you?

Maria: Logan! Come out! Now! -She called out to him and ignored the girls as she would then enter the medical bay, only to see that no one was in the room- Where are you?!

Tsubasa: H-He's not here?!

Kirika: W-Where are the doctors desu?!

Shirabe: W-We need to find him!

Tsubasa: Alert the guards, find him immediately! -Tsubasa, Kirika and Shirabe would then spread out to find Logan while Maria stayed in the room as she continued to bleed from her arm and head as she'd then fall onto her knees and breathed heavily, the sight of the two Titanogear tails were seen appearing from the ceiling as they'd scan through Maria's wounds and start repairing her flesh wounds, by tiny bits by bits-

Maria: A-Are you really going to go through with this plan..?

Logan: -He jumped down from the ceiling and got down to Maria as he sat down on the floor with her as he would hold onto her hand tightly and look into her eyes closely- I'm certain.

Maria: Who else is going?

Logan: You, Serena, Kirika and Shirabe, although I have yet to speak to Shirabe and Kirika of this matter.

Maria: What if they won't listen to you?

Logan: Then we'll have to leave without them.

Maria: But that'll break your heart..

Logan: It is not my decision to force them to follow us. If they do not want to follow us then it is their choice.

Maria: But you love them...

-Logan felt heartbroken after hearing what Maria said as he would slowly place his forehead onto Maria's forehead as well after his tails had fully sealed up her wounds and healed her as a single tear would drop from Logan's eyes. Maria gasped at the sight as she'd hold onto Logan's hand to comfort him-

Maria: I'm sorry..

Logan: I know that you hated me before but there are things that I want to do before it ends for me..

Maria: You idiot.. You took Serena and I into your home after you made the permanent alliance with us, you even told us about your plan in turning against the Red Nova, the company that you made... Why are you doing all of this for us? Why are you risking it all for us strangers? We did nothing but hurt you, cause you trouble and you're giving us all of your hardworking and treasures.. Why, Logan? Why?! -She teared up and held onto Logan as she'd then stare at the male, who's eyes shined slightly as his multi coloured eyes gaze upon Maria's beautiful cyan eyes-

Logan: I've suffered long enough to understand that I do not want others to go through what I've been through. I do not have much time left as well and since you are the oldest of the four, I want you to watch over the three for me.

Maria: But I.. -Logan would place a finger on Maria's lips and shushed her quietly as he would look up at her with a saddened look on his face-

Logan: Please. I beg of you Maria. It hurts to see Serena get angry, it saddens me to see Kirika cry and I feel like killing myself whenever I see Shirabe pushes herself over the edge. I want to watch over them including you but there is only so much that I can do for you guys and I do not have the time..

Maria: Logan..I..

Logan: Don't worry. Once the Red Nova is defeated, I'll be gone with Carol. So here, take this. -He said as he would open Maria's hand and gave her a key-

Maria: What's this?

Logan: It's the key to the safe that is in my room in the Colony. It'll support you four for a few decades, use it wisely.

Maria: I..I don't know what to say..

Logan: Don't say anything, do exactly as I have told you.

Maria: Th-Thank you..

Logan: It's...No big deal. -He said as he would stand up and pat Maria's head as he completely vanished in thin air as he had activated his cloak on his gear-

Maria:...How am I suppose to explain to Serena now..? -She asked herself in worry-

-In Serena's room, she was looking out of the window and was in deep thought as she'd then spoke to herself quietly-

Serena: Logan-san...Where are you?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	28. OVA 08:- Heavily Influenced

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 08:- Heavily Influenced

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-Two months after the battle with the Red Nova along with Kisunagi Shon, deep within the great pacific ocean within Mariana Trench, the sight of lights could be seen within the rocks of the trenches within the deep ocean as there were windows on the rocks and there were Autoscorers walking around within the trenches behind the glass as there were sharks and many other types of fish swimming around. Within an office room that is under the ocean, the sight of Carol was seen studying alchemy with her books as the door in front of her would open. Carol looked up ahead and saw a short male with two different coloured eyes walking towards her as it was Logan-

Carol: Logan? Is something wrong?

Logan: He's...Quiet. Too quiet.

Carol: The Clone?

Logan: Yeah. -He nodded and said as he walked towards Carol and took out a tablet and showed it to Carol as he showed one of his CCTV screens to her and saw the sight of Kisunagi Shon sitting down on the floor in a large confined empty room, doing nothing but staring at the wall-

Carol: I don't see a problem.

Logan: This worries me, we don't know what he's thinking.

Carol: You're thinking too much, Logan. You should take a break.

Logan: But I don't have anything to do!

Carol: Read a book, go to sleep or something!

Logan: I can't do any of those things if I'm panicking!

Carol: Look Logan. He's under constant surveillance. 24 hours without a second stop, my autoscorers are watching him, if he tries to break out, we can stop him.

Logan: D-Do you really think it's that simple?

Carol: No but I did create a few traps if he tried to escape.

Logan: Like?

Carol: Magical barriers and spiked traps if he tries to find a way out.

Logan: Oh, but I'm still bored.

Carol: Why don't you uh...Sleep or play a few games with the autoscorers?

Logan: I don't play games.

Carol: Head to bed?

Logan: With you?

Carol: Wha-?! -She blushed madly as she got embarrassed- N-Not me, you dolt!

Logan: -He pouted slightly and would turn away from her- Hmph!

Carol: You trying to act cute isn't enough to make me fall for you. That may have worked with Kirika, Shirabe, Serena and Maria but it won't work with me.

Logan: Damn.. But hey, how are they holding out?

Carol: Maria has been taking care of Serena with the money you gave her, she's being a responsible adult as she is while the other three are still trying to find you.

Logan: Did they find any clues?

Carol: If they did, they would be here by now.

Logan: Good point.

Carol: But, I have a question.

Logan: Yeah?

Carol: Why did you leave them? You know you could've stayed with them, right?

Logan: Why should I stay with them if all I do is just hurt them?

Carol: But you're hurting them even more by not being with them.

Logan: I only have a few months left to live, Carol, being staying with them, knowing that I will die very soon will definitely break their hearts and I do not want to see that.

Carol: But they'd want to spend every last second with you before you go! Logan, you must understand that they would be willing to disregard everything else on their schedule, just to spend as much time as they can with you. Since Shirabe knew that you were going to die, I can highly assume that she may have told the others too.

Logan: But...To die in front of them is just..

Carol: -The short girl would get out of her chair and hug the male in front of her, planting her face on his chest as she hugged him tightly- I know... I understand how it feels to die in front of your loved ones, but you will regret not spending your last moments with them, trust me.

Logan: I...I-I'll consider that thought then..

Carol: Please do, not for my sake or your sake, for theirs, okay?

Logan: R-Right.. -After a brief moment of silence, Logan would break the silence and look at Carol- So...Wanna do it or?

Carol: No!

Logan: Damn it!

-Moments later after Logan had left Carol's office, within Shon's chamber's, his eyes was glowing slightly as he was bleeding from his eyes as he staring at the wall without blinking for even a second. At the hangar bay of Logan's base, he was being escorted by four autoscorers as he was looking out at the ocean, thinking deeply-

Garie: Is something wrong? -Asked the short haired blue autoscorer as she was looking at Logan-

Logan: I forgot how do we get out of the hangar bay.

Phara: We take the Megalodons, sir. -Said the green autoscorer as she pointed to the side at the sight of a giant mechanical shark-submarine-

Logan: Ah, I forgot I had constructed that. -He said as he would approach the submarine and his two tails would rise from under his coat and stare at the giant machine- I think I'll be heading out.

Leiur: It'll be dangerous for you to head outside on your own, allow us to follow you.

Logan: No, don't follow me. I am capable of disguising myself in public. Stealth is what I am good at.

Micha: But Carol will be mad if you leave without telling her!

Logan: Don't worry, I'll be back, not like I have anywhere else to go while I'm out there.

Garie: Then why head out there?

Logan: Ah well... -The flashing memories of Shirabe, Kirika, Maria and Serena were seen for a second as he would then turn back and look at the autoscorers- I miss the food up there.

Garie: We can create the same produce here without you heading out!

Logan: It's not the same when I'm eating my meals with dolls!

Phara: Sounds logical..

Logan: -He sighed and face palmed- Look, don't tell Carol, okay? I'll be back by night.

Leiur: Time?

Logan: Stop asking for unnecessary things! You're not my mother!

Leiur: We are just making sure.

Logan: You're just a blockhead. -He said as he jumped up onto the submarine and head inside it and began piloting it as he took control of the sub-shark and headed out of the hangar bay as he swam the shark to Japan-

Garie: Do you think he'll be fine?

Phara: He managed to stop the God-powerful Clone, he should be alright.

Leiur: How should we explain to Carol if she finds out that he left?

Garie: Let's just say that he went out because he missed his girlfriends.

Leiur: That does not sound pleasing.

Phara: It makes sense.

-Within the pacific ocean as Logan was controlling the Megaolodon submarine, the small red light above him would start blinking as he turned on one of the monitors and saw that he was being chased by a swarm of golden mechanical sharks and piranhas-

Logan: What the Hell? Why does Kinji have his bots all the way out here for? Well whatever. -One of his tails would detach itself from Logan's back as it would transform into a large snake- You know the drill. -He said as the snake nodded and would head towards the tail of the megalodon and merge with it within the walls as the tail of the submarine would then grow and transmutate into the same type of tail that Logan has-

-In the Colony, Kinji was watching the whole pursuit with Kirika, Shirabe and Serena watching-

Kinji: What in the world?!

Shirabe: The tail just transformed!

Kirika: It's the same tail as Logan desu! Quickly Onii-chan! Capture it quickly desu!

Kinji: Easier said than done, that giant sub moves faster than any other thing within the ocean!

Kirika: Swarm it desu!

Kinji: Give me a second! -He began to type out a few codes on his keyboard-

-Back with Logan and his chase-

Logan: Bloody hell. Here, take the wheel. -He said as he got off his seat and his other tail would detach itself from the back and transform into a mechanical version of Logan as it would take control of the submarine- Just follow the path on the map, if we keep up the phase, we'll be in Japan in thirty minutes. -He then turned back to the other tail that had transformed the shark's tail- Code! Phalanx! -He said loudly as the tail outside would then fire beams of lights right at the swarm behind it, thus destroying over hundreds to thousands of the bots as the submarine would begin to speed up. Logan heard the sound of beeping from the alarm ahead as he ran to the front and saw the sight of another swarm of sharks and other mechanical fishes heading towards the Megalodon- That blonde bastard is persistent to spoil his sister! I'd rather see them face to face than be captured by some third-rate army that can be defeated by a single nuke!

-Back with Kinji and the girls-

Shirabe: I-If Logan is inside that thing, don't hurt him!

Kinji: I'll try!

Serena: Please! Please! Logan-san! We just want to talk to you!

Kirika: Go Onii-chan! Catch it!

-Back in the ocean, the Megalodon's mouth would open up as it fired a single red crystal-like torpedo at the swarm. The swarm would spread out but as the torpedo exploded within the swarm, it created a magnetic surge and destroyed all of the swarm in a single shot-

Kinji: Wha-?!

-Back with Logan-

Logan: Underwater Electromagnetic Pulse. Useful against battleships and other subs but thankfully this baby here doesn't run on battery but on nuclear. -The shark would then speed up and head straight to Japan as Kinji lost sight of the shark-

Kinji: Goddamn it! I lost him!

Chris: Send a force to all parts of the docks and oceans, he'll have to submerge if he's coming here. -Chris said as she had entered Kinji's office-

Kinji: Right! I'll get to it!

Chris: You three, on me! We'll find that jerk if the bots can't catch him!

Serena: Y-Yes!

Kirika: Desu!

Shirabe: Right!

"Killter Ichaival tron"

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

"Various Shul Shagana tron"

"Zeios Igalima raizen tron"

-The four girls had sung their activation song as they headed out of the Colony with their Symphogears to wait for Logan. Once the Megalodon reached the city, it had transformed into a normal fishing boat and parked itself at the docks. Logan looked out and saw hundreds of bots around the docks-

Logan: They must really not trust me anymore, now do they? -He said as his two tails would attach themselves onto his back as his entire body would shapeshift into a normal fisherman. He walked out of the boat and walked past the bots as the machines would stare at him for a brief moment but then turn away to focus on the other ships as Logan had snucked past the security. As Logan was walking around the docks, he looked up and saw the sight of a Symphogear user on one of the buildings as it was Chris- Hmph.

-A missile was fired right at Logan as he jumped and did a back flip to dodge the missile as Chris had fired the missile-

Chris: I knew it.

Logan: Oh? So you caught me, huh?

Chris: You're coming with me!

Logan: No thanks, I'll pass on that offer. -He said as his disguise would fade away and his tails would transform into jet-like wings and he flew into the sky and flew into the city-

Chris: Tsk! After him! -She yelled as many of the other bots would transform into smaller forms of fighters and chased him down as Chris rode on one of the fighters. The swarm of fighters flew passed a building as Logan had hid himself within a small stall as he peeked out of the stall as he was eating a crepe-

Logan: She's got the body but she's not too bright now is she? -He took a step back and continued eating his crepe as a large buzz saw would hit the ground in front of him along with a large green sickle. The sight of Shirabe and Kirika were seen together as they had caught him-

Shirabe: Logan!

Kirika: We caught you desu!

Logan: It's been awhile since I've played Tag, but this is a little unfair, don't you think?

Kirika: Stop being sarcastic desu!

Logan: I missed you, Kirika~ -He said as he winked at her as the young blonde girl would blush as her eyes widened-

Kirika: S-Stop teasing me desu! -She yelled as her eyes then widened in shocked after a brief second she had had realised that Logan was standing in front of her. The male would look down at her as she looked up at him with a deep blush on her face as Logan would put a hand on her chin and lift her chin up- L-Logan..

Logan: You're still beautiful as ever.

Kirika: -She skipped multiple heartbeats as she fell to her knees and dropped her scythe and looked up at him with loved shaped pupils on her eyes- D-Desu..

-Shirabe pouted as she would raise her large buzz saws from her armaments and was prepared to attack Logan but after blinking for a second, Logan had appeared behind Shirabe's back and was embraced with a warm hug from him, causing the girl to skip a heartbeat as she blushed madly-

Shirabe: W-What are you doing?

Logan: Are you angry?

Shirabe: You left without saying a word to us! O-Of course I'm angry!

Logan: Then would this cheer you up? -He said as he would then turn Shirabe around to face him as he held her close and put a hand on her cheek, causing her to blush as Logan would move his face closer to Shirabe's as he would then blew into her ear softly, causing the girl to moan in embarrassment and excitement as she fell down to her knees like Kirika and had heart-shaped pupils on her eyes as she was looking up at Logan-

Shirabe: Y-You're so...Mean..

Logan: All in a day's work, love. All in a day's work~ -A dagger was flying towards Logan as the male would catch it with two fingers and looked up ahead to see Serena looking at him angrily- Oh shit. -The song "Kono Ima wo Ikite" was heard as Serena sang the song and flew towards Logan and attacked him with her daggers as he did no retaliate as he simply dodged her attacks-

"Until my life burns out

And becomes dust

I won't give up

Putting my wish into the song I sang without stopping,

A soul that wandered on the branching paths of fate

Even if no blood flows through this split heart

It will change to protect

The light of gentleness and warmth

(To your umbrella)

Ah to the shield of love

(I offer my prayers)

Ah I want to always

(Always)

Be by your side

"The future resides on the strength of not giving up"

Even in the despair of darkness, the flame of bonds shines

I want to live the most out of this "moment"

As it's a fleeting moment,

I want to graciously burn this life

Into a song that encompasses holy power

"The tomorrow resides on the strength of not giving up"

I want to bring our shoulders closer, even if it isn't exactly perfect

I want to live the most out of this "moment"

As it's a fleeting moment,

I want to graciously burn this life

Into a song that encompasses holy power

Into a shining dream"

-After dodging one last attack from Serena, he would reach his hand out to her and held Serena's hand and spun her around as he was dancing with her-

Serena: Wha-?! W-What are you doing, Logan-san?

Logan: Dancing, what else?

Serena: At a time like this?

Logan: Didn't you say that you wanted to learn how to dance like this before?

Serena: N-Not at this time...Meanie.. -She said as she blushed slightly as Logan would pat the girl's head lightly and hug her warmly. Logan's tail would then raise from his back as they fired beams of light from behind him as his tails defended him and the girls from the missiles that were fired by Chris as she was singing the song "Makyū Ichaival"-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

Chris: LEAVE THEM!

Logan: Now that's just rude.

Chris: Go to hell, you jerk! You left us all after that battle and took that clone away! Traitor!

Logan: What's your point?

Chris: -Angered, Chris fired another barrage of missiles right at Logan but the missiles couldn't reach him as they would explode in thin air as Shirabe and Serena had launched their projectile weapons at the missiles, protecting Logan from harm- Wha-?! What are you guys doing?!

Shirabe: Don't hurt him!

Serena: I will not forgive you if you try to hurt him, Chris-san!

Chris: Tsk! -The sight of a spear was seen in the air as it hit the ground in front of Chris as the sight of Maria was seen as she was in the air and had landed next to Logan-

Logan: Maria, it's been so long.

Maria: Where have you been?

Logan: It's hard to explain in words, my dear.

-A purple beam was then fired right at the group but was reflected back by what seems to be a flame-like shield as Hibiki had stood in front of the group and defended Logan and the others-

Hibiki: Took you awhile to show up.

Logan: Don't worry, I'll explain everything soon enough.

-Soran, Miku, Tsubasa, Kanade and Kinji would gather around Chris and stared at the other group-

Soran: So tell me, we're supposed to capture him?

Tsubasa: After he defeated the clone, he left without saying a word for a few months, he needs to be questioned!

Kanade: Not to mention, he left with Carol-chan too!

Chris: With her alchemy, we could've done a lot of things.

Kinji: You made my sister crazy!

Kirika: I'm not crazy desu!

Miku: Hibiki.. -She looked over to see Hibiki was with Logan's group-

Hibiki: Like Jin-san, I owe him my life. -She said as she clenched her fists and glared at Miku- I'm sorry but I cannot betray him.

Soran: To think that he took Hibiki-san away..

Kinji: He has heavily influenced them to join his side.

Chris: The bastard won their hearts and trust and made them betray us, he's more sly than I thought.

Kinji: He's cunning and intelligent, to think that he was able to take that many members away from us from a short period of time while he was with us.

Tsubasa: Logan-kun, what is it that you want?

Logan: Something that you wouldn't understand. -He said as his eyes glowed-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	29. OVA 09:- Split

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 09:- Split

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-In the Red Nova base in Shanghai of China, the sight of both Aura and Yona were seen battling against each other as they were training in the throne room. The giant green mantis would strike at the redhead in front of her but the girl blocked the attack with her armoured wrist and drew out a pistol from her pocket with her right hand and aimed the weapon at the mantis and fired the gun but the mechanical insect quickly dodged the attack as the bullet destroyed a pillar that was behind Aura-

Yona: Now why'd you dodge that?

Aura: Too early for me to die here.

-The sound of the large entrance door opening was then heard as the two Gear users turned their attention to the door to see a man in a red and black suit-

Yona: What is it?

Man: P-Pardon the intrusion! But I have a report to make!

Aura: A report? -The Mantis turned and stared at the male-

Man: -He gulped and sweated in fear as he was shaking slightly- F-Former leader of the Red Nova...Logan Shen Lee has revealed himself in the streets of Tokyo and is engaging with the members of S.O.N.G and has recruited a few of the girls from their side to join him!

Yona: The boss?!

Aura: He's no longer our boss, Yona. Gather a company and attack! Prepare all weapons and be on standby if anything happens! I want him captured alive. -She said as she transformed back to her human form and walked past the man with an angered look on her face. Yona would walk towards the man and pat his back lightly-

Yona: Hey, take a deep breath, will ya?

Man: I-I'm sorry but...It's just so scary..

Yona: Aura has been facing a lot of crap lately and she's upset that she feels betrayed because of our former boss. You gotta understand that.

Man: But because of her anger, the entirety of Red Nova has changed..

Yona: I know.. It's not the same without Logan.. If worst comes to worst, we may soon have to kill Aura if she gets out of hand..

Man: Do you think that is possible?

Yona: She's the second strongest after Logan, I know for a fact that the casualties will be great..

Man: Will Logan return to us?

Yona: I cannot say that he will, it is all up to him and Aura at this point.

-The sight of a large red and black battleship was seen coming out of the docks within Shanghai as it headed straight for Tokyo and the sight of Aura was seen at the bridge of the battleship with her arms crossed as she was angered-

"You'll pay for breaking the law of the Red Nova, Logan. You betrayed me and everyone else here. I'll make sure you'll suffer." -Aura thought to herself in anger-

-Back in the city with Logan and his group along with Chris and her group, the two sides were facing each other as Tsubasa was speaking out to Logan-

Tsubasa: What is it that you want?!

Logan: Something that you wouldn't understand.

Tsubasa: Then explain and maybe we can help you! We just want an explanation, nothing too complicated! Please! We do not want to fight.

Logan: Yet your friends were the first ones to attack me head on.

Tsubasa: W-Well that is...

Soran: You disappeared after defeating the clone named "Kisunagi Shon" and took Carol-san along with you, we want answers. -Soran said as he glared at Logan who had taken Hibiki away from him-

Miku: Soran.. -She was concerned for the boy as it was the first time she's seen him angry-

-Kinji would walk over to Chris and stand beside her as he got down to her and whispered to her-

Kinji: Chris-chan, this is odd..

Chris: Huh? What is?

Kinji: It's unusual to see Logan act this way, we've known him for a few months and seen that he's always the serious type that doesn't do anything aggressive. He's also not the sort that would try to win sides, as a matter of fact, he has always been the sort that doesn't give a damn about an army as long as he gets his job done but why take away Shirabe-chan and the others?

Chris: You think he's got a split personality?

Kinji: That or he's more cunning than I thought.

Kanade: No, there's something else. The way he managed to win over the girls' trust so easily just seems odd to begin with.

Kinji: That and I don't recall him working alongside with Hibiki-chan before and how is it possible that Maria-chan along with Seren-chan could fall for him in such a quick moment?

Chris: Maybe the jerk's got more powers than we thought.

Kinji: This power is too great to have, seems inhumane for someone like Logan..

Chris: -Her eyes widened as she then gasped loudly- N-No...

Kinji: C-Chris-chan?! What's wrong?

Chris: I think I have just found our answer...

Kanade: What is it?

Chris: That's not the pipsqueak jerk Logan! It's Jinichi!

Kanade: Jinichi? Jinichi Leonardo Satoru? There's no way that's him! He was captured by Logan!

Chris: You dolt! You don't understand the powers that Jin has! He was an immortal! A living god! He could do so much even when he's dead or alive! He's capable of manipulating the weak minded ones and turn them to his side, he's capable of creating an army through his simple possession..

Kinji: He had such powers?!

Chris: Yeah, that's one of the few reasons why I joined him last time..

Kinji: Oh? So you liked him, huh? Sounds great...

Chris: Shut up! That's not the point now! The point is that he is capable of turning any female to fall in love with him and work for him like a king! He has this sort of power that manipulates their mind. He can negotiate terms with men and turn them into his foot soldiers.

Kanade: Why didn't he do that before?

Chris: If he did that, then there would be no point in taking us girls in and equipping us with these Symphogears.

Kinji: Fair enough. So you're telling us that Logan right now is actually Jin?

Chris: That is the only explanation, besides, Shirabe and Kirika had always liked that man from the very start after all.

Kinji: Hmph, I didn't like him. Not a single bit. -He said as he snapped his fingers as a large number of his powerful giant Scorpios would appear from the buildings and surround Logan and his group, outnumbering them with their sheer size and force- I can only assume that Jin has taken over Logan's conscious.

Kanade: So in other words, Logan got possessed, huh?

Kinji: Yep and since he's not an immortal, we can kill him then.

Chris: Hold it! -She slapped Kinji's arm-

Kinji: Ow! What?!

Chris: You can't kill him!

Kinji: Why not?!

Chris: Do you know how devastating it would be for Shirabe and Kirika?! You dumbass! Consider the consequences first! Those two are dangerous when they're together and if we upset them, they may turn on us and try to kill us if we kill the man they love!

Kinji: Tsk! Then what should we do?!

Kanade: Simple, contain and secure!

Kinji: Well that sounds simple enough! -He snapped his fingers as the single eye on his helmet would glow yellow as the Scorpios and swarms of bots would attack Logan and his group but the male stood there and did nothing as the girls fought the bots off for him, frustrated, Kinji snapped as the eye on his helmet would turn red- That bastard is using the girls as shields!

Chris: Tsk! He's the lowest of the lowest!

Kinji: Tsubasa-chan, Kanade-chan, I need you two distract him, the rest of you, back them up and keep his group away from me! I've got a plan!

Miku: Right!

Soran: Finally, we get to do something!

-Miku flew up into the air with Tsubasa and Chris while Kanade and Soran would head up to the front lines and fight the others while Kinji crossed his arms as his Sonicgear began to glow. Soran jumped on Hibiki as she was distracted by the bots and would use his slanderous tail and wrap it around Hibiki's right arm and used it to punch herself while he was ripping into her armour with his sharp claws from his gauntlets. Kanade got up close to both Kirika and Maria and took them head on with her spear-attacks. Chris fired her gattling guns at Shirabe as Tsubasa would jump down and assault Serena. A missile was fired as it flew right towards Logan but the male used his tail to knock the missile back-

Chris: Tsk! Bastard should at least let me hit him once!

"Zodiac Module! Activate!" -Shouted from a distance as Logan and Chris turned their attention to the source to see Kinji's body was glowing and the song "Combination Power" was heard as it was being played on Kinji's back as his entire body with his Gear would transform into a giant machine- "Scorpio!" -Shouted Kinji as the sight of a giant black and gold armoured Scorpion was seen with its giant four pincers and twin stinger-like tails as it had four sharped red eyes and two smaller pincers as mouthpieces as the colossal machine dwarfed the other bots along with Logan and the others. Chris' eyes widened at the sight of the giant mech as she was shocked-

Chris: That jerk always has something up his sleeve. -She scoffed but would then smile sweetly-

Kinji: Haha! How'bout I give ye some crushin'?! -He said and yelled as he would charge his two stingers at Logan but the male did nothing as Shirabe and Maria protected him with their weapons- What?!

Logan: You're smart but you're not exactly too bright now are you?

Kinji: Coward! Using them to fight your battles!

Logan: Say what you want then. -He fired a beam from his tail as the beam would hit Chris, causing her to crash and hit the ground-

Kinji: Chris-chan!

Logan: What will you do if you watched your loved one die in front of you? -He said as he charged a powerful beam from his two tails and fired a large purple beam and hit the building next to Chris, causing it to collapse on top of her as Kinji quickly moved aside and ran to her aid, once he did, Logan was then shot by a barrage of beams by Miku as he looked up at her to see her glaring down at him-

Miku: I'll be your opponent.

Logan: Think you can defeat me?

Miku: I believe that I am capable of doing many things with the help of my friends. -She said as Soran would jump on Logan's back and started beating his head while Serena had restrained Logan's tail from defending him from Soran's attack-

Logan: What?!

Serena: Thank you Soran-kun, you made me realise that Logan-san isn't who he is anymore..

Soran: You'll...Pay for taking her away from me. -He said as the four eyes on his helmet would glow bright red as Soran grab Logan's face but would then hear the sound of machine clanking behind him as he turned and looked behind to see that the two tails were splitting into four separate tails- Wha-?! -One of the tails would knock Soran off of Logan's head while the other attacked Serena, forcing her to let of the other two tails- Tsk!

Logan: Not bad. You took her away from my control. -He said as his multi coloured eye glowed. The ground began to vibrate as everyone turned their attention to the rubble from the building that had collapsed as they heard the song "Target -akai shougeki-" being played as the rocks were falling off from one another as the sight of a giant Scorpio was seen as its back was facing towards the others- What in the world..

"The story which has begun to revolve at full speed

Dyes the earth red

The globe is an empty paradise

Let's save it with our hands

The endlessly continuing sloping road

Now, with all your heart, run far away on it!

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle

My energy's swelled to the limit

The time to pull the trigger has come

The blurring, bridge-building rainbow

Now, overheat as you pursue it far away!

Stand up! The soldier is within me

There's no way I'll run from the approaching target

Blaze up! The will to fight is burning up my chest

I won't lose my way on the branching road

Scatter the hot fireworks

Stand up, the angel is at my side

I have to protect the dreams that seem broken

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle"

Kinji: Chris-chan? Are you alright?

Chris: Ugh... C-Couldn't be better. -She said as she looked up to see the giant had took most of the damage and protected her from the impact of the collapsed building. Chris would blush slightly as she could hear the heroic music being played as Kinji would shake off the rubble on his back and turn to face Logan as the eyes of the machine would glow bright red as Kinji was getting angry at Logan. The other bots around the area were sharing the same mind and heart as Kinji as they also seemed upset as they began pointing and aiming their weapons directly at Logan-

Logan: Hmph, so that thing is more tougher than I thought.

-A green gas was launched out of Scorpio's back as it caused Maria, Kirika, Shirabe and Hibiki to get back to their senses-

Kirika: D-Desu? What's going on?

Shirabe: Eh? Logan?!

Kirika: What?!

Hibiki: W-What's going- Wha-?! -She quickly covered her chest to notice that she didn't have her armour on as Soran had tore her armour apart-

Logan: Tsk! Conscious Gas.

Kinji: You're not the only one with great powers here! Kisunagi Shon! -He said as his four pincers would glow along with his twin tails as he charged up a beam as the girls around would quickly get away and take cover while Chris held onto one of Scorpio's legs- FATE CANNON! -A large powerful orange beam was fired right at Logan as it created a massive explosion. From a distance, Kirika and Shirabe watched Kinji destroy Logan as they felt heart broken-

Kirika: Logan..

Shirabe: It's not him anymore, Kiri-chan..

-A second after the beam was fired, the sight of Logan was seen burnt but not dead as he was still standing on his two feet. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Logan not being dead as he had withstood Kinji's most powerful attack-

Chris: It can't be..

Kinji: What the hell is that guy?

Logan: That certainly packed a punch but I'll end you quicker than you try to end me. -He said as a giant green mechanical Mantis would appear behind Logan and step on him as it sprayed a sort of liquid onto the male, causing him to be completely paralysed as he and his tails were unable to move- N-No..!

Kinji: Aura?!

Aura: He is mine!

-The Red Nova would appear as they appeared behind Aura and aimed their weapons at the other users while backing Aura as she would carry Logan away quickly-

Kinji: Wait no! That's not Logan! -Before Kinji could call out to Aura, the Red Nova had left- Tsk! Contact the Commander! -He commanded his bots as they nodded and went to contact Genjuuro-

-Back in Kisunagi Shon's chambers in the deep sea of Mariana Trench, the clone's eyes would open up and glow bright green-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	30. OVA 10:- Awakening of Lotus

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 10:- Awakening of Lotus

Theme song: TRUST IN ETERNITY - Inori Minase

Ending Song: 嘆きの華 - Nana Mizuki

-Back in Kisunagi Shon's chambers in the deep sea of Mariana Trench, the clone's eyes would open up and glow bright green as the shape of the body began to slowly mutate as the male's black hair was turning silver and it grew extremely long as it reached the man's thighs. He stood up and turned his attention to the hidden CCTV up above the corner on the ceiling-

Man: Carol. Let me out.

-Carol was watching through her tablet as she was sweating in shock to see the clone staring at her from the chamber. She would slowly press on a button on the screen of the tablet as it activated the auto defence turrets within the chambers and aimed right at the clone and began firing thousands of bolts of laser shots right at the clone in five minutes, causing the entire room to be filled with smoke, the vent would open up and blow the smoke away from the room but the clone was nowhere to be found as the CCTV was then destroyed-

Carol: No! He's escaping! He found a way out! Garie! Phara! Use all means to stop him! -She gave the command to her autoscorers in front of her as they nodded and quickly ran out of the room with hundreds of other autoscorers following behind- Why must it be now? Why does it have to be the time when Logan isn't here? -She asked herself as she was beginning to panic-

-An army of red and white bots gathered around a large door that was in a large open hangar. The hundreds of Autoscorers gathered together with the bots as well with their weapons out as they could heard the sound of footsteps from within the room that was in front of them. The door in front of them would explode as the army began firing all of their projectile weapons right at the entrance and as they were doing so for over five minutes, the lights within the base would then shut down-

Phara: What is going on?

Bot 1: Power outage! Activate night vision! -Said the bot as all of the machines' eyes would glow bright red and would look around the area along with the ceiling to find their target- Target sighted, south, location 998245.02. All units open fire! -All of the bots and autoscorers quickly turned the the targeted location and started shooting at the ceiling as they saw the sight of a tall man crawling and jump around the ceiling as he was dodging bullets, he jumped down and ran to the door with great speed, the lights turned back on as he saw the sight of more autoscorers running towards him with their close range weapons. An autoscorer would run up to the clone and swung her large buster-like sword at the clone but the man would stand still for a second and grab the sword with his left hand as his hand would absorb the giant blade and mutate his left hand into the same giant blade as he would then make a path forward by pushing and knocking down all of the bots and autoscorers in front of him-

-As he was making his way to the gates of the base, he stopped at a long glass corridor and in front of him was Carol with her army as the girl would glare at the man. He would charge towards her with great speed as Carol fired a shot of her magical beams at the glass, causing water to break into the corridor and a blast door would appear in front of Carol, protecting her from the water as the man began to slowly sink in the water. He took a deep breath and mutate his blade arm into normal hands as he would then squat down and face the blast door and would launch himself at the door from the deep pacific as he was losing oxygen quickly. He landed on the blast door and would grab hold onto it as large flesh-like red tentacles would appear from his back and pierce through the iron blast door as he made an opening big enough for him to enter as he would quickly enter the air filled room and shut the hole behind him as he stared at Carol-

Carol: Y-You should've died under the water pressure.. NO MONSTER OR MAN COULD SURVIVE THIS DEEP IN THE SEA! -She shouted at the clone as her eyes then widened when she had just noticed the male's eyes was red and green and he had long silver hair instead of his usual short black hair and red eyes- W-Wait..Kisunagi Shon had black hair and red eyes...

Man: Took you that long to realise who I am and you destroyed over 30% of the base? Seriously Carol? Seriously?

Carol: L-Logan?

Logan: Who else did you think I was?! Kinji?!

Carol: O-Oh my...I am so...Sorry...

Logan: Jeez. Don't give me that look, you were just afraid and I'm sorry that I scared you. -He said as he walked up to the girl and hugged her as Carol would blush slightly and hug him back-

Carol: W-What's the next plan?

Logan: First, I'm going to take a shower and get changed, I want that side of the base fully repaired within 48 hours and I need to get into the Red Nova base and retrieve a Gear.

Carol: Retrieve a gear? Titanonova?

Logan: It's too late for me to take it back, not when that bastard had pulled my very conscious out of my own body and possessed it. One of the ultimate relics that I have been forming ever since I created the Red Nova.

Carol: R-Right, I'll get to it then.

Logan: Thank you. -He said and patted the girl's head lightly as he walked past her and one of the bots would lead him into his new room while everyone did as they were told-

-Hours passed as Carol ran to Logan's room as she knocked on the door and waited outside-

Carol: Logan? You in there?

"Come in." -Logan said as Carol gulped and took a deep breath as she would then enter his room as the automatic door would split open, once Carol entered the room, her eyes widened as she blushed at the sight of a tall man with long silver hair and bright green eyes wearing a black suit with a long tight overcoat that reached down to his ankles as he had a long katana on his left waist under his coat and was wearing leather gloves that had small sharp spikes on his knuckles-

Carol: Logan.. You look..

Logan: Different? Well this isn't exactly my original formed body but this is my new body after all.

Carol: You still maintain a lot of the same traits from your old body, even your voice! How is that possible?

Logan: A form of mental change. This has never been psychologically proven before but that does not mean that it cannot be real.

Carol: I don't understand, what do you mean by that?

Logan: There has been no evidence of any person's voice changing from being controlled by the conscious of someone else, you know why?

Carol: No, why?

Logan: Because nobody has ever gotten possessed by a spirit or another Human being with such powers. It's all a myth, theories and conspiracies that can never be proven. A Human's brain is so powerful that it can almost do anything a God could do but we are forced to only use a small capacity of our brain due to our lack of control. If my voice and cells could be altered from my very original body to this man-made clone, then that would mean that it is possible for such a thing to happen but it is definitely complex and somewhat...Unexplainable. Prepare a ship along with your best Autoscorers, we're going on a field trip.

Carol: Eh? A-Already?

Logan: I do not want to waste anymore time. Shon has already attacked Japan a few hours ago and he has gone quiet and I think I know why.

Carol: Right!

-Moments later, inside of a giant mechanical silver Squid, the sight of Garie, Phara, Micha and Leiur were seen together standing beside Carol as Logan would walk towards them and stepped into the transport with four evil-looking silver bots behind him-

Carol: You're bringing your bots too?

Logan: They're not called "bots", I'm not lazy like Kinji, they're called "Serpent Drones", tactical androids with advance military technology that were taken from both the Chinese weapon industries along with the American military production company known as "Imperium Tech". They'll be used in case we face any trouble. Now, set the course to Shanghai, I'm going to see Aura and Yona.

Micha: Oh this is going to be fun!

Logan: Oh, and one more thing to let you five know. I'm no longer "Logan".

Leiur: You now have a new name?

Lotus: "Lotus" is my new name.

Carol: Why did you choose that name?

Lotus: Because this newly form army will be called the Lotus Swarm. Now let's go. -He said as everyone nodded and took their seats as the giant squid left the base and went to China-

-As the giant squid was heading to China, Lotus was sitting on a chair in the center of the bridge of the squid and was looking at a little diamond in his left palm, he closed his palm and would look ahead as his eyes then glowed green-

Drone 1: We will be arriving to the docks in five minutes.

Lotus: Operation Thunderstorm once we set foot on land.

Drone 1: Yes sir.

-Minutes later, the sight of supply ships along with many other fishing ships were seen at the sea as many of the crewmen from the ships would look down at the sea and saw the sight of a giant squid with a Lotus emblem on its head as it headed straight for the docks and would jump out of the ocean with its large and long tentacles as it began walking towards the tall building ahead of it as it was heading towards the Red Nova base. In the Red Nova base, the sight of Yona and Aura were seen together in a security room as they were watching their captured Logan in a contained chamber with over thousands of auto defense turrets facing him as the two girls were talking to each other until the building began to shake and the alarm went off-

Man: We're under attack! I repeat! We're being under attack!

Yona: By who?!

Man: I don't know, Ma'am! Someone from an unknown faction!

Aura: The Golden Armada?

Man: Someone else! -He said as he pointed at the security screen as the sight of the giant squid was seen walking towards the base as it was firing missiles off of its hatches from the head, hitting the base with powerful explosives as the squid had a Lotus emblem on its head-

Yona: A Lotus? Who the hell is that?

Aura: We'll find out after we stop them, let's just deal with them first then get back to Logan. -She said as everyone else in the room would nod and head out-

-As Aura and Yona reached the lobby of the Red Nova base, they stopped and saw the sight of all of their members at the lobby as they had made a fortified wall as they were taking cover behind the wall-

Yona: Status report!

Man: We can't leave the building, it has wrapped its steel tentacles around the building with its head facing the entrance from above, if we step out, we could be ambushed.

Yona: Then take the back door! How hard can it be?!

Man 2: We tried, we lost a few guys from leaving the other exits, the tentacles are all equipped with highly advanced targetting weapons that could kill a man with a single shot.

Yona: Then your plan is to stay here and fight whatever's going to show up?

Man 1: Better that than nothing, Ma'am.

Aura: It's still a plan, let's not complain about it. -She said as she had activated her gear and became a large green mechanical praying mantis with glowing green eyes as Yona did as she was told and activated her weapons from her gear and took cover behind the tables and waited with everyone-

-As they waited for a moment, Yona was getting restless as she fired a shot right outside the door and once she did, the tip of the machine's head pierced through the front door as everyone in the room began shooting at it as their guns and lasers were bouncing off of the armour of the machine. A man ran up to the group of Red Nova members that were shooting at the machine, the man held up a rocket launcher and fired a missile right at the machine as it exploded upon impact-

Man 3: Yeah! Did I get it?!

-The smoke cleared as everyone had stopped firing and saw that the machine was still intact-

Man 3: Wha-?!

Yona: Not even a scratch.

-The machine opened up as four silver androids jumped out from the machine and took out multiple long range weapons and began shooting at the Red Nova members, one of the androids had a flamethrower while the other was holding onto a minigun as they were pushing back the Red Nova members that even Aura and Yona had to fall back-

Lotus: Incapacitate them, do not kill them, I need every man alive. -Lotus said as he jumped out from the hatch behind the bots-

Android 1: Yes, Sir. -The bot said and took out a rifle as it ran to the long corridor and was taking hit by hundreds of bullets. The android squatted down and aimed right ahead as it began firing its gun at the members, causing them to get shot in the legs and arms- Targets immobilised, head out! -The machine said as the other three would run up with the android and gather the other Red Nova members-

-Up in the throne room of the Red Nova base, the floor in the center of the room would explode as Lotus broke through the floor layer and crawled out of the hole and as soon as he did, he quickly jumped up and back to dodge a few incoming shots as Yona was in the throne room and had waited for someone to appear-

Yona: Intruder! Who the hell are ya?!

Lotus: Oh? You don't remember me, that kinda hurts. -He said as he stood and stared at Yona with his bright green eyes as the girl's eyes widened in shock-

Yona: B-Boss..? Is that you?

Lotus: I'm not your Boss anymore, but... I could still be your new leader.

Yona: You can't be Logan!

Lotus: Wrong! I'm not Logan anymore! I'm Lotus!

Yona: Lotus?!

Aura: Sounds like "Bullcrap" to me. -Aura said as she stood behind Lotus in her giant mechanical mantis form and attacked Lotus by slashing him, causing him to fly and hit the wall strongly-

Yona: Aura!

Aura: Don't let him fool you, we have Logan in the prison chamber, and that right there is the clone we've been trying to catch!

Yona: But it makes no sense! The boss that we capture was much different than before! He was manipulating the girls! And the clone was supposed to have black hair! Why is this one white?!

Aura: He could've evolved without us knowing. It doesn't matter anymore, Yona, we must kill him. -The giant mechanical insect flew towards Lotus and attacked him but the man dodged as he jumped away as long flesh-like tentacles would appear from his back and wrap around Aura's legs as he lifted her up with his tentacles and tossed her right at Aura, causing the two to crash and hit the wall-

Lotus: You guys are still so naive, you should learn by now that if you can't kill an opponent from a single powerful attack, you may not be able to kill anyone ever. -He said as he turned to look at the throne and jumped to the throne. He then smirked as he grabbed the chair and pulled it off of the ground-

Aura: No...NO! YOU MUST NOT! -She yelled as she was in her normal gear form and had noticed Lotus was pulling the throne off of the ground-

Lotus: I will obtain it. It's the only way to defeat him. -He said as he had completely pulled the chair off of the ground as he would then toss it aside and look down to see a small silver box that was hiding underneath the chair, he grabbed the box and broke it apart and pulled out a purple crystal pendant- The ultimate Relic that could overshadow Kisunagi Shon and the true remnant of Satoru Jinichi! -He wore the pendant as his body began to glow as he activated the gear-

-Once Lotus had activated the relic, he had two large white and purple coloured tails that had maces at the end of his tail, a long purple coloured cape that was white on the inside, large leg armour plating that was white with purple and red outlines along with claw-like gauntlets that reached to his elbows and shoulder armour with a headpiece that had devil-horns on his head along with a black halo above his head-

Yona: Oh no..

Lotus: It's good to feel the combined strength of a bio-organic sonicgear combined with a relic Symphogear. The Evegear is now here! Hahahaha!

Aura: You mad man! You'll destroy the world!

Lotus: -He turned and looked at Aura who was in tears of fear- If that is my intention, but I have more important things to do than destroy this world, Aura. -He said as he would then chuckle and look down at his feet as his eyes glowed and he was able to see through the ground and saw the sight of Kisunagi Shon in his old body looking right up at him- There you are. -The ground shook as Lotus flew towards Aura and grabbed her as the ground that Aura had just stood on would explode as the sight of Titanonova was seen with Shon in Logan's old body sitting on Titanonova's head. Lotus would then set Aura down as he would grin at Shon- Now we can really go all out in our new bodies.

Shon: Indeed we can, my old foe. -He said with a big evil smile on his face as his eyes glowed while Lotus' eyes glowed as well as got into battle position and jumped towards Shon and attack him as Titanonova along with Shon would charge towards Lotus-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	31. OVA 11:- Wake

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 11:- Wake

Theme song: THE MEMORIES APARTMENT - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: ヒトビトヒトル - Yoshino Nanjo

/NOTE: This chapter contains R-18 scenes and are not suitable for readers under the age of 18 years and below. If you are below the age requirement, do be aware that we have warned you. Thank you for your time./

"The Evegear, An ultimate weapon that could destroy the entire galaxy at the snap of the user's fingers. It is the ultimate combination between a Symphogear relic and a bio-organic gear that was made through the sacrifices of millions of lives. Philosopher stones were used to craft the completed version of the Evegear and the powerful gear was kept hidden from the hands of the National guard along with the rest of the world when Lotus Shen Lee created the Titanogear, he had only assumed that the Titanogear would be used for the toughest of battles while the Evegear was a final weapon. But after Kisunagi Shon had taken over the man's body, Lotus had no choice but to change his entire plan of total warfare." -The sound of a female persona was heard as the girl speaking was Tsukuyomi Shirabe. The sight of the girl was seen staring into her notebook in her classroom as there was a little drawing of what seemed to be Lotus in his Evegear armour-

"A month had passed after Lotus eliminated Kisunagi Shon, the clone of Satoru Jinichi. Despite that Lotus had gotten a new body, he recreated a new one that was a clone of his old smaller and younger body and began to use that body instead as he had transfer his consciousness over to his new body while the former body of KisunagI Shon was left to be examined by Carol-san.." -Shirabe looked to the side and saw that Kirika was studying diligently for the first time, along with Serena. Shirabe was caught off guard by her friends as the other two girls were studying with extreme focus-

"Kiri-chan and Serena-chan have changed after Lotus' last battle with Shon. It's like they're afraid or they're being prepared for something..But what?" -Shirabe asked herself quietly in her head as the sound of static was heard in her communicator-

Shirabe: W-What was that..? -She asked quietly as she placed her hand onto the communicator on her ear-

Kirika: Hmm? What's wrong, Shirabe? -She turned to ask as Shirabe seemed concerned about something-

Shirabe: There was static on my communicator..

Kirika: Was it a call desu?

Shirabe: No...Something else I think..

Kirika: Well I doubt it's anything important desu. -She said as she would then turn back and focus on her studies once more-

Shirabe: I guess so...

-Back in the Lotus Empire base within the deep sea, the sight of a young male with bright silver hair with green and pink eyes was seen as he was walking into his office and was greeted by a tall blonde female with a beauty mark underneath her eye as the girl was Carol-

Lotus: Oh? So you're here, what's with the visit?

Carol: I just came to say "Hi", am I not allowed to do that?

Lotus: Oh of course you're allowed to, I just thought you'd be travelling through time, requiring all Symphogear relics you could acquire.

Carol: I did, I found over 200 relics for the past week.

Lotus: Congratulations, you broke my record of six then.

-Carol smiled as Lotus would approach her as Carol was sitting on Lotus' desk, the short male's body would shift and transform into an adult version of himself as he stood in front of Carol closely and the blonde would chuckle softly and wrap her arms around the man's neck as they shared a kiss. After the kiss, Carol smiled happily at Lotus-

Carol: This relationship of ours is extremely odd, don't you think?

Lotus: Well, you're a grown woman who has her needs and I'm a man who is willing to fill in the gaps for such woman.

Carol: Oh don't be so dramatic~ It's not like she knows you like her anyway.

Lotus: Good point, but you didn't tell her while you were away, did you?

Carol: I didn't, but I did get to see a lot of things while I was in the past.

Lotus: Oh? Like?

Carol: A smaller and cuter version of you~

Lotus: Now you're just messing with me.

Carol: I'm not! I saw you with Tsukuyomi, you two were absolutely adorable.

Lotus: Well thanks, I liked it when you were a little girl too. Wait...I take that back, don't take that into context!

Carol: Too late~ You lolicon.

Lotus: Damn..

Carol: Oh and I do have something to report to you.

Lotus: What is it?

Carol: It's about him...

Lotus: Who?

Carol: "Shan Vile. Merkava".

Lotus: What is it?

Carol: Back during the invasion of the Neuroi, when Satoru Jinichi was keeping the balance of Humanity, Shan had destroyed the entirety of the Germany army and created an army of Witches within just a week.

Lotus: An army of Witches, you say? Estimated number?

Carol: Over hundreds of thousands. They are now a new species of human nature, with powers of super strength and super regeneration, Shan has completely changed the nature of them.

Lotus: Any names for them?

Carol: "Spirits".

Lotus: Why Spirits?

Carol: Killing them in reality will not solve anything as they will be reborn back in their own new world that Shan had created and the mad man has been travelling from one world to another, kidnapping people and bringing them to his world.

Lotus: Have you been to his world before?

Carol: No but I'd like to visit to see what I can get my hands into but the risk is too great.

Lotus: Indeed, and I'd get angry at you if you did actually leave me behind while you went into enemy territory without me. Since...I wouldn't know what to do without you here. -He said in a shy tone as he looked away from Carol as Carol would blush madly as her eyes widened-

Carol: -She cough softly and would look away- A-Anyway, how are the former members of Red Nova?

Lotus: Well, while you were gone, all 200 members have been captured and are in prison as we speak.

Carol: Even the infamous Aura and Yona?

Lotus: Yup.

Carol: And did you learn anything about the Evegear's full potential power?

Lotus: It's powers to control reality along with space and time makes it just as powerful as the Infinity Stones. It's the one weapon that could save and even destroy Earth.

Carol: Well that's good, anything else?

Lotus: It allows me to resurrect the dead.

Carol: Resurrect the dead?

Lotus: Well...Kinda.

Carol: What do you mean by that?

Lotus: In normal terms, it actually leaps back in time and brings back the people that were killed within that same time line.

Carol: That sounds complicated.

Lotus: It is.

Carol: Well anyway, I need to go now.

Lotus: So soon?

Carol: Oh and I got a little bit of news for you.

Lotus: Hmm?

Carol: The four, they miss you.

Lotus: They could just call or send me a text.

Carol: Oh please, they're just kids and you're a few decades years old, they wouldn't dare text you nor call you out of nowhere.

Lotus: Fair enough.

Carol: And also, head over to base and meet up with Kinji-kun.

Lotus: Kinji? What happened?

Carol: He's...Having trouble..

Lotus: Like what?

Carol: Emotionally and personally.

Lotus: Oh. I see where this is going. I'll head over there later once I'm done with my work here, what about you?

Carol: I still have a lot of ground to cover up, but not here on Earth.

Lotus: Eh? You're leaving? To space?

Carol: The Supernatural cannot stay here on Earth for too long if there are those who already defy what gives us strength and I have nothing to do here too.

Lotus: I have no idea what you just said, lady, but you could always just stay here! With me! -He said with a smile on his face as Carol smiled softly and put a hand on Lotus' cheek and would press her lips onto his cheeks softly and after the kiss, she smiled at the man sweetly and placed a finger on his lips-

Carol: I would love to, I really would. In fact, it'd make me really happy if I could stay here to be with you but how can I be with the man that I love, knowing that he loves someone else?

Lotus: Well...There are other ways? Because, I mean...Technically, I'm dead on paper...So...

Carol: No~ We can't do that, I'm also dead on paper but perhaps destiny brought us here together.

Lotus: Well..Could you at least give me a call the next time you pop over?

Carol: Hehe. Sure. -She said with a smile on her face as the two would hug each other tightly and Carol would leave the office as she was being escorted by her Autoscorers-

Lotus: The girl I love, huh? -After Carol left, he leaned on his desk and looked to the side of his office to see a painting of the planet Earth- Then I'll have to do whatever it takes to protect her smile. -He said as he would look into his palm and clench it-

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. The sight of a blonde male was seen deep underground as he was in an underground city factory as he was constructing some sort of machine. The man was "Akatsuki Kinji", older brother of Akatsuki Kirika. As the man was making a sort of machine, he was actually tuning his Sonicgear. There were multiple bots around him assisting him in his tuning as he was listening to the song "Zero Ichi Kiseki" on his music player that was playing on his laptop that was beside him-

"My adventures with you,

Always introduce me to new sights,

In this place where we can't even touch,

The land we tread upon… or the wind that blows past…

The one thing I was able to make contact with,

Was the warmth of your heart,

Hidden amidst the time we spent together.

In this world of 0s and 1s, the kindness I've felt,

And the warmth that resounded in my heart… are surely the real thing.

The words I want to tell you only increase;

My feelings overcome even this distance… eventually making their way to where you are.

I wonder what the real "real me" is like?

Sometimes I even feel… like my body is getting in the way.

But in this place, I can remain a pure version of myself…

The version of me I feel growing more distant, the more I grow up…

If I hadn't met you,

I fear I might even have forgotten,

How to smile and cry so effortlessly…

After that day, when you taught me how important it was to be myself,

Instead of worrying about my position in life, or appearance,

I was able to build the slightest bit of confidence;

You're so far away, I can't touch you… but I can feel you there by my side!

I'll carefully craft these feelings I want to send you –

Ahh, on the other side of that screen I can't see,

I can feel the beat of your heart!

In this world of 0s and 1s, the kindness I've felt,

And the warmth that resounded in my heart… are surely the real thing.

The words I want to tell you only increase;

My feelings overcome even this distance… eventually making their way to where you are."

Kinji: Shirabe-chan must really be in love with some dude if she wrote a song this deep. She rarely writes such deep romantic songs. -He said to himself as someone would then speak to him from behind-

Tsubasa: Or perhaps she is referring to someone in her family? -The sight of a long blue haired girl was seen in her school uniform as the girl was Kazanari Tsubasa as she was leaning on the door behind Kinji as the man would then turn back to look at her as he lifted up his goggles to look at Tsubasa-

Kinji: Oh! Tsubasa-chan! What's up?

Tsubasa: I just came to check on you.

Kinji: Oh? And what's with the sudden sympathy?

Tsubasa: Well, your sister told me that you haven't been home ever since Lotus fought against the clone. Did something happen?

Kinji: Ah well...It's a long story.

Tsubasa: If you don't mind it being me, maybe I can help.

Kinji: Ah well... Alright. -He said as he sets his tools down and turn to Tsubasa as the girl would sit on a chair beside Kinji and the two would look at each other. There was a moment of silence between the two for a brief moment until Tsubasa broke the silence-

Tsubasa: It's okay, I'm here to help. That's what teammates are for.

Kinji: R-Right...Um...If you had a boyfriend and if you two were to argue about our current relationship, what would you do?

Tsubasa: Well it depends on the subject. If I wanted to move on, I would say so but everyone's different. Perhaps they have their own way of doing things.

Kinji: I see...

Tsubasa: This is about Yukine, isn't it?

Kinji: Yeah..

Tsubasa: Having issues with her?

Kinji: A little..

Tsubasa: What seems to be the problem then?

Kinji: I...

"He needs an answer, Kazanari." -The sound of a man was heard as the two would turn to the door to see Lotus in his young body form as he would walk over to the two-

Tsubasa: Lotus!

Kinji: What brings you here?

Lotus: I heard from Carol, you've got some girl problems on your hands.

Kinji: It's actually nothing..

Lotus: Dude, you're not the only one who's facing problems right now. We all are. -He said as he would pat Kinji's back lightly- The people we love, the people we want to protect..

Kinji: But she thinks I'm uncertain..

Lotus: Prove it to her! -Kinji was looking depressed as it broke Lotus' and Tsubasa's heart to see the jolly man get depressed so badly. Lotus would let out a sigh- Look, I know she's a tough nut to crack but we've all suffered just like she has, perhaps it is still too early for you two to get together. If you want her, go for it but if you think you're not qualified then suit up and prepare yourself for anything that may occur in the future. Life is full of surprises after all.

Kinji: I don't want to leave her..

Lotus: Then don't. Stick by her side, protect her at all cost! That's what a man should do for the woman he loves!

-Kinji was shocked to hear what Lotus said as Tsubasa was also taken aback from what the man had said-

Lotus: Look here, kid! I know you're uncertain and you're afraid that she may push you away but you just gotta deal with it! Life is nothing like our dreams! You're not the only one who wants to protect the person he loves! We all have someone important in our life that we want to cherish and protect but we may have been too late or we were just too weak to protect them.. -He said in a quiet tone as Tsubasa held her right arm with her left hand looked down to the floor and remembered Jinichi's passing during the final battle against the Alpha Gamma- You just gotta be the man she wants! The hero she needs! The knight that protects the princess from harm's way! You need to be her shield! -He said in a motivational tone as Kinji then stood up quietly with tears in his eyes as he was motivated, he wiped his tears and nodded excitedly and happily-

Kinji: Thanks! Thank you! Both of you, I really appreciate the push! -He said as he would then run out of the room- I'm going to go see her now!

Tsubasa: Good luck!

Lotus: And don't forget! You're her shield!

-After Kinji left, Lotus would take a deep breath and sigh as he face palmed and sat down on the short stool that Kinji was sitting on before and when he did, Tsubasa would put her hands on Lotus' head as she patted him-

Lotus: Why are you treating me like a child?

Tsubasa: You're very mature for someone tiny.

Lotus: Shut up.

Tsubasa: But Kinji is lucky.

Lotus: Very lucky indeed.

Tsubasa: The girl he loves is just right in front of his eyes, all he has to do is not mess it up while the rest of us may have to wait for our opportunity to come or we had already missed it.

Lotus: Mine is uncertain and somewhat questionable. Yours?

Tsubasa: I lost the man I love after the war with the Alpha-Gamma.

Lotus: I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to be insensitive.

Tsubasa: It's okay, losing someone important in life has always been a normal thing here on Earth. It's the matter of how you lose that person..

Lotus: I can agree on that.

Tsubasa: So what are you going to do now?

Lotus: I've been busy with work lately so I'll put myself on a day off today. I guess you could say that it's my wake up call today.

Tsubasa: Oh? Then have fun then.

Lotus: What about you?

Tsubasa: I'll most likely head to the training room and meet up with Tatebayashi-kun. We'll most likely be training.

Lotus: Well alright, try not to stress yourself, okay?

Tsubasa: Thanks and I won't.

-Lotus and Tsubasa went their separate ways as Lotus would head out into the city and stroll around and as he did, he looked up ahead in front of a bakery and saw the sight of a pink haired girl being cornered by a group of three adult males. The girl was none other than Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Lotus thought to himself for a second as he went to the alleyway beside him for a second and transform into his adult form, he tied his hair into a long ponytail as he would stretch his arms and legs for a second and would walk over to Maria and the group, from walking towards them, he saw the uncomfortable look that Maria had as it infuriated Lotus slightly-

Man 1: Aww come on~ It's just for a few minutes, you'll enjoy your time with us~

Man 2: Yeah! You'll love it! We'll be having snacks and we'll be singing together!

Lotus: Mind if I partake? -He said as he joined in between the group of guys-

Man 3: Wha-?! Who the hell are you?!

Lotus: Just a bystander.

Maria: L-Lotus!

Lotus: Hey, what's up?

Man 3: She's ours! -The man yelled as he swung a metal baseball bat at Lotus' head and as the bat would hit the man's back head strongly, the bat broke in half and Lotus was unscathed from the hit. He then turn to the group of males as his multi coloured eyes glowed, the group panicked and would run away quickly as Maria watched the three run away-

Lotus: Cowards! I could do this all day! -He said as he then felt someone pulling onto his sleeve lightly as he then turned and saw the sight of Maria pulling his sleeve lightly as she had blushed slightly- Are you okay?

Maria: I am now, thank you.

Lotus: Not at all, so what have you been up to?

Maria: I'm buying some bread back for Serena, she likes her toast for breakfast after all.

Lotus: That's nice of you, but I thought you'd be hanging out with the others like Kohinata or Yukine?

Maria: Miku had club practice and Chris wanted to be left alone.

Lotus: Did she tell you that she wanted to be left alone?

Maria: Yeah, she wanted some time by herself.

Lotus: Even though she lives by herself..

Maria: I know! It makes no sense..

Lotus: What about Shirabe or Kirika?

Maria: Shirabe has work and Kirika is studying in the library with Serena.

Lotus: Eh? H-Hold up, can you repeat that?

Maria: Repeat what?

Lotus: Kirika and Serena are studying?

Maria: I know, I was surprised too.

Lotus: Did they say why?

Maria: No, they just wanted to study.

Lotus: I see..What about Kanade?

Maria: She's at the base, training with Hibiki along with Soran.

Lotus: Then I guess that means that Kazanari is joining up with the two then.

Maria: Yeah.

Lotus: Hmm, how about we mess around for a bit?

Maria: Mess around...? -She asked as she tilted her head slightly and would then blush madly and took a few steps back away from Lotus as she panicked- I-I'm not ready to go that far yet! Physically!

Lotus: That's not what I meant. Why don't we hit the library and see what Serena and Kirika are really up to? I haven't seen them in awhile too.

Maria: Oh..I guess that is alright then.

-Later then after Maria had bought her bread, she followed Lotus to the state library that was in the city and went to find Serena and Kirika. The two entered the library and was unable to see them as the library was overly too large-

Maria: Should I call them?

Lotus: Now that wouldn't be fun. Split up.

Maria: Sure thing.

-The two would split up in the library and went their separate ways, Maria took the ground level while Lotus covered the top floor and as the man was searching, he saw the sight of a blonde girl in a Lydian uniform was seen studying on a table with Serena in front of the girl. Lotus knew that Kirika seemed focus and was planning to tease her, he'd then hide and transform his body into his younger form and would walk up to Kirika from behind and as he did, he put his hands over the chair that next to Kirika and would speak to her softly-

Lotus: Excuse me but is this seat taken?

Kirika: Hmm? N-No desu, you can use it if you want desu..

-Serena looked up and saw Lotus as her eyes widened and she'd cover her mouth in shock as Lotus winked at Serena and put a finger on his lips, asking her to be quiet as Serena nodded quickly and quietly-

Lotus: Really? Is it really fine for me to sit here?

Kirika: Yes! It is fine desu- -She turned as she got slightly frustrated as she was trying to focus, she then saw the sight of Lotus gazing into her eyes with a bright smile on his face as Kirika's eyes widened at the sight of Lotus- L-Logan...?

Lotus: I don't go by that name anymore but...Yeah, it's me.

-Kirika would quickly get up as the chair she sat on would fall behind her as she hugged the shorter male in front of her-

Lotus: I-I missed ya.. -He said nervously as he was surprised from the hug and would hug her back-

Kirika: I missed you so much desu!

Lotus: S-Shhh! We're in a library, we're not suppose to make a scene..

Kirika: I don't care.

-Maria met up with them and saw Kirika and Lotus hugging each other happily-

Maria: She must really missed him a lot.

Serena: She's been quiet ever since we stopped seeing him after the final battle after all.

Kirika: W-What's with the sudden visit desu?

Lotus: Well..I've been caught up with work and I realised that I had not come to the surface to check on everyone and I thought: "Why not spend a few days up in the surface?", so why not?

Kirika: Hehe! -She giggled happily- So what are you going to do now desu?

Lotus: Well, I got a little surprise for you and Shirabe but that's for later, okay?

Kirika: Eh?! But I wanna know now desu!

Lotus: Nu-uh~ You gotta be fair, Kirika~ I'll show it to you guys later, okay?

Kirika: O-Okay desu.

Lotus: Maria, I'm sorry for the sudden change of plans but you don't mind sticking around with them, right?

Maria: Not at all, but where are you going?

Lotus: Just going to head out and run a little errand.

Maria: Well okay but do be careful out there.

Lotus: Relax, I know my way around town.

Kirika: You're leaving so soon desu? I wanted to spend more time with you desu!

Lotus: You can spend as much time as you want later, okay? Now get back to what you were doing and I'll give you a reward.

Kirika: Then I'll work hard desu! -She said with confidence as Lotus would rub the girl's cheeks lightly as she would blush from having him rub her cheeks as Lotus would then leave the library which Kirika would then turn back to her books to study as much as she can-

-As Lotus left the library, he activated a small portion of his gear's power and jumped from one building to another and as minutes passed, he landed in front of a large music studio and would activate his cloak and would enter the building, he went through the directory and saw the location of the music recording studio, he went to that direction by taking the elevator which caught some people off guard as many were wondering why did the elevator head down to the lobby when there was nobody around. When Lotus exited the elevator, he saw the sight of a short girl with black hair and pink eyes as the girl was none other than Tsukuyomi Shirabe and she was doing a recording session as she was singing the song "Sister's noise"-

"You were closer to me than anyone else, but that voice cannot be heard (I'll find out about...the sister's noise)

Yet at long last I was able to meet you within the continued ticking of time

I continue to search for the sister's noise, because these feelings that have accumlated

to where my heart wanders cannot be destroyed by anyone...! (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

The town surreptitiously hid you;

The place that you struggled to arrive; those memories that you recalled

The reality that was repeated was distant;

That pain of yours stays unnoticed

Even if those dreams that I believed in that day tear me apart

I shall still believe in just my most precious hope

Living seemingly for myself, I want to convey this more than anything else (I'll find out about... the sister's noise...)

The pain of sorrow that continues to be born: If I etch in that meaning,

The sister's voice will now be delivered. I'll turn even tears into power and (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

only our connected strength will pierce everything

The end of twilight, the usual townscape,

and the skies that you'd casually looked up at: I remember their gentleness

Your gaze made me notice

the strength of courage to recognize weakness

Those warm hands of yours guides me

I want to protect you more than anything, because hope pierces through darkness

Because the hot feelings that I've embraced closely illuminate this world (I'll find out about...the sister's noise)

Your dreams that I continue to run and search for start to move

The sister's noise begins to echo the meaning of a loud life: (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

Living seemingly for myself, I want to convey this more than anything else (I'll find out about... the sister's noise...)

The pain of sorrow that continues to be born: If I etch in that meaning...

I understand it. Irreplaceable bonds do not break.

You were closer to me than anyone else, but that voice cannot be heard (I'll find out about...the sister's noise)

Yet at long last I was able to meet you within the continued ticking of time

I continue to search for the sister's noise, as I will surely protect the same smile that we both experienced

where our hearts wander to (I'll shoot down... the sorrow of your heart...)

Because they can no longer be destroyed by anyone...!"

-Moments later after the recording session when Shirabe left the recording room, she looked at her chair and saw a small box was left on her chair, she'd pick up to see it as she was slightly confused about the box, she then opened the box up and saw a gold ring was in it, left confused, she put the box in her bag and returned back home. Once she returned back home and opened the door, she saw a pair of shoes at the entrance as it was shoes she's never seen before, her first assumption was Kinji but she would continue walking to the living room slowly and as she reached the living room, she was greeted by the sight of a man's back as the male had long while hair that was tied up in a ponytail, she dropped her school back at the sight of the man as he would slowly turn to look at Shirabe and reveal that it was Lotus-

Lotus: Hi.

Shirabe: Logan..?

Lotus: Well I'm not Logan anymore but yeah, the one and only. -He said with his arms wide open as Shirabe would run towards him as she jumped across the coffee table and hugged the man tightly, causing him to fall down on his back as she continued to hug him- O-Ow..I missed you too..

Shirabe: Where have you been this whole time?

Lotus: W-Working...Why?

Shirabe:... -She was getting nervous as she held onto the man's shirt tightly while hiding her face on his chest- Well I...Missed you...A lot..

-Lotus blushed madly as he looked away, Shirabe looked up to see Lotus' reaction and saw his adorable embarrassed look and noticed that his ears were also red. Shirabe smiled slightly at the sight of seeing him being flustered as he rarely shows himself getting nervous or flustered, Lotus would slowly turn to look at Shirabe and saw that she was staring into his eyes.-

"It felt like it's been years since I last saw her...I missed her...A lot.." -Lotus thought to himself-

"I could feel his heart pounding, I could feel his breath. His big and tough body...Full of muscles...The innocent and gorgeous eyes he has...I love them all.." -Shirabe thought to herself as she stared at Lotus with her bright red cheeks-

"This small body of hers.. She looks so physically weak that a single touch could break her. I want to protect her and her smile. I want her to be happy." -As Lotus thought to himself, both he and Shirabe would slowly move closer to each other as they slowly closed their eyes, as the two were inches away from kissing, they heard the sound of the door opening, the two quickly got off of each other and acted nothing happened as Kirika would enter the apartment and saw the sight of both Shirabe and Lotus together, the blonde smiled happily at the sight of her friends as she jumped for joy and hugged the two-

Kirika: Desu desu! You said that there was a gift here! What is it desu?

Lotus: Whatever you want~ You can request for anything while I'm here! The both of you can~

Shirabe: Eh? Really?

Lotus: Yup.

Kirika: Then I have one right now!

Lotus: Hit me.

Kirika: Sleep over desu!

Shirabe: Eh? Sleep over?

Kirika: I-Is that okay with you desu?

Shirabe: I-I don't mind but where is he going to sleep?

Kirika: He can sleep in Onii-chan's room.

Lotus: I don't mind sleeping on the couch too anyway.

Shirabe: If he's okay with sleeping over then alright. I'll prepare dinner then.

Lotus: No no~ Leave dinner to me, you two go and get changed, okay?

Kirika: What about your clothes desu?

Lotus: My clothes?

Kirika: Do you want to wear mine desu?

Lotus: Eh?

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

Kirika: W-What? I was just asking desu!

Lotus: It's okay, I'll have someone from my base send me some extra clothes.

Shirabe: -She sighed in relief- That's good to hear.

-Both the two girls would get into the shower and bathe together while Lotus was preparing a meal for the two within the kitchen and as both Shirabe and Kirika were in the bathroom together. Kirika was in the bathtub while Shirabe was washing her hair with the shower, the two began chatting quietly-

Kirika: Hey, Shirabe..?

Shirabe: Hmm? What's wrong?

Kirika: Remember when I said that I was going to confess my love to him?

Shirabe: Yeah?

Kirika: Are you...Going to confess to, desu?

Shirabe: -Eh? -She stopped washing her hair as she turned and looked at Kirika with slight confusion- W-What do you mean?

Kirika: I know Serena-chan likes him desu but I'm certain that you do too desu.

Shirabe: W-What makes you say that?

Kirika: I know you desu, you're normally never this quiet around guys but with him...I can feel this sort of aura coming off of you desu..

Shirabe: Ah well...

Kirika: Do you love him? Please tell me the truth desu.

Shirabe:... -She poured a small bucket of water onto her head and would turn to look at Kirika with a serious look on her face as she stared into her eyes- Yes, I love him.

Kirika: -She was somewhat surprise to hear and see Shirabe acting so seriously- H-How much?

Shirabe: I'll do anything for him. I'll sacrifice my work, my time, my freedom and everything else for Logan, I want him to be happy, I want him to be free of this burden of taking care of us, I want to take care of him instead.

Kirika: Shirabe..

Shirabe: That is how much I love him.

Kirika: ... -She said nothing as she saw that Shirabe was more serious about Lotus than anyone else. Moments later after the two changed and finished their baths, they exited the bathroom together without saying a word to each other and was greeted with an abundance of food on the table for the two as Lotus had prepared an English and Japanese meal for the both of them along with a song that Shirabe had just released recently "Tasogare no Starlight" as the song was playing on the TV in the living room- Desu! You made all of these?

Lotus: Yep!

"Scarred memories are occasionally seen as being priceless:

Our young selves closed their eyes.

Who on Earth decided that, "the truth is important"?

Stars disappear off in the distance.

Smiling, I hid my feelings,

As you gave a kiss to my dried cheeks.

Fearing the idea of being free,

I sought restraints –

Within a maze, all alone… I'm looking up to the sky.

Amongst thousands of stars, joining to dance down from above,

The love you gave me shines through,

Like sunlight through the trees.

Facing a season both warm and calm,

We escaped the trap of a mistake.

But the promise we couldn't fulfil turns to sin,

Our punishment carved into our chests.

Holding me as I began to cry,

You head for the place where fates gather.

Its Mane flowing in the wind,

Courage is screaming aloud;

Amidst this labyrinth, the two of us aim for the sky.

Surrounded by a clear atmosphere,

We dance up and up –

Even on stormy nights, we live days of shining hope and love.

"So that you'll not fear fate,

I'll find a new fate for you.

If there's a loneliness you just can't dispel,

I'll persist until the day comes,

Where a smile (with feeling) alights your face (when we're alone),

From within your heart (in happiness)…"

Its Mane flowing in the wind,

Courage is screaming aloud;

Amidst this labyrinth, the two of us aim for the sky.

Amongst thousands of stars, joining to dance down from above,

The love you gave me shines through,

Like sunlight through the trees."

-As the three enjoyed dinner together, they chatted and had fun while having dinner. After dinner, Shirabe and Logan were in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes while Kirika was in the living room as she was watching TV-

Shirabe: So you're going to sleep in Kinji-san's room?

Lotus: I don't see why not? The dude seems preoccupied with work and his future wife after all.

Shirabe: Ah, Chris-senpai, huh? Those two still aren't together yet?

Lotus: Not yet but I'm doing my best to push those two to get together.

Shirabe: No progress then?

Lotus: Well.. Kinji doesn't have the confidence and he doesn't believe in himself and Chris is a wimp when it comes to romance, so she doesn't know how to handle these sort of things.

Shirabe: Ah, fair enough. But what about you and Kiri-chan?

Lotus: Kirika and I? Well... I haven't given her an answer yet..

Shirabe: Why's that?

Lotus: I told her that I'll give her a proper answer after we defeat Nastassja but I just couldn't find the right time to tell her.

Shirabe: But what's your answer?

Lotus: To be honest, I myself am not too sure.

Shirabe: Huh? What do you mean?

Lotus: I can't just say "no" to her, I don't know why but deep down I know that I'll be breaking my own heart if I reject her..

Shirabe: So you're just going to say yes to her?

Lotus: I don't know..

Shirabe: I see.. -Lotus saw the uncomfortable look in Shirabe's eyes, he used his powers and made himself younger as he'd then pull Shirabe's hands and kss her hands as he'd look at her with a smile on his face as Shirabe blushed madly- W-What are you doing?

Lotus: Just because I'm not rejecting Kirika, does not mean that I'm rejecting you. So don't worry.

Shirabe: Promise?

Lotus: I promise.

Shirabe: -She smiled and put his hands on her cheek as she looked up to him with a warm passionate smile on her face- Then don't break it, okay?

Lotus: Mm. -He said as he nodded and smiled back at her happily-

-As hours passed as the three enjoyed their time together, it was getting late as Lotus would point at the clock and the two girls would pout as they were not eager to sleep yet but the two had no choice as they had school the next day and would head to bed and as the girl went to bed, Lotus sat down on the couch and was reading a book in the living room. He then heard the sound of a door opening slightly and looked up ahead and saw Shirabe peeking out of her room to look at Lotus-

Lotus: What's wrong?

Shirabe: -She said nothing as she used her hand and asked Lotus to come into her room. The man would get up from the couch and turn off the lights in the living room and set the book down on the coffee table and would enter Shirabe's room and as he did, Shirabe quietly shut the door and locked it as she then pushed the man down onto her bed and pinned him down- Logan...

Lotus: D-Do you really want to do this...?

Shirabe: I...Do...

Lotus: There's no turning back once it's done..

Shirabe: I know and I believe that I'm ready.

Lotus: Then go for it. For tonight, I'm all yours. -He said with a smile on his face as Shirabe's bright red face could be seen within the dark room as the moon was shining into her room. The girl would go for the kiss as she planted her lips onto the man's as the two shared a deep kiss together and when they did, Lotus would then take Shirabe's place and pin her on the bed instead and after the kiss, Lotus pulled back as the line of saliva from their kiss could be seen connected to each other's lips as they were both breathing heavily- Shirabe..

Shirabe: Logan.. -She said his name softly as the man felt his skin shiver slightly from hearing her say his name, he began to slowly undress himself as Shirabe did the same by undressing herself and once the two were fully undressed and were seen naked, the girl would smile happily as she did nothing, letting the man do whatever he wants with her. Lotus would begin with a romantic french kiss on the girl's lips as he placed his hands on the girl's chest, pinching and pulling onto her nipples and as they were kissing, Shirabe moaned softly as Lotus would move one hand from her nipples to her crotch, causing the girl to flinch from having him touch her from below and as they were kissing, Shirabe was tearing up in happiness-

-Lotus pulled his lips away and licked his lips and saw the pleasuring look on Shirabe's face, the man's heart couldn't stop pounding as he would hold onto the girl's two feet and began licking in between her toes, which caught Shirabe off guard but would turn her on even more so as she would put a hand down at her vagina and one on her nipple as she began to masturbate slowly while watching him worshipping her bare-feet-

-Within the passing minutes after fully pleasuring the girl, she asked for more and was getting restless but the man would quickly reach out to his wallet on the floor and pulled out a small pack of condominiums-

Shirabe: Ha...Ha..H-Hurry...Please...I can't wait...Ha...Ah...Ha..

Lotus: H-Hold on..

-As Lotus inserted the condom, he'd then turn to the girl and insert his penis inside of her and by slowly doing so, the girl covered her mouth to make sure she doesn't scream from the insertion but rather than feeling pain, she was feeling pleasure from it, once it was completely inserted, the man began to thrust slowly as Shirabe moaned through each thrust and from each erotic moan, she was turning on the man even more so than ever-

"Faster.." -Said Shirabe as she pulled the man's face down to hers and kissed him as he began to thrust at a normally but..-

"More...More faster...Please.." -Shirabe said to Lotus as he began thrusting more quickly than before and as he did, Shirabe had gotten multiple orgasms as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him passionately with her eyes closed-

-Hours passed as the two had finished their "love" together, both lying on the same bed, facing each other, completely naked under the blanket, with their clothes on the floor, Shirabe smiled at Lotus happily and kissed him on the lips lightly as the man smiled back at her-

Lotus: You're a naughty one now aren't you?

Shirabe: No thanks to you~

Lotus: How many times did you cum? -He asked softly as Shirabe blushed slightly and held onto his hand-

Shirabe: Six.

Lotus: That's a lot.

Shirabe: Is it? I thought that was normal..

Lotus: Your term of "normal" is extremely odd.

Shirabe: Hehe~ It's two A.M. We need to get to sleep.

Lotus: Right.. Of course.. -The two would hug each other tightly in the nude as they closed their eyes and went to sleep-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The name "Lotus" is used in his new current body but the name "Logan" is his commonly used name and was his original, the reason why Shirabe stuck with the name "Logan" rather than "Lotus" is because she doesn't want the man she loves to change just because his name had changed.

This chapter is also the very first chapter to introduce a legitimate sex scene in a Symphogear based series, this chapter will also hint future similar scenes that will reveal sex scenes between certain characters.


	32. OVA 12:- Raging Awakening

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 12:- Raging Awakening

Theme song: THE MEMORIES APARTMENT - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: ヒトビトヒトル - Yoshino Nanjo

-It was early in the morning as the sight of Lotus in his young form was seen making breakfast for both Shirabe and Kirika as he was in their apartment's kitchen, the sound of a door opening was heard as Lotus turned to see who it was and saw the sight of Shirabe walking out of her bedroom with an oversized shirt that belonged to Lotus-

Shirabe: Good morning.

Lotus: Hey Love, you're up early.

Shirabe: Well I have school today..

Lotus: You don't say? -He said as he poured a cup of hot chocolate in a mug for the girl and passed it to her as he walked up to her. Shirabe held onto the mug and blew into it softly as Lotus would lightly lift Shirabe's head up by lifting her chin and kissed her on the lips passionately and as the two kissed, both of their eyes closed for a brief second and would pull back and after the kiss, Shirabe and Lotus smiled happily at each with a blush on their cheeks- I've always wanted to do that.

Shirabe: Seemed pretty obvious. -She said as she chuckled and took a sip of her drink- So what are your plans today?

Lotus: Honestly speaking, I don't know. Maybe just slack around or just hang out with Kinji.

Shirabe: Is he still at the base?

Lotus: The last time I saw him was at the base and he ran out to find Chris, after that I don't know where he went.

Shirabe: I see.. -She got quiet after hearing Lotus' plans, the man would set the food down on the dining table as he had just finished cooking them, he'd then turn to Shirabe and take a sip of her drink, the girl would turn to look at him as he smiled at her-

Lotus: Or do you want to be a bad girl for today?

Shirabe: "Bad girl"? What do you mean?

Lotus: Skip school and stay here with me.

Shirabe: I-I can't do that, what if I get caught?

Lotus: I mean, we can just stay here and do nothing or you can head to school and study while I go and hang around the city by myself, it's your call~

Shirabe: But it's skipping school..

Lotus: Well are you working tonight?

Shirabe: N-No but still, it's bad to skip school and I don't want the Commander to catch me skipping..

Lotus: If he did catch you, then I'll make sure he comes to me first. -He said with a confident tone as Shirabe was touched by what he said as she smiled at Lotus sweetly-

Shirabe: Thank you but I don't think I will be skipping school. My future depends on it after all.

Lotus: Fair enough. -He said as he patted Shirabe's head lightly and would head to Kirika's room to wake her up- Hey Blondie, wake up! -He said as he opened the door to Kirika's room and was greeted by the sight of Kirika sleeping loudly as she was holding onto a pillow- Jeez, even when you were the Red Nova's hostage, you slept like a baby, but I know just the thing to wake you up. -He said to himself quietly as he smug and got onto Kirika's bed and laid with her as he did a pose while lying down and stared at her face, Shirabe entered the room to see what he was doing and saw what Lotus was doing as she then pouted upon the sight of Lotus laying beside Kirika-

Shirabe: Why are you sleeping with her?

Lotus: It's one way to wake her up, watch. -He said as Shirabe got to the other side of the bed-

"Kirika~ Oh Kirika, it's morning, it's time to get up." -The voice of Lotus was heard as Kirika would slowly open her eyes and saw the man was looking at her with a smile on his face as he laid beside her on bed-

Lotus: Morning~

Kirika: Desu~ -She smiled happily as she would move closer to him and embrace the man and went back to sleep. Lotus was caught off guard as he was surprsed by what Kirika was doing, he would then turn and look at Shirabe and began to panic as the sight of Shirabe's cold glare was seen staring at Kirika. Worried about Kirika's safety, the man quickly carried the blonde and woke her up-

Lotus: Wake up! Wake up!

Kirika: D-Desu...Give me five minutes desu!

Lotus: I-If you won't wake up, you'll be late for class and fail your future exams!

Kirika: D-D-D-D-DESSSSUUU! -She panicked as her eyes widened- I cannot let that happen desu! -She looked to the side and saw Shirabe staring at her coldly- S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: Hmph! -She would turn and walk out of the room jealously as Lotus would head out quickly to join up with Shirabe. Kirika was confused as she would yawn and join up with the two-

-Back in the Colony in Kinji's office, he was upgrading his Sonicgear armour while watching over Chris as she was resting on the couch in his office, as the man was focused on his work, every now and then, he would turn to Chris and watch over her as she was shaking in her sleep. The man would hold onto her hand to calm her down-

-Yesterday-

-After Kinji had left the base from being convinced by Lotus to speak his mind to Chris, the man went to Chris' apartment to speak to her-

Kinji: Chris-chan? You in there? Hello~~? -He said as he rang the doorbell multiples and received no answer, he tried opening and knocking but he assumed there was no one inside, he then activated his Sonicgear and reveal the gold and black armour and used its X-Ray vision to look inside and saw that Chris was in her room- So she is inside. -The triangular shaped red eyes squinted as he jumped back and activated his cape and turned them into wings as he flew up and went to the other side of the apartment building, he reached to Chris' balcony and would try to open the glass door but would sigh as he then phase through the glass and entered the apartment and was on high alert- I have a bad feeling about this. -He said as he had two floating cannons above his shoulders as he would walk towards Chris' room- Someone other than Chris-chan was here, someone...Dangerous..

-As Kinji reached Chris' room, he saw that the girl was hiding underneath her blanket and could be heard crying and shaking. Kinji panicked as he went over to Chris and pulled the blanket away and when he did, the sound of Chris screaming was heard-

Chris: Ahhh! Get away from me! -She pulled out a pistol and shot at Kinji but the bullet bounced off of his armour. The man would grab Chris and hugged her tightly as his helmet would detach itself, revealing his face and head as he spoke to her to calm her down as he rubbed the girl's back-

Kinji: Chris-chan! It's me! It's Kinji, don't worry, I'm here..

Chris: Kinji... -She pulled away from him for a second and looked at the blonde male, she began to tear up in relief as she hugged him tightly- Kinji..! Kinji!

Kinji: Y-Yes, that's me..What's wrong?

Chris: H-He's here...He's somewhere..

Kinji: Who is?

Chris: The...M-Man...The destroyer of worlds..

Kinji: The destroyer of worlds?

Chris: S-Shan...Vile... Merkava..

Kinji: Shan?

-The next day-

Kinji: So yeah, that's the story.

Soran: This is more complex than I thought..

Kinji: Jeez, tell me something that I don't know! What or who is this "Shan Vile Merkava" dude?

Soran: I wish I could help, I really do but there's nothing I can do now, this one is all on you, Kinji.

Kinji: Some partner you are.

Soran: I can only help you after school, other than that, you're on your own. -He said as he walked away with Hibiki and Miku by his side as the three left for school-

Kinji: Tsk! -He would then head back inside his office and continue upgrading his armour as Chris rested on the couch- A solution of power...Something that could protect her from darkness, huh? -He would walk over to Chris and look at her pendant as he would take it off of her neck and would begin experimenting on Ichaival- An add-on that enhances power and defence of the user. -An hour later, after he was done messing with Chris' relic, he put it back where it belonged and held onto a smaller red pendant- Hmm, I wonder what should I call it? Burst? Finale? Champion? Hmm...

?: How about "ignite module"? -The sound of a man was heard speaking behind Kinji's back-

Kinji: Ignite module? Hmm, that does sound pretty badass. I like it! Thanks! W-Wait, who said that? -He turned and looked back and saw the sight of a ghost-like man with red hair and purple eyes leaning on the wall behind Kinji- Who the hell are you?

Shinji: I'm Shinji. Nishikino Shinji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Akatsuki Kinji.

Kinji: What are you and what do you want?

Shinji: I'm just a messenger so don't worry. I'm here to explain to you what your friend is currently facing right now.

Kinji: Chris-chan? What do you know about her?!

Shinji: I said calm down, boy. -He sighed- She's seeing a vision of the future.

Kinji: A prophecy then?

Shinji: Yes! Something very bad is coming to your world and you and your friends are going to need all the help they can get.

Kinji: What do you mean?

Shinji: A powerful evil that goes by the name of "Shan Vile. Merkava" will soon arrive to your world.

Kinji: Chris-chan mentioned his name, what is he?

Shinji: He was once a Human being like every one of us but he lost control of his humanity and his powers of taking control of some sort of "Gear".

Kinji: A Gear? Like ours?

Shinji: Yes, but he is more dangerous than anything. He is able to manipulate time and space at will and can withstand the most powerful blows that could even destroy planets, he is a force to be reckon with.

Kinji: W-Why are you telling me this and where are you from?

Shinji: I'm from another world, I guess you could say that I'm from a sort of Multiverse, one that is from the past but in an alternate dimension from yours. I and a few hundred others are trying to make our way to your world to help you but we don't know when we will be able to reach your world, so in the mean time, I need you to be prepared for Shan.

Kinji: Th-This could all be just a dream...I'm just messed up in the head right now..

Shinji: No you're not! This is the truth, Akatsuki Kinji! You're the only person I can make contact with! That man that you're friends with, "Logan" or whatever his name is, is blocking my Psionic communications with him, so I can only contact you and inform you of the danger that will be arriving.

Kinji: R-Right! But what about Chris-chan?! She's going paranoid all thanks to that vision!

Shinji: You must warm up to her. Her heart is not ready to face Shan's powers and she's alone. She needs someone..

Kinji: Right.. But is this Shan really that powerful? Hey? Shinji? -He looked around and saw that Shinji was gone- Was that really a dream? -He said as he walked over to Chris and sat beside her and would rub her head softly as he watched her sleep- I need to ask Lotus or Carol-chan about this man..

-Moments later, Kinji would head out with Chris and went back to his apartment to watch over Chris but as he entered the apartment, he saw the sight of Lotus sitting on the living room couch-

Lotus: Welcome back, sweetie. -He said as he looked at Kinji holding onto Chris' hand as Lotus was drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book-

Kinji: W-Why are you in my apartment?

Lotus: Just a harmless visit.

Kinji: Well...Whatever. -He said as he would lay Chris down on the couch and gave her a glass of water-

Lotus: What happened to her?

Kinji: She started seeing visions.

Lotus: Visions...?

Kinji: Of something that will happen in the future. Something about Shan Vile or whatever his name was.

Lotus: -He would quickly get up from his spot on the couch and shut the drapes as he would sit next to Chris and hold onto her hand and felt her pulse- That's no ordinary vision.

Kinji: No? What is it then?

Lotus: It's...An awakening of Earth's salvation.

Kinji: Earth's salvation?! You mean the destruction and rebirth of Earth?! God's rebirth?!

Lotus: Indeed..

Kinji: But I just talked to some guy named Shinji and he said that Shan is a powerful being that has a Gear like the rest of us.

Lotus: Shan's Gear is no ordinary Gear. It's an upgraded prototype of a Symphogear.

Kinji: It's just a prototype, what makes it so scary? Your Evegear could easily beat it.

Lotus: It's not that simple, Kinji! My Evegear has a lot of potential but I have yet to fully unlock all of its abilities, Shan's gear is a powerful ancient relic that split the continents and islands apart from each other, and that was just during his awakening.

Kinji: Wait, how did you know about Shan?

Lotus: Military codex, he's everywhere. If you look through the files in S.O.N.G and even the Red Nova or even CIA, you will find a large number of files regarding Shan and his conducts over the years, kidnapping to murdering and destruction.

Kinji: So what? He's like Thanos or something?

Lotus: Don't take him lightly! He's much more worse than that purple Shrek.

Kinji: But I thought he was a legend or a myth!

Lotus: He was never fake to begin! The thing about that man is that nobody can track him down! He was first created during the early war when the Neuroi invaded us a few hundred years back but he was also traced back in the early hundreds before the birth of Christ and before man existed! On many several occasions, people dream about the man and disappear the very next day after mentioning his name!

Kinji: I-I knew he could travel in time and all but doesn't that make him...Even more powerful than any one of us?

Lotus: Indeed and if he is coming here, I have doubts that I can defeat him. I do not believe that I could stop him on my own.

Kinji: But you got us, all of the other Sonicgear and Symphogear users!

Lotus: Even with the help of the X-Drives and your power armour, I doubt we could stop Shan but...

Kinji: "But"...?

Lotus: But that does not mean we cannot win.

Kinji: What are you saying?

Lotus: Back when Satou Jinichi was around, he was able to create a black-hole to stop a powerful invading alien force before the Alpha-Gamma came. If we could learn how to harness that power and use it against Shan, we can certainly win!

Kinji: Easier said than done! But how do you propose we do that?

Lotus: I'll think of something!

-Chris got up and ran up to Kinji and hugged him tightly as she was shaking in fear as she was sweating badly-

Kinji: Chris-chan?! W-What's wrong?

-The image of Chris in a monstrous form was seen raging in her mind as she was stabbed by multiple crystal shards on her chest, she'd then faint on Kinji's body as the man held her up-

Kinji: Chris-chan! CHRIS-CHAN!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	33. OVA 13:- Point Break

Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear

勇気のある絶唱タイタノギア

(Yūki no Aru Zesshō Taitanogia)

"Death that brings destruction to Humanity and the Universe."

OVA 13:- Point Break

Theme song: THE MEMORIES APARTMENT - Yoshino Nanjo

Ending Song: ヒトビトヒトル - Yoshino Nanjo

Lotus: How is she?

Kinji: Just a panic attack, she'll be fine after a few hours of rest.

Lotus: The cause?

Kinji: Her vision of Shan.

Lotus: This does not sound good.. Any ideas?

Kinji: If he's coming here, then we'll need to face him.

Lotus: Despite that he's a living god?

Kinji: Satoru Jinichi was also a god before but he was able to die after defeating the Alpha-Gamma queen, killing Shan wouldn't take much effort, in fact, it'd be the same as fighting any other enemy.

Lotus: But I hope you know that his relic isn't any ordinary relic. It's able to crack planets in half, control the weather and time itself, it's one of the few most powerful prototype relics that the Germans made.

Kinji: With our tech advantage, there's no way we can lose!

Lotus: But we will lose.

Kinji: Then we'll lose together, as teammates.

Lotus: -He sighed softly and crossed his arms as he looked to the side as he would then look down to his book and saw the title of the book, "Recreation & Combination"- Kinji, did you know that the Titanogear is still with me?

Kinji: Huh? The Titanogear? What about it?

Lotus: You know that the Titanogear is capable of disrupting the most powerful Gears by absorbing the Phonic Gain of other Gears?

Kinji: Yeah?

Lotus: Well, I just had a thought, if there is a possible way to recreate the powerful Sonicgear known as "Hikaru no Ushiwakamaru", the Sonicgear that Jinichi used and combined that relic with yours, it may be able to grant you immortality and ultimate strength.

Kinji: Okay? But what does that have to do with the Titanogear?

Lotus: I could combine the Titanogear and Evegear together to create an ultimate Gear that no man has ever seen or heard before.

Kinji: But about Ushiwakamaru..

Lotus: Get any information out of that relic and rebuild it. I'll gather as many parts as I can from my base and return to the Colony to assist you, I'll also be bringing along the Titanogear for extra measure.

Kinji: But what about Chris-chan?

Lotus: Bring her over to the Colony's medical bay, I'm sure your machine doctors could help her out.

Kinji: Well alright.

-Lotus would then quickly leave the apartment as he activated his armour and flew to the pacific ocean as Chris called in his bots to carry Chris back to the Colony as Kinji went out to find any information he can get about Jinichi's relic. Within the passing hours, Kinji was speaking to both Tsubasa and Miku in his office about Jinichi while Chris was being taken care of and Lotus was packing up his materials and tools with his androids behind him, after Kinji was done with Tsubasa and Miku, the two girls went back to what they were doing as Kinji met up with Lotus and the two would begin recreating Jinichi's relic and as they did, Jinichi was playing the song "HAVE A NICE DAY" on his computer as the two began experimenting with their reformed Sonicgear relic-

"Sunday morning comes, like a flash

Let's go downtown

Put on my favorite jacket, and

Go to the crossing where everyone is waiting

Everywhere, me, a great guy

Everywhere, smartly checking it out

Everywhere, dancing simply

Gazing at the future through a glass wall

Everywhere, you, a cute girl

Everywhere, smartly checking it out

Everywhere, smartly giving color to the world

Smiling through the glass wall

Today, have a nice day

The Sunday sky is clear and blue

Let's go to see my girl

Rushing up the escalator

Hurry to the stage that's waiting for you

Everywhere, me, a great guy

Everywhere, smartly checking it out

Everywhere, dancing simply

Gazing at the future through a glass wall

Everywhere, you, a cute girl

Everywhere, smartly checking it out

Everywhere, smartly giving color to the world

Smiling through the glass wall

Today, have a nice day

Your heart passes me by

I'm just waiting for your reply

It might disappear if I give it words

My love, like bitter chocolates

Your heart passes me by, like a cloud

I already know how you'll answer me

"See you again", and then you leave

Somehow my love doesn't reach you"

Kinji: I got a small portion of it's Phonic Gain, what about you?

Lotus: Panning out the designs. -He said as he was cutting through black steel with a cutter as the song "Castle on the Hill" was heard on Kinji's computer-

"When I was six years old I broke my leg

I was running from my brother and his friends

tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down

I was younger then, take me back to when I

Found my heart and broke it here, made friends and lost them through the years

And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know, I've grown

but I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way, driving at 90 down those country lanes

Singing to Tiny Dancer, And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real

When we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Fifteen years old and smoking hand rolled cigarettes

Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends

Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon I did it right

I was younger then, take me back to when we found

Weekend jobs when we got paid and buy cheap spirits and drink them straight

Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown

I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way, driving at 90 down those country lanes

Singing to Tiny Dancer, And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real

When we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

One friend left to sell clothes

One works down by the coast

One had two kids but lives alone

One's brother overdosed

Ones already on his second wife

Ones just barely getting by

But these people raised me

And I can't wait to go home

And I'm on my way, and I still remember those country lanes

When we did not know the answers, And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real

When we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill"

-As Kinji and Lotus were working, Lotus' phone was vibrating on the table beside him as Shirabe was texting him but the male did not notice as he was focused on his work. Back in the school of Lydian, which is above the Colony. Shirabe was anxious to get an answer from Lotus but she kept quiet about it and would turn to Kirika and return to her friends for lunch-

Kirika: Do you think he's going to sleep over tonight desu?

Shirabe: I'm not too sure, why don't we ask him after school?

Kirika: Desu desu!

Serena: What are you guys talking about?

Kirika: Hehe! Logan slept over with Shirabe and I last night desu!

Serena: Wha-?! Lucky!

Kirika: He likes us more desu!

Serena: Hmph! We'll see about that! -She said as she pouted-

-Back in the Colony, both Kinji and Lotus were testing through the types of materials to use for the armour-

Kinji: Alrighty! Material based test 01, type: Copper. Let's see what it's capable of doing. -The particle beams around the room would firing a beam of light at the copper as the piece of metal would slowly light up- It's working! It's working! I think I found the material for the armour.

Lotus: Yeah, no. It ain't working, pal.

Kinji: What? Why? -The copper material on the table would melt and explode as Kinji got into cover as the cannons would stop firing its particles- Okay, fair enough.

Lotus: Copper is too light. Let's try Iron and Titanium then Silver and Gold.

Kinji: You really wanna use gold? I don't think the colour would fit.

Lotus: Paint exists for a reason my dear friend.

Kinji: Oh yeah! Good point! Well then, let's get to it.

-After testing the other types of alloy and failed, Kinji got a little frustrated as he drank a can of Redbull and finished it in a single shot and would crush the can and threw it to the bin-

Kinji: Alright! All other types of alloy ain't cutting it, what's next?

Lotus: -He took out a green-typed of coloured ore along with a red ore and looked at Kinji with a smile on his face- Mythril and Adamantite?

Kinji: Holy shi- Well... Okay. -He said as he was surprised to see Lotus carrying such rare materials as the two would continue with their work and after hours of experimentation, they were able to create a powerful armour of Mythril and Adamantite-

Lotus: Well it works but I'm not sure if it could withstand powerful blows like a nuke.

Kinji: Well this is just the inner part of the armour, we haven't experimented on the outer layer.

Lotus: Hmm..

Kinji: Any other materials you think we could use?

Lotus: Let's try something different.

Kinji: Oh? Like what?

Lotus: Diamonds and Pearls.

Kinji: Jewels, huh? Maybe that could work. I mean, nobody would think of using those.

Lotus: Oh and I do have something for us to mess around with.

Kinji: What is it?

Lotus: Palladium.

Kinji: Those things are rare, how did you get them?

Lotus: There are a lot of things in the deep sea that no man could ever touch and Palladium was one of them. -He said as he took out a crate that was filled with palladium- We can use this alloy and create bridges and portals for our army to travel onto, that way they won't have to travel via transports through hours.

Kinji: Sounds like a plan but have you thought of any blueprints of the portals?

Lotus: I did a long time ago, just couldn't find the right time to create it.

Kinji: Why don't we have the bots and the androids construct it as a prototype while we focus on recreating and forging the armour?

Lotus: Sounds like a plan then. -Lotus' androids and Kinji's bots would gather up their tools and materials and begin constructing the portal that Lotus had designed while the two males would focus on the armour- Looks like Christmas is coming early for the both of us.

Kinji: And our gift?

Lotus: The world's strongest person.

-The machines began to sing along as they were singing an old song called "Making Christmas" as they were loading their weapons and were constructing the portal-

"This time, this time, making Christmas, making Christmas

Making Christmas, making Christmas, making Christmas is so fine

It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised?

It's ours this time

Making Christmas, making Christmas, making Christmas

Time to give them something fun

They'll talk about for years to come

Let's have a cheer from everyone, it's time to party

Making Christmas, making Christmas

Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice

With spider legs and pretty bows

It's ours this time

All together that and this

With all are tricks we're making Christmastime, here comes Jack

I don't believe what's happening to me

My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies

Won't they be impressed, I am a genius?

See how I transformed this old rat into a most delightful hat

My compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat

Consider thought this substitute, a bat in place of this old rat

No, no, no, now that's all wrong

This thing will never make a present

It's been dead for much too long

Try something fresher, something pleasant

Try again, don't give up

All together, this and that

With all our tricks we're making Christmastime

This time, this time, making Christmas, making Christmas

La, la, la, it's almost here and we can't wait

So ring the bells and celebrate 'cause when the full moon starts to climb

We'll all sing out it's Christmastime"

-As evening came by, Shirabe, Kirika and Serena went to the base as they went to check up on Chris as they heard that she was not feeling well-

Kirika: She's asleep desu.

Serena: What happened?

Kirika: Don't know but maybe Onii-chan knows desu!

Serena: Let's ask him then, he should be in the colony.

Kirika: But in which section is he in?

Shirabe: We'll head there ourselves and ask around.

Kirika: Desu desu~

-Back in the Colony-

Kinji: How's your end?

Lotus: I've done my part with the Evegear and Titanogear. What about you?

Kinji: Not so good... I just can't seem to find the right materials to make the armour just as durable as Jinichi's armour.

Lotus: Do you think we are missing something?

Kinji: I think we are.

Lotus: We'll put the project on hold then, I'll search around for the materials then.

Kinji: Well if you say so, but what about your armour? How is it? It seems to be working fine. -He said as he showed Kinji the bracelet of a black pendant on it- Does it have a new name?

Lotus: Titanogear, Evegear...Hmm. A gear that will bring an end to Shan and his forces..

Kinji: Adam?

Lotus: The Adamgear?

Kinji: The one who is the first born of all Humanity, the one who will end it as well.

Lotus: The Adamgear, huh? I'll take it into consideration.

Kinji: Have you tried what it's like after transformation?

Lotus: No, I don't think I'll have the time to test that part.

-The two then turned to look behind them as the portal was just being constructed-

Kinji: Think it'll be done before he comes?

Lotus: Let's hope so.

Kinji: I think I'm going to go and check on Chris-chan, what about you?

Lotus: I'll look into Ushiwakamaru for a minute and head up.

Kinji: Sure thing. -Kinji left and went up and as he was waiting for the lift, the door opened up and revealed the three girls-

Kirika: Onii-chan!

Kinji: Oh hey, Kirika-chan, what's up?

Kirika: Where are you doing desu?

Kinji: Going to check on Chris-chan.

Kirika: Oh okay desu~ Bye bye desu!

Kinji: See y'all~ -He said as he waved goodbye to Kirika, Shirabe and Serena and went back up-

Serena: Kirika-chan?

Kirika: Desu?

Serena: We forgot to ask him about Chris-san..

Kirika: DESUUU!

Shirabe: Too late anyway. -She said and looked ahead and saw a bright light coming from a distance within the Colony- Something's going on over there, let's head there.

Serena: Oh an adventure! How fun! -She said as she got excited and followed Shirabe and Kiirka as the three went to see what the light was-

-As the three girls arrived to the light, they saw the sight of Lotus staring at a bright light that was coming down from a large crystal that was on a table in front of him-

Serena: Logan-san..?

Kirika: W-What is that thing desu?

Lotus: The key to our survival. -He said as he would put on a pair of steel gloves and carry the crystal with his two hands- I present to you, "Jigoku no Ushiwakamaru", the newly recreated form of Ushiwakamaru!

Shirabe: Jin-san's relic?

Serena: I thought it was destroyed.

Lotus: From his final battle with the Queen of the Alpha-Gamma, it was destroyed, but Kinji and I took our time to recreate the relic.

Kirika: In just a few hours?!

Lotus: We work our hands fast after all.

Shirabe: I can tell..

-Lotus then winked at Shirabe as the girl blushed slightly and smiled-

Kirika: How does it work desu?

Lotus: We'll soon find out.

-The alarm rang loudly as it alerted the entire base-

Shirabe: What's going on?

Serena: An attack?! From who?

Lotus: No...It can't be.. -He said as he took out his phone and went through the cameras of his CCTV that were around the city as the sight of a giant portal appeared above the city of Japan- He's here..

Kirika: Who is?

Lotus: Shan Vile. Merkava. We must go! Prepare to attack, this is going to be a rough one too!

The girls: Right! -Lotus and his group along with a large number of Kinji's bots would head out to face what was outside-

-Outside, both Tsubasa, Kanade along with Soran and Hibiki were outside, standing in front of one portal as the sight of a young girl with a tied up hair design and had an eyepatch on her right eye was seen as she was escorted by a green and yellow coloured Velociprator along with a golden scaled Tyrannosaurus Rex-

Tsubasa: We got company.

Soran: And they don't look friendly too.

Kanade: Not like we get any friendly people here.

GIrl: I am Sakamoto Mio, leader of the Tornado Legion. You are all blessed! You are chosen to be destroyed by our Lord Shan and will be given salvation upon your deaths.

Tsubasa: I'm sorry but Earth is closed to "people" like you!

Sakamoto: Oh please, I am merely just a follower.

Kanade: We're in no mood to be part of your "salvation" or whatever it's called! Now go back to where you came from, Tenryuu!

Soran: "Tenryuu"?

Kanade: It's a Kancolle joke, don't get into it.

Sakamoto: Surrender now or you will be faced with a devastating death.

Hibiki: We've faced death before and we're not afraid of it.

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

"Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl"

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron"

-The four Gear users activated their armour as Tsubasa would then sing the song "Shippū Jinrai" as the four Gear users would charge towards the dinosaurs and the Witch-

"I close my eyes and take a deep breath

Heading towards a height higher than that of a moment ago

However, no matter how far I go

I'm always one step behind my reflection, ever so distant from enlightment

My days being spent imprisoned on my "Self"

I turn to the sky, and the light is building the earth

And thus I learn that I'm not alone, that I'm lacking in nothing

"I think I saw so"

Unlike ever before, my heart gleefully feels the wind

Everything has an inseparable "Life" in itself

An eye for an eye, and a blade against a blade, one's weakness

Believing on "What lies beyond the speed," as fast as the wind, as ferocious as the thunder, I'll go there with my comrades.

To know the path of the sword enough to cut falling leaves or even a dandelion

Takes a mountain of experience that reaches as high as the heavens

No matter in what realm, mastering something isn't easy

And whatever path it may be, they are all the same

Wherever you reach, you light the darkness with your lantern and kindle a dream

Bonds don't belong to humans alone, they're present in all beings

The more time is spent together, more true strenght is donned

The Love present in protecting and being protected will you make you surpass it for the first time

A roadless path or whatever it is, we are all together in this, I'll fly over it with my comrades

Without saying any words, just holding this hand is enough

As close as we have been for so long, like sworn friends, even without talking, we understand each other

"Let us go, towards our tomorrow"

Unlike ever before, my heart gleefully feels the wind

Everything has an inseparable "Life" in itself

An eye for an eye, and a blade against a blade, one's weakness

Believing on "What lies beyond the speed," as fast as the wind, as ferocious as the thunder, I'll go there with my comrades."

-Sakamoto drew out a sword known as "Reppumaru" and attacked Tsubasa head on-

Tsubasa: That sword...It's the legendary katana forged from the essence of the Neuroi and the magical spells of the Witches. Reppumaru! Who are you?!

Sakamoto: I do not like repeating myself so I'm not going to introduce myself again! -She said as she knocked Tsubasa back and swung a magical surge at Tsubasa but the blast would hit in front of Tsubasa as Maria appeared in her black Gungnir armour as she had defended Tsubasa from the attack with her cape-

Tsubasa: Maria!

Maria: Sorry I'm late, but who are these guys?

Tsubasa: Don't know but we must stop them!

-Maria grinned as she spun her spear and pointed at Sakamoto as both her and Tsubasa would sing the song "Fushichō no Flamme" as they charged towards the girl and attacked her-

"Whooo...Cold moon... Blue shine...

Tonight is the night that the world

Becomes one. Let it reach, let it come true.

Now... Let's begin.

(3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!)

I cannot give up this strong feeling.

This endless, strong, feeling.

I won't lose to anyone with this immortal melody.

Shine, my true heart!

This is the beat-ing-heart that weaved

The life... That dripped from my hands.

What does the mooonlight that shined down

Ask to those who were left behind?

Sheathe your sadness into a sword,

Into a blade, in the name of justice.

The flame of my soul

Will never disappear again.

Now, burn bright!

Burn, destiny

Does not exist!

Fly, ripping off your past!

Go, hotly, fly to each other!

Echoing to each other, playing to each other, our bonds!

Yes, grip your tears.

Grip everything you've held on your back.

Now won't you make those immortal dreams into your wings,

And fly together with us to the future we wish for?

Sing, this Phoenix song!

I decided this so that the sky I looked up at as I wandered would-not-pour!

Bite the taste of determination that pierced your tongue, and look above your pact!

If you're going to shiver anyway, it's better to prepare your determination.

Cut through the nightmares,

And drop the hammer of judgement on the trial of sins.

Courage will not betray you.

The past you engraved will become a star

And shine on the path that continues in front of you

All the way into the shining and sparkling future!

Yes, make your hearts into one.

Bundle your hope into one.

Let's make the dreams you drew out this moment

Into wings as we hold hands.

Boil, Phoenix song!

For what I will protect, I can swear,

I can be proud. I am not afraid of anything.

The flame of my soul

Will never disappear again.

Now, burn bright!

Ignition...!

Burn, destiny

Does not exist!

Fly, ripping off your past!

Go, hotly, fly to each other!

Echoing to each other, playing to each other, our bonds!

Yes, grip your tears.

Grip everything you've held on your back.

Now won't you make those immortal dreams into your wings,

And fly together with us to the future we wish for?

Burn the heavens.

Sing, this Phoenix song!"

-The sight of a man in pure white Gear armour would appear as he walked through the portal and stepped onto the ground and looked around with his menacing looking mask and had a mace-like tail and a white cape that was red underneath as the man was all-powerful Shan Vile. Merkava-

Tsubasa: Who's that?

Kanade: I don't know but I ain't sticking around to know what that thing is. -She said as she stabbed the Velociraptor and killed it-

-Shan would charge towards Kanade and grabbed her face with his hands and lifted her up as the girl began to struggle as she would then use her spear and pierce through Shan's neck but the man did not flinch from the attack as he simply growled at the girl and would slowly crush her skull as Kanade screamed, the ground that Shan stood on would then shake as the ground beneath Shan would crack and explode as a giant golden Scorpio appeared from the ground and grabbed Shan with its pincer, causing him to let go of Kanade. An army of Golden bots was then seen surrounding the portals and were attacking whatever was coming out of the portals as Kinji flew to the others and met up with Kanade and her group while the song "EVO" was being played on his back-

"Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams

You can't ask anyone for help

Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at

When there's something we want to protect

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky

You can take off, looking for another you

Thinking of more excuses

Will you once more put the blame on something else?

Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate

That we live to the fullest

Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears

There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight

History will change, becayse from now one you've vowed to have no regrets

You can destroy the weak you and be reborn

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky

You can take off, looking for another you"

Kinji: You alright?

Kanade: Would've gotten killed there but thanks.

Kinji: Don't mention it, what's the situation here?

Kanade: This dude appeared out of nowhere with an army of dinosaurs and aliens and started attacking us.

Kinji: Sounds clear to me then. Leave the big guy to me. -He said as he looked up ahead and saw that the Scorpio exploded after Shan had pierced its head with his hands and smashed the brain of the bot with his tail as Shan walked through the flames-

Shan: Surrender now.

Kinji: Yeah, no thanks, Frieza!

-As Shan was about to charge towards Kinji, multiple cars were thrown towards Shan as they all exploded upon contact, a gasoline truck would also hit Shan and created a massive explosion as Kinji looked up to see a man in black and white armour and was floating in the air with devil-like wings-

Kanade: Who's that?

Kinji: Our backup.

-Shan walked out of the explosion with no scratches on him but would get his by multiple green blades and a large number of buzz saws as Shirabe and Kirika appeared as they had launched multiple range attacks towards Shan and as he was distracted, Soran jumped on Shan's back and kicked the man powerfully, causing him to fall down and break the road as it collapsed, making Shan fall into the sewers as Soran jumped back. The song "Waikyō Shénshòujìng" was heard as Miku was flying above Shan and launched out all of her mirrors and fired a barrage of beams at him, Kinji's army of bots would also gather around Shan and began to fire an all out attack towards him, causing him to be continuously pinned down-

Soran: We have him!

"With a flash the world begins

And in the darkness ends the world

A tune for the place I call home

A home of sunshine and happiness

Stars fall like you did that day

I will change everything

Give it back, I want it back

That still echoing song

Your left hand slips

From the grip of my fingers

You know, I want to

Protect you as well

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you

Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go

All those forgotten memories

Of the days of tears and laughter

Your hand grabbing mine

It's oh so warm

I can't ever forgive,

I can't ever forgive myself

That's why I'm fighting

That's right, I'm fighting

I want to grant it

I won't give up

the shooting stars with you,

I want to look at them one more time

And our nostalgic memories

The melody that binds us together

It's been like that in the past and the present

And it will be like that in the future too

I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

Kinji: We're not done yet!

"If I cannot stop you all, I'll make sure you disappear!" -Shan said as he jumped out of sewers and landed on top one of the buildings, his right arm glowed purple and red as he raised his right arm but before he could do anything, his arm was shot by someone from behind, he turned and saw the sight of a long white haired male that was holding onto a shotgun as the man was Chroma Krone from the "Frontline Wars" universe-

Shan: You traitor.

Chroma: It was your mistake for not letting me die. -He said as he loaded his shotgun and fired another shot but Shan took the hit and was not damaged from the attack. The sight of a red haired male along with two other males appeared with weapons as they attacked Shan from behind and managed to cut through his armour as Shan fell the to the ground from the surprise attack-

Shinji: Finally, we got you! (Nishikino Shinji from Love Live! Universe)

Shuu: Quickly, before he destroys this world too. (Yukinoshita Shuusouke from the Seishun Buta universe)

Nobuaki: I agree. -He walked up to Shan with his sword out as he would then raise his blade at the man and was about swing- (Aragaki Nobuaki from the Kantai Collection universe)

-A giant metal ship appeared from the portal above the city as everyone would look up to the see the sight of the ship-

Nobuaki: What in the world...

Kinji: Hold up! -He said as he scanned through the ship and saw that it was filled with explosives- IT'S A SUICIDE TRANSPORT! Evacuate the area! Quickly! -He shouted loudly-

Shan: Hahahaha! Nothing can stop me. I am inevitable. -Lotus looked up at the ship and would try to use his new armour's powers to turn it around but he was unable to move as Shan was staring at Lotus, causing the man to be paralysed-

Shuu: Your opponent is us! -He said as he would punch Shan in the face with his steel gauntlets. Shan then stopped Lotus from being paralysed as the man would fly towards the ship and try to lift up the ship as it was about to hit the ground-

Lotus: It's too heavy!

Kirika: H-Hold on desu! Let me- agh! -She'd get pinned down by a Zergling that had came out from the portal, many of the other Symphogear users were distracted from the invaders but Shirabe managed to get away from the smaller enemies and manoeuvred around them to reach Lotus as she was singing the song "SENSE OF DISTANCE"-

"Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

The imitation of my heart's cry

Was scared of a world that it never saw before

I couldn't accept it and with a negating chain

I hid my broken heart

This antithetical song

Couldn't receive anyone's touch

With a "I love you"

I can't return to your swelling chest

"All of it...is true" beyond that

The words gently stopped

If we line them up together without pushing ourselves

We can say we'll go on

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

We'll open the door to that day

Our 50:50 interactions are

Like extending parallel lines on a graph

Although we can't cross over I'll raise my hands up

With a sense of distance I'll connect our feelings

The emotions that fell sparkling

Are the pieces of a diamond

I'll accept them

They're a guidepost of light to our strength

"I won't let this end somehow"

Shining in this world

We'll walk bearing it again to the love

That breaks into our opposing courage

Confirming with our gazing stares

The breath of the future that I drew

Hypocracies don't exist

Just the dawn of justice

(Growin' up) If I don't hesitate again

(I just swear) ...I won't hesitate again!

(I won't hesitate)

Even this small body even this small hand

Can't run away from the pain of living

The thing that was born first is a new paradigm

That one page...!

It's not "PRACTICE"

Right now with the power that I hold

I'll pair off my dreams with you and

To tomorrow we'll sing our dreams

We'll open the door to that day!"

Shirabe: Logan!

Lotus: Shirabe! -The two would then slowly lift up the ship as Shirabe turned her roller blades on her feet into giant wheels that would support the weight of the ship as she then used the compartments on her hair and lift up the ship from below before it hits the ground and as Shirabe was supporting Lotus, there were Zerglings chasing her from behind but before the aliens could even get to Shirabe, they were snipped by Lotus' androids from a distance-

-Lotus would then burst out his strength and lift the ship even higher as Shirabe would let go, the man would then throw the ship back into the portal as it would explode upon contact when it crashed into a swarm of aliens in the portal as it created a massive explosion that was a size of a nuke. Shirabe was by herself on the ground as she was fighting a swarm of aliens by herself, Lotus quickly met up with her as he fired a powerful beam around the two and killed over thousands of Zerg-

Lotus: Hey there.

Shirabe: Nice new armour, suits you well, although I think white would be more prettier.

Lotus: I'll think about it after we're done here then. -He said and looked up ahead to see a group of Ultralisk charging towards the two. Shirabe would use the two giant buzz saws on her compartments and connect them to create a powerful electrical surge as Lotus would combine her saw with extra power and would fire a railgun right at the giant aliens and killed them all in a single shot as Shirabe was singing the song "ONLY MY RAILGUN" and as she was singing, she jumped in joy from killing the aliens and hugged Lous happily as the man laughed and cheered with her as well-

"Fire!

The dream that's engraved in my heart, leave even the future behind

I know no limits, they're meaningless!

Sparkles with light with my feelings at the distance, preceding it

If I can do nothing but look back at the journey along this road...

I have the choice to destroy everything, right here and now

How long can the people stand against this darkness that falls on the city?

Surely somebody will protect them from the pain that is racing through

Looking!

The blitz loop this planet to search way.

Only my railgun can shoot it right this instance

This definite sensation

Runs around my whole body at the speed of light

Seize!

All that I desire, being the shining self that is me, leave absolutely nothing behind

I am still faithful to the oath I made that day

Even the tears that shine from these eyes will turn into my strength

But I won't lie that I am not affected by

The little pain I will feel when I become perplexed

The coin dancing through the air draws a parabolic path that determines fate

But again today the target becomes an answer that creeps inside my heart

Sparkling!

The shiny lights awake true desire.

Only my railgun can shoot it for certain

It's piercing through with no reason to stop

And will continue to run, no matter what the pain

Aim!

With a shining vision so dignified, tear open the darkness with composure

Just throw away any of the doubt

As long as the screams of my heart be heard, I won't let anyone stand in my way

Uncountable wishes are timidly dancing down

And gathering upon my two hands

The darkness that is torn apart reveals

Heavy, deep, painful memories

I don't want to give in to the despair

Wavering in this reality that is losing colour

For now I shall take every bit of pride

And feel proud for being myself, the way I am!

Looking!

The blitz loop this planet to search way.

Only my railgun can shoot it right this instance

This definite sensation

Runs around my whole body at the speed of light

Fire!

The dream that's engraved in my heart, leave even the future behind

I know no limits, they're meaningless!

Sparkles with light with my feelings at the distance, preceding it"

-Chroma, Shinji, Shuusouke and Nobuaki were knocked back by Shan as the man would raise his right hand quickly and snap his fingers and when he did, all the invaders stopped moving and the ones that were fighting would stop what they were doing as they all got confused-

Nobuaki: What did you do...?

Shan: Dominating all life itself.

-The song "Who Will Know - Furusato" was then heard from the portals around the entire city as there were aliens, civilians and animals disappearing into ashes. Back down at where the Symphogear users were fighting-

Kanade: W-What's going on? Tsubasa..?

Tsubasa: Kanade? A-Are you okay? Kanade! -She shouted as Kanade disappeared and turned into ash and was blown by the wind-

"Aoi sora no namida doko he

Kimi no ima wa nagare samayou

Kage wa nabiku oto no ma ni ma ni

Hikaru machi no shizuka na sekai

Shi no kuni

Hakai wa

Ashita ni

Kieyuku

Yasuragu

Fu ru sa to

Saegiri hi izuru

Mezame ikiru inochi setsuna ni...

Omoi inoru namida hitotsubu

Kage wo nazoru kimi no yubisaki

Haha to kaite keshita binsen

Aoi sora no namida izuko he

Itsuka deau sono hi no tame ni

Nagare mieta watashi no sekai?"

-The sight of Maria along with her sister Serena would turn to ash as well-

Soran: M-Miku! Hibiki!

Miku: Soran!

Hibiki: Soran! Please don't!

Soran: I...Can't feel my legs... -He said to the two girls and teared up as he fell onto Hibiki's arms and cried- I-I don't want to go...

Miku: Y-You're not going! You're not!

Hibiki: We'll protect you! So stay with us!

Soran: I'm...Sorry... -He said as he would disappear and turn into ash like everyone else as Miku and Hibiki were in complete shock and were saddened from the lost-

-Back with Shirabe and Lotus. Shirabe felt weak as she fell onto her knees and was being supported by Lotus-

Lotus: Shirabe? Are you okay?

Shirabe: I-I don't feel so good...

Lotus: W-What's wrong? Bad headache? Nausea? Should I call for Kinji?

Shirabe: N-No...I... -She turned and saw a cat disappear before her eyes as Shirabe was shocked at the sight- Logan...No matter what...Please...Don't...Lose...And please live the way you want...For my sake, okay..?

Lotus: W-What? What are you saying? Why are you telling me this? Shirabe? Shirabe...? -Shirabe got quiet as she would put her hands on Lotus' cheeks on his helmet as the man retracted his helmet and reveal his face as the girl kissed him passionately and after the kiss, she smiled at the man with tears flowing down her cheeks as she would then disappear and turn into ash- S-Shirabe...No...No...No...NO! NO NO NO! NO! -His eyes glowed bright green and pink as he screamed loudly and tears flowed down his cheeks-

-Kirika along with her brother and the remainder would look around as they were confused-

Kirika: W-What's going on desu?

Kinji: This catastrophic event...It's similar to the Infinity War? Like from the movies? -He would try to make contact to the base- Base, are you seeing this? This is messed up. Hello? Base? Do you read! Hello?!

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G. nobody was within the base except Kinji's bots and back with Shan, he turned and walked into a portal but before he did, he turned to look at the group of males behind him-

Shan: I won and nothing can...Stop me...Now...Not even you boys... -He said as he laughed evilly and entered the portal as he and the rest of his army retreated back to his world-

Chroma: With the snap of his fingers, he could wipe out more than 90% of all life on a single planet..

Shinji: We should've gone for the head..

Shuu: If only it was that easy...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

(Story continues on in another story. Please read "OVERWRITE" to continue the story from here.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G, the sight of Chris was seen walking down the hallway slowly as she was being escorted by a group of Kinji's bots, she looked around to see that there were black ashes everywhere within the base-

Chris: What the hell happened..?

(OVERWRITE WILL HAVE THE FINAL CHAPTER AFTER THIS BATTLE)


End file.
